Flames of the Heart
by JHsgf82
Summary: Jun Pyo failed to remember Jan Di, and it was Ji Hoo who saved her from the pool. Though she has returned to life literally, Jan Di is not the same. Ji Hoo comforts a broken Jan Di and makes one last desperate attempt to wake her up by making some bold declarations of love. Will Jan Di finally accept Ji Hoo's love? Will Jun Pyo ever remember her? Which man will she choose? M later
1. Because I'm Stupid

**_A/N: Though I really liked certain aspects of the ending pool scene, and it had its powerful moments, it also irritated me a bit… Everyone is just standing around…letting Jan Di drown, while YJ and WB seem to be holding JH back from jumping in, while they all wait for JP to remember (and maybe there was some kind of slow-motion, dramatic thing going on), but I digress… I'm sorry to any of you who liked this scene. And again, I liked it…in a way…but, I decided to change it… I was glad that Jun Pyo remembered, but my heart also broke for Ji Hoo… This idea just popped up, so I wrote it for a guilty pleasure… Sorry if anyone is OOC in this, but I really wanted to explore a new angle. Possibly a rating change to be on the safe side second chapter, but a BIG MAYBE on that… Another What-If scenario… Most likely a Two-Shot. Hope you enjoy, and either way, thanks for reading!_**

* * *

 _The night of the pool party…_

Ji Hoo rushed to the side of the pool faster than he was certain he had ever run in his life. He'd only caught a glimpse of Jan Di's translucent blush-colored dress, as she fell backward into the pool, just before he heard the splash. Once he reached the edge of the pool, Ji Hoo glanced desperately to Jun Pyo, who was staring intently at the water, shock clearly etched upon his face.

Ji Hoo prepared to jump into the water after Jan Di, upon pure instinct, but he felt himself being physically held back. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had caught him by the arms to stop him. And it was clear as to why. This was Jan Di's _plan_ … With a heavy chest, Ji Hoo looked to Jun Pyo for any sign that he was remembering her…

Ji Hoo's glance shot back and forth between the pool—where Jan Di was currently submerged—and Jun Pyo, who appeared as if _something_ was stirring inside of him…

Then, Ji Hoo's eyes returned and focused upon the dark aqua abyss, where the woman he loved was slowly drowning… And Ji Hoo was in agony…

 _Oh, why did I leave her?!_ Ji Hoo mentally berated himself for briefly stepping away to get her a glass of warm water, and he berated _her_ for such a _drastic_ move. Ji Hoo silently cursed the lengths she would go to for _him_ and always at her own personal detriment. For her to do such a thing…what had she been thinking?! But Ji Hoo knew _exactly_ what Jan Di had been thinking... It was her last-ditch effort to force Jun Pyo to remember her. It was selfish, but Ji Hoo wished he could have one ounce of the kind of love Jan Di had for Jun Pyo for himself.

* * *

From the look on Jun Pyo's face, it appeared as though Jan Di's plan was working, for he seemed to be wracking his mind to remember that very important thing which he had forgotten…

But each second that passed ticked closer and closer to her death, and it was killing Ji Hoo… The alarm was sounding off loud-and-clear within his heart, and all he could think about was how the woman he loved was slowly running out of oxygen and slipping away from him at the bottom of that pool…

Ji Hoo couldn't risk her life this way… And when he couldn't stand it for another second, he ripped himself from Woo Bin and Yi Jeong's hold and jumped in after her.

* * *

Ji Hoo dove in after Jan Di. He swam to her. Reaching her, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her up to the surface. Ji Hoo carefully pulled Jan Di's limp body out of the pool and laid her down, calling out her name and demanding that she return to him. When she did not respond, he placed his mouth over hers and desperately attempted to breathe life back into her. The crowd surrounding them merely watched in horror.

After several iterations of CPR, Jan Di sputtered and coughed up some pool water. Ji Hoo clenched his eyes tight and silently proclaimed his thanks to the heavens above. Cradling Jan Di's head, Ji Hoo said her name and asked gently if she was alright. Jan Di's dark eyes focused upon Ji Hoo. Clearly, he was not the person she had expected—or perhaps _hoped_ —to see when she came to…

She first gazed upon him with a look of disappointment, even _despair_ —her last desperate attempt had failed, after all—but then her expression changed to one of silent appreciation for her rescuer. If she could take comfort in nothing else, she could in the fact that _he_ would never let her down…

Silently, Ji Hoo helped Jan Di up and covered her shoulders once more with his jacket that had been lying on the ground. Jan Di took one last look at Jun Pyo before Ji Hoo led her away. Ji Hoo moved her through the crowd without a word to anyone, took her to his car, and put her in. He first suggested going to the hospital, but Jan Di refused. After asking again if she was OK a few moments later—to which she confirmed—neither of them said a word the entire way to his house. Still, Ji Hoo kept glancing over at her, checking to ensure that she was truly there with him, alive-and-well.

Alive was one thing—she _was_ that—but _well_ was another entirely…

Had he screwed up? If he'd waited a few more seconds, would Jun Pyo have remembered? It didn't matter, though; he couldn't bring himself to risk it…

* * *

Ji Hoo took Jan Di back home, as she was still living with him. He led her in—she was still dazed—and he encouraged her to take a nice hot shower and put dry clothing on. Jan Di nodded sullenly and began to stumble off toward the bathroom. Then, she suddenly stopped and turned back to Ji Hoo, as if the whole thing had just now set in.

"Gomawo," she mumbled, "…for saving me..."

Though she thanked him, Ji Hoo had the strange feeling that she would have rather he left her there to die at the bottom of that pool. But it was irrelevant. She could hate him or blame him forever for spoiling her plan, if she wanted, but he could never, _ever_ abandon her like that.

Ji Hoo simply nodded. He was still upset with her— _angry_ even—for being so reckless, even though he understood. But he couldn't possibly remain angry with her, and the broken look upon her face was currently snapping his heart in two, like a twig. She turned and began to head off again.

"Jan Di…," Ji Hoo began, stopping her in her tracks once more. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

Then, Ji Hoo went to Jan Di. Standing before her, he placed his hands upon her shoulders, leaned in and looked deep into her eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to spill everything within his heart, let her know how much he loved her—if he had not made that clear enough before—and assure her that she was not alone. And he wanted her to know, without a doubt, that he would love and care for her for the rest of his days...

But Jan Di had been through enough for one night, so he simply took her in his arms in a strong, yet gentle embrace. He held her head against his chest, placing a quick kiss upon the top of it, and he stroked her hair. Ji Hoo wanted to tell her that everything would be alright, but he had the feeling that would be of no comfort to her. So, he decided to simply hold her for as long as she allowed.

"I'm here, Jan Di-yah…if you need anything…," he gently whispered. It seemed so weak, yet it was all he could manage to say.

Jan Di pulled back and looked up at Ji Hoo. She could tell that he was highly concerned about her well-being, so she answered his unspoken question. "I'm fine, Sunbae…," she sighed, defeated but accepting of her lot, "…I tried everything I could…" He could tell she was doing her utmost to be strong, but her shaky words and body gave her away. She was certainly not _fine_. "…Like I said, I guess this is just as far as Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di go…"

Jan Di lightly trembled, and Ji Hoo looked into her moistened eyes, his own tears threatening to spill. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it once more. Jan Di quickly turned and walked off before her fragile emotional state could overcome her. She wanted no further talk of it. She simply wanted to shower and go to bed, and Ji Hoo knew that and respected it.

Ji Hoo gave her his bed that night—insisting that she needed a good night's rest—and he tucked her in like an overly protective father. Jan Di was too exhausted and emotionally spent to argue with him, and she quickly succumbed to the warm bosom of sleep.

Ji Hoo kept close watch over her that night, unable to sleep a wink himself. And he continued to guard over her especially close for the next few days. She seemed broken, yet at the same time, she seemed to have conceded that this was indeed how things were going to be from now on...

* * *

Time passed, and Jan Di's graduation rolled around. F3 was there for her and ensured that she attended the event. They all waited impatiently for her arrival. She was late yet _again_ … Finally, she arrived by arranged limo and walked in. She smiled when she noticed F3 across the room.

 _"Geum Jan Di, why are you so late?" Woo Bin demanded. Jan Di stammered in response._

 _"Were you going to skip this important event?" Yi Jeong asked._

 _"Why do you think we're all here when we've already graduated?" Ji Hoo asked, with a smile._

 _"The great F4 has waited all day to dance with you, Geum Jan Di," Yi Jeong informed her._

 _"With me?" Jan Di questioned. They all smiled._

 _"Geum Jan Di, will you do me the great honor of dancing with me?" Woo Bin asked and then ushered her off to the dance floor before she could officially accept, "Let's go!" he exclaimed._

Jan Di danced with each of F3, smiling and offering her silent thanks and appreciation for each of her three protectors, particularly Ji Hoo, her gift from Heaven, her soulmate…

* * *

Three months passed…

Ji Hoo had thought that Jan Di was beginning to heal, but when Jun Pyo left for America with Yumi, it seemed as though part of Jan Di had flown right along with him. Jan Di seemed to be only a shell of her former self.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo began medical school together, and Jan Di threw herself into that, but she was still not back to normal, by any measure. Though she tried to hide it, Ji Hoo knew that Jan Di was still suffering. He heard her cry some nights, and she was behaving like a zombie half of the time. It was as if she _was_ actually dead at the bottom of that pool. She was here _physically_ , but she hadn't really returned.

Ji Hoo tried to be patient with Jan Di. He tried to be gentle with her delicate feelings. He knew that she was grieving—and grief should not be rushed, after all—but enough was enough. Ji Hoo knew all too well that Jan Di's love for Jun Pyo was powerful and was not something she could easily get over, _if ever_ , but he had to do _something_ …

* * *

One night, when Ji Hoo was no longer able to stand it, he went to Jan Di. He took her by the arms and desperately searched his brain for some way— _any way_ —to wake her up.

Jan Di had endured so much heartache because of Jun Pyo… And Ji Hoo had stood by her side every step of the way through her anguish, simply watching and enduring, doing his best to comfort her but not _really_ being able to _do_ anything about it… Ji Hoo acknowledged that not all of it was Jun Pyo's fault, but regardless, he couldn't take it any more… And he finally decided to speak up...

"Jan Di, I know, I _know_ …how much you loved Jun Pyo—no, _still_ love him, I'm sure—and I know that you feel cheated…but you need to know that you're not alone, and you'll _never_ be alone. I can't stand seeing you so miserable. I can't stand seeing you this way; it's killing me!"

She simply stared back at him.

"I told you that you can't become a mermaid…I won't allow it," Ji Hoo continued without missing a beat, "You are _not_ a mermaid, you are _my_ _otter_ , and you are strong, Jan Di! You are stronger than this… So, _please_ , Jan Di, return to me…," Ji Hoo paused for only a second before going on, "…I love you, Geum Jan Di… I love you so much, and I always will! I would do _anything_ for you. Please, _please_ just open your eyes and see me, Jan Di!"

His words seemed to dawn on Jan Di like the morning sun, and she looked up at him curiously...

"I know that you don't love me as you do Jun Pyo, but if you give me a chance, I believe I can make you happy. I just want to see you happy… _I_ want to make you happy _so_ badly, just give me a chance…"

Ji Hoo was begging, he knew, and some might consider it pathetic, but he no longer cared. Whatever it took to bring her back to life…to let her know that there was something for her to live for, _someone_ who could love her just as fully as Jun Pyo, if not more…even if he wasn't the one she truly wanted… Ji Hoo needed her to know that there was a man who would live _for her_ , devote himself entirely to her and to the quest for making her happy, be it a futile one or not...

* * *

Ji Hoo finally stopped talking and looked into Jan Di's eyes, his chest still rising and falling heavily. He didn't know what possessed her—perhaps his words did finally sink in; perhaps she was showing her appreciation, or perhaps she was simply trying to shut him up—but Jan Di went up on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his lips.

The kiss, like an intermittent spring shower, was over before Ji Hoo could react, and he was stunned speechless. She had actually kissed him… But _why_ was the question. Had she simply been caught up in the moment? Or, had she meant to convey something to him with that kiss? Perhaps—and maybe only in his wildest fantasies—she'd meant to say that she was willing to give _them_ another chance…

Jan Di was simply staring at him now, doe-eyed. Ji Hoo wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless right now, but his rational side—once again—barged in, warning him to take a step back. Jan Di was clearly still hurting, and she probably wasn't in her right mind when she kissed him…

"Jan Di…," he uttered, all other words failing him at the moment. Jan Di gave him a faint smile, glanced away, and walked off. Ji Hoo watched after her, his chest still heaving, as he gathering himself.

He knew that she was still healing, and he wanted to respect that. He never wanted to push her or make her uncomfortable… Once again, he was giving her time and space. Was he making the same mistake all over again?

* * *

Ji Hoo was sick-and-tired of holding back. He'd already confessed his feelings to her, and she'd kissed him—for whatever reason, she'd kissed him. How long had he yearned for her to kiss him of her own volition? Why was he _still_ holding back? What in hell was he waiting for _now_?

So, Ji Hoo tossed caution out a twenty-story window and rushed to Jan Di, catching her by the wrist. Jan Di gasped lightly in surprise, as he turned her to him. Then, Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her and leaned in resolutely. Perhaps she would pull away… Perhaps she would even slap him… But at this point, Ji Hoo felt he really had nothing to lose. Without any more ceremony, Ji Hoo pressed his warm lips to hers, vowing to prove to her that he meant every single word he had said.

At first, Jan Di remained still, frozen even, as he poured into her every single drop of love and longing within him. And then, the most amazing thing happened… Jan Di began to reciprocate… She tentatively brought her hands up to perch upon his neck, and she kissed him back. Desire took over for both, and the kiss intensified…

* * *

It was Ji Hoo who finally broke the passionate kiss. Their lips parted, and he touched his forehead to hers. Ji Hoo pulled back and rested his hands upon Jan Di's shoulders. She was blushing lightly, but she also appeared to be in a state of confusion, for her eyes had suddenly misted over.

Ji Hoo wiped away a stray tear of hers and took a deep breath. "Jan Di, I love you…and…I want to be with you, but I know that you're still hurting… I don't want to push you into something you don't want or you're not ready for… I don't want you to regret anything... So, give it some thought…and decide if this is what you want, too… When you decide you are truly ready to move on, let me know… I'll be here."

Jan Di stared down at her feet and gave a nod before turning from him to slowly walk away.

Ji Hoo watched after her, resolving to be patient a bit longer… Oh, who was he kidding? He would give her all the time she needed, despite how difficult it may be for him… But he felt incredibly anxious. Was it possible that she had some feelings for him lodged way deep-down? Or, perhaps it had all just been a mistake for her…

* * *

Weeks passed, and neither Jan Di nor Ji Hoo spoke of the kiss, and their relationship seemed to return to normal, for the most part. Ji Hoo began to wonder if his overactive imagination had simply fabricated the whole thing... Or, perhaps she just wanted to pretend like it never happened after all…

But Jan Di was beginning to return to her former self, and that delighted Ji Hoo, so much so that he was able to ignore the fact that nothing further had happened between them… Jan Di was beginning to smile and laugh again—after all, she had promised him that she would—and they were closer than ever… They spent time together, like they always had, and they talked and shared everything with one another.

That was not to say that _everything_ had remained the same between them… Most notably, they had begun _cuddling_ with one another…on the couch and recently, in his bed…

This all began when Jan Di—still struggling with her heartache over Jun Pyo—was crying one night…

* * *

 _Ji Hoo knocked lightly on her door and she bid him to come in, quickly wiping away the tears when he entered. He asked gently if she was alright, and Jan Di immediately replied that she was fine. But Ji Hoo went to her anyway and took her in his arms. He held her, comforting her throughout the night, until she fell asleep in his arms. And they remained that way until morning._

* * *

Jan Di had come to rely on Ji Hoo—more so than ever before—and she even began to seek him out... One night, Ji Hoo had been shocked to find Jan Di at his bedroom door.

 _It was nearly midnight when Ji Hoo heard a light rapping on his bedroom door. He glanced up from his book to hear Jan Di's voice, whispering and asking if he was asleep. He got up and slid open the shoji doors. Jan Di was standing there in a pair of cute, goofy character pajamas—just one of the many things he loved about her—avoiding eye contact and digging her foot into the carpet, as she informed him that she couldn't sleep._

 _Ji Hoo ushered her inside and bid her to sit on the bed. He sat next to her and asked if she wanted to talk. She refused, saying she wanted to do anything but talk. Her active mind had been going entirely too much…_

* * *

 _Ji Hoo felt ashamed that—while she was struggling—his mind had gone to the hundred-or-so things he could think of for them to do that did not involve talking... And he kept flashing back to their kiss—it had stirred something within him—but he immediately dismissed such impure thoughts._

 _Ji Hoo turned on the TV and invited her to join him in his bed. She hesitated before shyly slipping in next to him, lying atop the covers and keeping a few feet between them. They had been close before, but never had she been in his bed with him… Even though it was innocent, Jan Di suddenly felt her cheeks heat up. Ji Hoo was also a bit nervous, but he dismissed it. He swallowed and ventured a bit further, putting his arm around Jan Di's shoulders, as he flipped through the channels._

 _Ji Hoo asked Jan Di what she wanted to watch. When she said she didn't care, he settled on something light and comedic. Ji Hoo beamed when he saw Jan Di's eyes crinkle and her face light up with a bright smile. Then, he heard Jan Di's laugh. Ji Hoo's joy was indescribable upon hearing that sound. He had not heard that beautiful sound in such a long time—and it was a sound he had been longing to hear more than the greatest musicians and the most amazing symphonies of all time…._

* * *

 _After some time, Jan Di grew so comfortable that she left her nervousness behind and snuggled into him. Ji Hoo instinctively drew Jan Di closer and held her tighter while they watched. He briefly wondered if he had returned to the friend zone… But, no, friends didn't do this exactly…_

 _And then, there was a moment when their eyes met, and she was staring at him in a rather new way… Ji Hoo couldn't believe it, but the look she was giving him was universally known to all men, and he would be an utter fool to ignore it. But all he did was smile, kiss her forehead, and return his eyes to the screen… Perhaps he was a fool after all…_

Most guys would call him an idiot for not taking such an invitation, but he loved and cared deeply for Jan Di, and he would never take advantage of her. He wouldn't allow his hormones to take them down a path that could potentially harm her. Ji Hoo would look out for Jan Di, _always_ and above all else—above his own needs, his own feelings, his own _urges_ …

 _Ji Hoo exhaled sharply._

Yes, maybe he was a fool, but she was still healing; she was vulnerable… And though his control was tenuous, he needed to get a grip… How had he gotten himself into this precarious situation in the first place?

* * *

 _As he held her there, enjoying the warmth and the scent of her, Ji Hoo wondered if it was possible to be in Heaven and hell simultaneously…_

 _Jan Di surely had no idea of the thoughts that were rampaging within him right now, and he thanked his lucky stars that she was no mind reader. He continued to wrestle with his thoughts, while staring at the TV, though he had absolutely no idea what was happening in the movie._

 _Occasionally during the film, Jan Di would glance up at him, shyly, yet longingly—or was he once again imagining things—and it was almost too much to bear. He was barely restraining himself from leaning down to capture her lips, but he feared that if he did so, he may not be able to hold back and would take it too far. He was beginning to wonder what the hell was wrong with him…here he was holding back again… Hadn't he learned his lesson about restraint long ago? But this was different, or so he told himself…_

 _Ji Hoo knew Jan Di so well… And he knew that she wasn't ready—whether she thought she was or not—but when she was…he would certainly be there with open arms… For now, he could bide his time… After all, he'd become adept at the waiting game when it came to his lovely Geum Jan Di…_

* * *

Little by little, Jan Di returned to the girl she used to be, and words could not express Ji Hoo's relief. She was smiling more frequently now and was much happier. Ji Hoo and Jan Di spent most of their time together, supported each other, and were even playful with one another—Ji Hoo smiled at the recollection of one particular tickling match they had gotten into…

Ji Hoo had noticed that Jan Di was beginning to look at him differently—ever since that night they shared his bed. She began to cast him sidelong glances here and there, and she was touching him more… The touches were innocent, and he would have thought nothing of them, if she didn't accompany them with a _special look_ from those velvety brown orbs, or allow her hand to linger a bit longer than it should have. And sometimes she would inexplicably grow shy—without warning—and change the subject or rush off on him.

Their little flirtations had not gone unnoticed by Grandfather, and he had been keeping a close eye upon them.

Jan Di was still sneaking to Ji Hoo's room when she could not sleep, had a nightmare, or sometimes—Ji Hoo thought—just for the heck of it… Not that he minded one bit.

* * *

Ji Hoo had to laugh—though Jan Di had been mortified—when one morning, after one of many nights in which Jan Di had fallen asleep with him in his bed, Grandfather came to Ji Hoo's door. Jan Di nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Grandfather knock and call for Ji Hoo.

Jan Di gasped and quickly hid under the covers when Grandfather entered. Ji Hoo smirked and played it cool, doing his best to conceal her, though the Jan Di-shaped lump under the covers should have been obvious.

Ji Hoo responded to Grandfather's query and got rid of him. If he noticed Jan Di, Grandfather said nothing, but Ji Hoo could not miss the warning glance that Grandfather shot him before taking his leave.

After Grandfather left, Ji Hoo smiled widely—enjoying Jan Di's cute embarrassment, perhaps a bit _too much_ —before pulling back the covers and peeking under. Jan Di was board-stiff, and she had covered her eyes with her hands, as if that made her invisible to the human eye. Ji Hoo gazed upon her affectionately. He had to admit he would not have minded prolonging the situation…

After a moment, he poked her in the cheek. "It's safe to come out now, Otter," he whispered with a playful affection.

Jan Di opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She sat up and sighed in relief. "Phew, that was close…"

Ji Hoo grinned, "Sure, it would have been a bit embarrassing, but I would have just told him that nothing happened."

She was surprised he was being so casual about it. "Oh, like that would have appeased Grandfather!"

* * *

Jan Di imagined that—had Grandfather discovered them in such a state—he would have taken _extreme_ measures, perhaps erecting some kind of barrier or security device… Or, perhaps he would even place guards to watch them. He was a former president after all, and she wouldn't be surprised if he had some loyal security guards on retainer that he could call up at a moment's notice.

Jan Di already felt guilty enough sleeping in Ji Hoo's bed most nights without Grandfather's disapproval on her conscious. She didn't want Grandfather to think she was a _bad_ girl. And she hadn't intended to do this so often, but she had just gotten so comfortable lying there beside Ji Hoo. It soothed her; the warmth of him, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat…it was like her own personal lullaby. And somehow, having her body against his felt so _good_ , so _right_ …

At first they had been practically petrified to touch one another in that setting, and it had been as if there was some invisible boundary between them. But now they'd both relaxed and ventured further… She would lie against his chest now—hugging him—and he would wrap his arm around her, tracing circles on her arm. This would usually result in a breakout of pleasure-goosebumps, so he would run his hand up and down her arm to banish them. Still, he refrained from kissing her or further caresses…

* * *

A week later, as Ji Hoo was changing for bed, he heard a familiar knock at his door—Jan Di's own special knock.

Ji Hoo smiled, "Just a moment," he said, as he reached for his shirt.

Before Ji Hoo could slip the shirt on, Jan Di slid open the door. She must have misheard him asking her to wait. Jan Di stared at him, stunned for a second, before snapping her head away, "Oh, sorry!" Jan Di cringed and covered her eyes.

Ji Hoo smiled and pulled the tee over his head. "No, it's OK. I'm sorry to shock you." Jan Di was staring at her slippered feet now, fidgeting with the door and squirming in embarrassment.

"You can look now," Ji Hoo grinned once fully dressed, and Jan Di glanced over shyly. "I'm sorry, Sunbae, I thought you said to come in…"

Ji Hoo simply smiled and slowly approached her. She glanced away again, her lips curving up magnetically at the memory of the view she'd just seen. And her cheeks were on fire—her whole body was, in fact. But she immediately threw on a straight-face.

"What can I do for you, Jan Di?" Ji Hoo asked, with a grin, as he continued to move toward her.

 _Oh_ , _so many possible answers to that question…_ He shook his head at himself. _Keep it together, Ji Hoo…_

Jan Di took a deep breath and looked at him. "Sunbae, about what you said before…about letting you know when I'm ready…"

Ji Hoo nodded, anxiously waiting for her to finish that thought.

"Well, I was thinking about it, and I…," Jan Di tightened her fists at her sides and put on a face of stone. He imagined liquid courage must be flowing through her veins right about now. "I…think I'm ready…to try to move on…," she finally said.

Ji Hoo closed the remaining distance between them instantly and stared down into Jan Di's eyes.

"Jan Di-yah…," was all he could utter for the moment. Was this really happening? "…Jan Di-yah, are you sure?"

Jan Di took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes, I want to…be with you, Sunbae…," she glanced away shyly.

Ji Hoo smiled brilliantly. He didn't think he had ever been so deliriously happy, and he felt as though his insides would burst. But he did his best to temper it.

"Well, then would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" he asked, with pure delight. Jan Di smiled widely in return and gave a vibrant nod of her head. Ji Hoo approached Jan Di, unable to wipe the smile—it was plastered on now... He took her face gently in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

The kiss they shared before—the night Ji Hoo expressed his fervent desire to love and care for her—had been intense and desperate. He had been trying to _prove_ something to her… This kiss—though equally intense— was more tender and passionate. Now, he was simply trying to love her with all he had to offer—just as he promised he would…

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and with trepidation, hers did the same. He dropped his hands to her waist and wrapped them around her fully, pulling her tight to his chest. The kiss was slow and deep and _perfect_ …

* * *

 _Two Months Later…_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had been dating for two months now, and their relationship had progressed. Ji Hoo had been patient and had been taking things very slowly with Jan Di, but control was becoming an issue…and not just for _him_ …which made it all the harder…

The previous night had been something of a turning point in their relationship… Grandfather was away for a medical symposium, so it was just Ji Hoo and Jan Di in the house.

"Sunbae…," Jan Di glanced up at Ji Hoo timidly, as he held her against his shirtless torso in his bed that next morning.

Ji Hoo smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his knuckle, "…All things considered, Jan Di-yah, don't you think that perhaps you should call me by my name now?" He'd been trying to get her to do so for months now.

Jan Di smiled and gave an awkward chuckle, "Yes, I suppose so, you're right… Ji Hoo… Ji Hoo-yah…," she bit her lip lightly and glanced away. Ji Hoo caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her face back to him. They looked into each other's eyes and Ji Hoo released a contented sigh. Still holding her chin, he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

* * *

That morning, Ji Hoo and Jan Di were completely giddy—almost foolishly so—like a couple of teenagers drunk on emotion. Jan Di wasn't exactly sure when or how it had happened, but _now_ she was completely in love with Ji Hoo. And she thanked the powers-that-be that he had forcibly woken her from her slumber of despair.

They lay there cuddled up together for a while, fingers intertwined, and sharing tender, playful moments, and the occasional sweet-as-honey kiss.

After a few hours, they reluctantly got up—for Jan Di's stomach had betrayed her—and Ji Hoo decided to make a big breakfast. Jan Di felt like a mess, so she informed him that she was going to get cleaned up. Ji Hoo nodded, but he had to admit he was going to rather miss seeing her in her tank top and shorts, and of course, having her at his side.

* * *

It wasn't often they had the house to themselves, and they were enjoying the freedom to show their affection without reservation. After getting dressed, Jan Di snuck up behind Ji Hoo—still in his t-shirt and sweats—while he was preparing the breakfast ingredients. She wrapped her arms around his waist—catching him pleasantly off-guard—and whispered hi to him. He smiled to himself and turned around in her arms to face her, whispering hi back. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her forehead. He moved on to place soft, gentle kisses upon each eyelid, her nose, her cheeks, and finally his lips met hers. Their kiss deepened, and he picked her up and spun her around several times. Ji Hoo impulsively began to carry Jan Di off, still kissing her—and they momentarily forgot about breakfast—until her stomach monster growled again. They broke off the kiss and laughed synchronously.

Ji Hoo led Jan Di back to the kitchen. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they cooked together. However, Ji Hoo became distracted and temporarily let the food go—while focused upon Jan Di—and he nearly burned it. Jan Di attempted to take over for him—they switched places at the stove—but it was no use… Ji Hoo began feathering Jan Di's cheeks with light kisses, and she gave up when he ventured slowly down her neck... The food did get burned that time.

So, Ji Hoo rushed Jan Di off and sat her down at the table—insisting that she stay there—because she was entirely too distracting for him and he might burn the house down if she remained in his view while he cooked. It wouldn't do, one bit, for a _firefighter_ to burn his own house down, he joked. Jan Di giggled, not caring at all that it was a really bad joke.

Ji Hoo attempted breakfast again with renewed determination to make her a lovely meal. He began zipping around the place with the kind of energy that only came with being completely and utterly _in love_ … It was the kind of intense love that Ji Hoo had felt for Jan Di for a long time, but now, he was free to express it and—more so—he had the immense blessing of having it returned…

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ji Hoo brought out a plate of food, which he had transformed into a face, and placed it before Jan Di. Then they sat down to breakfast together. Jan Di smiled widely and thanked Ji Hoo before beginning to wolf it down. She didn't show the slightest drop of embarrassment to eat at will before the current object of her affections. And Ji Hoo loved that about her. Jan Di was simply Jan Di—caring, brave, and strong—the Wonder Girl, the girl he loved…

Ji Hoo smiled tenderly, while watching her eat. Jan Di caught sight of this and gave him a crooked grin. Ji Hoo chuckled and reluctantly returned his eyes to his food, and Jan Di did, as well. They kept stealing glances at one another, though, throughout breakfast, and Ji Hoo kept inching closer to Jan Di, finding little, innocent ways to touch her. They were sure they both looked completely stupid, and they were relieved that Grandfather was not there to witness their little _show_...

* * *

That evening, Ji Hoo and Jan Di went on a date. He took her to a nice dinner and to watch the fireworks and the Rainbow Fountain Show along the Han River.

When the colorful bursts of water began pouring out over the bridge, Jan Di was reminded of the last time they had stood together watching this view. At the time, Jan Di's heart had been aching because she'd promised to leave and give up Jun Pyo, so that Madam Kang would stop waging war on Ga Eul and Ji Hoo in an attempt at breaking her.

How ironic the way things turned out…

Jan Di suddenly felt a bit sad and nostalgic. But then she turned her gaze upon Ji Hoo's sweet face, and she smiled. He was still like her own personal sunshine.

* * *

Then, the fireworks began. And Jan Di stared in awe at the multi-colored explosions going off in the distance, with an almost childlike air. It was completely endearing for Ji Hoo, and he was captivated by her... But then again, so many things about Jan Di were endearing for Ji Hoo…

Ji Hoo noticed a kiss of chill in the air, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Jan Di's shoulders. They watched the fireworks display together for several minutes, and then Ji Hoo turned Jan Di to face him. He gazed into her eyes with that look that always threatened to melt her like butter.

"Jan Di-yah…"

"Hm?" she asked, dreamily.

"…Is this…really happening, you and me?" He felt like it was one of his dreams—there had been _a few_ that were in a similar vein—yet, this was so vivid and much more _intense_ …

Jan Di noticed Ji Hoo's expression—it was incredulous and almost sad… She smiled tenderly and cupped his face between her hands. "Yes, it is," she smiled. Ji Hoo smiled back brilliantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers, their bangs brushing lightly and mingling.

"Jan Di-yah…"

"Mm?"

"Saranghae…"

Jan Di's lips parted. She had certainly felt love before, but she had never said the words, not even to Jun Pyo. But she wasn't afraid to say them. Ji Hoo was a gift sent to her from Heaven. He had offered himself to her entirely and without reservation. He had always been there for her… He had saved her, literally and figuratively on numerous occasions… He had loved her completely and selflessly, and his love had healed her pain and despair…

When Jun Pyo failed to remember her, Jan Di had thought she could never be happy again—it was as if part of her had died inside… But she was finally beginning to feel like a living person again, and she had Yoon Ji Hoo to thank for that. He had brought her back to life in more ways than one when he rescued her from the bottom of that pool…and he was everything to her now...

And there was no question in her mind that she could now say it back. "Saranghae," she replied, as she gazed into his chocolate eyes.

* * *

Ji Hoo released a sigh of relief and pure joy. There were no words—not even song, he imagined—that he could use to express his elation. So, he gathered her into his arms and embraced her tight. After a moment, he pulled her back. He ran a hand lightly down her cheek and to her neck. Then, he placed his other hand alongside her neck and leaned in for a kiss. They both sunk comfortably into the kiss, and it persisted, slowing and deepening…

Ji Hoo finally broke the kiss, "Sorry, sorry," he gave a short laugh at how caught up he'd gotten in the moment. Jan Di chuckled, her cheeks covered with a rosy tint now. "It's OK," she smiled and they both released a pleasurable sigh. Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around Jan Di once more, and they held one another while watching the beautiful fireworks over the water.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di returned home several hours later, and Jan Di headed off to her room to change. Ji Hoo smiled, as he watched her walk away. Then he heard someone entering the house, and he prepared to greet Grandfather. He was home early… But when Ji Hoo turned to face this person, it was certainly not his grandfather…

Gu Jun Pyo himself stood before a completely stunned Ji Hoo. For a moment, all words failed Ji Hoo.

"…Jun…Pyo… Wh-What are you—?" Ji Hoo finally stammered.

"Where's Jan Di? Is Jan Di here?!" Jun Pyo demanded, cutting him off and ignoring the question entirely.

Ji Hoo felt his chest begin to heave, and he immediately felt a knot forming in his stomach.

"Yes, she's…," Ji Hoo began shakily, "…Wait, Jun Pyo, do you...," he trembled as he spoke, "…remember Jan Di now?" The knot had completely hardened within Ji Hoo's gut in anticipation of Jun Pyo's answer.

* * *

Jan Di exited her room smiling, but then her smile immediately faded upon seeing her former love standing in the living room.

Before Jun Pyo could answer Ji Hoo's question, Ji Hoo heard Jan Di's voice from behind him. "Gu…Jun…Pyo?" she uttered ultra-slowly, cautiously.

Ji Hoo turned to see Jan Di standing there, staring at Jun Pyo in disbelief and with that anguished look upon her face that he had never wanted to see again…

Ji Hoo turned back to Jun Pyo, who was also staring, yet with a look of _longing_ … It was like the car accident all over again; Ji Hoo looked on in horror—and he couldn't look away—as Jun Pyo rushed past him to Jan Di. Ji Hoo watched Jun Pyo approach Jan Di and reach for her, but she held up a hand to stop him. It didn't deter Jun Pyo, though, and he crushed her into his arms anyway.

* * *

Seeing Jun Pyo embracing Jan Di like that was crushing Ji Hoo, and he felt as though he could no longer breathe. He ached, physically _ached_ , at the sight of them together—more so than he had ever ached before—and there had been plenty of times he'd felt that dull throbbing in his chest over her. This time, it felt like tiny needles were stabbing him repeatedly all throughout his chest. He hadn't felt this kind of anguish since his parents died… Once again, someone he loved dearly was being ripped away from him…

When Ji Hoo found his breath, he exhaled sharply. "I'll…give you two a moment," he said despondently, and he walked off, feeling his whole world crumble around him, of-cataclysmic-proportions…

* * *

It took everything Ji Hoo had to leave them alone there. And suddenly he felt as though it was all over for him… Ji Hoo worked to calm the deluge of feelings swirling inside of him. He knew what would happen… Jun Pyo would try to take away what was _finally his_ now… And he was likely to succeed.

Ji Hoo had been angry with Jun Pyo before—many times, in fact—but for the very first time in his life, he felt something akin to _hatred_ for his _best friend_.

He didn't _want_ to let her go; he _couldn't_ let her go—how could he possibly—not now, not this time, not after everything that had happened between them!

She had been _his_! Only hours ago, she had told him that she loved him, too. He had finally earned her love! Only a day ago, he'd held her in his arms and spent the night loving her, like he had always dreamed of… But now, how could this be happening? Ji Hoo felt sick.

Perhaps he _had_ imagined the whole thing, and he was back to reality again. Had it all been some beautiful, amazing dream? If it had been, he desperately wished to fall back to sleep and never wake up… Whether fantasy or reality, all Ji Hoo knew was that he could not lose Jan Di again, not without it completely _destroying_ him…

* * *

 _ **A/N: Now what? I know I was really evil to Jun Pyo in this, and well all of them, but I wanted to try to tug at the heartstrings a little... It's up to your interpretation at this point as to what exactly happened between Ji Hoo and Jan Di. So, which guy will she choose?**_


	2. Making a Lover

**_A/N:_** _Hi everyone! I am so sorry about the delay on this! Thank you for the patience, and forgive me! ::bows:: I'd just like to say thank you to all who have taken the time out of their days to read any of my stories, particularly those of you have read ALL of them (and those who have taken even more time to review). And I want you to know that I greatly appreciate all the support! It makes me very happy when others read and enjoy my stories, so kamsahamnida!_ _J_ _And even for those who have not enjoyed or have had different opinions, I appreciate the time you have taken to read and offer feedback. Thank you all; you guys are great!_

 _The attempt here was for this to be highly emotional, dramatic, a bit fluffy (at parts), and sensual… JanHoo are a tad bit naughty in this chapter, just to warn you. Though I love the cuteness and innocence of K-dramas—and like to retain that—I wanted to explore something else. Possibly some OOC in this chapter, but hopefully not too much. And keep in mind: it's an AU; they're getting older, and they've both been through a lot… Those are my weak excuses to justify the extra romance. But I hope you all enjoy! This is a long one!_

 ** _WARNING: I did change the rating on this (from T to M) to be on the safe side because it was verging a bit more upon the mature side. It's not explicit by any means, and I'd say it's more metaphorical and suggestive than highly descriptive, but just to be safe, I wanted to put a warning out there for any younger readers. It's probably between T and M. Don't be expecting a lemon or anything (and not even really a lime), but if you're under 16, or the more mature stuff makes you uncomfortable, then be wary. This is probably pretty tame for M standards, I'd say, but again, I just wanted to be on the safe side. Branching out into the bit more mature is new territory for me. I've never written anything like this before. It was a bit embarrassing and probably not very good, so don't expect much… I really wanted it to be more romantic and sensual than anything. But feel free to critique me or offer thoughts/suggestions._**

 ** _And if you don't like Ji Hoo or the idea of Jan Di and Ji Hoo together, that's fine, but you probably won't like this, so be forewarned._**

 ** _Guest 2:_** _Yep, lots of tension! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 ** _Ghost:_** _Yea, I hate to make Ji Hoo suffer, but I think it makes for a more interesting read, and better in the end… ;) This chapter is a bit more mature. I don't know if it will satisfy you, but it's what I felt comfortable with for now, haha. Hope you enjoy!_

 ** _To Guest 1 and a General Note:_** _I understand and respect that. Yes, I prefer the JanHoo pairing, but I also liked Jun Pyo (and JanPyo) and acknowledge that he was kind after a few episodes. He and Jan Di had a lot of sweet moments and really loved each other. I just happened to prefer the other "pairing" and believed Ji Hoo was better for Jan Di. And I wondered what could have been with them... I don't try to make Jun Pyo out to be evil. He's stubborn and bad-tempered, but loving. And if I did make him seem evil, that was unintentional. Perhaps my biases came out, but ultimately, I try to keep everyone in character while using my own creativity to put them in different scenarios. And I really wrote Jun Pyo doing nothing evil to Jan Di in this story. He simply couldn't remember her…that's not his fault. And this probably would have never happened, and it would have been sad (if JP failed to remember), but this is an AU (alternate universe, what-if) story. Not everyone likes those, and that's fine. I just wanted to explore what might have happened…_

 _That is the beauty of fanfiction; it allows use to be creative and alter or add to our favorite stories, shows/TV, etc. I really loved all the BoF characters, including JP, and I hope to do them justice. And I felt that both guys' interactions with Jan Di made the show what it was. Both guys were needed for balance and for the plot to work. And though my stories tend to gravitate toward JanHoo, I still try to put nice moments in for JanPyo and demonstrate the love they had for each other, as well as have them in each other's lives in some form or another._

 _I was just sad and frustrated for Ji Hoo (I think a lot of the JanHoo shippers were), and I wanted to try my hand at giving him a happy ending, if only in an alternate reality. There was no easy way to wrap it up because both of them loved her so much, and the show was certainly set up to where Jun Pyo had to end up with her. Even I acknowledge that it wouldn't have worked out for JanHoo in the show as-was, which is why I use fanfiction to work out some of my thoughts on it, while still attempting to give credit to the show and all its characters. But thank you for reading and for your feedback._

 _Sorry everyone for the super long author note this time!_

* * *

 **Part II**

Jun Pyo stood in Ji Hoo's living room, with Jan Di in his arms.

"Jan Di…Jan Di-yah…," he muttered tenderly—in a voice that was new to her but resonated Jun Pyo—as he clung to her. His embrace was powerful, almost physically hurting her. But it was the emotional pain that was far worse for Jan Di…

Jun Pyo held Jan Di as if he hadn't seen her in _years_ , and it felt that way, for both of them, actually… Jan Di stood there, rigid against him, her breathing labored. A hundred different thoughts and emotions were coursing through her, and she couldn't begin to describe what she was currently feeling…

* * *

A few moments ago, she had been so happy, but _now_ … Well, she should be happy _now_. She should be ecstatic, shouldn't she? Gu Jun Pyo—the man she had loved so deeply, the man who had forgotten all about her—remembered her now. And he was back—after half a year apart—holding her in his arms and saying her name.

They could be together, _at last_ … They could continue their relationship, but then again…how could they possibly do that now, after all that had taken place? Four months ago, this would have been a dream come true, but now things were so completely different… Just as she'd gotten adjusted to one reality, another one had presented itself. Jan Di wanted to simultaneously scream and cry.

* * *

Jun Pyo pulled Jan Di back to gaze upon her. He seemed to be studying her, seeing her anew after so many months of her being lost from his memories. Jun Pyo held Jan Di by the arms. She was silent, and he could see the moisture forming within her mahogany eyes.

 _Why is she crying?_ He wondered. Jun Pyo assumed they were simply tears of happiness...

"Wh-what's…going on, Jun Pyo?" Jan Di asked, once able to form words.

"I'm back," he stated.

How expositional.

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, "But…but… _what_ …how...?" she stammered, not sure why she couldn't seem to form a proper sentence.

"I remember everything now, Jan Di-yah... Mianhae… Mianhada…"

She stared into the depths of his dark eyes, once again unable to speak. And he pulled her in tight against his chest. But she pulled back.

"When…how…how did this happen?" Jan Di glanced away and released a heavy laden breath. She wasn't sure why she was asking such stupid questions— well, they weren't stupid _exactly_ , for it _was_ a mystery to her as to how and when his memory was restored. But truthfully, she was just in such shock, and she didn't yet know how to feel about this.

Jun Pyo exhaled and grasped onto her arms, his thumb tracing the curve of the upper portion.

"While I was in the States, I just kept feeling like something wasn't right, you know? I was distracted all the time. I couldn't sleep… I just knew something was wrong, that something was missing from my life… I kept obsessing about it... And then I started thinking about the night of the pool party…what you said to me… And then, when you were under the water… I just kept seeing that image in my head… I had nightmares about it actually, and then one day, I didn't just see it, but I heard it. Your name…"

Jan Di felt the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes, and her breathing escalated.

"Geum Jan Di, Geum Jan Di, Geum Jan Di…," Jun Pyo repeated her name over and over. "You wanted me to call it out, right?"

Jan Di's eyes were saturated now. She sniffled and turned from him.

 _It's too late for that now, Gu Jun Pyo…_

And she suddenly choked out a sob.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, utterly confused by the nature and extent of her emotion.

 _Women…_

Sure, she must be shocked, but shouldn't she also be thrilled and relieved that they were together again? She seemed more _sad_ than happy… He made a move toward her, needing to take her in his arms again, but she held up a hand again to stop him.

Jan Di released an exasperated sigh and shook her head back and forth rapidly in disbelief.

 _Why all of_ _a sudden…? Why now…after…? Why not before…?_

Jan Di thought of all that had happened between Ji Hoo and her during Jun Pyo's absence. As realization dawned upon her, she felt tiny prickles all throughout her chest, and she was suddenly struggling to breathe…

* * *

 _Prior to Jun Pyo's return…_

Ji Hoo had been taking things slowly with Jan Di, treating her delicately, as a priceless work of art. And that was exactly what she was for him. She was a masterpiece, equally beautiful and priceless. It was difficult—in a way—for Ji Hoo to take things slowly with Jan Di when every fiber of his being ached to kiss her, to touch her, almost _constantly_. It was a bit embarrassing and frustrating for him actually, to feel so out of control inside…

But, on the other hand, it was _simple_ for him to take things slowly…because he cared so much for her… And it was his job, as her firefighter, to keep her safe and to make her happy. And he vowed to do just that, always. His own _needs_ …well, they would just have to settle for second place.

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's relationship had progressed, but it was very sweet and _innocent_. Their affection consisted of hugs, occasional hand-holding, and a gentle kiss here and there. And it wasn't always a kiss on the lips. Sometimes it was a kiss to the forehead, cheek, or hand.

Jan Di had still been _occasionally_ —well, _frequently_ was probably a better word—falling asleep next to Ji Hoo in his bed. She still felt a bit guilty about that, but it never went further than cuddling and perhaps a kiss.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo _had_ shared the two _passionate_ kisses—the first, after Ji Hoo proclaimed his feelings, and the second, after Jan Di told him that she was ready to move on and wanted to be with him.

But their kisses since then were usually sweet and gentle. In fact, that described their relationship perfectly— _sweet and gentle_. Ji Hoo was always treating Jan Di like something that could be broken, and again…it was sweet, but she had to admit that she didn't always like that... Ji Hoo knew, as well as anyone, that Jan Di was not some delicate flower, but he always treated her as such… He couldn't seem to help himself…

* * *

As the weeks passed, Jan Di and Ji Hoo became even more comfortable with each other—as a _couple_ —and they began to move past previous borders. For one, there had been a couple of _make-out_ sessions.

It was a bit embarrassing, but Jan Di was more than curious and anxious to experience _more_ …and different types of affection from Ji Hoo… And she wanted Ji Hoo to know that he didn't always have to treat her like some porcelain doll that could break at any moment…

She had considered talking to him about it, but how in the world does one go about bringing something like that up? And what would he think of such boldness from her?

Still, their relationship _had_ been progressing, though it seemed that whenever things seemed to be… _heating up_ …one of them would put the brakes on, or there would be some interruption…

For instance, Grandfather had _caught them_ once, kissing on the couch. And the tension in the air that followed could have been cut with a knife. Grandfather had given them a _talking-to_ that would surely leave a lasting brand of humiliation on the both of them. Jan Di had been utterly mortified, so she just kept her head low, while they both listened to the lecture in uncomfortable silence. Ji Hoo had been respectful about it, but Jan Di could tell he was annoyed at being treated like a child… Grandfather had basically warned them not to go too fast and to think about their futures…and the consequences of their actions…yada yada…all things they already knew…

But Grandfather was only looking out for them, wasn't he? Jan Di reminded herself. She should have explained to Harabeoji how gentlemanly his grandson was actually being…

* * *

 _The night before Jun Pyo's return…_

Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat in the living room together, studying for a test in Anatomy. Jan Di had managed to pass the entrance exam and get into the pre-med program at Shinwha—with a lot of help from Ji Hoo, of course—and she was determined not to flunk out.

Jan Di had been focusing so hard upon the text that her eyes began to blur slightly. She blinked them a few times. Then, she glanced over at Ji Hoo, and she became distracted… Her thoughts drifted to things other than studying… And Jan Di got caught up in watching Ji Hoo… She couldn't help herself; he looked so cute when he concentrated…

His reading glasses rested upon his nose, as he speed-read through a section. His copper hair had grown longer—reaching midway down his neck—and his bangs were the same sweeping, boyish ones she'd become accustomed to. While he read, she noticed a tuft of his bangs fall out of place and across the rim of his glasses, partially covering his eyes. Jan Di's lips twitched into a small smile, and she felt the irresistible urge to brush them aside. She began to reach out for him...

"Jan Di…," Ji Hoo suddenly spoke, without looking at her. Jan Di jerked her hand back, practically falling off the couch in the process, "Ehh?"

"Did you finish that section? Are you ready for me to quiz you?"

 _Oh crap…_ She gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh, umm, well, not yet…," she stammered. He turned his eyes to her, studying her for a moment. She kind of hated when he did that because it usually occurred after she'd been caught in an embarrassing or awkward moment.

Her cheeks had a slight rosy tint to them, and she wore a nervous smile, which usually indicated for him that she'd been up to some mischief.

"Are you losing focus?" he asked seriously, "Do you need a study break, my otter?"

She glanced away and cleared her throat, "Yeah, maybe…"

Ji Hoo studied her curiously again and shut the book. "Everything alright?" he placed it upon the coffee table and moved closer to her, touching her arm lightly.

She nodded and then paused for a second before speaking, "Ji Hoo…"

"You said my name?" Usually it was a constant battle to get her to do so.

"Yes, because I want to say something serious..."

"Ah, something _serious_ …," he took his glasses off and set them atop the textbook on the table. This didn't sound good… Did she have some bad news to share? Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di and gave her his undivided attention. He watched her wring her hands lightly, while he waited for her to speak.

* * *

Jan Di had been happy dating Ji Hoo, and he deserved to know that. Her thoughts of Jun Pyo were still there, but they had become more sporadic. She would have a fleeting thought of him now and then. And this usually left her guilt-ridden, particularly when she was spending time with Ji Hoo. However, those thoughts were not ones of _longing_ anymore, but rather curious ones… She would wonder how he was, for example, or what he had been up to… And she would send him well-wishes. She was no longer raw, and she had never thought ill of Jun Pyo for any of it, but she could so much more easily hope for his happiness independent of her now.

* * *

After a moment of silence, Jan Di took a deep breath and finally spoke, "Ji Hoo…," she repeated, making eye contact, "I wanted to tell you…how thankful I am for you. I don't know how I would have survived… _all this_ …without you…," she paused.

He gave her a tender smile and nodded, though his stomach still felt unsettled. Did she have something more to say to him?

"…So thank you, Ji Hoo-yah, for all you've done for me...and for being so patient with me over the past six months. Well, for much longer than that, really…," she gave him a rueful smile, one of simultaneous regret and gratitude over all she'd put him through over the years. She knew that she couldn't have been easy to deal with all this time…

Ji Hoo smiled and nodded. "Of course. There's no need for thanks. I'd do anything for you, Otter."

Jan Di smiled affectionately at Ji Hoo. She already knew this to be true, though Ji Hoo never used to speak his mind so freely, even if he did show her how he felt through his actions.

She gathered her courage, "I've been really happy with you these past two months, Ji Hoo-yah...," she said, looking into his eyes once more. And it was true. Jan Di had always been grateful for Ji Hoo. He was like a guardian angel, but she realized that her feelings for him had grown much stronger during the past few months…

"Aw, I've been really happy with you, too, Otter," he revealed his brilliant smile and reached out for her, stroking her soft cheek with the back of his knuckle.

Jan Di smiled and glanced down at her hands, "There's something else…," she mumbled.

"Oh?" he dropped his hand to his lap and studied her. Jan Di was silent and avoiding eye contact again. She seemed to be struggling to find the words she was searching for, and Ji Hoo suddenly felt a familiar knot forming in his stomach.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath in preparation. "Jan Di-yah, whatever it is, you can tell me… You can tell me anything…," he said, doing his best to hide the anxiety. He reached over to take one of her hands in his, interlacing their fingers.

Jan Di smiled faintly. This was one of the few things she _didn't_ feel she could say to him… But she smiled tenderly, as she observed their interlocking fingers. Ji Hoo gave her hand a light squeeze of encouragement, and she returned it.

He always knew exactly what to say and do to put her at ease… _My dear, sweet Ji Hoo_ … _Where would I be without you…?_

All she wanted was to give back to him all the love and support he'd lavished upon her over the years. She wanted to give him _so much_ , just as he'd given her… She wanted to give him complete and utter happiness. She wanted to give him _everything_ … But all she really had to give was _herself_ …

Why he would want that was a mystery to Jan Di, but he seemed to. And she knew she couldn't be halfhearted with him anymore… He deserved more than that. He deserved all of her, which—she had to admit—she had yet to give… Jan Di was through with holding back now…

* * *

Ji Hoo had a horrible, gnawing feeling lodged in his gut. Her silence was killing him. He could normally read her so well, but right now she was a mystery. The small, affectionate—yet almost _sad_ —smile upon her lips was terrifying him. And he felt a pang in his heart.

He was expecting some catastrophic news, such as that she was ending things with him, but instead, she kept hold of his hand and squeezed it tighter. And then she seemed to give up on words altogether and suddenly leaned over slightly to kiss him.

…

Jan Di was still inexperienced at love, but she'd picked up some tricks of the trade from him over the past few months. Jan Di's _skills_ had slowly been improving, but honestly—for Ji Hoo—it didn't take much from her to excite him. Because it was _her_ …

Jan Di's kisses were typically modest—short and sweet. Still, she put her feelings into them. But this one—that she was currently bestowing upon him—was much different than any other she had given him. _This_ _kiss_ was slower, deeper, more sensual, and it was _lingering_ , as if leading somewhere…

Ji Hoo decided to stop foolishly analyzing the kiss and instead participated, grasping onto her arms and pulling her against his chest.

* * *

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Jan Di gave a nervous chuckle and glanced downward, hoping that her actions had articulately spoken the words she'd been afraid to…

"Jan Di-yah...," Ji Hoo whispered.

"Hm?" She looked at him curiously, as he inched closer to her. And then he took her face in his hands. She met his eyes, just in time to see a look of pure love and longing before he captured her lips again with his own. He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb as he deepened the kiss. As their tongues mingled, Jan Di thought of the first time he'd given her such a kiss—she'd been utterly shocked and didn't know what to do. She was also thinking how amazing it was, and she wondered what was to come next…

They finally broke the kiss, panting faintly. They looked at one another, and the tension surrounding them was palpable. They quickly looked away. It was so silly… Why were they suddenly acting so awkward around one another?

* * *

Perhaps it was the unavoidable reality—both dangerous and alluring—that they were all alone…

The notion of Grandfather living there and keeping a watchful eye over them had been further reason for their relationship to proceed at a snail-like pace. But there was no Grandfather now. They were all alone and both were acutely aware of the implications of that…

Ji Hoo had the feeling that something was _different_ tonight and that great changes were about to occur… Perhaps it was that sixth sense he seemed to have with Jan Di. But it wasn't the emergency bell that he sensed this time…it was _something else_ …

Ji Hoo was an observer by nature, and though he had limited experience with women—due to his strong loyalties—he still knew women well. He could always read their signs with ease, and he could read Jan Di best of all… Jan Di was an open book to Ji Hoo—his _favorite_ book at that, a book he'd been reading, re-reading, and greatly enjoying over the years. And he loved to discover all her little nuances between the lines each time he read… Years of experience with Jan Di had given Ji Hoo the ability to practically read her mind… And without saying it, she seemed to be telling him that she wanted to move forward a bit with their relationship…

Clearly, they both wanted the same thing, but neither wanted to make the first move, probably out of fear of being wrong… Ji Hoo deliberated with himself. He certainly did not want to be wrong about something like this… It could horribly backfire… The best thing, he supposed, was to talk about it with her, openly and honestly…

* * *

Jan Di had also been wrestling with that inner voice of hers. She finally made up her mind. She had mentally prepared herself to start something with him—she'd been considering it for a while now—and like the stubborn weed she was, she was going to see it through…

Ji Hoo prepared to begin a conversation with Jan Di about their relationship, but before he could broach the subject, Jan Di suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar, and their lips crashed together like waves against a rocky shore. Jan Di held him there, fingering the skin surrounding his collar, and he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly, she began to deepen the kiss…

 _Screw talking!_ Ji Hoo thought, as he roamed his hands across her back. It was over-rated, and he'd never cared much for it anyway…

* * *

Jan Di sucked lightly upon his lower lip, giving it a little bite before they separated. Ji Hoo pulled back and stared at her in disbelief.

Jan Di's face turned crimson. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, hoping she hadn't bitten him too hard.

Ji Hoo grinned, "No, no need to be sorry at all…," he said in a velvety voice, as his head dipped lower.

Ji Hoo grazed her jawline with his lips and then gave her ear a nibble. Jan Di gave a gasp of pleasure, as he began moving down her neck with a slow, torturous skill. His lips sank in deeper, though he paid heed to the pressure applied, so as not to leave visible marks…

* * *

It was simultaneous bliss and torment for Jan Di, the feel of his lips caressing the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. Small sighs escaped Jan Di's throat as he continued along his course, leaving no spot unturned… Jan Di had never experienced such incredible pleasure before as when he would hit _just the right spots_ …. And she had to shut her eyes tight and hold onto him.

Before either of them realized what was happening, Jan Di was pulling Ji Hoo up by the hand and leading him toward his bedroom… Ji Hoo could have been knocked out by a feather… And he briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep and slipped into one of his fantasies… He drifted off so easily that it was entirely possible, after all…

It certainly _felt_ real, though… If it wasn't, then it was— _by far_ —the most lifelike and incredible dream he'd had yet…

Or, perhaps it _was_ real and Jan Di had simply lost her mind… To his recollection, she hadn't suffered a head injury, though... But whatever the cause, Ji Hoo decided to simply thank his lucky stars for her temporary insanity…

* * *

As Jan Di tugged at his hand—guiding him toward their destination—Ji Hoo wondered what this beautiful Siren planned to do with him and how far she would take this…

Truth be told, Jan Di had no idea what she was doing… It wasn't like her _at all_ to behave in such a way, and she hadn't even really thought it through… But she had been thinking about Ji Hoo a lot lately… All she really knew—right now—was that she wanted to become _closer_ to him…in a more… _intimate_ way…

As Jan Di led Ji Hoo by the hand—amazed that he hadn't stopped to question her—she steeled herself… It seemed like a _dangerous_ path they were walking, but at the moment neither of them could care less.

* * *

The distance to the bedroom seemed _so much further_ than Ji Hoo recalled, and he was struggling to restrain his desire. He needed to feel more of her than just her hand; he needed her _body_ against his again, and soon.

They took a few more strides and—unable to withstand it any longer—Ji Hoo stopped. Jan Di turned to look at him curiously, expecting him to put the brakes on the endeavor… But instead he captured her in his arms and kissed her fiercely. He dropped his hands to her hips, and she ran her fingers all throughout his luxurious hair.

It wasn't as if she hadn't touched it before… But she'd never taken the time to really… _enjoy…_ it. It was so soft and even nicer than it looked, and she allowed her fingers to lose their way within the strands.

Jan Di pulled her lips away too soon for Ji Hoo's liking—and his own protested—but she seemed to be on a mission. She grasped onto his fingertips with her entire hand and again pulled him along behind her. They intermittently stopped for kisses and caresses to sustain them along the journey…

* * *

Just before reaching his room, Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo, and they gazed into each other's eyes. Jan Di wrapped her arms around Ji hoo's waist and went up on her toes to kiss him again. He met her halfway. With lips still locked, Jan Di attempted to walk backward, while pulling him along with her… But the infamous Geum Jan Di klutziness struck, and she nearly ran the both of them into the wall.

Ji Hoo noticed this _just in time_ —he **should not** have let her steer—and he pulled a quick maneuver, spinning her out of the way and taking the hit himself. Ji Hoo gave a small groan as his back slammed against the wall.

Perhaps this beautiful creature _had been_ sent to destroy him, after all, he thought with a wry smile.

"Sorry, sorry!" Jan Di exclaimed, through shallow breaths. Ji Hoo shook his head affectionately at her, and they both gave a synchronous chuckle.

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched, and he pulled her in once more. She was leaning against him—he, against the wall—with one of her thighs resting between his legs. She felt she should keep some distance, but he only drew her closer until her body was flush with his.

Ji Hoo's hands rested on her waist, and she clung to his neck, shyly staring. Her eyelashes fluttered shut, and he placed soft kisses upon her rosy lips, her flushed cheeks, and each eyelid. Then, he proceeded with firm yet gentle nips down her neck, tugging aside her hoodie to expose more skin. All the while, he ran his hands up and down the length of her back and she embraced him tight around the neck.

It was all becoming too much for Ji Hoo to bear… And he suddenly broke away, breathless, "Do you…want me…to stop?" he asked in a husky voice, his words coming out broken. He _had_ wanted to ensure that she was OK with everything that was happening, but he also needed to take a moment to regain control of his body.

Jan Di shook her head to indicate she did not want him to stop. It was the most thrilling head shake Ji Hoo had ever experienced, and he felt as though his heart would leap out of his chest. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

They stopped just inside the bedroom doorway, and Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hands in his. "Are you sure about this?" he asked gently.

 _Shut up, you idiot!_ Ji Hoo's internal voice shouted at him.

Jan Di stared into his eyes for a moment, while pondering. She bit down on her lip lightly and slowly nodded. And Ji Hoo led her inside his room.

* * *

This night was wildly spinning out of control, going faster and faster, like a merry-go-round. Who knew where it would stop? But, surely one of them would halt things soon enough.

Jan Di felt naughty, _bad_ even… It wasn't like her to be so bold, so aggressive… And she was surprised he was following her headlong down this path. But the sensations coursing through both of their bodies were simply _too much_ , too _powerful_ and had laid siege to their better judgment.

Jan Di's head was swirling; she wasn't thinking straight… She wasn't thinking at all, in fact. That was her only excuse. She had long since stopped thinking and was now simply _feeling_ …

Ji Hoo held Jan Di's hands and gazed into her dark orbs, wordlessly asking ' _what next_?' He could easily take the lead, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds. And _she had_ started this whole thing, after all…

But Jan Di didn't really know herself. All she knew right now was that it was very good thing they stopped for a moment to compose themselves. _Now what…?_

Jan Di cast her eyes downward, suddenly becoming distinctly aware of all that had taken place and where they were currently standing. Jan Di swallowed the hard lump in her throat. They exchanged an electrically-charged look, and all of a sudden Jan Di was helping Ji Hoo to remove his t-shirt…

* * *

Or, _trying to_ rather… But it wasn't turning out like one of those romantic scenes from a movie, for Jan Di was struggling with the garment. Her fingers trembled with nervousness—she wasn't at all sure she should be doing this—as she tugged lightly at the hem of his shirt, like a child begging for attention.

Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a little smile and then placed his hands upon hers to steady the shaking. He brought one of her hands to his lips to place a tender kiss upon the knuckle. Jan Di smiled, and Ji Hoo gently released her hand.

And then Ji Hoo pulled the shirt clear over his head in one swift motion. Jan Di's eyes grew wide, and she simply stared in awe as he tossed it away. OK, so _he_ made it look good, like in the movies...

Jan Di stood there—perfectly still and staring like a moron at Ji Hoo's bare chest. She suddenly needed to remind herself to do that little thing called breathing… Her lips parted, as she gazed upon his magnificence, and she bit down hard.

Her breathing had practically come to a halt but was rapidly speeding up again—catching and exceeding its original pace. Her chest rose and fell heavily, and her heart seemed to be in a race with her breathing.

* * *

Jan Di was now _very much_ aware that she was staring at the naked chest of a man, and not just any man…but none other than Yoon Ji Hoo. Her firefighter… Her first love… And to her, the most _beautiful_ man she'd ever seen… How could she be expected to keep control?

 _OK, Geum Jan Di, keep it together… Don't get carried away…_

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him without his shirt on before, but it had only been a quick glance and not at this proximity or in such a situation…

She didn't have much time to look her fill though, for Ji Hoo placed his hands upon her waist and pulled her closer. Jan Di gasped lightly in pleasant surprise.

* * *

Jan Di was _curious_ —that was for sure—but she was once again fighting an internal battle… She wanted to touch him **badly** , but she didn't think she should… Her anxiety was enough to douse the fire within, at least for the moment, and she stopped to ponder her actions so far…

 _What must he think of me for leading him to his room and convincing him to remove his shirt?_ She wondered. _What is he expecting?_ Jan Di didn't even know what she was offering… She didn't feel ready to go… _all the way_ , though... Would he think her just a tease?

* * *

But this was her _Ji Hoo_ , she reminded herself. This was her firefighter, her prince, the man she knew—beyond a doubt—that she could trust with her life _and_ her _heart_ … And that thought immediately put her mind at ease.

 _Surely he won't mind if I touch him…_

Jan Di's bolder side won out, and she began to reach for him…slowly, carefully… Ji Hoo stood there, watching her every move, still in a state of shock. Was this truly Geum Jan Di before him now?

Jan Di's fingertips came in range of his chest. She touched him— _just barely_ —but then immediately recoiled as if she'd received an electric shock. "I'm—I'm sorry!" she muttered, casting her eyes to the floor.

Ji Hoo gave her that angelic smile of his. "No need to be sorry…," he said in a silky voice, "You can touch me if you want to, Geum Jan Di. I am yours to touch, however you'd like, whenever you'd like…" his words were sincere.

Jan Di's cheeks flushed a lovely shade—matching the cherry blossoms in spring—at his bold statement.

Ji Hoo placed a hand behind her head and brought her in, pressing his lips to her forehead in that loving way of his. Then, he interlaced their fingers and slowly brought her hands up, placing them gently upon the firm, flat surface of his upper body.

Jan Di could feel the warmth radiating from him and the thump of his racing heartbeat, as her palms rested against his chest. With a shaky breath, Jan Di dragged her hands slowly downward, tracing the grooves of his smooth, well-muscled chest, and she felt his body shudder at the contact.

* * *

Jan Di had suddenly become an artist—her fingers were brushes, and he was her canvas—but she was a mere novice. She was simply experimenting with her touch now, placing soft, delicate brushstrokes upon his skin. But at the same time, she was putting all of herself and all of her love into it.

Ji Hoo's self-control hung in the balance, by a very, very thin thread… The way she was touching him threatened to make him lose his sanity, and he needed to touch her, too…

They began exchanging touches, and each one brought with it an electrical pulse of exhilaration. His hands followed and guided hers…returning her caresses, touch-for-touch.

Ji Hoo was the more experienced _artist_ —with the more adept hand—but this was a brand new canvas for him, one completely white, clean, and untouched… And he vowed never to taint it.

* * *

With a cautious stroke, Jan Di moved down to graze his abdominals. She felt the muscles tighten and Ji Hoo gave out a pleasure groan. Jan Di suddenly felt very shy and nervous about touching him in such an intimate way. She pulled back her hands and shut her eyes tight.

"Are you OK, Jan Di-yah?" he gently asked. She nodded fervently, with still closed eyes.

After a moment, she opened her eyes to see him gazing lovingly upon her. "It's OK…," he whispered in a throaty tone. Jan Di smiled. And he cupped her face, pressing a reassuring kiss to her lips.

Her mahogany eyes wandered over him, settling upon a ring of silver and gold that dangled from a chain and rested in the hollow of his throat.

* * *

It was his grandmother and mother's ring—the same ring he'd recently offered her, the one she'd turned down… She felt a pang within her heart, that he would offer her something so precious… And that she had to turn it down…

But she couldn't have possibly accepted it at that time… She didn't have _those_ feelings for him _then_ , but **now** … Well, things were so _different_ now…

Jan Di couldn't believe how things had changed so quickly, so completely. It was strange… She hadn't expected to heal so _fully,_ not so soon anyway… And it made her feel a bit guilty.

Jan Di recalled having—rather foolishly—resigned herself to a life without love after things ended with Jun Pyo. She hadn't expected to fall for anyone else, and least of all, her first love… But what she was feeling for Ji Hoo now was _so much more_ than the all-encompassing schoolgirl crush of years ago.

Falling for Ji Hoo again had completely taken Jan Di by surprise. But, how could she _not_ fall in love with him after everything they'd been through together? He'd been her partner the entire time… And wasn't it perfectly natural to fall in love with one's soulmate?

* * *

Ji Hoo looked down at Jan Di as she traced the outline of his ring, wondering what she might be thinking…

She suddenly threw her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. It was a silent proclamation of sorrow and thanks for all that he'd endured because of her.

Ji Hoo pressed her against him, holding her close for a moment. Then, he brought her back and gazed upon her with a hint of concern. She looked back with moist, emotional eyes. Ji Hoo and Jan Di had always had this incredible connection that transcended words, and in the moment their eyes seemed to say it all. Ji Hoo gave her a sweet smile before placing a finger beneath her chin and lifting her face. And his lips descended upon hers for a tender kiss.

* * *

Jan Di wore a sweatshirt, which Ji Hoo _desperately_ wanted to take off for her. He'd noticed that she had something on underneath, so he felt more confident that she would allow him. Ji Hoo curled his fingers underneath the hem of her sweatshirt—looking into her eyes for approval—and began to deliberately peel the garment upward. She not only didn't stop him, but she suddenly lifted her arms over her head to make it easier for him to remove.

Ji Hoo revealed his flawless smile. He slipped the sweatshirt effortlessly over her head, leaving her standing there in a tank top and shorts. Out of modesty, Jan Di wrapped her arms around herself.

Ji Hoo took a moment to admire Jan Di's slightly more exposed form. She was petite and feminine, yet muscular. The midnight blue tank top nicely accentuated the form of her breasts, and Ji Hoo had to force himself not to stare.

He took a deep breath. "Is this… Are you OK?" he asked gently, and she nodded.

Ji Hoo proceeded to run his fingers lightly along her exposed forearms and down to her fingers, causing goosebumps to immediately rise up. He rubbed in a brisk fashion to banish them for her. Then, his hands dropped to her waist. They rested there—content for a moment—before slowly but surely traveling upward, wrinkling the fabric along the course and lightly grazing the outline of her rib cage. As his fingers came inches from the sides of her breasts, he hesitated... She sucked in a gulp of air.

 _So…very…close…_

It was more than tempting for him to touch her there, but Ji Hoo did not want to press his luck further tonight… And he certainly did not want to upset her or make her uncomfortable. So, he passed over the area and instead placed his hands upon her bare shoulders, tickling the skin along her neck and clavicle with his fingers, like keys on the piano.

* * *

Then, he leaned in for a kiss, and she met him in the middle. Their mouths battled in a playful tug-of-war, while his hands roamed over the expanse of her back, grasping and kneading. And she leaned into him.

Ji Hoo continued kissing Jan Di, while firmly massaging her sides and back. And then he brought one hand up to her hair. He tangled it within the ebony strands, as he pressed her into him with the other. Ji Hoo was still _avoiding_ the more _sensitive_ areas of Jan Di. He knew that he'd been testing the boundaries quite a bit tonight and had nearly lost himself several times to the sensations. But he'd also been ever conscious of her reactions, remaining wary of any indication that she wanted him to stop.

Jan Di finally pulled away, only for the sake of getting oxygen…

 _Wow, he has strong lungs_ … _He should play the saxophone or the trumpet or something…_

Ji Hoo held her shoulders; he leaned forward slightly.

"Jan Di-yah, is this moving too fast for you?"

She was still gasping lightly for air. She hesitated briefly and then shook her head.

Ji Hoo gave her shoulders a light squeeze. "…Jan Di, I hope you know that I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable or rush you into something that you weren't ready for. I don't want to be forcing anything on you…"

Jan Di nodded. "I know. You're not. I don't want to force myself on you, either..."

Ji Hoo nearly burst out laughing at the notion that she could ever _force_ him— **him** , a _man_ , who just so happened to be madly in love with her…

Jan Di studied Ji Hoo curiously. He seemed amused by her words. What had she said that was so funny?

* * *

It _was_ a bit amusing for Ji Hoo—the idea that she was somehow forcing her physical affection upon him. But then again, due to his intense love and desire for her, he felt that he really had no choice but to accept. His heart wouldn't allow otherwise. If that could be construed as force, then perhaps she was doing so... Such a funny thought. But whatever the case, he loved her, and he planned to take whatever she was willing to give…

Come to think of it, Jan Di _had been_ rather forceful tonight—not that Ji Hoo was bothered by it one bit. On the contrary, he wouldn't mind if she tried to use _even more_ force on him. The thought was a bit exciting, and Ji Hoo had to actively work to get it out of his head. With a wry smile, he shook his head at himself.

"What's so funny?" she finally asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ji Hoo chuckled and then immediately grew sincere. "You won't force me. You can't. Don't you worry yourself about that, my otter. But I do want you to be comfortable. I don't want you to regret anything, so I'll leave it to you to set the pace…"

Ji Hoo led Jan Di to the bed and sat her down beside him. He took her hands in his. "In fact, say the word and we will stop right here." Ji Hoo's inner voice—once again—weighed in on the subject, but he ignored it. "Even if this is as far as we go tonight, I am perfectly fine with it. I would be content just to hold you in my arms…"

 _Though, I would like to continue…_

Jan Di gave him an affectionate smile. When he said such things, it only made her want to give him more of her love and affection… "Thank you, Sunbae…"

 _Uh oh, back to Sunbae…_

"Sunbae, this has been really amazing…," Jan Di lowered her head in modesty.

He began to rub her hands lightly. "But?"

"Well, I just wanted to…experience…more…with you, but I'm not really ready for… _that_ …you know?" she glanced away, her cheeks heating up.

Ji Hoo chuckled, and Jan Di gaped at him. In response, he brought out his brilliant smile—with its incredible melting properties—and she immediately softened like warm butter.

" _That_ , huh? It's OK, Otter. We don't have to do _that_ …," Ji Hoo raised a brow, "…until you're ready," he gave her a wink. Ji Hoo could never resist teasing Jan Di a bit. Her reactions were far too cute.

Jan Di pulled back. She looked quickly away, flustered and slightly annoyed. How could he tease her at a time like this?!

She considered whacking him, but then she felt him take her hands again and give them a reassuring squeeze. And it calmed her… He was so good at doing that…

Jan Di took a deep breath and released it ultra-slowly. "Sunbae, I hope you don't think that I had bad intentions, or that I was leading you on tonight…," she looked at him cautiously.

Ji Hoo responded with a tender smile, "Of course not, Otter. I would never think badly of you. The Geum Jan Di I know is completely sweet and innocent. And her intentions are always pure…," he leaned forward to give her a peck upon the lips. Jan Di smiled to herself.

"Well, except of course, when she is seeking vengeance on someone…," he added, and they both laughed.

* * *

And then the mood grew serious again. The atmosphere surrounding them was heavy, charged. And they both seemed to be considering where to go from there.

"Well…," Ji Hoo began, clearing his throat.

It seemed as though he was going to suggest stopping there, but that wasn't what Jan Di wanted. And for some reason she'd been obsessing about what he just said—suggesting that she was so sweet and innocent… Oh, she knew it was a good thing, but he just made it sound like she was some naïve child…

That—coupled with his beautiful half-nude form before her and all the _other factors_ —made her venture further. Jan Di suddenly had a thought, a less than decent one...

Jan Di wasn't sure what possessed her—something about the way he was looking at her now mixed with the desire to show him that she wasn't just some little kid—but she leaned in, getting _much closer_.

She wasn't a kid; she was a **woman**! And she wanted to make very sure he was aware of that fact. A sly grin crossed her lips.

"My intentions aren't always as pure as you think, Yoon Ji Hoo…," Jan Di whispered in her most seductive voice—one she never knew she had in her—and she rested her hand upon his thigh.

It was Ji Hoo's turn to be flustered—a rare occasion, but nonetheless very cute. His mouth hung slightly open.

All of a sudden Jan Di launched herself at him, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him hard. Her hands fell to his chest, and she pressed her fingers in, while gently exploring his mouth.

When their lips parted, Ji Hoo released a shuddering breath. "Well, you are certainly testing my powers of self-restraint tonight…" That was something Ji Hoo was very good at—self-restraint. In fact, if it were an Olympic sport, he'd be a gold medalist by now. "Geum Jan Di…your powers are much greater than you know…," he spoke in short, ragged bursts.

And they stared at one another for a moment, breathing as if they'd just finished a marathon. A grin suddenly crossed Ji Hoo's lips. "Oh, you shouldn't play such dangerous games, Otter…"

She gave him a wry smile.

Without further warning, Ji Hoo took her face in both hands and began kissing her in an uncontrolled manner. With lips still joined, Ji Hoo swept her into his arms and was propelling her toward the bed.

* * *

Jan Di gave a little squeal of pleasant surprise as she felt herself falling back onto the bed with him. She prepared for a rough impact, but Ji Hoo slowed the descent at the last second. He gently cradled her neck as he brought her down and laid her head upon the pillow next to him.

Ji Hoo rose up on one arm, leaning over Jan Di slightly to look upon her. And she rotated onto her side to face him. He gave her a look of love set aflame before pulling her in, and she snuggled closer.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Ji Hoo began nuzzling and planting light kisses, covering her neck and throat. Jan Di closed her eyes and sighed pleasantly in response. He moved on to her arm. He brushed his lips along the length of her outstretched limb, all the way down to her fingertips. He then gently pressed a kiss to each one of her fingertips and her palm.

Ji Hoo's caresses were sweet and gentle—she would expect no less from him—yet at the same time, _exhilarating_... And somehow, he always managed to touch her in a way that exuded his love and reverence for her; she was not just some object to him…

Next, Ji Hoo ran his hand over her hip, down her thigh, and all the way to her calf—in one fluid, sensual motion. His hands continued to wander over her… And it was a sensuous rhythm he composed—one of kisses and caresses, kneading, and stimulating, met by a chorus of soft sighs, sudden gasps, and whimpers of pleasure…

* * *

When their lower bodies collided, Jan Di was met with a new sensation. She shot Ji Hoo a lock of utter shock. He gave her an apologetic look, taking a moment to compose himself. "I'm sorry, Jan Di…it's not always within my control…" He seemed embarrassed.

She shook her head, indicating that it was OK. She'd been surprised, but it wasn't an _unpleasant_ kind of surprise, by any means. In fact, the feel of their bodies pressing together was currently sending very pleasant tingles up and down her spine.

And Jan Di felt intoxicated; she wanted to bring even more of these incredible feelings about… So, she began to move experimentally against him, and suddenly her hips had a mind of their own.

It was Ji Hoo's turn to be shocked. He paused for a split second to stare at her, and Jan Di's face flushed crimson. She glanced away in shame. Ji Hoo placed his hand upon her cheek, turning her back to him and placing a sweet kiss upon her lips.

"Tell me if you become uncomfortable, or you want to stop, OK?" he said, hoping to appease his conscience. She nodded and kissed him.

* * *

And they began to move again—in perfect harmony. Ji Hoo continued the onslaught, stimulating her with his hands and body. Jan Di held onto him, digging her fingers into his back… Her entire body was trembling now, _building and building_ toward something _amazing_ …

It was, once again, becoming too much for Ji Hoo… And he was fighting to maintain some semblance of control over his own body, especially when she would shut her eyes and whimper—with soft 'ahhs' and 'mms'—in response to his kisses and caresses… He really didn't know how he'd managed to hold it together for as long as he had…

 _OK, Yoon Ji Hoo, keep it together…_

Jan Di was experiencing sensations she had never, ever felt before… Something was stirring within her… She felt warm and tingly all over, as if her whole body had fallen asleep and was just beginning to wake…

One of them would need to calm things down eventually, before the situation got out of hand… But who would do so first? Neither of them seemed to be making any move toward it. They were both clearly absorbed in a tantalizing world of desire and pleasure…

* * *

Ji Hoo massaged Jan Di's mid and lower back, applying bits of pressure here and there with his fingertips. His hand migrated to and lingered upon her hip, playing upon the outline of her curvature. And then—unable to resist—his hand descended to her behind and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Ahh!" Jan Di gasped, nearly jumping a mile.

Ji Hoo's eyes went wide, and he immediately snatched his hand back—the damn thing had a mind of its own... He prepared himself for an impending slap, but it never came.

"Sorry! Jan Di, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, while mentally berating himself for his error.

She took a deep breath and released it slowly…

Ji Hoo studied Jan Di, wondering if she would try to escape now. He hesitated, "Should I stop?" he asked.

She knew she probably _should_ stop him—at least at some point soon—but she didn't really want to. It had felt so good, actually…

Jan Di swallowed hard and gave a small shake of the head, "No, it's OK…I was just…surprised, that's all…"

Ji Hoo nodded. He paused, before tentatively pulling her in close again and giving her a kiss.

* * *

Jan Di was wearing shorts—which was driving Ji Hoo crazy—and truthfully, he wanted to remove them… But then he took a closer look at her cute, goofy character bottoms, and he smiled affectionately. They were so incredibly adorable—just like her—that it was enough to tame the savage beast inside, for the moment anyway…

Although she lived with her boyfriend, Jan Di did not take advantage of the situation. She didn't parade around in cute outfits or sexy lingerie to try and entice him… Not that he would mind if she did, but that was not the type of girl his Jan Di was. And Ji Hoo was glad for that. Jan Di was not overly concerned with her appearance, either. She didn't wear pretty things or much in the way of makeup, like most girls. But that was not to say that he didn't find her beautiful.

Geum Jan Di was simply Geum Jan Di, and Ji Hoo loved that about her.

* * *

Caught up in his reverie, Ji Hoo barely realized that Jan Di had passed her leg over his, intertwining their limbs and bringing them even closer together again. That wasn't helping his resolve one bit… He clutched at her back—tugging her shirt gently, yet insistently—as if to pull her onto him.

Jan Di picked up on the silent request. She bolstered her courage and straddled his hips. Ji Hoo stared up at her with disbelieving eyes. And he thought he would surely lose it right then and there...

Ji Hoo didn't know what on earth had come over Jan Di tonight… He had thought his odds of ever being in such a situation with Jan Di to be roughly up there with winning the lottery…yet, here they were… It was downright astonishing—he again wondered if he was dreaming—but Ji Hoo decided not to question it… He would simply enjoy it while it lasted.

Ji Hoo released a heavy breath, as he stared up into her deep mahogany eyes—his own were dark and fully dilated.

"Do you still think I am sweet and innocent?" she smirked down at him.

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do. I'll always see you that way…"

Jan Di smiled tenderly. She had to admit it pleased her that he thought so highly of her—and that he didn't seem to think less of her now—even after such a display of uncharacteristic forwardness.

* * *

And then Ji Hoo gave her a devilish grin. "But, if you're trying to convince me otherwise, then you're welcome to try…I won't object…," he chuckled, while lying there under her—seeming fine with being completely at her mercy.

"Yoon Ji Hoo!" She slapped him on the arm.

He gave a short laugh. "And what do you think of _me_ now?" he asked, seriously.

She looked down upon him affectionately, "The same as I always have… I think that you're…wonderful."

Ji Hoo presented her with his angelic smile and reached up for her. His expression transformed into a smoldering one. Taking a deep breath, he ventured his hands to her stomach, resting them there for a moment.

The tank top gave him more access to her—which pleased him—but truth-be-told he wanted to strip it off completely… He did not want to press his luck further tonight though. This could all horribly backfire, after all, if he wasn't careful…

Ji Hoo's fingers remained frozen at the hem of her tank, as he gazed up at her in wait for approval. She glanced away.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Am I still wonderful?" he grinned.

Jan Di smiled and nodded again, "Yes. And…you can touch me if you want…," she repeated what he'd told her that very night. She gave him a shy smile.

The wattage of Ji Hoo's smile could have lit a small city.

 _Oh, this girl… The things you do to me, Geum Jan Di…_

* * *

"Jan Di-yah…," he uttered—a look of love was plastered upon his features—and slowly reached underneath her tank top. He felt her stomach muscles contract in response. She sucked in a small breath of surprise and pleasure at the feel of his touch upon her soft, sensitive skin.

He checked her response—meeting with no resistance—and ran his hands upward, causing the fabric to bunch slightly… This allowed Ji Hoo the pleasure of catching a glimpse of her creamy belly—soft, yet muscular and perfectly curved. To him, it was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

Ji Hoo took a deep breath, garnered his courage, and then rested his hands upon her breasts… Jan Di tensed at first touch but then relaxed ever so slightly, releasing a pleasurable sigh as he lightly fondled them. He gave the area proper attention, though he would have liked to attend to it more fully...

Then, he moved to her silky back, running his hands up and down. His fingers lingered at the clasp of her bra—he could easily remove the garment, along with her tank top… And he was truly considering it... Ji Hoo looked into Jan Di's eyes, and he sensed that there was a good chance she might allow it, but he changed his mind.

Ji Hoo was more than pleased with how things had progressed that night, and he didn't want to push her _too far…_ He could wait, so he instead rested his hands at the small of her back, inadvertently tracing invisible patterns into her skin underneath the tank. He felt Jan Di shiver.

And he pulled her down for a loving kiss…

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di both knew the danger of flying heedlessly down this particular path… It was still so early in their relationship, after all, and they were both young and had goals…

Ji Hoo knew that he could absolutely **not** allow himself to get carried away with Jan Di—in case something should happen—for Jan Di had just started college, and she had a dream. She wanted to be a doctor. Ji Hoo was thrilled that Jan Di had a dream again, at last, after the first one had been shattered along with her shoulder. And he would never allow her to lose this one, especially over something like _his_ lack of self-control…

So, Ji Hoo began to slow things down… Though he would love to experience making love to her, he could wait…until after they were married if she wished, which he _hoped_ was in their future.

If it were up to him, he would be willing to marry her today, for there was absolutely no doubt in Ji Hoo's mind that Jan Di was the one for him—the love of his life, his soulmate…

But she was obviously not ready for that… She was still healing from her breakup, after all…

* * *

Jan Di had been enjoying herself _entirely_ too much this night… It was almost blissfully unbearable, just recalling…and she wanted to curse those _magic_ hands of his…

Apparently Ji Hoo had the willpower to hold back—for he had halted things—but Jan Di didn't know that she had much of the stuff. In fact, Jan Di didn't know where her willpower had disappeared to all of a sudden… And she was still afraid of taking things too far, tonight or even someday in the future… Perhaps she shouldn't have even allowed it to go as far as it already had…

Oh, it wasn't that she didn't love Ji Hoo or questioned being with him, but she had her values. She'd always believed in waiting until she was married to be intimate with a man. Yet, _somehow_ , tonight her principles seemed to have flown right out the window. And she was only just realizing how dangerously close to crossing that line she had been.

But she just kept wanting more and more… And had he continued touching her so provocatively, she didn't know if she would have been able to hold back, despite her convictions.

Jan Di had never thought of herself as the kind of girl to behave in such a way… But it was _Ji Hoo_ , she justified to herself. Not only was he gorgeous and amazing, but there was also the depth of her connection with him… When she thought of how much he loved her, how much he'd done for, and all they had been through together, it made her feel as though she could easily give in and give him _everything_ … Thankfully—yet also regrettably—Ji Hoo had prevented it from going too far…

* * *

Jan Di briefly wondered what her parents would think of her behavior tonight… She could just picture the disapproval upon their faces now, were they to ever find out…

But then again, they loved Ji Hoo—and he was wealthy—so they might even be cheering her on… She groaned inwardly and immediately dismissed the mental image of her family—with a vigorous shake of the head. What a thing to think of at a time like this!

Ji Hoo stared at her in confusion, wondering what thought could have possibly just crossed her mind…

* * *

Jan Di hoped he wouldn't mind if they cooled things down a bit after this… But then again, of course he wouldn't. Once again, it was _Ji Hoo_ … And _he_ had been the voice of self-control and reason tonight… It was clear that Ji Hoo had been keeping things in check for the both of them, safeguarding her—yet again—even from _himself_.

Jan Di smiled to herself… He was such a good guy _—so_ good, in fact—that she could probably offer herself, and he'd still turn her down… He'd probably say something like…she wasn't ready, that they could wait, or that he didn't want to force her.

But, at the same time, he seemed to know exactly how far to push things in order to drive her wild. He knew her so well—better than she—even her own body… How was it that he knew exactly what to do to make her lose her mind…in the most amazing possible way…?

* * *

After stimulating Jan Di to the point of satisfaction that night, Ji Hoo slowed things down. They both lay there, staring up at the ceiling and faintly catching their breath.

"How are you, Jan Di? Are you alright?" he asked, truly seeming concerned.

"Mmm…," she responded, in a voice warm and sensual. And she slipped her hand into his. Ji Hoo gave her hand a squeeze and then brought it to his lips to place a kiss on it.

Ji Hoo smiled satisfactorily to himself. He was relieved that he'd been able to bring Jan Di pleasure, while still _restraining_ himself… Apparently—as he always expected—he had superhuman willpower, after all.

They sighed contentedly, as they relaxed against one another—their legs entwined like tree branches—and hugged tightly. Both knew it was not yet the time to go all the way, but they had immensely enjoyed discovering one another's bodies and learning what pleased the other. The experience had been beautiful and special, and neither would change it.

* * *

Jan Di reflected on all that had taken place that night. It was true that they had gone a bit further than she intended, but she had no regrets. That night, Jan Di had set out to do several things: to experience more with Ji Hoo, to show him exactly how she felt about him, and to pour back into him at least _some_ of the love he'd lavished upon her over the years.

After all the agony they'd _both_ suffered, she just wanted to show him that things were going to be different— _better_ —from now on. And it was incredible how different she actually felt… Tonight seemed to have broken some kind of evil spell, and a wave of euphoria suddenly washed over Jan Di. Be it endorphins or whatever, she suddenly felt better than she had in a very long time...

Ji Hoo and Jan Di held each other throughout the night, and he continued to sporadically shower her with loving kisses and caresses. Jan Di's head now rested upon Ji Hoo's chest—and his head was against hers—as he ran his fingers through her hair. He placed a kiss upon the crown of her head.

And together, they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep…

* * *

 _The Present…_

"Jan Di…what is it?" Jun Pyo demanded, after she'd once again tried to prevent him from taking her in his arms. He noticed that she was saying nothing and looked as though she was about to come completely unhinged. Why was she not jumping in with open arms?

Jan Di blinked back the tears and glanced away, "…There's…something you should know, Gu Jun Pyo…," she clenched her fists at her sides and took a deep breath.

How could she possibly say this to him?

"What?" he asked.

* * *

Ji Hoo knew that Jan Di's honesty would prevail and that she would tell Jun Pyo about their relationship. He had been lingering to ensure that she would be alright, prepared to rush in at any sign of things going awry. Ji Hoo knew he shouldn't be listening in on this conversation, but he needed to make sure that Jan Di would be OK… He stood around the corner, leaning heavily against the wall, feeling as though the weight of his burden could break it down. He screwed his eyes shut and tightened his fists at his sides.

* * *

"Gu Jun Pyo…while you were away... _and you didn't remember me_ …," she added for emphasis, "I…started dating…Ji Hoo…" Jan Di's chest rose and fell heavily, and she stared at Jun Pyo, gauging his response.

"What?!" he raised his voice slightly and squinted at her, as if in complete disbelief. "You've been… _datin_ g?!" Had he heard her right?!

She nodded slowly, with a face made of stone.

"…What? How long?" he demanded.

"We've been together for two months now," she replied immediately.

Jun Pyo still appeared to be in a state of shock; his fists instinctively tightened until his knuckles turned white.

"Dating…?" he scoffed, "Dating? What do you mean _dating_?!"

"D-dating…," Jan Di stammered, "Just…dating!" she repeated in a stronger voice, "You know what dating is, Gu Jun Pyo!" she exclaimed in exasperation, not wanting to go into any further detail on the matter.

Jun Pyo _did_ know what dating was, but it just didn't compute for him. He couldn't fathom it; he couldn't stand to think of it, that Jan Di and Ji Hoo could be _together_ , that Jan Di could be with anyone except him!

And then Jun Pyo immediately began to obsess about what all their dating could have involved… Did they hold hands? Had she kissed him? Or what if…it was even more than that… It was unbearable to think about! Even the idea of a kiss was too much for Jun Pyo…

"Like… _what_ , just hanging out together?" he questioned, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Not exactly…," she looked away, as her eyes grew moist.

Jun Pyo stared at her for a moment, with reddened eyes and fists still tight at his sides. Then, he turned from her, covering the length of the room in a few quick strides. He grasped at his hair. "Dating?! You're dating him?!" Jun Pyo repeated, as if it made no sense.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"How could you do this Jan Di?!" he shouted back.

Jan Di grew quiet; she swallowed the lump in her throat. "…Well, you didn't…you were…we weren't…," she attempted to defend herself. Then, she recalled the circumstances.

Jan Di released a violent burst of air through her nose and mouth, "How could _I_? What do you mean? Did you expect me to wait around and be miserable the rest of my life, huh?" She grew bold and approached him, "Do you have **any** idea how I was feeling?! And what about you? You've been dating Yumi, right?"

Jan Di stood before Jun Pyo now—stiff and tense—and the tears began to slip out.

"Well, I…not anymore! …That doesn't matter!" Jun Pyo growled in frustration.

* * *

Ji Hoo exhaled sharply around the corner. _Is she jealous? Does she still have feelings for him? Surely, she must…_ He buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Jan Di suddenly felt horrible for releasing her anger and frustration. Jun Pyo had not chosen to have memory loss, and he had fought so hard to regain his memories…and then he had come to find her…

It was unbelievable, the kind of hold Jun Pyo still had on her. Even despite all that had happened between Ji Hoo and her, Jan Di still felt her resolve wavering as she stood before her former love.

There was still this part of her that had deep feelings for Gu Jun Pyo etched upon her heart. She'd thought she was over it, but now he was here… And it brought so many memories rushing back, shaking her down to her core…

Jan Di _hated_ herself for her weakness and the divide within her… And she hated herself for hurting them **both** … She turned away.

* * *

Jun Pyo's chest was heaving, and his entire body shook. He suddenly grabbed her by the arms, turning her and forcing her to look at him.

"So, is it _serious_ …?" he jeered, only to hide the pain.

"Yes," she bravely said straight to his face, "It's pretty serious…" She blinked back tears that had begun to fall.

"What, did you two… _kiss_ …?" he practically spat the word from his mouth.

Jan Di looked away again. She swallowed and gave a slight nod. Jan Di was fidgeting within Jun Pyo's grasp, and her nervousness was making him highly suspicious…

Jun Pyo was seething, and he nodded in painful understanding. "…And what else? Is there _more_? What else have you done together?!" he demanded.

Jan Di silently stared at him, not knowing what she could possibly say… It was certainly not something she wanted to discuss with him. She trembled lightly, despite doing her utmost to remain calm and strong. And Ji Hoo barely restrained himself from stepping in right then and there.

"Are you accusing me of something?!" Jan Di raised her voice, defensively. She knew she didn't really have much of a leg to stand on, only that her actions had occurred when they were not together. "…I don't think we should talk about this…," she added, directly.

"Why the hell not?!" Jun Pyo squeezed Jan Di's shoulders, almost to the point of pain, "If you've done nothing wrong then tell me!" he was quickly losing control.

"I have done **nothing** _wrong_!" she shouted back. So then, why did she feel guilt eroding her insides…?

* * *

Ji Hoo couldn't take it any longer, and he stepped into the room. Jan Di and Jun Pyo were facing each other down, and Jun Pyo had a hold of Jan Di's shoulders. Ji Hoo's chest began to rise and fall at the sight of Jun Pyo grasping onto Jan Di so aggressively.

"Jun Pyo, that's enough," Ji Hoo approached, holding up his hands, "Please calm down. I can explain… Let's go somewhere and talk…"

Jun Pyo glanced to Ji Hoo, with a look of betrayal and fury.

Though he wasn't looking forward to it, Ji Hoo knew he needed to talk to Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo could beat him senseless if he wanted to, but Ji Hoo _needed_ to get him away from Jan Di right now...

Jun Pyo didn't want to hear it. He was caught up in a torrent of grief and rage, and his head was spinning violently. He wanted to simultaneously cry, scream, and _kill_ Ji Hoo…

* * *

It was better that he leave... Jun Pyo needed to get away, to calm down and take control of his sanity, or there was no telling what he might do… He suddenly turned and left, without another word.

Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh and glanced to Jan Di. Her face was tear-stained.

Jan Di couldn't even look at Ji Hoo right now, and she immediately rushed off to her room. He knew she would be crying, and he could hear the emergency bell loud and clear. He wanted desperately to go to her and comfort her, but he could also tell that she needed space. Ji Hoo clenched his fists tight, shoved his hands into his pockets and went to his room, collapsing onto the bed.

* * *

In her room, Jan Di lay on her own bed, clutching at her pillow and softly crying. She suddenly sat up, wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and went to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out the moon-and-star necklace.

She had _still_ been unable to part with it… It was the sort of precious possession that a person doesn't just toss away—though she'd tried to do so once—she justified to herself. The sparking one-of-a-kind trinket had been clenched within her fist when Ji Hoo rescued her from the pool. Jan Di stared hard at it, swinging it back and forth between her fingers until she was practically mesmerized, and the memories with Jun Pyo came flooding back.

She recalled the time he'd given her the necklace…

* * *

 _Jan Di found the necklace in his coat pocket, after he'd put it on her at the ski lodge._

 _"What's this?" she asked._

 _"Are you blind? It's a necklace."_

She teased him about the necklace belonging to him.

 _"You dork. It's yours… And it's one-of-a kind, so if you lose it, you're dead," Jun Pyo said._

* * *

Jan Di shook her head and chuckled lightly at his callous way of expressing himself. But then, he'd grown sincere…

 _"This is me, the star. And you are the moon inside…," he said._

 _"Why are you the star and I the moon?" she asked._

 _"Because the moon, Geum Jan Di, can never escape the star, Gu Jun Pyo… No matter what happens, I'll never let you go…"_

* * *

Jan Di smiled faintly and sniffled. "But that can't be right, Gu Jun Pyo… It's just can't be… I can't be your moon… If I was, then none of this would have happened, would it?"

Jan Di recalled how betrayed Jun Pyo had looked when she told him about her relationship with Ji Hoo, and it broke her heart anew. Even if she wanted to be with Jun Pyo again—and she wasn't even sure of that—how could she possibly go back to him, given all that had happened? How could she face him again? And how could he even look at her the same way? Gu Jun Pyo would surely never forgive her…

"Gu Jun Pyo, mianhaeyo...," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Then, Jan Di thought of Ji Hoo. Sweet, patient, loving Ji Hoo…. What he must be going through right now!

He had waited so long for her, and he'd been the one to rescue her— _as always_ —from her pain and despair… He'd healed her when she thought there was absolutely no cure for her sickness…

She recalled Ji Hoo finding her on the island. Somehow, he'd managed to locate her…

* * *

 _She asked him how he'd found her._

 _"I heard it…your emergency bell. I stayed up every night listening for it…"_

 _"…How could a person be this way? You've given me so much, Sunbae…"_

 _He held her shoulders, "But you have given me so much more…"_

 _…_

* * *

And then she recalled his confession…

 _He took a chain—holding a ring—from around his neck and placed it in the palm of her hand._

 _"Grandfather gave me this ring. It belonged to my grandmother, and she gave it to my mother…"_

 _"Sunbae…"_

 _"I don't know exactly when I started to feel this way, but now…I can't live without you…"_

 _…_

 _"I can't accept this…" she said, with a heavy heart._

 _"Jan Di-yah…"_

 _"…I thought I was over it. I thought I had let him go, but I just can't seem to throw this away…," she pulled out the moon-and-star necklace, "Gu Jun Pyo is still in my heart…"_

* * *

It was clear that he'd been deeply hurt, but Ji Hoo had simply told her that it was OK, tugged her sleeve, and pulled her into a hug.

Her beloved firefighter… How could she possibly break his heart again? Why did this have to be so hard? Why was the choice so unclear?

 _I don't know what to do…_

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Jun Pyo awoke in his bed at the Gu Mansion, after a very restless night. Last night felt like a nightmare, and he wished it had been. He'd regained his memory of Jan Di and returned to South Korea to find her, only to discover that she'd been dating his best friend. Jun Pyo's face twisted in rage once more at the thought, and he gripped one of the luxurious pillows hard, ripping it.

From Jan Di's reaction, Jun Pyo suspected that things between Jan Di and Ji Hoo had gone much too far for his liking. But any amount of affection was too far. And he couldn't stand it…

* * *

Since falling for Jan Di, Jun Pyo had wanted to possess her entirely. She belonged to him—and him alone. The tender moments Jun Pyo had witnessed between Jan Di and Ji Hoo in the past had been unbearable for him to see: Ji Hoo putting an arm around Jan Di the night of his _almost_ wedding... Ji Hoo cutting her food for her when the four of them went on the trip to the hotel… Ji Hoo placing a lingering kiss upon her hand while she lie sleeping in his bed…

It made Jun Pyo insane, but at the same time, he'd always been begrudgingly thankful to Ji Hoo for being there for Jan Di when he could not be...

After this whole incident—during a brief moment of rationality—Jun Pyo had once again thought that perhaps Ji Hoo was more deserving of his beloved Weed… There was a time, after all—way back then—when he truly considered letting Jan Di go…

* * *

At that time, Jun Pyo had been attempting to go along with that sham of a wedding… And in the process, he recalled developing a _slight_ affection for the Monkey Girl. They were a bit similar—even though she was **crazy** —and they came from similar backgrounds. She understood him… And in her own _weird_ way, she could be oddly… _cute_ …on some rare occasions...

Back then, Jun Pyo had almost… _almost_ …convinced himself that he could grow to love the monkey, or at least tolerate her and enjoy her company… She could have been a companion to him—he supposed—as a last resort. Though he wouldn't have been with the love of his life, perhaps he could have been somewhat… _content_ …if not mildly happy, with Ha Jae Kyung…

* * *

But Jun Pyo had long since realized that he was not capable of giving up Jan Di… He was far too stingy when it came to her. But that was what love did to a person, wasn't it?

Jun Pyo never understood Ji Hoo's side of it…how he could claim to love her, yet let her go. Had Jun Pyo been in that position, he **never** could have done so... He believed that if you truly love someone, you hold on tight to them and never, ever let go… And Jun Pyo couldn't let Jan Di go, not now, not _ever_ …

* * *

 _That same morning…_

Ji Hoo went to check on Jan Di in her room. He lightly rapped at the door and called for her, but she was already gone. She must have left very early, for it was only just 7 AM now… He had not even heard her get up… He had no idea where she could have gone, and he was concerned.

Ji Hoo attempted calling and then texting her, but there was no response. When he stopped to think about it, he supposed that she could be working… But he couldn't seem to recall her schedule for this week. Why was he blanking on it all of a sudden? And she would often answer at work if she wasn't with a customer… The more likely explanation was that she was avoiding him...

He could call Chu Ga Eul, he supposed, or go and look for her. Perhaps he could stop by her work… But he assumed she needed space, and he didn't want to push her. He decided to bide his time for a little while longer, despite it being pure torment…

Ji Hoo also felt the need to explain and work things out with Jun Pyo… Although it was likely a pointless endeavor—Jun Pyo probably wouldn't even speak to him—he needed to at least try… Ji Hoo was sure he would eventually convince Jun Pyo to talk to him, but he didn't look forward to the conversation forthcoming, not at all.

Ji Hoo released a heavy exhale and pulled out his phone, deciding to just get it over with. He dialed Jun Pyo's number and waited. It went straight to voicemail, so Ji Hoo left a brief message indicating that he needed to talk to him. Then, he went to his room, slumped into his chair, and buried his face in his hands.

 _What should I do now?_ Ji Hoo lamented.

* * *

 _That early evening…_

Ji Hoo had been frantic about locating Jan Di all day. He'd finally called Ga Eul, who had informed him that she was there, at work. Ji Hoo felt better, knowing where she was. Ga Eul offered to let Ji Hoo speak with Jan Di, but he'd simply said he would talk to her later. Ga Eul told Ji Hoo that Jan Di would be off in two hours.

Ji Hoo waited anxiously for Jan Di to return, though he wasn't exactly looking forward to the conversation with _her_ , either. In fact, he was terrified of what she might have to say… And he still needed to speak with Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo was not sure which conversation he dreaded more…

Ji Hoo had spent the entire day wrestling with his thoughts and wracking his mind over what to do about the situation. But then again, there wasn't much he could really do. It wasn't in his hands…

* * *

Jan Di returned home three hours later. She was late, and it had made Ji Hoo even more restless… He hated when she was home late. It always made him worry, but now—given the situation—it had put him even more on edge.

Jan Di walked in, looking pale and exhausted. Ji Hoo stood when he saw her. "Jan Di…"

"Hello, Sunbae," she said in a lifeless tone of voice.

"How was work?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Fine… I'm sorry I didn't call you back…," she said, glancing away.

"It's OK… I was just…checking in anyway…," he cleared his throat.

Jan Di nodded.

There was a pregnant pause before Jan Di spoke again. "Sunbae, could we talk?"

Ji Hoo suddenly grew very anxious. He exhaled and nodded, beckoning her to the couch. Jan Di sat down next to him, and she began to smooth out her pant leg. Ji Hoo watched as she took a rather long period of time to do so.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She released a short burst of air. It was not such an easy question. "Oh, Sunbae, I guess so..."

"Sunbae again, huh?" he gave a short laugh, attempting to lighten the mood.

She didn't crack a smile. "Sorry. Ji Hoo."

Jan Di stared down at her hands for a long time before turning to him. Her lips parted, but nothing came out. And then she opened her mouth again to speak. "Aish! Why can't I seem to speak properly right now?!"

Ji Hoo smiled faintly.

"Did you speak to Jun Pyo?" he asked.

"No. You?" she turned slightly toward him.

"No." She paused for a long moment. "This isn't fair, you know…," she finally uttered.

Ji Hoo squeezed his hands together. "I know, Jan Di-yah." _Believe me, I know…_

"I mean…why does he all of a sudden remember me _now_? Why does he come back now? Why **now**? Why not… _before_ …?" Jan Di released an exasperated groan. Ji Hoo nodded in agreement. It would have been a bit easier that way… _perhaps_ …

"I was finally getting over him…and now…suddenly he's here…" Jan Di slapped her hands against her pant legs. It was like a dead man returning to life…

* * *

Ji Hoo was terrified to ask, but he had to. "What will you do?"

Jan Di released a heavy sigh. "Well, I'll have to talk to him, I guess. If he'll talk to me, that is…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "What will you say?"

She sighed, "I'm not exactly sure…but it doesn't really matter… Nothing's really changed…" Now that Jun Pyo was back and remembered her, things were a bit different. It had stirred and shaken her, but when she thought about it, nothing had _really_ changed. She had _loving_ feelings for Jun Pyo, yes—and she would always love him—but she was _in love_ with Ji Hoo now…

"What do you mean?" Ji Hoo asked, incredulous, "How could nothing have changed?"

She wanted to reassure Ji Hoo, to let him know how much she loved him and how much she was going to try to work things out. "Well, I can't say that his remembering me and coming back didn't shake me up, and I feel horrible about it, but I've let him go…"

"It can't be that simple…," Ji Hoo muttered, hanging his head and wringing his hands lightly.

"Why not? I've grieved for him— _a lot_ —and now I've moved on."

"I don't know if I can believe that, Jan Di," he looked up at her, "Even if you believe it… I saw how deep your love for Jun Pyo was… _is_ … **firsthand** …what you were willing to go through to be with him… How could you just let go of such powerful feelings?"

Jan Di was stunned. She absolutely hated to admit it, but perhaps Ji Hoo had a point. What she said hadn't been a _lie_ —not exactly. She _wanted_ to be over Jun Pyo… She _wanted_ to move on… But she wasn't quite there yet, at least not completely. But she _was_ getting there. She had been _nearly_ there, and then he came back…

Jan Di did love Ji Hoo with all her heart... But could she truly be with him when feelings for Jun Pyo still lingered?

* * *

"Ji Hoo—I…"

Ji Hoo finally looked at Jan Di. Tears had begun to form and drizzled down her cheeks, like tiny beads of morning dew upon greenery. He reached over to wipe them away. "Please don't cry, Otter. Or I will, too," he said gently.

And suddenly Jan Di was clinging to Ji Hoo's shirt, twisting it between her fingers. She choked back a sob. "Ji…Ji Hoo…," she muttered, her voice muffled by his shirt. He began to rub her back in a comforting manner. His touch was _so_ different from two nights prior, though.

"Shh, it's OK…," he soothed, yet he felt as though he was dying inside...

Jan Di sniffled and attempted to control the tears, but it was futile. "…What should I do, Ji Hoo?" she cried helplessly.

"I can't make that decision for you, Jan Di. But I do think I know what you're going to do…," he held her tighter and gave a long pause. "…You're going to go back to Jun Pyo…that's what you're going to do…," he whispered.

Jan Di pulled back. She blinked a few times and then stared at Ji Hoo, dumbfounded.

He could sense that she was waiting for some kind of explanation. "He's your true love, right? And now he's back. So, the answer is simple…" Ji Hoo removed her hands; he stood and turned from her, fighting back tears of his own.

"Ji Hoo…," she mumbled. More tears began to stream down. "But…you don't under—"

He cut her off. "It's OK, Jan Di… You don't have to say anything," he spoke softly, still not looking at her.

* * *

Ji Hoo began to walk off but then suddenly stopped. "You know, Jan Di… It just seems like there was always something preventing us from being together… First, I was hung up on Seo Hyun and went to Paris, and you got close to Jun Pyo. And then we had that date after the competitions, but that didn't work out because I'd already lost you… And then there was Macau…and Jun Pyo's engagement… Then, I thought…maybe there was a chance for us, but it never happened… But that was my fault, not yours. I was too afraid to speak up…well, except that one time…at the airport... Oh, and there was this time I tried to tell you I loved you, but you were sleeping…," Ji Hoo gave a woeful laugh. "Honestly, when I think of all the times I should have said or done something to show you how I felt…I kick myself. And when I finally did work up the courage to express my feelings, it was too late."

Ji Hoo released his breath. "And _now_ there's this time… We were _finally_ together, and Jun Pyo returns…" Ji Hoo scoffed. "Honestly, it really feels like fate was against us all along, Jan Di. I guess it was just a dream for a little while… But we got _so close_ this time, Jan Di… I almost wish…," he paused, for it pained him to say it, "…that I didn't get a glimpse of what could have been…"

But that wasn't really true, for—despite the pain—Ji Hoo knew that he would always treasure every precious moment spent with Jan Di. He didn't regret a single one of them, no matter how painful the outcome.

"Ji Hoo…," she uttered miserably.

"You and me, Otter, I guess...we were just never meant to be…"

* * *

Ji Hoo hadn't been able to look at Jan Di during his entire sorrowful speech, for he was far too emotional—on the inside and on the outside, as well… His well-guarded tears had begun to escape, and he didn't want to show them to her.

He could hear that she was beginning to cry, too, and that struck him hard. He felt his insides twisting into a hard knot—one practically impossible to disentangle. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He was only speaking the blunt truth, from his perspective. And he wanted to comfort her, but he just couldn't right now…

"Ji Hoo, I'm so… _so_ …," her voice trembled.

He wiped away a few of his tears, out of her sight.

"Sorry?" he turned slightly to look at her. Her face was already stained by the path her tears had taken. "I know, Jan Di. And it's OK…," he tried to put on a smile, but he felt as though his heart was being crushed into dust.

Unable to take it any longer, Ji Hoo turned to walk away, "Goodnight, Otter," he said before heading off to his room.

* * *

Jan Di's lips parted, and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "…Ji Hoo, wait!" she finally called out for him, but he was already gone.

Jan Di didn't know what to feel right now. She was experiencing a menagerie of different emotions. Amongst them were: confusion, desperation, frustration, and most prominently… _anger_. He hadn't even let her speak! He hadn't even let her explain or tell him how she was feeling! He just assumed that she'd already made up her mind and that she was going to leave him…

A string of frustrated thoughts rampaged through Jan Di's head. How could he say what he did? Why was he willing to just give up like that? Granted, he had waited for her for so long and even fought for her before—as he pointed out—in Macau and after the pool party. But why was he willing to just step aside all of a sudden? Didn't he say that he loved her?

She should go storm in there right now and tell him off, she thought… But she decided not to do that. He was hurting, too, after all... And _she_ should have just spoken up. Why didn't she just say it?!

Long after Ji Hoo left the room, Jan Di sat there in stunned silence, all alone—with only her merciless, conflicting thoughts. And then hot, salty tears trickled down her cheeks to her lips. And Jan Di began to sob uncontrollably, gasping for air and shaking violently.

* * *

A few days passed, and Jun Pyo had finally agreed to meet with Ji Hoo—with a little encouragement from Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong had even tried to help smooth things over all the way from Sweden. Ji Hoo was grateful, and he considered it to be a relatively short period of time for Jun Pyo to calm down.

During that time, Ji Hoo had been pondering how to handle the situation, and he and Jan Di had barely spoken… He regretted it, but the wound was just too fresh right now…

Ji Hoo had been thinking a lot of Jan Di during the past few days, not that this was unusual for him. But his thoughts were much more discordant and confusing lately... They were not just the typical love-struck feelings he always had when he thought of her.

Being with Jan Di had felt so amazingly good… And then Jun Pyo came back, and the guilt began tearing apart his insides. And then, Ji Hoo felt angry. He had absolutely no reason to feel guilty. They weren't together, and Jun Pyo didn't even remember Jan Di—or even want anything to do with her. He had done nothing wrong! But as much as he tried to tell himself that, Ji Hoo still couldn't help feeling he'd betrayed his best friend.

And what was worse, he felt that he'd irrevocably damaged her relationship with Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo just knew that Jun Pyo would _never_ accept it… Jun Pyo would _never_ —in a million years—forgive him for what he'd done. And he might not even forgive her… And Jan Di would only suffer even more… It was infuriating for Ji hoo.

Ji Hoo had been over and over it in his head. He didn't know for sure what the best thing to do was, but all he knew was that he needed to protect Jan Di. So, he decided to _lie_ to Jun Pyo. He decided to tell Jun Pyo that Jan Di had just been caught off-guard, flustered, and that absolutely _nothing_ had happened between them… It was for the best, he told himself… The pathetic platitude left a terrible aftertaste, though… And with that sickening feeling, Ji Hoo left to once again release the woman he loved to his best friend.

* * *

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo met up at the old F4 clubhouse. Jun Pyo was throwing darts at the dartboard when Ji Hoo arrived. "Just like old times…," Ji Hoo commented. Jun Pyo shot him a cold glance, and Ji Hoo wondered if Jun Pyo was imagining his face as the target…

"What did you want to talk about?" Jun Pyo muttered.

"I think you know the answer to that, Jun Pyo. I wanted to talk about Geum Jan Di…"

Jun Pyo shot off a dart at an accelerated speed, and it impaled dead center. "What about her?"

Ji Hoo took a seat on the couch and mentally prepared himself to give the speech he'd formulated. But it got stuck in his throat. He couldn't say it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let her go, not this time.

Instead, Ji Hoo decided to go off the cuff. He would speak the truth, straight from his heart.

"Jun Pyo, I'm sorry."

Jun Pyo tightened his mouth and threw another dart.

Ji Hoo clenched his own jaw. "I'm sorry that I began a relationship with Jan Di…" Even though he couldn't _honestly_ say he was sorry for it… "But you have to understand that I didn't think you were ever going to remember her. I didn't think there was any chance for the two of you to get back together… And I love her…"

Jun Pyo stopped mid-throw and turned to silently glare at Ji Hoo over his shoulder.

Ji Hoo released a sharp exhale, "I love her so much, Jun Pyo…" he wrung his hands lightly. "There were so many times I tried to forget about her, but I couldn't… I know I was a terrible friend to you, but I just…couldn't stop myself. I know that's no excuse…"

Jun Pyo scoffed. "So, what is this thing between you two?" he turned to look at Ji Hoo.

"Ah, well we've just been dating for a couple months."

"She said it was serious…"

Ji Hoo nodded and stared down at his hands, "It is."

Jun Pyo stubbornly demanded to know what had happened between them, and Ji Hoo did his best to divert the conversation.

"Tell me!" Jun Pyo insisted.

"Why, Jun Pyo?!" Ji Hoo raised his voice, "…It won't do you any good for you to know what has happened between Jan Di and I," he added more softly.

This only served to infuriate Jun Pyo. "Did you sleep with her, you bastard?!" Jun Pyo approached Ji Hoo aggressively.

"No! Of course not…," Ji Hoo responded immediately. _At least not in the way you are thinking, Jun Pyo…_ "…We've only been dating a couple months, and she's only 20. Plus, I wouldn't jeopardize her future like that," he finished in a lower, calmer voice.

"Good," he snarled, "You better not have…" The admission should have made Jun Pyo feel a bit better, but it didn't, really... He was still seething, and it ached inside.

Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh. Jun Pyo would have killed him if he'd slept with Jan Di. But then again, he'd probably want to kill him if he found out about the things they _had_ done… Ji Hoo just hoped Jun Pyo wouldn't press for more information.

There was a tense silence before Jun Pyo spoke again. "How could you do this, Ji Hoo?!" Jun Pyo began rifling off darts again. Ji Hoo kept his distance.

"Jun Pyo, we weren't trying to hurt you…"

" _We_?" Jun Pyo felt his blood boil at the lumping of them as an item.

Ji Hoo sighed and squeezed his hands together. "You said that if it couldn't be you, then it had to be me…"

Jun Pyo had run out of darts now. He was momentarily silent, his chest heaving.

"I was simply fulfilling that promise to you...," Ji Hoo added. It was technically true—in a way—but a bit of a weak excuse, he thought. And of course, that wasn't really why…

"The hell you were! You just wanted her for yourself!"

* * *

Ji Hoo suddenly lost his carefully guarded control. "Of course I wanted her _for myself_! I've dreamed of Jan Di being my own for years now! Each time I saw her with you it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest!" Ji Hoo grunted in frustration, "What do you expect?! I'm in love with her, just as much as you are! I could argue _even more_!" It was a stupid statement, Ji Hoo realized. It wasn't a contest, after all, and he was only further provoking Jun Pyo.

"…But I let go of that, for you…," Ji Hoo muttered—softer this time—while he actively worked to calm his heaving chest and ragged breathing.

Jun Pyo stared at him with red, moistened eyes… And for a moment, neither said a word.

* * *

"Hit me," Ji Hoo finally said. He wasn't exactly sure what he hoped to accomplish. Perhaps it would ease the tension… Perhaps Jun Pyo could work out some frustration and they could begin to move past it…

"What?" Jun Pyo questioned, his fists remained clenched and ready at his sides.

"Hit me," Ji Hoo repeated, "I need to take a hit from you." Ji Hoo recalled Jun Pyo saying the same to him the night before his _almost_ wedding to Ha Jae Kyung.

"Do it. I deserve it, believe me…" Ji Hoo stood there, awaiting his punishment.

Jun Pyo hesitated for only a split second before storming up to Ji Hoo. He reared back and delivered a powerful blow to Ji Hoo's face, dropping him to one knee. Ji Hoo tasted blood, and he pressed two fingers to his cut lip.

"Thanks," Ji Hoo muttered, "I needed that..."

Jun Pyo stood—silent and menacing—over Ji Hoo, his chest rising and falling weightily.

Ji Hoo scoffed lightly. "I was hoping that would make both of us feel a bit better, but I don't _really_ …do you?"

Jun Pyo was still glaring down at Ji Hoo. But then, he suddenly stuck out his hand to help him up. Ji Hoo stared at Jun Pyo in disbelief and took his hand.

"Thanks," Ji Hoo gave a heavy exhale, "…Look, I don't want to fight you, Jun Pyo. I don't want to be your enemy. You're my best friend, and I hope that we can someday get past this… But I can't give up Geum Jan Di… I'm sorry, but I just can't do it this time…"

Jun Pyo clenched his jaw.

"But the fact of the matter is that it's not up to either of us. There's only one person who can settle this whole thing," Ji Hoo said.

…

* * *

 _The next day…_

Jan Di wasn't home yet—though she should have been by now—and Ji Hoo was beginning to worry. She'd simply told him that she was going to meet Jun Pyo because she needed to speak with him, so he assumed that's where she was. It was foolish and useless to be this way, Ji Hoo knew, but he had to admit that he was anxious and even a bit… _jealous_ … And he wondered what she was going to say to him…

Ji Hoo had managed to drive himself insane during the three hours Jan Di was gone, and he'd convinced himself that she was going to make amends with Jun Pyo. He could just see them getting back together in his head, and it was making him crazy... Ji Hoo was currently pacing around the house like a lunatic…

* * *

Ji Hoo finally took a seat and picked up the novel he'd been reading, just prior to Jan Di entering the house. He practically leaped from his chair but then immediately sat back down and nonchalantly picked up his book, crossing one leg over the other.

"Hey…," she said when she saw him.

Ji Hoo glanced up from pretending to read, "Oh, hey," he said mechanically.

After a long pause, "So, I went to see Jun Pyo…," she began tentatively.

Ji Hoo nodded, "Oh, right," and he tightened his jaw. He was suddenly struck by an overwhelming sense of dread.

Jan Di opened her mouth to speak again, but he cut her off. "Jan Di, I'm sorry, but can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm…very tired," he said, hoping to postpone the inevitable. He couldn't take hearing the words that he was sure she was about to say. He couldn't take hearing that she was going back to Jun Pyo…

"Well…OK…," she mumbled.

"Thanks," Ji Hoo set down his book and rose, heading off toward his room with barely a glance to her.

* * *

Jan Di watched Ji Hoo walking off, and she released a frustrated sigh. "Yoon Ji Hoo, you STOP…RIGHT…THERE!"

The volume and tone of her voice made him do just that. He turned to look at her curiously, his brow wrinkled.

Jan Di had balled up her fists, and she charged over to him. She stood before him—mouth tight and eyes ablaze. He briefly wondered if she was also going to hit him.

"You're not even going to hear what I have to say about my talk with Jun Pyo?" she grumbled.

"Jan Di…," Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh and his brutal honesty spouted out, "…I'm not really in the mood to hear about that right now, if you don't mind… I'm sorry, but I just can't deal with hearing about you getting back together with Jun Pyo right now… I'm happy for you and all…," he gave a faint eye roll, "…and you can tell me the whole story in the morning. But for now, good night."

Jan Di groaned in exasperation. She shoved Ji Hoo's shoulder hard. "Aish, you idiot," she muttered.

Ji Hoo flinched, "What?" So now she was going to add insult to his injury?

Jan Di scoffed. "I didn't get back together with Gu Jun Pyo, you babo!"

"What?" he blinked several times. Did he hear her right?

"I said, I didn't get back together with Jun Pyo!"

"You…didn't…but…why not?"

 _What a stupid question_ , she thought. "Because I'm in love with **YOU** , you jerk!" Jan Di shouted.

* * *

Ji Hoo's lips parted, and a broad smile slowly formed upon his face, as her words finally sank in. He was deliriously happy, but he couldn't resist teasing her a bit. "Those are the most beautiful words I've ever heard, Jan Di-yah…you know, aside from the jerk part…"

Jan Di gave a short laugh. Ji Hoo grinned at her and placed his hands upon her arms.

Ji Hoo held Jan Di's arms, tenderly caressing them. "Jan Di, that makes me so happy to hear you say that; you have no idea…, but what about Jun Pyo? He's the man you've always wanted…"

"I thought he was, and he _used to_ be…but that's not how I feel anymore… I told him how I feel about you," she glanced down, still feeling sorrowful for Jun Pyo.

Ji Hoo took a moment to let the dust settle.

"Why are you questioning this?" Jan Di asked.

"Because I just want you to be happy..."

"Babo…," she muttered. Ji Hoo gave her a shocked look. Once again, she was calling him names… But then again, he'd also accused _her_ of being a fool—when she failed to realize his motivation for challenging Jun Pyo after the incident in New Caledonia.

* * *

Jan Di shook her head at him, but then she smiled. "I am, Ji Hoo-yah. I am happy, with you… These last few months have been the happiest I've ever known…happier than when I was with Jun Pyo, even at our best of times… When I realized that, then I knew…that you were the one I wanted to be with…and…," she paused and looked deep into his eyes, "…that I can't possibly live without you…"

They gazed into one another's eyes lovingly.

And it was a true. Jan Di had known it for a long time, that she _needed_ Ji Hoo in her life…and that she was _incomplete_ without him, but she hadn't realized exactly why until recently. But _now_ she knew—beyond a shadow of a doubt—that Ji Hoo was the one who she truly belonged with.

Her love for Jun Pyo had been powerful but also debilitating. Her love for Ji Hoo was freeing and empowering. With Ji Hoo, it was different in every possible way. Her love for him made her feel good, stronger—not miserable and weak.

* * *

Ji Hoo revealed his brilliant smile and gave her sleeve a playful tug, bringing her closer. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers, his lips hovering mere inches away from hers.

"Saranghae, Geum Jan Di…," he whispered.

"Saranghae, Yoon Ji Hoo…"

They exchanged a blissful look, and Ji Hoo nuzzled noses with her. Then, Jan Di flashed him a playful grin, just before she grabbed him by the collar. With fresh tears of happiness in her eyes, she pulled him in all the way, and they shared a long, loving kiss…one of many to come… It was a new beginning, and they both knew that it was the beginning of something important—it was the beginning of the rest of their lives…

* * *

 _The following day…_

With an aching heart, Jun Pyo went to the airport with Secretary Jung to leave for New York City. He and Jan Di had broken up, so he was returning to the States for business. On top of his recent heartbreak, Jun Pyo was very annoyed, for his personal plane had mechanical problems and he was being forced to fly a commercial airline.

Jun Pyo slumped into one of the plastic chairs at his gate, waiting for the airline attendant to call for the First Class passengers to board.

"Sir, can I get you anything?" Secretary Jung asked.

"No," Jun Pyo said, and he buried his face in his hands. It was taking every ounce of his strength to refrain from breaking down this very second…

* * *

How would he ever be able to let go of Geum Jan Di? Jun Pyo lamented. Chances were very good that he would never be able to do so… The whole situation seemed incredibly unfair to Jun Pyo, and the pain was searing and raw… He couldn't imagine anything more painful than this…

But as unbelievable as it might seem to others, he almost had a sense of _peace_ about it. He was at peace knowing that Jan Di and Ji Hoo were happy, and that Ji Hoo would take care of her…

Jun Pyo thought of his recent parting with Jan Di. She'd met up with him, and they'd had a long talk. She had explained her side of things and expressed her feelings… She had been very honest and extremely apologetic…

 _…_

* * *

 _..._

 _"Jun Pyo, I loved you… I loved you so much, but…I didn't think you would ever remember me… I tried to make you remember. I tried everything I could think of! …I even thought that we could just start over, but you…didn't want anything to do with me…," she glanced downward, dejected, "So, I told myself that it was just the end of it…that it was just as far as Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo's relationship could go…"_

 _Her eyes were moist with tears._

 _"I had to move on, Jun Pyo… I'm so sorry, but I just had to! Or, I would have fallen apart… No, I did… I did fall apart! But Ji Hoo put me back together… Ji Hoo, he…helped me…he saved me from it…"_

 _Jun Pyo's chest rose and fell heavily, and he fought back stinging tears of his own. Ji Hoo saved her, she'd said… He was always doing that, wasn't he…?_

 _Jan Di took a deep breath. "…I'm happy, Jun Pyo… We're…happy…Ji Hoo and I…"_

 _Jun Pyo felt his stomach drop out, and he looked away._

 _"My love for you, Jun Pyo…," she continued, "…it was so powerful…but it wasn't good for me… It wasn't your fault, though. We were just never right for each other, even though we wanted to be…"_

 _Jun Pyo was silent._

 _"I wanted to be the moon to your star, Jun Pyo…but it just wasn't meant to be… I'm so sorry, Gu Jun Pyo," Jan Di mourned. Suddenly Jun Pyo reached for her and pulled her into a rough embrace._

 _"I'll never forget you, Gu Jun Pyo, as long as I live…," she muttered against his chest. Jun Pyo tightened his jaw and embraced her tighter. He didn't want to let her go, ever…_

 _And they held each other… He wasn't sure how long they remained in each other's embrace, but it was warm and comforting, albeit heartbreaking, and he wished they could have stayed like that forever…_

 _"I'll never forget you either, Ms. Laundry…" And Jan Di chuckled and squeezed him tighter._

* * *

"You're a great man, Gu Jun Pyo," he proclaimed. Jun Pyo reminded himself of how forgiving he'd been and of the great sacrifice he'd made.

Jun Pyo released a heavy exhale and glanced up in time to see a woman. Across the terminal and heading his way, he saw a very familiar-looking young woman. Her dark hair was cut into a short bob; she was dressed stylishly, and she wore a brown leather shoulder bag strung over her shoulder. He glanced over curiously, squinting to verify her identify.

As she came in range, his eyes went wide, "Monkey?!" he uttered aloud.

 *****The End?*****

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts? Hope the romance wasn't too excessive... Any interest in an epilogue or alternate ending with Jun Pyo ending up with Jan Di? Thanks everyone!_**


	3. My Everything

**_A/N: I'm so sorry for the very long wait on this epilogue! Due to some requests to make this story longer, as well as its word count, I've decided to give two extra chapters after this. I also wanted to have a different main focus in each part, so this will be a three-part epilogue. This epilogue is a strange mix of sweet and fluffy, sensual, emotional, and my own sense of humor—not quite sure what it is exactly, haha! I was trying to branch out a bit more… But I hope you will enjoy it! Again, I want to thank everyone for taking the time out to read! And for those who have also reviewed and/or favorited or followed, I hope you know it is greatly appreciated! And thank you all so much for the continued support! Please review—if you feel so inclined—and let me know what you think. Oh, this story just reached 1,001 views—not the record—but it still greatly pleases me, so thank you all so much! J_** ** _You are all so great, and I really appreciate everyone giving my fledgling writing a chance._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _GellineEaton10: I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much; that's very flattering! I hope you enjoy the epilogue._**

 ** _Ghost: Again, I was very flattered, and as it turns out, I will be including two more chapters after this._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you, and yes, this was much shorter than I usually write. But I wanted to try my hand at a shorter one that wouldn't take me five months to write, haha. But now I am extending it._**

 ** _mkerkau: I think I responded to you in PM, but again, thank you so much! Here is another chapter for you (and two more to come)... ;) Thanks for the continued support, and I hope you enjoy this!_**

 ** _Whovian Sherlockian Potterhead: Thank you so much! And it's nice to get a compliment from a Jun Pyo/Jan Di fan. I liked them, too, but I was just really drawn to Ji Hoo and Jan Di, and I felt so badly for him..._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Boys Over Flowers_** ** _characters, nor Lee Min Ho's song "My Everything," nor James Blunt's song "Goodbye My Lover." The song "My Everything" gave me some inspiration for this chapter, including the title. It was also helpful in getting me into the proper mood for it. I listened to it many times while writing this…_**

* * *

Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo…

 _Four Years Later…_

Ha Jae Kyung stood—dressed in a gold, sequined evening gown with an intricate spiral pattern down the bodice—on the terrace of Gu Jun Pyo's over 5,000 square foot New York City penthouse. She could hear the sounds of the bustling city below her—the traffic, the occasional siren—and she could see the magnificently illuminated Brooklyn Bridge, casting fluorescent multi-colored hues upon the water of the East River. Jae Kyung's shoulder-length, onyx hair blew with the wind and drifted across her face. She delicately brushed the pieces aside and hugged herself, pulling her sheer shawl tighter to shield herself from the faint chill in the spring evening air.

A soft smile graced Jae Kyung's ruby red lips as she gazed dreamily upon the breathtaking skyline of the brightly lit American metropolis. And she could not imagine being any happier than she was right now… Well, there was _one thing_ —or, rather one _person_ —that could make this moment utterly perfect…

Jae Kyung had let herself in to Jun Pyo's place. She was waiting for him to finish dressing for their evening out, and she could hardly contain her excitement. Not only was it a special occasion, but she would be sharing it with Jun Pyo and their closest friends. She glanced expectantly back through the clear glass floor-to-ceiling windows, and she caught sight of Jun Pyo adjusting the sleeves of his midnight black designer suit. She could tell that it was _her_ _favorite_ one of his suits that he had on, and she wondered if he'd worn it on purpose, just for her... Her smile grew wider at the thought of that, and she bit her lip lightly, as she watched Jun Pyo finish getting ready over her shoulder.

Jun Pyo had not yet noticed Jae Kyung watching him from the terrace, so she took another moment to delight in his graceful movements. But then she became too impatient and had to spoil it.

"Hurry up, Jun! Jan Di and Ji Hoo will be here any minute!" Jae Kyung called through the slightly ajar door leading to the balcony.

"I'm almost ready; stop nagging!" Jun Pyo called back from the next room, as he stopped to adjust his collar in the mirror on the wall. "Aish, she acts like we're already married…," he grumbled to himself.

But Jae Kyung couldn't resist teasing Jun Pyo further. "What's taking so long?" she shouted in to him. "I was hoping you'd join me out here before they arrived… Honestly, you take longer primping yourself than a woman!"

"Ya!" he exclaimed. And Jae Kyung giggled to herself.

Being with Jun Pyo still felt like a fantasy for Jae Kyung—one she thought to be an impossible dream for the longest time. And she recalled how they had gotten to this point…

Jae Kyung had thought about Jun Pyo _a lot_ after parting with him the day after their almost-wedding. And as she settled into her seat on the plane for New York, she had pulled out the Macau shoes—shoes that were not meant for her but that she felt entitled to nonetheless. After all, she deserved at least one small memento of the man she loved after giving him up for his own happiness, didn't she?

* * *

 _That evening, upon arrival at her New York City apartment, Jae Kyung unpacked. And as she tucked away the shoes, which were nestled safely in their box, she let the tears come. She felt as though she'd held them in well up until this point—until reaching the sanctuary of her own place…_

 _But that wasn't entirely true, for she had cried her eyes out the night she called off her wedding to Jun Pyo... Even though she knew she'd done the right thing—and her conscience praised her for it—her heart was still screaming at her…_

 _Jae Kyung planned on never seeing Jun Pyo again—or, at least not until his wedding to Jan Di. She imagined that Jan Di would invite her to such an event. They had promised to remain friends, after all, and Jae Kyung truly wanted that. And despite how difficult it would be, she planned on_ going _to the wedding when that day came._

 _But then, after that, she imagined she would never see Gu Jun Pyo again…_

 _And then suddenly, eight months later, he appeared before her—like a beautiful rainbow after a storm—in that airport…_

* * *

 _Four Years Ago…_

"Monkey?!"

The girl across the way from Jun Pyo snapped her head toward the voice and stared at him over her shoulder, while clutching the strap of her handbag. "Gu…Jun…Pyo?"

Jae Kyung approached Jun Pyo with disbelief in her eyes. But there was also a sparkle in them that she couldn't hide. She hadn't expected to see him here—it caught her off-guard—and all her lingering emotion for him came rushing back in an instant.

But she tempered it. Just because he was here before her now did not mean anything...

"Jun… What are you doing here?"

He stood. "I'm going to New York for business, you?"

"Same. I'm returning, actually. The JK Group is unveiling another resort in the city," she informed him. Jun Pyo nodded, and they exchanged some brief pleasantries.

Jae Kyung had to admit that she'd been keeping tabs, of sorts, on Jun Pyo. She had heard about the scandal with his father, for one. And she wasn't sure if she should bring it up, but she decided to express her apologies.

Jun Pyo was stoic and informed her that it was fine and that his father had woken up. He also explained that his mother's involvement in the matter was a big part of the reason he was going to New York. He wanted to reinvent Shinwha Group, apart from his mother's influence.

Jae Kyung could understand that all too well, for there were many times when she wanted to escape from underneath the thumb of her own controlling parents.

Jae Kyung switched seats on the plane in order to sit beside Jun Pyo, despite his weak protests. He wasn't going to stop her—and he knew it—nor did he really have the energy to try and do so. He simply allowed it but warned her not to yak his head off the entire flight.

Jae Kyung did her best to adhere to his wishes for peace and quiet, but there was one thing that was weighing on her mind—she had heard absolutely no news of an upcoming wedding. And she was extremely curious...

She briefly wondered if Jun Pyo and Jan Di had run off and gotten married already without telling her. And the thought hurt Jae Kyung deeply. She dismissed it, though. It would have been extremely difficult for them to manage such a thing without anyone finding out…

Jae Kyung's curiosity—and also her concern—only grew when Jun Pyo clammed up and became irritable when she asked about Jan Di. She could tell that something had gone wrong, but he was refusing to talk about it. And he remained silent about it throughout the entire flight, threatening to move if she brought it up again.

And she heard nothing more on the subject for days afterward...

* * *

Much to Jae Kyung's delight, Jun Pyo's and her path crossed more frequently than she expected over the next few days. And one day, Jae Kyung brought up the subject of working together. Jun Pyo was the best, after all. But, she had to admit that she had an ulterior motive for suggesting a business relationship with him—she just wanted to see him…

However, Jun Pyo showed no interest in working with Jae Kyung or the JK Group, despite Jae Kyung's promise to keep her parents out of it. So, as a last ditch effort to keep him in her life, she suggested that they go out together for a drink, as friends.

At first, Jun Pyo turned her down—and he did so multiple times after—but Jae Kyung's persistence finally won out. And she managed to get him to an elegant New York bar a week after his arrival in the city.

Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo sat side by side on barstools, knocking back hard liquor in stride. They spoke only minimally, sporadically discussing business or useless things…

Jae Kyung could tell that Jun Pyo was depressed. She had noticed it immediately; it had to have something to do with Jan Di, and she was desperate to find out what had happened between them. Jun Pyo was a stubborn man, but she hoped that getting a few drinks in him would relax him enough to open up to her.

Her patience won out, and as the night drew to a close, Jun Pyo finally opened up to Jae Kyung. And he confessed _everything_ …

He told her of the accident, of his memory loss, of going to New York the first time, and of his brief, superficial relationship with Yumi. Then, he told her—shakily—of regaining his memory and returning to South Korea, only to discover that Jan Di had moved on and had begun a relationship with Ji Hoo. And with moistened, reddened eyes and clutching at his forehead, he told her of their breakup.

Jae Kyung was stunned by Jun Pyo's account—what a horrible situation! But she listened closely and was supportive. At first, she was disappointed that Jun Pyo and Jan Di were no longer together, for she _had_ given him up for her, after all. But she understood, given the circumstances.

And then, another thought popped into her head, the notion—albeit crazy—that perhaps now she and Jun Pyo could have a second chance… But was it too much for her to even dare to dream…?

* * *

Jae Kyung placed a hand upon Jun Pyo's back, as he took a large gulp of his bourbon, and she searched her mind for something comforting to say to him. But she had no words. What does one say to someone who has just lost the love of their life? What could she possibly say to make him feel any better? What would _she_ have wanted to hear when it happened to her?

But Jae Kyung knew that there was _nothing_ that she could say or do to help. It was just something that time would have to heal. So, she simply remained there with Jun Pyo in that bar—listening, offering input now and then, and drinking. Jae Kyung paced herself better than he—and she could hold her alcohol well—but she was still teetering on the edge of sobriety. And he was long gone…

At the close of the night, Jae Kyung helped Jun Pyo home and into bed, which was no _easy_ task. She covered him up and prepared to leave him—fast asleep and muttering for Jan Di—but then she stopped and took a moment to gaze upon his sleeping form. She felt sorry for him, and her heart swelled with a deep affection that she knew would always remain for Gu Jun Pyo. He would always have a special place with her—one she imagined no one else could ever quite fill...

Jae Kyung reached out for him, running a finger lightly along his cheekbone—she simply couldn't help herself. And she let out a soft sigh. "Goodnight, Gu Jun Pyo," she said, as she turned to leave.

…

She flinched when she felt him suddenly grasp onto her arm. Jae Kyung turned back and noticed that he was still asleep, yet he had taken a tight hold on her.

"Jae…," he uttered in his sleep. Then he became restless; he tensed and clutched tighter to her small arm.

Jae Kyung's lips parted. She lowered herself to a seated position on the bed, and her eyes wandered his face.

"Shh, it's OK. I'm here...," she whispered. This seemed to relax him a bit, and his hand slipped from her arm to his side, and he rolled over and clutched at his pillow instead.

She remained at his side for a few more moments, watching over him. When she was sure he was resting peacefully, she rose from the bed.

Honestly, she would have been perfectly content to remain there and watch over him all night, but she needed to get home and get some sleep for a morning meeting.

She leaned down to place a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "Sleep well, Jun…," she whispered. And she took one last look at him before taking her leave.

* * *

Despite his best attempts at hiding it, Jae Kyung knew that Jun Pyo was grieving over the loss of his relationship, and he did not seem to be dealing with it all that well. He would never say so, but he was clearly sad and lonely, so she offered to be a friend to him. At first, he was way too proud to accept that. But Ha Jae Kyung refused to give in easily, so she changed her tactic.

For one, she arranged for them to continuously run into each other in business settings. She would discover where his meetings were being held and she would schedule meetings to coincide with his—in the same place, at the same time.

And then, she would _accidentally_ bump into him… She would also make sure to go to events that she knew he would be attending. These run-ins of theirs eventually led to a lunch together here, a drink together there… It seemed a silly, _obvious_ strategy, but Jun Pyo didn't seem to catch on.

And each time Jae Kyung saw Jun Pyo walk into the room—tall, immaculately dressed, and absolutely _perfect_ —her heart would begin to race.

How was it that he still had such an effect upon her after all that had transpired?

Jae Kyung knew that she was being completely foolish—and she felt a bit guilty for her manipulations—but she just kept wanting, no, _needing_ to see him again. And each time she did, it only fueled her _obsession_ …

But she was only deluding herself again, wasn't she? Just like before, when she stared at that damn necklace **hard** —for hours on end—trying to convince herself that the J + J on the back of it stood for _Jan Di_ _and Ji Hoo_ , even though she knew deep down that it wasn't true.

What was she doing to herself? Had she become some kind of masochist? Why was she _still_ holding out hope that something could happen between them—that Jun Pyo would suddenly turn around and see _her_ —when he had never shown any kind of romantic feelings for her?

He'd only ever had eyes for Jan Di…

Even their one-and-only kiss—though amazing for Jae Kyung—had been a fake, completely hollow. It had only been a means of appeasing her—of shutting her up and getting her off his back, so to speak…

And although she had asked for it, it still hurt _badly_ when she really thought about it…

Jae Kyung couldn't seem to stop herself from pursuing Jun Pyo… She held on tight to any slight look or gesture from him that could be construed as interest in her. She felt desperate and pathetic…

And as the weeks passed, she only grew to feel even more so, as if she was some crazed fan whose infatuation had reached a dangerous new level. And sometimes she regretted that Jun Pyo had come back into her life.

Just when she thought she was getting over him, he'd returned, and it was as if they'd never been apart, as if their relationship had never ended…

Their _relationship_..., Jae Kyung scoffed.

Jae Kyung always knew that their so-called _relationship_ and their engagement were meaningless for Jun Pyo… None of it had been _real_ to _him_ but rather a sham forced upon them by their parents—a relationship lacking love—and instead full of resentment and secrets.

But it had been real for her…

And then again, there _were_ times in the past when she believed that Jun Pyo truly did care for her. It just wasn't in the way that she wanted…

Just as Jae Kyung convinced herself to give up the charade— _once again_ —her perseverance paid off… And Jun Pyo sought _her_ out for once, and they renewed their friendship.

But that was all it was, a _friendship_ , at best.

Still, Jae Kyung would settle for that over nothing... For the time being, at least, she was content with simply having him in her life again. And though it broke her heart to see him on his low days, she had to admit that she was enjoying spending time with him. And she was cherishing each and every moment of it, for she knew that it could all vanish in an instant…

The weeks passed, and though Jae Kyung knew that Jun Pyo was not over Jan Di by any means, he seemed to be slowly healing. And it was an immense relief for her to see Jun Pyo returning to his former self, little by little.

But Jae Kyung knew she was getting _herself_ into _big_ trouble, for even though she'd told herself that she was fine with just being Jun Pyo's friend, her feelings for him had not dissipated at all—in fact, they'd only grown stronger. And it frightened her sometimes…

What she hadn't known back then was that everything was about to change…

* * *

The turning point in Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's relationship came one day after a successful meeting of their two companies. Jun Pyo had finally become convinced that Shinwha and JK Group could work well together without the need for a marriage, and he'd agreed to a business partnership—with some strict ground rules, of course.

After the early morning meeting, Jun Pyo was in a very good mood. He wore that incredible smile that Jae Kyung hadn't seen in a very long time—and it was rare for her to be privileged to it as it was… And it made her heart soar like a kite.

Jun Pyo suggested to Jae Kyung that they celebrate the merger over dinner that evening, just the two of them. It practically floored Jae Kyung, and she readily accepted. And that was enough to send her straight into the clouds…

All day long, Jae Kyung's stomach was completely bunched up in knots of anticipation after Jun Pyo's invite. And despite her trepidation, she couldn't stop smiling. In fact, several of her colleagues suggested that she'd gone crazy…

Oh, Jae Kyung knew that it was probably foolish to get her hopes up; she had no reason to think it was a _date_ , after all, but she had to admit that she took extra care in preparing herself for dinner that night. For some reason, she felt the strange desire to look nice for him… She perfected her hair and makeup and wore a sleek little black dress.

Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung met at a fine French restaurant near Rockefeller Center, and Jun Pyo greeted her there. He looked her briefly up and down but did not compliment her. Then, they were ushered to the eatery's _best_ table, and Jun Pyo pulled out Jae Kyung's chair for her. They ordered wine and talked prior to dinner being served.

Jae Kyung was having the most wonderful time. It was odd. Jun Pyo was being so mannerly and pleasant… He even seemed to be having a good time, and he also seemed to be looking at her in a _new_ way… And it excited her. She kept casting glances at him, and she was sure that she felt a scintillating spark when their hands accidentally brushed while reaching for their wine glasses.

She felt practically euphoric, but those feelings were quickly washed away when some small thing reminded Jun Pyo of Jan Di and he brought up her name…

And it immediately soured the mood like expired milk…

 _Not this again… I thought he was moving past it_ , she thought desolately.

When Jun Pyo brought up Jan Di on their _date—_ or whatever this was supposed to be _—_ Jae Kyung nearly lost it from jealousy and frustration. Despite how much Jae Kyung loved Jan Di, she really wished she could hate her sometimes—though she had never been able to do that. But _tonight_ , she felt herself straddling that very thin line between love and hate that sometimes exists for a person.

Jae Kyung felt horrible for such selfish, mean-spirited thoughts—and she truly adored Jan Di—but she was no longer satisfied with the way things were. She didn't want to just be Jun Pyo's friend, his confidante, his shoulder to cry on; she wanted more…

And then her thoughts centered completely on Jun Pyo, and she went back and forth between feeling compassion, love, and then anger toward him…

Did Jun Pyo not know how she felt about him? She'd thought she'd made her interest known…

Did he not know that she was still in love with him? Well, surely he didn't know that it was to that extent, still... But couldn't he be even the slightest bit sensitive—or at the very least considerate enough to focus upon the person he was currently with?

Or, was it that he simply didn't care about _her_ feelings? That was probably the case…

But Jae Kyung managed to keep her fragile, volatile emotions in check. She plastered on a smile and listened carefully to what Jun Pyo had to say. And they continued their dinner...

* * *

The long evening resulted in Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo together polishing off a bottle or two of very expensive wine. Jae Kyung hadn't even attempted to hold back. She was far too upset and conflicted to even care. And when Jun Pyo finally dropped her off at home, she was quite tipsy.

Shockingly to Jae Kyung, Jun Pyo behaved like a gentleman and helped her into her place. But he was also inebriated, so they were basically just falling over each other.

He managed to get her inside, and they turned to face one another at the door to bid their good nights. But Jae Kyung wasn't ready for him to leave; she didn't want the night to end…

Jun Pyo stood with his back to the door, and Jae Kyung began to approach him, a smoldering look in her eyes. Jun Pyo got a bit awkward and backed up, bumping against the door. And Jae Kyung continued to come closer, on legs that wobbled like a baby deer.

And then Jae Kyung slipped. Jun Pyo caught her just in time, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her eyelashes fluttered closed and then open again. "Jun…," she murmured, as she slid her hands from his arms to place them flat against his chest. And she leaned further into him.

She expected for him to demand to know what the crazy girl or the monkey girl—or some variation of that—was doing and to remove her hands, but he didn't. And they gazed into one another's eyes.

Jae Kyung looked up at Jun Pyo with large, glassy orbs that were shiny with desire. She wanted to kiss him so badly… And she could have sworn that she saw something in _his_ eyes. He was looking at her as though he wanted to kiss her, too. But surely it was just her imagination—or her drunken state clouding her judgment—or perhaps it was merely wishful thinking…

It was then that Jae Kyung received her second shock of the day—of a lifetime, really—when Jun Pyo leaned in, took her face in his large hands, and captured her lips…

As she felt his lips descend upon hers, Jae Kyung thought her heart might explode. His kiss was soft, tentative, and gentle—so unlike Gu Jun Pyo. He pulled away seconds later, leaving Jae Kyung pleasantly bewildered. They stared at each other, their breathing escalated... And then—giving in to all her long bottled desire—Jae Kyung unthinkingly threw her arms around Jun Pyo's neck and crushed her lips against his...

Jae Kyung knew that she was being incredibly forward, but it no longer mattered. She was kissing Jun Pyo!

What she couldn't comprehend was why Jun Pyo was kissing her back with an equal fervor, grasping onto her and pressing her more fully into him. And she wanted to remain forever joined to him in this way…

Was it just inebriation combined with his emotional state, or something more? Did he feel something for her, too?

…

Jae Kyung decided to stop thinking; she let go, and simply felt… And she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, as she poured into him all the love and longing she had kept locked away for so long…

A mutual passion that she had never dreamed to imagine might exist between them suddenly took over, and their kiss intensified.

Jun Pyo's hands roamed Jae Kyung's back and arms, discovering them for the first time. And before either of them realized what was happening, Jun Pyo had picked her up and was carrying her toward her bed in the next room…

She wrapped her legs snug around his waist and clung to him, like the monkey she was, as he carried her off. And all the while they were kissing… She opened her mouth and let out a small sigh, as Jun Pyo slipped his tongue inside. And she ran her fingers all throughout his luxurious waves—like she had wanted to do for so long…

Jae Kyung's head was spinning, and she thought she must surely be dreaming now—this couldn't possibly be real!

And it wouldn't be the first time she'd experienced such a dream about Jun Pyo. But this one felt _so_ lifelike… She could actually feel the texture of his hair and taste the sweet nectar of his lips—and oh, those honeyed lips! She'd forgotten how soft and sweet they were… She'd only experienced them once before, and she'd been missing them ever since… And she needed to savor them…

Upon arrival in the bedroom, Jun Pyo practically tossed Jae Kyung onto her massive king-sized bed. She emitted a joyful little squeal as she hit the bed and bounced lightly upon impact. He climbed into the bed immediately after and crawled slowly toward her. Jae Kyung raised her head slightly and gripped the mattress, staring Jun Pyo down as he crept toward her, his eyes burning into hers. And then he straddled her, hovering above her and taking a moment to stare intensely down into her wide, dark eyes—which burned with an equal intensity.

Jun Pyo hesitated for only a few more seconds before claiming her mouth again. He slipped one arm around her waist and supported himself on the other, as he moved on and began kissing down her neck. She gasped and sighed, crying out his name and raking her fingers along his back, as he continued caressing her exposed skin with his lips and rubbing against her. Jun Pyo was running his hands all over her body—stroking and kneading. He suddenly passed over her breasts, causing Jae Kyung to shudder at the sudden sensation.

Jun Pyo was rough and passionate… And despite his inexperience—and the alcohol—making him a bit clumsy, Jae Kyung couldn't imagine anything better… And she was dizzy with pleasure. Jae Kyung's body was tingling and begging for more, yet her mind was still whirling in disbelief. She still couldn't quite believe what was happening right now… But why was she having such a hard time accepting this?

Then, inexplicably, she felt hot tears piling up at the corners of her eyes. And droplets of moisture slipped from their origin, down her face, and to her neck—where he was currently kissing her—when she realized _why_ she couldn't possibly accept what was happening…

And a thought suddenly forced itself out of her subconscious and slammed into her conscious—the terrible notion that Jun Pyo was only behaving this way because he was in deep agony and, not to mention, drunk...

And the blissful experience was immediately tainted…

Jae Kyung was wrestling with herself now… Her heart—and her hormones, for that matter—desperately wanted to continue. After all, she had wanted nothing more than _this man_ —this beautiful, unattainable man—since the day she met him.

Jae Kyung had dreamed of this moment for so long now, but her head was screaming that it was all wrong… And she knew that she couldn't have him this way—it couldn't happen like this…

He was vulnerable right now and not thinking clearly… One of them needed to be thinking clearly, didn't they…?

And it wasn't fair to _her_ either.

The only thing worse for Jae Kyung than never being with Jun Pyo was being his rebound... Jae Kyung couldn't be that for him; she simply loved him too much to be that. She simply couldn't stand the thought of something like this happening because of his depression over Jan Di. She couldn't take being only some unhealthy means of coping with his broken heart…

Jae Kyung realized right then that things with Jun Pyo could go no further until she knew for sure that he'd left his relationship with Jan Di far behind him...

She had to protect herself, after all. What if things went further and then she lost him? She didn't think she could deal with losing him again… She knew she would just fall apart if that happened—if something happened between them and then he dumped her, as he inevitably would...

That is, if he even truly wanted _her_ in the first place _…_ And an even more horrible thought crossed her mind. What if he was only imaging that she was— _no_!

"Stop!" Jae Kyung demanded, with moisture clinging to her eyelashes. She pushed Jun Pyo away, but it took everything she had to do so.

Jun Pyo's brow wrinkled in confusion. And he stared down at her, looking bewildered and almost _perturbed_ that she had stopped him.

Jae Kyung sat up on the bed and tightened her lips. "You don't want to do this," she said, looking away.

"What?" he sat up beside her.

"You don't want me," she asserted.

Jun Pyo tightened his jaw and was silent.

"You don't even like me," she spoke sullenly. "You're only doing this because you're upset over Jan Di…"

Jun Pyo released a short burst of air and looked away. There was a brief silence.

Jae Kyung's chest was aching, and it hurt so bad that all her frustrations came flying out of her mouth.

"I'm not Jan Di!" she shouted, "No matter how much you wish I was!"

Jun Pyo clenched his jaw. " _Why you_ …how dare you!"

Jae Kyung shook her head and glared at him, with stinging, reddened eyes. "You think that you can just have me in place of Jan Di… Well, you got it wrong!"

"Shut up!" Jun Pyo stood.

Jae Kyung scoffed and turned away. "You know, it's funny, Jun Pyo," she gave a sardonic laugh. " _This_ …was exactly what I'd been dreaming of ever since I got to know you…but _now_ , it just feels…all wrong…"

She cast her eyes downward. "Get out…," she muttered in a harsh tone.

"What?"

"I said GET OUT!" she shouted, her head snapping upward to meet his eyes.

"Fine!"

Jun Pyo stormed out, slamming the door in the process. And Jae Kyung lay back down on her bed. She curled up like a cat, clutching her pillow. And she cried herself to sleep…

* * *

The next day, Jae Kyung was feeling absolutely horrible. Her eyes were puffy, her head was throbbing, and her heart was aching. And she was obsessing over whether or not she had done the right thing—kicking Jun Pyo out, as she did, and saying what she had. Of course the situation had been all wrong, but had she been too harsh? Should she have been more understanding and supportive?

And she was considering calling Jun Pyo and apologizing, or even going down to his office.

But she didn't need to.

Jae Kyung was shocked when a bouquet of roses was delivered to her office. She pulled out the card and read. They were from Jun Pyo. And in his very brief note, he apologized for the night before. Jae Kyung was floored.

She was even more astonished when, toward the end of the day, Jun Pyo showed up…

"Jun…," she uttered, in pleasant surprise. She folded her arms and did her best to remain composed. "What are you doing here?" she asked more casually, hugging herself.

Jun Pyo avoided eye contact, and his body language was shifty. Then, he suddenly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off to another room.

Once in private, Jun Pyo sighed. He clutched at his hair and turned from her, but then immediately turned back around. Casting his eyes to the side, he muttered, "Mianhae."

Jae Kyung sighed. "It's OK, Jun. It was my fault, too. You already apologized anyway… And thank you for the flowers, by the way…," she hugged herself tighter.

"That wasn't good enough. Last night was a mistake…"

Jae Kyung nodded painfully, lowering her head.

"But you were wrong about one thing," he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "You were wrong when you said that I don't like you…"

Jae Kyung's head snapped up, and she stared at Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo exhaled and turned from her. "I do like you, Monkey. I like you a lot..."

"Jun…"

"You always understood me, Monkey. And you were always there for me…," Jun Pyo turned back to her. He hesitated for a long moment. "So, go to dinner with me," he demanded rather than asked.

"As in on a date?" Jae Kyung asked curiously.

"Call it what you like..."

Jae Kyung felt her heart thumping within her chest. But there was one thing that truly frightened her, and it made her seriously consider turning the invitation down. "Jun, I'm sorry, but I need to ask…Do you think you can ever truly get over Jan Di?"

He didn't answer right away, and it scared her…

Jun Pyo gave a long exhale and finally said, "I don't know… I don't know if I can ever forget about Geum Jan Di, but…I do…care about you, Ha Jae Kyung."

Jae Kyung stared into his eyes. "Jun, you called me Jae Kyung…"

He smirked. "That's your name, isn't it?"

A small smile played upon her lips, and she nodded.

Jun Pyo sighed and turned away from her. "I've been thinking about it…and I'd be willing to try…with you."

Jae Kyung was stunned speechless, and when she did not respond right away, Jun Pyo demanded, "Well, are you going to go to dinner with me or not?"

"Oh, ye-yes, yes, of course I'll go, Jun!"

…

The dinner went well, and Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo began dating _officially_ shortly thereafter…

* * *

After a few months of dating, things remained good between Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo—for the most part... They challenged each other; they had fun together, and they mutually cared for one another. Their relationship was defined by a spark—one that had always existed between them and had only been further ignited with the passing of time. They still fought like cats and dogs, but their playful banter was more a means of showing affection for one another, and it kept the embers burning between them…

They had, however, slowed things down a lot in the romance department since that first passionate, drunken encounter. And Jae Kyung was OK with it—she was perfectly fine with taking things slowly, so long as she was with him…

Jae Kyung was still dealing with her insecurities, though, particularly since Jun Pyo had yet to say those three little words that every smitten woman longs to hear from her boyfriend… And at times, she wondered how he truly felt for her…

But Jae Kyung knew very well what kind of person Jun Pyo was. He was blustery, rough around the edges, and he sometimes struggled to express his feelings in words—but she had known that about him for a long time…

Still, Jun Pyo could be very passionate, and there was a sweet side to him, too. And she knew that deep down he was really nothing more than a tenderhearted boy of a man…

That side of him came out sometimes—usually when she least expected it—and she cherished those rare moments when he let the _real_ Gu Jun Pyo shine through…

But Jae Kyung had to admit she worried sometimes that Jun Pyo would change his mind about her… After all, he'd been so deeply in love with Jan Di—the incredibly powerful kind of love that did not go away so easily. And he still mentioned her sometimes… But then again, so did she, for Jae Kyung had been doing her best to remain in touch with Jan Di.

After all, that kind of friendship was also not something that should—or _could_ —be tossed away…

…

* * *

One evening—after having dinner—Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo arrived back at his place. He didn't often do it, but he invited her in and asked her to have a drink with him on the balcony. As she gazed out upon the illuminated city, Jae Kyung garnered her courage and decided to broach the subject of the fears that had been upon her heart for too long now…

A few drinks in, Jae Kyung grew brave and began freely expressing her innermost thoughts and anxieties about their relationship… Inevitably, Jan Di came up—and this time it was Jae Kyung who initiated talk of her…

"So, what kinds of things did you use to do with Jan Di on dates?" she asked, as she leaned against the balcony and picked a spot on the skyline to focus upon.

"Why would you bring that up?" he asked, staring into his glass.

"I was just curious… You two had a good time together, right?"

Jun Pyo glanced away. "Yes, but that's in the past."

Jae Kyung nodded and took a sip of her wine. "Do you have a good time with me, too, Jun?"

"Yea, sure," he muttered in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Jae Kyung sighed. "So, what am I to you, Jun, really?"

"What are you going on about, Monkey?" he took a gulp of his liquor, without making eye contact.

Jae Kyung's eyes began to moisten, and she glanced away. "I need to know, Jun. Are you happy being with me?"

"Would I be with you if I wasn't?" he replied immediately, shaking his head.

"OK, but I'm not…," she hesitated, "just...second place, am I?"

He looked at her this time, with a stern expression. "What are you talking about? What's the matter with you, anyway? Stop talking nonsense…"

Jae Kyung felt hot tears beading up further at the corners of her eyes. "I know I'm being ridiculous…and I don't know why I'm saying these things, Jun… I guess I'm just worried… I just want to be what Jan Di was to you…"

"You'll never be that," he responded frankly.

Jae Kyung's heart wrenched within her chest. His admission was a dagger being plunged deep into her heart.

Jun Pyo observed a look of devastation that had crossed Jae Kyung's face. He sighed heavily and then took her by the arms. "Listen here, Jan Di was very special to me… You know that. She was the first girl I ever loved in my whole life…"

Tears began slipping freely down Jae Kyung's face. She lowered her head and nodded. "I know, Jun...," she muttered dismally.

"You can never be that, my first love. And you shouldn't try to compare yourself to her," he said.

Jae Kyung felt as though her heart had suddenly been pulverized, as if something had suddenly died within her. _That's right… I could never possibly compare to Jan Di, could I, Jun?_

Jae Kyung sniffled and her tears continued their steady trickle. "I got it, Jun," she nodded, staring down at her feet, "I understand," she said, anguished. "I'll go," she said, as she attempted to pull away. But he grasped her arms tight.

"No, you don't understand," he said, harshly. "Look at me," he demanded, gripping her tighter. And she looked up at him, her eyes saturated and her cheeks tear-stained.

" _Jae_ …," he spoke more softly. "You shouldn't compare yourself because you're _different_. You and Jan Di are completely different people… It's just _different_ with you than it was with her…"

Jae Kyung sniffled and dropped her head—nodding slowly and still fighting back the tears.

Jun Pyo gazed upon Jae Kyung's heartbroken expression and he practically melted. "But different doesn't mean bad, Jae..." She looked up at him. "…Yes, Jan Di was special to me, but that doesn't mean that you aren't special to me, too. And it doesn't mean that I don't…have…strong feelings for you…"

"Jun…"

Jun Pyo sighed and released her arms. "So, like I said, stop talking nonsense…"

A small smile crossed Jae Kyung's lips. Jun Pyo turned from her, but she caught him by the collar and turned him back to face her. And she went up on her toes to place an appreciative kiss to his lips.

"Gomawo, Jun. I needed to hear that," she beamed up at him.

Jun Pyo smirked and turned back to the view, casually slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

* * *

Jae Kyung knew that Jun Pyo wasn't ready to say 'I love you' that night, but she was satisfied with what he'd told her, for the time being. It wasn't until they'd been together for half a year before he finally did say those words...

And it was one of those perfect moments that you never forget—and for Jae Kyung, it was well worth the wait…

That night, Jae Kyung invited him up to her place, and they were standing on her balcony—with its equally magnificent view of the city. Jae Kyung shivered lightly, so Jun Pyo draped his jacket over her shoulders. And then, he embraced her. Jae Kyung hugged him back and buried her head into his chest.

And it just passed her lips before she even realized what she was saying. "I love you, Jun."

He was silent for a moment—it made her anxious—so she raised her head to look upon his face. "…Do you…love me, too, Jun?" she asked tentatively.

Jun Pyo scoffed and disentangled from her. "That's a stupid question," he said, turning from her and stuffing his hands into his pockets. She stared at his back for a moment.

"Will you just answer the question, Jun?"

"You should know the answer to that," he replied, without looking at her.

 _Can't you just say it for once?_ "I just…need to hear it."

"Fine," Jun Pyo spun around to face her again—hands still tucked neatly into his pockets—and then he grew sincere. "I love you, Ha Jae Kyung."

Jae Kyung felt happy tears piling up, and she was completely giddy. She immediately closed the distance between them, wrapped her arms around his neck, went up on her toes, and touched her lips to his. He pressed his hands into her back and returned the kiss.

* * *

Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo had come such a long way over the past four years… They spent much of their time together—both business and pleasure—having meals together, seeing the sights of the city together, and even shopping together sometimes.

Jae Kyung recalled Jun Pyo going shopping with her once when she wanted to redecorate her apartment… Jun Pyo had called her crazy for taking on home repair and interior design on her own, but he'd indulged her and gone along for the ride… OK, so she'd practically had to drag him around as she picked out items for her apartment...but still, he'd gone…

She recalled asking his opinion on various items, and he'd expressed that he couldn't care less… And then she'd asked him for his input on how to install something. He'd acted macho and pretended like he knew—even though it was clear that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing… She had to stifle a giggle or two when he'd stare long and hard at a box, reading the instructions, with confusion clearly etched upon his brow. But then he'd tried to hide it and explained that he knew exactly what to do…

She'd also managed to convince him to tour the city with her…

Even though Jae Kyung had already seen most of New York City, she enjoyed sharing those experiences with Jun Pyo. They took in shows, and she dragged him to all the touristy spots—he complained but continued to go along with her… And she had to laugh when she suggested they both wear matching couple 'I Love New York' t-shirts. He'd shot that idea down very quickly, with some extra verbal frustrations. But she'd bought him one anyway, in hopes that one day she'd convince him to wear it.

It hadn't always been an easy road for Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo, but it had been undeniably worth it for her. Though there had been bumps in the road—arguments and challenges to their relationship—there had been so many more good times, times that Jae Kyung would treasure for the rest of her days. No matter what happened, she didn't regret any of it…

* * *

Jan Di and Ji Hoo...

The past four years had been hectic yet pleasurable ones for Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Much of their time had been devoted to conquering the beast that was medical school, but together it had been much easier to endure—and Jan Di was especially thankful for Ji Hoo's unending support.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were doing what they loved, with _whom_ they loved—each other—and what could be better than that?

Jan Di's family had long since returned to their home—thanks to Ji Hoo's generosity—but Jan Di remained living at Ji Hoo's house. This was also Ji Hoo's doing…

Ji Hoo had requested that Jan Di continue living with him in his home, just after they had begun dating. At first the Geums were skeptical—they didn't think it appropriate for their little girl to be living with her boyfriend… But Ji Hoo's charm and powers of persuasion quickly made them change their tune. Even Jan Di had to admit that he made some very convincing arguments. And Jan Di's family had been putty in his hands; they'd never really stood a chance, Jan Di acknowledged.

But Gong Ju and Il Bong still had their doubts about whether or not they should allow such a thing. And once Ji Hoo left them all alone—after going on and on about what a nice young man he was—Jan Di's parents expressed their concerns to her…

…

* * *

 _"OK, you may stay there, but there just better not be anything inappropriate going on…," Gong Ju folded her arms and raised a brow at Jan Di._

 _"Eommaaa…," Jan Di whined childishly._

 _"Well, at least not until you two are married. Then you can do whatever you'd like," Jan Di's mother waved a hand carelessly in the air._

 _"Eomma!" Jan Di shouted, flushed and exasperated._

 _Gong Ju simply gave Jan Di a 'look,' and Jan Di groaned. She knew it wouldn't take long for her mother to angle for a proposal once she discovered that her daughter was dating the very prominent Yoon Ji Hoo._

 _Jan Di decided to leave the marriage comment alone and simply reminded them of the fact that Ji Hoo's grandfather was also living there._

 _Gong Ju and Il Bong each breathed a visible sigh of relief. "Oh, that's right," Il Bong stroked his chin, "what a relief!" he exclaimed._

 _But then Jan Di's appa grew mopey; he sniffled. "Oh, I just can't stand to think of my sweet little Jan Di-yah growing up just yet! I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that…," he pouted and then began relating some cute childhood story of her._

 _Could it get any worse…? She wondered._

 _Jan Di released a slow exhale and glanced away. She wasn't sure what had brought on this not-so-subtle guilt trip… It was almost as if they had some kind of privileged information…_

 _Gong Ju shook her head and patted her blubbering husband on the back, who had just finished his story. "Don't worry, Honey, former President Yoon will make sure there is no funny business going on in that household…," and Gong Ju glanced to Jan Di, who quickly looked away._

 _If only her parents knew what she and Ji Hoo had already managed to do together without Grandfather's knowledge… And Jan Di had to admit that she did feel a bit guilty about it, particularly after this little show put on by her parents._

 _But then again, why should she feel guilty? She and Ji Hoo were both adults now, and they were in love. It wasn't just some casual fling. Jan Di fully intended on being with Ji Hoo forever…_

 _"You just make sure and get that proposal from him, Jan Di-yah," Gong Ju insisted, as she went back to prepping a garment for dry-cleaning._

 _Jan Di sighed. "Eomma, I can't force him to marry me, and we haven't even been dating for that long…"_

 _"Well, don't go and let him slip through your fingers…_ ** _again_** _…," she referenced when Jan Di had dated Ji Hoo briefly before, "…like you did with Gu Jun Pyo…," she added._

 _Jan Di frowned at the reminder of her breakup with Jun Pyo and at the two very transparent insults. "Well, that's not exactly what happened…," she muttered._

 _Her parents looked at her curiously, as if they weren't really sure what had transpired and were waiting for her to explain it. But Jan Di certainly did not feel like going into it, so she simply dropped her head and muttered, "OK, I won't."_

 _"Yes, Jan Di-yah, and though the temptation may be there…," Il Bong grew gloomy as a dark cloud and almost broke down into tears again. "You should wait until you are married before you…do anything…cross that line…You know…" Il Bong directed Kang San to leave the room—despite Kang San's insistence that he already knew what they were talking about._

 _Once Kang San had left, Il Bong whispered, "You know…before having s—"_

 _"Appa!" Jan Di cut him off, and Il Bong looked shocked._

 _…_

 _"Your appa is right, Jan Di-yah. I remember what it was like to be a young woman of 20, and such a handsome young man as Yoon Ji Hoo is surely very hard to resist…but you must!"_

 _Even Il Bong nodded his head vibrantly in agreement…_

 _Gong Ju placed a hand to her cheek and raised her eyes skyward. And she sighed, as she envisioned her beautiful future son-in-law and imagined how lovely they would look together—and how adorable their kids would be..._

 _I was wrong; it could get worse…, Jan Di thought to herself. She gave a defeated sigh and flopped onto her back on the floor, covering her face with her hands. "I know, Appa, Eomma. Don't worry…," Jan Di muttered through her hands. And after a moment she sat up and began massaging her temples._

 _"Oh, do you have a headache, Jan Di-yah?" Il Bong—clueless as usual—asked, as he began ironing a school uniform._

 _Jan Di exhaled. I'm beginning to get one..., she thought._

 _"Just a little one, Appa," Jan Di replied._

 _"Well, take something then," her eomma ordered._

* * *

 _The Present…_

Ji Hoo was dressed in a fine suit—in a pristine shade of white, naturally—and Jan Di sat next to him, wearing a midnight blue evening gown, in the back of the limo Jun Pyo had sent for them.

The couple had traveled to New York City at Jun Pyo's behest—he had insisted they come that evening to celebrate Jae Kyung's birthday and would not take no for an answer. How could they possibly refuse such a request anyway?

So, they were currently on their way to meet up with Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung at his place. And the rest of their group would be meeting them later for dinner and dancing at one of New York City's hottest venues.

Woo Bin had taken a later flight, due to business obligations, but he was on his way with his date. Yi Jeong had just returned from Sweden, and he and Ga Eul were officially dating now, so he was bringing her along, too. They were madly in love…

Jan Di smiled at the thought of having their little group together again… It would be like a reunion of sorts, seeing all of them, since they had all been very preoccupied over the past four years. This inevitably led to them seeing way less of each other than they used to.

…

Ji Hoo turned to observe Jan Di. She was gazing out the car window. "What are you thinking about?" he asked gently.

"Oh," Jan Di turned and gave him a sentimental smile. "I was just…thinking about old times…"

Ji Hoo suddenly grew worried, and he wondered if the notion of seeing Jun Pyo again was making Jan Di nostalgic.

But he smiled back and nodded. And she returned to looking out the window. Ji Hoo looked out his own briefly, squeezing his hands together, and then he turned his eyes back to Jan Di.

After a moment, Ji Hoo worked up the courage to bring up what had been on his mind. He cleared his throat. "How are you feeling, Jan Di-yah?" he asked, in a slightly somber tone.

"About what, Ji Hoo-yah?" she turned to look at him.

"About seeing Jun Pyo again."

Jan Di looked at him curiously. "I feel fine about it. It'll be nice to see him and Unnie again," she replied.

Ji Hoo nodded slowly but then questioned further, "Are you sure? You're not nervous are you?"

"Why should I be?"

Ji Hoo released a small sigh. "Well, there is just a lot of…history…there, and sometimes it can be awkward to see an ex, and…," Ji Hoo was prattling on, which was so unlike him—he supposed that _he_ was the nervous one… But he stopped short of suggesting that old feelings could resurface for Jan Di.

"I'm not nervous, Ji Hoo. I'm sure it'll be fine," she responded.

When he didn't seem fully convinced, she placed her hand over his, which rested on the seat next to her. Jan Di looked into Ji Hoo's eyes—dark eyes that were looking deep into hers and studying them, as if searching for any signs of uncertainty or dismay.

"Ji Hoo…," she spoke softly, "what are you worried about?" She suspected what it could be, but that was a ridiculous fear...

"Nothing, my otter," he replied softly, as he stroked her fingers lovingly with his own.

"You know that I love you, right?" she asked suddenly, hoping to appease any intrusive, uneasy thoughts in his head.

He smiled affectionately at her and squeezed her hand, giving a thankful nod. "I know. Gomawo, Jan Di-yah. I love you, too, my otter. So very much…," he whispered back.

She smiled.

Ji Hoo caressed her hand lightly before interweaving their fingers. And then he brought her hand up toward his lips. He paused to gaze adoringly upon her hand, as if it was some very precious thing to him. And then his eyelashes fluttered closed as he pressed a lingering kiss into her knuckle.

Then, he brought her small hand back down to the seat but kept hold of it a moment longer. And he gave it a last squeeze before releasing it.

Ji Hoo leaned in closer and began caressing the bare skin of her arms with his fingertips. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered, brushing his lips across her ear in the process. She felt a pleasant shudder run the entire course of her body in seconds.

"Yes, you have… But I don't mind hearing it again," she whispered back.

Ji Hoo flashed a brilliant smile and murmured, 'you're so beautiful,' before proceeding to place a line of gentle kisses all along her cheek.

"Gomawo," and Jan Di released a sigh. She shut her eyes, while enjoying the sensations he evoked…

Once he'd completed his enticing work, she opened her eyes and took a moment to admire him. "And _you_ look extremely handsome tonight, _as_ _usual_ ," she replied. "I think maybe I should worry. All of the women at the restaurant will be staring at my boyfriend," she teased.

"Well, you don't need to worry about that. I don't care about any other women…" And he took her hand again, curling his fingers around hers. He placed another soft kiss upon it, and then several more…

"Well, _you_ shouldn't worry either, about Jun Pyo…I mean," she said.

Ji Hoo looked up at her. He sighed and nodded. "I know, Jan Di-yah. You're right; I'm sorry."

"Of course I am. And, ahh, I'm a bit angry with you right now actually, Yoon Ji Hoo!"

His brow wrinkled.

"Yes, that's right!" she assured. "You should have more faith in me—in _us_!"

"I know, and I do. Forgive me, Jan Di-yah. I just get scared sometimes…," his voice trailed off. "…that I might someday lose you…that perhaps all this has just been a long, beautiful dream…"

"That's ridiculous. After how long we have been together, you still worry about things like that…"

Ji Hoo brought his hand to Jan Di's cheek and stroked it lightly, his fingers skimming the line of her jaw. "I know that I shouldn't worry, but I don't think you realize how precious you are to me…you're everything to me…," he said, as he fingered the soft skin below her chin…

Jan Di's lips curved slightly. Taking it that he was forgiven—or close to—Ji Hoo smiled and he leaned in to take her lips. He cradled her face in his hands, as he kissed her deeply.

After they broke apart, they embraced each other—Ji Hoo burying his face into her shoulder and running a hand through her hair.

…

Minutes later, the car arrived at Jun Pyo's penthouse and stopped.

"Well, shall we see what the great Gu Jun Pyo has in store for us tonight?" Ji Hoo announced.

Jan Di smirked and nodded.

Their door was opened for them, and Ji Hoo stepped out onto the sidewalk. Jan Di slid over. With one hand she lifted her dress, so it wouldn't drag or trip her, and Ji Hoo took her other hand, carefully helping her out of the car.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jun Pyo stepped out onto the balcony and froze for a moment, momentarily caught off-guard by the stunning view that was—not the city—but rather, his girlfriend. Of course, he couldn't possibly let her know the effect she was currently having upon him…

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Jun Pyo demanded.

Jae Kyung turned to look at him over her shoulder. "I was just enjoying the view."

"Well, come inside!" he barked. "You'll get cold."

Jae Kyung smiled at him. She adored it when Jun Pyo _showed_ that he cared, even though she had known for a long time that he did. "I just want to stay out here a bit longer…until they arrive. It's such a nice night, even with the wind…"

"I suppose so," he replied.

"…You know, _you_ could always…keep me warm, Jun…," she suggested, with a hopeful glint in her eye.

His lips parted, and then he clenched his jaw and folded his arms, wearing an amused smirk, as if she'd suggested something completely ridiculous. She glanced back at him expectantly over her shoulder. There was a pregnant pause. And they stared at one another for several seconds before Jae Kyung softly sighed and turned away from him to look out over the city again.

Seconds later, she felt a pair of warm, strong arms encircle her shoulders and waist from behind. An ecstatic smile crossed Jae Kyung's lips and she felt the moisture build behind her eyes. She didn't know why she always got so emotional in his presence. It was just that she was so happy—so happy she could cry…

"You crazy monkey…," Jun Pyo whispered against her ear, "…you never listen to me, so what choice do I have but to keep you warm…?"

Jae Kyung smiled contentedly and leaned back into him, her eyes fluttering closed as she savored the moment.

"Happy Birthday, my Monkey Girl," he uttered. And he continued to hold her.

"Gomawo, Jun" she replied, as she ran a hand lightly along the arm that was around her waist.

They finally pulled away from each other. And Jae Kyung smiled to herself when Jun Pyo grew silent and simply stared at her.

"Why are you staring, Jun?" she toyed—she just couldn't help herself...

This brought Jun Pyo back to reality, and he stammered, "What? I wasn't staring! You're really full of yourself!"

Jae Kyung scowled at him and then pouted. She quickly recovered, though. "So, do you like my dress, Jun?" she asked, as she presented herself to him.

She placed her hands upon her hips and did a slow turn. After a full rotation, she faced him and smiled hopefully. Jun Pyo looked her up and down—not once, but twice—with the faintest hint of a smile upon his lips.

"It's OK, I guess," he replied.

"Psshh, can't you just give me a compliment for once?"

"That was a compliment! It's fine, alright? What more do you want to hear?" He folded his arms, and she noticed a hint of that arrogant little smile of this.

"Don't you think I look pretty?"

He was silent for a moment and stroked his chin before shrugging and turning away from her.

Jae Kyung gaped, "Why you!"

He turned to glance at her over his shoulder.

"You tell me I look pretty _right now_ , Gu Jun Pyo!" she demanded, as she approached him resolutely, "Or else!" She pointed a finger at him.

He turned to face her fully. "Or else _what_?" he smirked. "What are you going to do?" Jun Pyo called her bluff, but then he considered that perhaps that was a mistake. Ha Jae Kyung was tough—she was a black belt in taekwondo, after all—and he wouldn't put it past her to slug him. Or, she might just climb onto his back like the monkey girl she was…

She probably _would_ do so if she wasn't in a long dress right now… But since she was, he figured he was safe…

Jae Kyung glared at Jun Pyo, and then she hiked up her dress and gave chase to him around the terrace and into the penthouse. Upon finally catching up to him, she jumped onto his back.

"Aish, Monkey! What's wrong with you? You're not being very ladylike!"

"Psshhh!" she wrapped her legs around him and clutched his shoulders tighter.

"Get off, Monkey, you'll wrinkle my suit!"

"Ohh, who cares about your precious suit…," she retorted.

"Aish, I do!"

"Pssshhh! It's wrinkle-proof, or wrinkle-resistant—one of those two—you big baby!"

Jun Pyo growled in frustration. He went into the bedroom and attempted to shake her off onto the bed, but she was still hanging on for dear life. He spun her around a few times, hoping to make her dizzy—but he was really only making himself dizzy—and he finally managed to jostle her loose.

Then, he captured her in his arms—turning the tables on her and regaining the control. He dipped her back against the bed.

Placing one hand on each side of her on the bed, he grinned down at her. "You crazy monkey…," he breathed—in a voice playfully affectionate, almost sensual.

She stared up at him intently.

" _Fine_ , you look very pretty… Happy now?" he smirked.

Jae Kyung continued to gaze up into his eyes, and she nodded slowly.

And then he lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her lips and then moved on to her throat, sinking his lips into the soft skin there.

"Ahhhh, Jun…," she sighed.

…

* * *

It was then that the doorbell chimed, indicating visitors…

Jae Kyung's eyes lit up. "Ohh, they're here!" she exclaimed, as she shoved Jun Pyo away from her.

Jun Pyo groaned in frustration. "Well, fine, I guess she'd rather see them…," he grumbled. And he made a mental note to remember to kick Ji Hoo's butt for his punctuality.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thoughts? I hope this wasn't confusing with the time jumps. Basically, it starts four years from the end of the last chapter, and then flashes back to four years prior (to continue what happened at the end of the last chapter), and then it sporadically flashes to various points in the relationship to give snippets._**

 ** _I hope my portrayal of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung was OK. I hope they were in-character. I've never written for them before. But I really liked Jae Kyung in the show, as well as Jun Pyo/Jae Kyung as a couple. I thought they were perfect for each other. But that's just my opinion._**

 ** _I hope the romance was OK and not too excessive. I get kind of embarrassed writing the extra romantic scenes, haha, so I hope it turned out OK._**

 ** _And I know there wasn't much Ji Hoo and Jan Di in this chapter, which is so unlike me—they're my favorite couple, after all! But that was just because I wanted to delve into Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's story more. But trust me; there will be a lot more of my favorite couple in the next two parts, including plenty of JanHoo romance. )_**

 ** _The next part is largely written because I decided to break it up, so I may be able to have it out within a couple days. This was getting very long, and it has been so long since I updated, so I wanted to get something out for you guys. Thanks so much!_**

 ** _And for those reading Like the Lotus: The Next Generation, a lot of it is also written. I am going to try to finish this weekend, but more than likely it will be early to mid-next week._**


	4. I'm Yours

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait everyone! _Just to clarify, I am writing in third person (and basically omniscient) POV, but I do tend to gravitate toward Jan Di's POV a lot. I also switch POVs quite a bit, and I hope that it's not confusing to read. That's always tricky, but in this chapter I was using the page breaks when I switched POV—in one particular conversation, mainly. So, hopefully it's not confusing. The only other option, really, was to write in that it was so-and-so's POV, which I didn't want to do (and haven't been doing), so I wanted to remain consistent. Also, I hope Ji Hoo, nor anyone else, is too OOC in this. There was one part that I wasn't sure was in character for Ji Hoo, but I really wanted to add it and thought I could get away with it given his status with Jan Di. Anyway,_ l _ots of mushy lovey-dovey stuff in this chapter. Hope it's not sappy or too much. And I hope you all enjoy!_

 _Thank you to everyone who has and is reading! I cut this chapter off in a different place than I intended, but I wanted to get it out, so I may be adding two more chapters instead of one more. I am sacrificing sleep to get this out now (for you guys, and also because it drives me a little crazy leaving chapters unfinished when they are so close), so I hope it's OK, haha..._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the BOF characters._

* * *

 _ **Epilogue Part II: I'm Yours**_

Jae Kyung swung open the door to greet the expected guests on the other side. And she immediately squealed upon seeing them.

"Jan Di-yah!" Jae Kyung exclaimed, and she immediately accosted Jan Di—colliding with her and knocking her back slightly. Jae Kyung gave Jan Di a tight hug and held on. "I missed you so much!"

"Unnie," Jan Di affectionately greeted, as she returned Jae Kyung's warm welcome with a gentler hug. "I missed you, too. Happy Birthday!"

And they continued to hug one another.

Ji Hoo smiled at the heartwarming scene before him and then looked to Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo shook his head at the women, but he was clearly fighting back a smile, too. Then Ji Hoo went to Jun Pyo; they clasped hands and exchanged a rough, manly hug themselves before turning back to observe their delighted girlfriends, who were _still_ locked in a lingering embrace.

Jun Pyo glanced to Ji Hoo, and they exchanged a grin.

"Ya! Aren't you two done hugging _yet_?" Jun Pyo asked in mock annoyance.

Jae Kyung pulled back slightly from Jan Di, still holding her by the arms. "Oh, what's wrong, Jun? Not getting enough attention?" she retorted. "I haven't seen Jan Di in forever! And don't forget that it's my birthday, so that means I can hug whoever I want for as long as I want!" and she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Psshh," Jun Pyo grumbled and folded his arms tight. "Well, don't take all night! We need to go soon," he tapped his watch.

"We have time," Jae Kyung insisted, and she turned back to Jan Di. "Gomawo for the birthday wish and for coming! I'm so happy you're both here!" she smiled widely.

"Of course, Unnie. We wouldn't miss it for the world," Jan Di smiled back at her.

Jae Kyung gave Jan Di a final squeeze and broke away. Then she turned to Ji Hoo, "Ji Hoo-ssi!" she exclaimed and threw her arms emphatically around him, putting him in a nearly inescapable bear hug.

When Jae Kyung released him, Ji Hoo gave her a pat on the back and chuckled. He also wished her a happy birthday.

Jae Kyung smiled and bowed to Ji Hoo before returning her attention to Jan Di. She looked Jan Di over. "You look so beautiful, Jan Di-yah!"

"No, _you're_ the beautiful one, Unnie! That dress is incredible!" Jan Di admired Jae Kyung's gown for a moment and then turned to Ji Hoo, who was now at her side again. "Don't you think so, Ji Hoo-yah?"

"Yes, you look very beautiful, Ha Jae Kyung-ssi," Ji Hoo added.

"Gomawo," Jae Kyung replied, beaming. Then, she glanced over at Jun Pyo, her eyelids lowering maliciously. "See, some people think I look pretty, Jun!" and she looked to Jan Di, explaining, "Jun doesn't like my dress very much…"

"What?! How could he not?" Jan Di demanded, incredulous.

Jae Kyung shook her head. "He wouldn't even tell me I look pretty," she pouted. And then she let loose a withering glare upon Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo gaped and threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Gu Jun Pyo!" Jan Di interjected. "Why wouldn't you tell Unnie that she looks pretty? She looks gorgeous, and it's her birthday!" she chastised.

Ji Hoo simply lowered his head from beside Jan Di, determined to stay out of it.

"Aish, I did tell her!" Jun Pyo shouted back. "I did tell you!" he reiterated, casting his glance to Jae Kyung.

"Well, I had to _force_ it out of you…," Jae Kyung grumbled. Jun Pyo made a snide comment back, to which Jae Kyung responded by going up to him and shoving him in the chest.

And Jan Di took a step back, deciding to also stay out of the lovers' quarrel. Ji Hoo sighed and put an arm around Jan Di's shoulders, while they watched the couple bickering back and forth before them. "Hm, looks like we may have stepped into something," he stated.

"Yes, I think you may be right," Jan Di nodded.

But Ji Hoo and Jan Di knew Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung well, and they also knew that this was completely normal for the twosome—it was just the way they interacted with one another.

"Nothing ever really changes, does it?" Jan Di murmured wistfully—more to herself—with the hint of a smile upon her lips.

Ji Hoo smiled and shook his head, while Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo continued their argument. And then—as suddenly as it had begun—Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung stopped fighting, and he pulled her into a rough yet loving embrace, while Jan Di and Ji Hoo continued to observe. They turned to one another—in order to give the other couple a private moment—and Ji Hoo gave Jan Di a light squeeze.

After several more minutes, Ji Hoo checked his watch, and he gave a gentle throat clear. "Well, shouldn't we get going to meet the others and make our reservation?"

"Oh, right!" Jae Kyung exclaimed.

"Psshh, when I said it you couldn't care less…," Jun Pyo grumbled, and she smacked him on the arm. But then their eyes met, and they smiled at one another.

…

* * *

Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo led the way to the car, while the girls lingered behind, arm-in-arm.

"You seem happy, Unnie," Jan Di commented, smiling at her dear friend. It warmed Jan Di's heart to see.

"I am, Jan Di-yah," and Jae Kyung's lips twitched. "I think I'm bursting with happiness, actually. Does that sound stupid?"

"No, it doesn't, Unnie," and Jan Di smiled tenderly. "Not at all. I completely understand…"

And Jae Kyung tossed Jan Di a playful grin. "You and Ji Hoo-ssi look so good together, and you seem really happy, too," and she gave Jan Di's arm a shake.

Jan Di glanced away and bit her lip lightly, "I am," she replied, before turning back to meet Jae Kyung's eyes, "I really am."

Jae Kyung hugged Jan Di's arm tighter. "This is so great—both of us being so happy!"

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, it is, Unnie," and she smiled to herself.

* * *

Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung and Jan Di and Ji Hoo arrived at their destination—a lavish, romantic restaurant overlooking Rockefeller Center. Walking into the room, they were met by the sight of: a large crystal chandelier and round tables lined with fancy place settings, votive candles, and elegant cream-colored floral centerpieces. And they were surrounded by the sound of live music—a string ensemble and singer—amidst the sound of couples talking.

They were joined shortly after by Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. So Yi Jeong—the pottery guru—had returned from Sweden as an even more amazing potter, if that was even possible. He had exceeded everyone's expectations and had not only recovered from his hand injury but had surpassed his former abilities. He and Ga Eul were exclusively dating now, and they were completely enamored with each other.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were at that stage in their relationship where they couldn't keep their hands off one another—though it wasn't inappropriate, simply _sweet_. . . They were constantly casting each other private looks; Yi Jeong would hold her hand, touch her shoulder, briefly run his fingers through her hair, and occasionally even give her a kiss on the cheek or the hand.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo were more traditional and reserved about affection in public. But in private, they were still in that mushy stage, too. It had yet to wear off, despite how long they had been together and living in the same house.

The group was also joined by Woo Bin and his latest girlfriend—she was jaw-droppingly gorgeous, of course. Woo Bin was still living the untamed, single life, but there was talk of an upcoming arranged marriage for him.

* * *

They all sat down to dinner, and Jan Di looked all around the table, observing her little group. She was so happy that they were all together again.

If someone would have said to Jan Di six years ago that she would be here—dining at one of New York City's hottest venues with **F4-** she would have suggested they seek out a mental institution. And it all seemed so surreal, how things had turned out…

But _now,_ this group was like _family_ to her…

* * *

There was Song Woo Bin—the Don Juan, the backbone of F4. He was playful yet tough and protective; he was like a close cousin to Jan Di, or even a big brother at times. And Jan Di truly hoped he would find happiness someday.

There was So Yi Jeong, the charming one, yet—once believed to be—cold-hearted Casanova. He hid his pure kindness behind a mask, but it always came out at just the right time. And since having Ga Eul in his life, he showed that side much more often.

And then there were Jan Di's _sisters_ …

There was Chu Ga Eul—her oldest and dearest friend, her _best friend_ since kindergarten. It went without saying that Ga Eul would always be there for Jan Di, and Jan Di would always be there for her. Jan Di was immensely pleased that Ga Eul had found a great love in Yi Jeong, and she strongly suspected that she would be part of this little family in the near future, too, _officially_ …

Next, there was Ha Jae Kyung—her unnie—that crazy-cool big sister that every girl dreams of, that Jan Di never had biologically. Jae Kyung was the newest friend and member of the group but one who fit them like a glove. Ha Jae Kyung was caring and loyal; she had saved Jan Di once before, and Jan Di knew that she could always rely on her, too.

Then there was Gu Jun Pyo—the leader, the business tycoon—who initially seemed arrogant and cruel but was truly just a tenderhearted boy who wanted love, deep down. She had a history with him, and she loved him very deeply once—she still felt a kind of love for him and always would. And she knew that their bond would always endure…

After they broke up, Jan Di had worried that it would be awkward being around Jun Pyo, but it really wasn't, not anymore. And in the past, it was difficult and bittersweet to be around Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung—when they were engaged before. On one hand, she was happy to see her friend so happy, but on the other hand, it ripped her heart out anew every second.

But now, Jan Di could legitimately—100 percent—be happy for Jae Kyung. As bad as it sounded, it was so much easier to be happy for someone else when you are happy yourself…

Finally, there was Yoon Ji Hoo—Jan Di's firefighter and soulmate—the man she loved, the man she knew that she was destined to spend her life with…

Jan Di was certain that she could depend on each member of this group, and she felt assured that they would all would remain in her life, always…

* * *

F4 and the girls had dinner, while talking and laughed about old times and catching each other up on all that had been going on in their lives. After dinner, a beautiful cake was brought out and lit to celebrate Jae Kyung's 24th birthday. They all sang to her in Korean and English, and the crowd joined in for the latter rendition.

Afterward, Jun Pyo suddenly stood and went up to the stage area where the musicians had been performing. He was given a mic, which he spoke into, informing everyone that he had an announcement. As Jan Di observed Jun Pyo onstage, she noticed that he appeared almost _nervous_ …

"What's he doing?" Jae Kyung muttered.

They all looked between each other, shrugging—though F3 had a guess—and a silence fell.

And then Jun Pyo asked Jae Kyung to join him up there. She looked to Jan Di, her brow wrinkled in confusion, and then she stood and went to him. Jae Kyung joined Jun Pyo on stage.

All of a sudden, he knelt down before her and presented her with a huge diamond ring, that everyone could practically see sparkling from their seats. Jae Kyung's eyes went wide, and she clasped her hands over her mouth. And aws and whispers were heard amongst the crowd, while F3 and the girls looked on.

"Monkey Girl...," he began, and Jae Kyung frowned. "I mean Ha Jae Kyung," he corrected. And she smiled. "You always understood me, and though you can be a major pain sometimes," he grinned. She glared back at him for a second but then softened. "That aside, I love you. I'm not a man of many words, so I'll just say it. Ha Jae Kyung, _marry me_."

And Jae Kyung didn't hesitate to answer. "YES, Jun! Of course I'll marry you!" she shouted out, through the beginnings of tears.

Jun Pyo smiled and placed the ring upon her finger, and she embraced him around the neck. He picked her up and swung her around once before setting her back on her feet. And everyone began to clap.

F3 had been looking on, slightly shocked—so this was why Jun Pyo had been so insistent that they all come tonight. But then again, they really shouldn't be all that surprised. After all, Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung had been dating for years now, so they should instead be thinking that it was _about time_.

Jan Di was stunned, and she froze for a moment. . .

Ji Hoo's lips parted at the announcement, and he immediately looked to Jan Di. He watched her closely, gauging her reaction to the event. She blinked a few times and a small smile crossed her lips, and then—with a slightly delayed reaction—she began clapping.

Then, Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung rejoined their group, all smiles. And they were received with congratulations, the clasping of hands, playful comments and friendly slugs to the arm from the guys, and lots of hugging.

Jan Di rose from her seat and went to Jae Kyung; she gave her a warm hug. "Congratulations, Unnie!"

...

After the surprise proposal, a bottle of champagne was brought to the table and drinks were poured all around. F4 and the girls toasted, along with the crowd. And then people began heading to the dance floor.

Yi Jeong gently took hold of Ga Eul's hand—that rested upon the table. He raised her from her seat, pressed a kiss into her knuckle, and then led her out first. Jan Di watched Yi Jeong hold Ga Eul tight and press his cheek against hers, as they danced. Then he whispered something that made Ga Eul shyly avert her eyes and flush before placing a kiss upon her cheek.

Jan Di could have teased her best friend for being entirely too lovey-dovey, but it was far too cute—and she was far too happy for her.

The other couples at the table followed suit and led their significant others to the dance floor.

As she danced silently with Ji Hoo, Jan Di began thinking about Jae Kyung and Ga Eul's relationships, as well as her own. . . Ji Hoo held Jan Di close as they slow-danced. He was very curious about what she was thinking and feeling right now, but he said nothing and simply continued to lead her around the dance floor.

Then they all exchanged partners. And they continued to do so throughout the night until each of the girls had all danced with each member of F4.

* * *

The evening had been a long one, and Jan Di was feeling its effects—her feet were lightly aching; her head was faintly spinning, and all she wanted to do was get into a comfortable pair of pajamas and go to bed. But despite her fatigue and the alcohol in her system, she felt amazingly cognizant.

Jan Di did feel as though she could easily drift off to sleep right where she was—in the car, next to Ji Hoo—at the same time, the excitement and the emotion from the evening was still burning off, like the last remaining bit of candle wax.

On the ride back, Jan Di thought of many things. It was strange—all the thoughts that were running a marathon through her head right now, and it was difficult to pinpoint any single one…

Jan Di thought of her friends. She thought of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung, certainly—about what their life would be like. She imagined them going out and conquering the world and, of course, being happy together. And a smile graced her lips.

Still, Jan Di's emotions were all over the place. She felt happy and nostalgic and uncertain—all at the same time. It felt like so many things were changing all around her, all at once... Her friends were moving forward with their adult lives, and yet her life remained the same…

Oh, it wasn't that she was displeased with her life—not at all. Life with Ji Hoo was pleasant and comfortable, and she honestly couldn't imagine anything better. And it wasn't like she had no future plans. She knew **exactly** what she was doing with her life and where she was headed. She was going to be a doctor, that is, is she ever made it through medical school… So, what was her problem?

And it suddenly dawned upon Jan Di, as certain as the sun rising.

Could it _actually_ be that she wanted to get married, too? Was she actually feeling jealous—not of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung exactly, but of the fact that they were getting married and starting a life together, but she was not?

The revelation made Jan Di feel petty, spiteful, and—absolutely— _horrible_.

Jan Di had never thought herself to be the type of girl to yearn and hint—or pressure her boyfriend—for a proposal, and she refused to do that, no matter what. She refused to even bring it up for fear it would look that way to him.

And it wasn't like she needed a proposal from Ji Hoo right away. Yes, they had been together for a long time now—even longer than Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung—but they were busy people and they had major goals, ones that took time to complete. Jan Di didn't have the time or luxury to be thinking about planning a wedding right now, anyway…

Besides, when she really stopped to think about it, Jan Di was convinced that—wedding or not—she and Ji Hoo would always be together, _forever_. And she told herself that even if Ji Hoo never wanted to get married, she would remain by his side for the rest of her days…

As her thoughts and feelings continued to churn within her, Jan Di looked out the window on her side, taking in the luminous view of Times Square as they passed it. And she inwardly groaned at herself, chalking her temporary insanity up to her family's continuous pestering for Ji Hoo and her to tie the knot.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo had been studying Jan Di sporadically along the car ride back to the hotel, and he noticed that she had been oddly silent during most of the drive. It concerned him a bit.

By now, Ji Hoo was very familiar with every aspect of Jan Di—her facial expressions, her gestures, her mannerisms—and those features had varied greatly over the course of their return trip.

Ji Hoo watched her now, as she gazed out upon the still wakeful and brightly illuminated city through her side window. And he was analyzing her—what he could see of her face, anyway—for any sign of distress in her.

Normally, a silence between the two of them was not uncomfortable—and silence, in general, and simply _being with_ Jan Di was usually calming for Ji hoo—but this time it was almost torturous. Only because his own mind was running rampant…

Finally, Ji Hoo decided to end his own mental torment. He fixed his gaze out his own window and with a gentle throat clear, he spoke. "So, exciting night, huh?"

It sounded stupid, but he didn't know what else to say without coming right out with it.

"Mm," she distractedly murmured, while still looking out the window.

"Long day…," he continued pelting her with dumb platitudes.

"Yes," she replied, without looking over.

He attempted to read her emotions through her tone and vocal intonation. "How do you feel?" Ji Hoo asked. And then he paused for a few seconds before adding, "Are you tired?" Although, it wasn't exactly what he wanted to know.

She finally looked over at him. She had looked so beautiful tonight, and the faint amount of lighting coming in through the moonroof hit her lovely face just right. And he would have enjoyed simply admiring her face, if he wasn't so concerned about what was going on inside her head.

"A little. I feel kind of _fuzzy_ , actually. I don't know if it's jetlag or the champagne," she gave a small chuckle at her lousy attempt at humor.

Ji Hoo smiled softly at her. Then, he glanced back out the window, as he worked up the courage to ask her about what was on his mind. She had reassured him just hours ago that she held no lingering feelings for Jun Pyo, but surely this news must have brought back some old memories…and possibly feelings…

After a few seconds, he opened his mouth to speak again, but then he felt a weight upon his shoulder. When he looked back, Jan Di's head had settled—gentle as a feather—onto its usual place upon his shoulder. And her eyes were closed. Ji Hoo's shoulder had become Jan Di's sanctuary—a place for her to take refuge, a place of comfort, and a thinking spot, all in one.

Ji Hoo smiled; he craned his neck slightly and leaned down to softly press his lips to her forehead. And then he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in closer. Jan Di instinctually nestled into her special spot in the crook of his neck, her eyelashes fluttering like the wingtips of butterflies.

Absentmindedly, Ji Hoo began to run his fingers through the silky strands of her hair. And Jan Di let out a contented sigh. This tender ministration of his had great power over her—to lull her to sleep. In the past, she had even boldly asked him to stroke her hair—at night when she was having trouble falling asleep. It had a calming effect upon her and always seemed to put her right out. Nowadays, she no longer needed to ask him to do that; he just knew.

Ji Hoo gazed upon Jan Di's face. She looked _peaceful_ …

He was certain that she had fallen asleep—when she said nothing for five minutes and her eyes remained closed—but then he heard her suddenly speak. "Can you believe that Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung are engaged— _again_?" she murmured, "Did you know that he was going to propose?"

Jan Di opened her eyes; she sat up and looked at him.

Ji Hoo pursed his lips. "Well, I had the feeling that something was up, but I must admit that it caught me a bit off-guard. I've known Jun Pyo for nearly 20 years, but he still manages to surprise me now and then," he said with a wry smile. "I thought it would take him forever to actually pop the question to Jae Kyung."

Jan Di gave a single nod. Then, she grew silent and looked out her window again.

Ji Hoo was almost afraid to ask, but he couldn't stand it any longer. "What do you think of this turn of events, Jan Di-yah?"

She remained silent, seemingly off in some other world.

"Jan Di, are you alright?"

"Hm?" she muttered upon being stirred from her reverie.

She looked back to him. "Oh, sorry, yes. Um, what was the question?"

Ji Hoo glanced down at his hands. "What do you think of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung getting married?" he delicately repeated.

After a few seconds, he looked over at her. His eyes were expectant, but—as always—he waited patiently for her reply.

"Oh, I think it's wonderful," she gave him a sincere smile. "I'm very happy for them."

Ji Hoo nodded to himself. But then he began studying her again, as if under a microscope. He did it all the time, especially when he felt that something was wrong. He couldn't help himself from doing so… And he told himself that it was because he was responsible for ensuring her well-being—and usually that was the case—but that was only part of it, and _right now,_ it was more about his own insecurity.

Jan Di had turned her eyes out the window again.

"Were you shocked by his proposal?" he asked.

She paused and thought about his question. "A little bit— _at first_ —I guess. I mean, I knew their relationship was going well, so I figured that it would happen eventually. I just didn't think it would be tonight, though," Jan Di gave an awkward chuckle, keeping her eyes fixed upon the passing city outside her window.

"Neither did I." But he should have seen it coming, Ji Hoo told himself. He should have known and had he known, he could have prepared Jan Di for it. She had been completely blindsided, and he felt guilty for that…

Ji Hoo paused for a moment, his eyes shifting from side to side. And then he released a soft exhale.

"You know, Jan Di… I know you're happy for them, and I know what a caring, selfless person you are, but…it's OK if you have…mixed feelings about this. It would be understandable," and Ji Hoo looked her in the eyes.

"Mixed feelings? What do you mean?" Jan Di asked.

 _Wow, he is perceptive…_ Although, she had a feeling that they were not thinking exactly the same things..

"Well," Ji Hoo lowered his eyes. "I noticed that you seemed a bit quiet after Jun Pyo announced his engagement and since then…," he paused. "But I do understand. It's only natural to have some mixed feelings about Jun Pyo getting married, with your history, and I'm sure the engagement must have brought back some painful memories..." Ji Hoo turned his head away from her, immediately berating himself for saying such a thing. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, but he didn't want her to hold it in, if it was in fact bothering her.

* * *

Jan Di tightened her jaw. She had to admit that she was rather annoyed by his insinuation that she still had lingering feelings for Jun Pyo. Hadn't they already been over this? But she could understand his fears, too. Although it didn't quite make sense to Jan Di how _Yoon Ji Hoo_ could be so afraid of losing _her_ , she knew that petrifying feeling of insecurity and doubt.

"That wasn't why I've been quiet tonight," she reassured. "Please don't overthink this, Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo's lips parted slightly, and he kept his eyes on her.

…

Jan Di let out a soft sigh, and then she placed her hand over his larger one that rested beside her on the seat. Ji Hoo glanced down at her hand and slipped his fingers between hers, giving them a tender squeeze.

Jan Di smiled down at their interwoven hands before looking up at him with a more serious expression.

"I know you're concerned about me, Ji Hoo-yah, but you don't need to be. Please don't worry," she spoke—direct and sincere. "I admit that I did remember that time when Madam Kang announced Gu Jun Pyo's engagement to Ha Jae Kyung before, but I wasn't dwelling on it. I'm not feeling regretful or nostalgic. I truly am happy for Gu Jun Pyo and Unnie."

Ji Hoo breathed a sigh of relief?, and he nodded. "But then, what is it, Jan Di-yah?" he paused. "I know that something is on your mind…"

Jan Di took a deep breath and released it slowly. She peeled her fingers away from his and squeezed her hands together in her lap.

She couldn't possibly tell him all the thoughts that had crossed her mind tonight. . . But, as she stared down at her hands within her lap, she could feel that Ji Hoo was patiently waiting for her to say something.

"It's just that…," and Jan Di gave a nervous laugh. "No, never mind," she shook her head emphatically.

"You can tell me, Jan Di-yah," he spoke softly.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, _really_ , Sunbae!"

She knew she wasn't convincing him, and it didn't seem like Ji Hoo was going to let up. But what should she say to him exactly?

"I uh think I just had too much champagne, and I'm tired, and…," Jan Di hesitated.

…

She could sense that he wasn't buying it.

"And, well, I guess my parents have been kind of bugging me…," she finally admitted with a sigh.

"Bugging you? About what?"

Jan Di looked away, hemming and a hawing. She didn't want to say it.

"If you don't want to talk about it I'll respect that, but I hope you know that you can tell me anything."

"I know, but…," she muttered.

"You can tell me," he gently reiterated. "After all, what good is a boyfriend if you can't tell him your troubles?" Ji Hoo wouldn't normally pressure her to talk when she didn't want to, but his own anxieties were driving him wild now…

Jan Di sighed and without making eye contact replied, "Well, my parents. . . they want us to get married."

Ji Hoo nodded. "I see," he replied in a completely calm voice.

"Ahh, I'm so sorry, Sunbae! I'm so sorry to bring that up!"

"No, that makes perfect sense."

Jan Di sighed heavily. "…My mother has especially been giving me a hard time—about us living together for so long and not even being engaged. She says it's not proper, something about not giving it away for free…," Jan Di mumbled, as she turned away from him, her cheeks heating up.

And Ji Hoo burst out laughing; he couldn't help it. Jan Di gaped and glanced over at him quizzically. She didn't find it so funny…

Ji Hoo instantly stifled the laugh when she looked at him, and he put on a straight face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jan Di-yah. I know that it's not funny. Um, what did you tell her?"

"Well, I didn't really know _what_ to say to that, but I just told her not to worry about it… Ahh, but I don't care what they think!" she exclaimed. "And it's not like it's really any of their business…," Jan Di grumbled. "I'm an adult now."

"Well, they _are_ your parents, and they love you. Parents will always care and insert their opinions on their children's lives. That's what they do…" And Ji Hoo grew quiet.

* * *

After all, he didn't really know _what_ parents **do** …

Ji Hoo had nothing to base that assessment on, aside from common sense. He had been very young when he lost his own parents, so he hadn't had the experience of his parents getting involved in his love life. And the other parents he knew—Jun Pyo's, Yi Jeong's, and Woo Bin's—were not such good ones, so he was relieved that Jan Di's parents at least seemed to care about her.

"I'm glad they do," he said.

Jan Di looked at Ji Hoo curiously.

"I'm glad that you have parents who care," he explained—his voice was a bit sad yet completely sincere.

* * *

"Sunbae…," and she turned to him and placed her hand over his again. He must have been reminded of his own parents, and it dug at Jan Di's heart.

Then, Jan Di tightened her mouth and wrung her hands lightly. "Thank you, Sunbae. I know they care, but sometimes I just wish they wouldn't butt in on my life so much… Sometimes I think it's less about the caring and more about ensuring that I land a rich husband—well, at least with my mother," she grumbled.

And the admission made Jan Di feel utterly humiliated.

But surely Ji Hoo knew this about her family already… He was aware of their financial situation—he _had_ paid off their debts, after all. The gesture had been very sweet and generous—her firefighter had come to the rescue once again—but it left Jan Di feeling a bit ashamed. . .

"I'm sure it's more than that," he said.

Jan Di nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."

* * *

"And how do you feel about that, Jan Di? Do you also want a rich husband?" he asked with a wry smile. It was meant to be playful and a little suggestive, in order to lighten the mood.

Jan Di tightened her mouth and looked away. "Oh, well _you_ _know_ that none of that matters to me. I couldn't care less if my husband was filthy rich or dirt poor… In fact, I think I'd rather he be on the poorer side," she said with a sardonic smile.

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched. And he couldn't resist teasing her a bit more. "So, does that mean that I need to donate all my money to charity and move us to a small house in the countryside so that you don't break up with me?"

Jan Di's head snapped back toward him. "Well, I…I wasn't suggesting…I mean…," she stammered. Once again, she had spoken without thinking it through.

Ji Hoo gave her a gentle smile. And then he grew serious. "Because I would, you know. I'd give it all up—all my wealth—if that's what it took to be with you. . ." Though it was an extreme notion, he truly meant it. If he thought for a second that it was what would make her happy, he would do it—in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Ji Hoo…," she stared back at him, truly touched.

It actually didn't seem like such a bad idea to Jan Di. She scooted closer to him and reached out for his face. She touched his cheek tenderly and then brought his face closer to hers. She briefly touched her lips to his.

…

"No, you don't have to do that. You don't have to do _anything_ ," she added. "I don't see you in terms of your wealth. I just see you as my Ji Hoo Sunbae—you always have been and always will be that to me. You're my firefighter. …And I love you. That's all that matters to me."

Ji Hoo smiled lovingly down at her. "Jan Di-yah…," and he kissed her lips. "I love you, too, my otter."

"Ah, I know I shouldn't be complaining about my parents," she dropped her head in shame and sorrow, "…especially since you…," and Jan Di stopped herself. She looked away, clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't believe she had said such things to her orphaned boyfriend—and now she was simply digging herself a deeper hole.

...

Jan Di hesitantly glimpsed Ji Hoo, whilst fighting back the tears that were welling up—at the thought of the pain Ji Hoo had experienced. She lowered her eyes, saying, "Sunbae, I'm so...so…"

He smiled genuinely at her.

"It's OK, Jan Di," and he took hold of her hand again. "I have my grandfather now to _butt in_ on my life," he gave a little chuckle. "And it's all because of _you. ._."

She gave him a sheepish grin and then opened her mouth to once again justify her actions with Grandfather, but he instead brought her dainty—yet hard-working—hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss upon it. "So… _gomawo_."

Jan Di gave him an affectionate smile. "You don't need to thank me, Sunbae. You've done so much for me—so much that I could never, ever in my lifetime repay you. And all I've really done is intrude upon your life and turn it upside down."

"Geum Jan Di," he spoke in a voice that commanded her full attention. "It's true that my life changed completely when you came into it, but that's not to say it was a bad change—not at all. In fact, I owe you a lot. For the longest time, I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone…well, I dreamed of Seo Hyun for a while, but truthfully, I expected to be alone forever. I got used to it—spending my days alone in that big, empty house. I was always alone, except at school and when I was with F4. But then you came along… Like I said before, you have given me so much more than I have given you…and now I can't imagine my life without you."

"Sunbae…"

"I can't imagine Grandfather not living with me, either. And speaking of him, you know that Grandfather is crazy about you, right Jan Di-yah? I honestly think he believes that you are too good for me," Ji Hoo grinned at her.

Jan Di shook her head. "That can't possibly be true."

"No, I'm certain that it is. One time he told me he was against you being with someone as snobbish as me."

And Jan Di couldn't help but laugh. "You're kidding!"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No, he really said that."

"You're not snobby at all, Sunbae."

"Apparently, Grandfather thinks so," Ji Hoo grinned. "But despite that, I'm fairly certain he was trying to fix us up before. Do you remember the time he tricked us into meeting on the bridge—you recall the wedding contest?"

Jan Di smiled widely. "How could I forget?"

At the time, Jan Di had been so depressed over Jun Pyo's impending marriage, but the contest had been a nice distraction. She'd felt embarrassed—dressing up in a wedding gown and then being cheered on by a crowd to kiss Ji Hoo—but looking back on it now, it was one of her fondest memories. . .

"Well, you know that my parents think _you're_ too good for _me_!" Jan Di chuckled.

And then she recalled a previous conversation with her parents—and how true that actually was. At that, she grew somber. "Do you know that my mother actually warned me about not letting you slip through my fingers? She keeps pestering me about it, and she reminded me that…I'm not such a great prize…" Jan Di quickly shut her mouth, realizing she had spoken far too freely.

Ji Hoo gave a short, sharp exhale. "She actually said that to you? How could your own mother say something so cruel to you?" He seemed put off—a bit angry even.

"Well, not exactly in those words, but that was the gist…"

"That's terrible…," he muttered. "And you are a great prize!

Jan Di smiled in sincere appreciation. "Thank you, Sunbae, for saying that, but she's right, isn't she?"

"No, she's not."

And suddenly all of Jan Di's insecurities—things that should not bother her after all this time—came spilling out of her. "Come on, Ji Hoo. Look at you and look at me. We're not exactly a matching couple. And your last girlfriend was a model. How can I compare to that? And I'm not exactly the best cook or housekeeper," she hung her head slightly.

Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hand again, "It doesn't matter that Seo Hyun was a model. None of that matters to me. You should know by now how beautiful and special you are to me, and my love for you goes far beyond anything I ever felt for her."

And then—wanting to both make amends for her mother's words _and_ convince Jan Di that he meant every one of his—Ji Hoo proceeded to place a line of kisses all along Jan Di's hand and arm. "Jan Di, don't ever think such things—don't ever think that you're not good enough for me. You're sweet…beautiful…and amazing; you're my Wonder Girl…," he uttered between kisses.

"Ji Hoo…," Jan Di flushed. She turned away for a moment to compose herself. She shut her eyes tight briefly and took a deep calming breath.

 _Gomawo…_

Then, Jan Di released a small sigh and turned back to him. "Honestly, I don't think my mother meant it the way it sounded. She just tends to speak without thinking sometimes…" _Hm, that must be where I get it…_ "I think it was just her way of making sure I'm taken care of. . ."

Ji Hoo nodded. _He_ would always take care of her; he wanted her to know this, and he prepared to tell her so—hoping it wouldn't sound like she _needed_ taken care of to the fiercely independent Geum Jan Di—but she spoke before he could.

With a scoff, Jan Di said, "I can't believe I brought all this up to you," and she looked away, her cheeks heating up in anger—at herself—and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I feel so ashamed…and I hope you know that I'm not angling for a proposal. It just freaked me out when my mother reminded me that I don't have anything special to offer and that I could. . . lose you."

"You're never going to lose me," he fervently replied, wiping away a stray tear of hers. "That will never happen. I love you so much, my otter. And I promise you that I'm not going anywhere…"

"Ji Hoo, I…love you, too."

Ji Hoo flashed her a brilliant smile, and he leaned in to press a sweet kiss briefly to her lips.

After they parted, Jan Di took a deep breath and spoke again, "And I want you to know that I'm really happy with you. I'm really happy with the way things are now, Sunbae," she assured. "It's just my parents that are pushing for this. . . But I hope you know that I don't expect anything from you! We don't have to get married— _ever_ —if you don't want to! I just want to be by your side, if you'll allow me…"

And she meant part of that—the parts about being happy and staying at his side. She wanted to convey to him that there was no pressure, that she was happy simply being near him. . .

But the truth of the matter was that Jan Di _did_ hope to marry, _someday_ …

* * *

Ji Hoo was taken aback. "Is that really how you feel about it? Are you saying that you are OK with _never_ getting married?"

"Well, I'm not saying that exactly. . . I was just saying that you shouldn't feel pressured to marry me."

"Do you really think that I don't want to marry you, Otter?" he asked, as if it was a ridiculous notion.

"Well, I don't know…," Jan Di looked away, feeling absolutely mortified. Keeping her eyes lowered, she mumbled, "We've just never talked about it, so I didn't know how you felt."

Ji Hoo immediately took her hands in his, turning her toward him. He began running his fingers lightly across her knuckles. "Well, Jan Di-yah, I know we have never talked about it, but I think about it all the time…," he spoke softly.

"You _do_?" she stared up at him with large doe eyes.

"Of course I do. I've planned it out so many times in my head, in all these different ways, but none of them seemed worthy of you," Ji Hoo scoffed at himself.

But the truth of the matter was that he now knew exactly when and where he would propose. "But n _othing_ would make me happier than to have you as my wife, Otter," he said.

"Sunbae…"

He smiled affectionately down at her.

"And what about you, Jan Di-yah?" his gaze grew serious. "Does that scare you—the idea of marrying me someday?"

"Of course not. And…," she blushed. "I admit that I have thought about it, too, and it makes me feel really happy. She beamed up at him.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo let out a small sigh. "I know I take a long time to do things, but there's a reason for that this time… The main reason is that I know you have important things you are doing with your life right now. I didn't want to add to your stress. And I wanted to wait for the right time. . . I want it to be _perfect_."

Jan Di smiled tenderly at him, her eyes moistened now. "Ji Hoo, I can wait for as long as it takes. And I don't need some fancy proposal. I never really went for those huge gestures F4 always seemed to make, anyway. All I want is for us to be together, always."

"We will be. If I have any say in it, that is. I never want to be apart from you, Jan Di. Why do you think I convinced your family to allow you to continue living with me? Even with Grandfather there, that house would feel so _empty_ without you. You belong there. It's your home now, too, and it always will be. . ."

"Ji Hoo…"

"I told you before, didn't I—that I can't live without you? And I still mean that with all my heart."

Ji Hoo leaned in, capturing her lips, and they shared a lingering kiss. When their lips parted, they embraced tightly, just as the car arrived at the hotel.

* * *

When they arrived in New York earlier that day and attempted to check in, Ji Hoo and Jan Di were told that their rooms were not ready yet. Upon arrival now, the hotel staff further informed them that there was a mistake in booking and that there was only one room available—the deluxe suite—and that they would be upgraded for free.

Ji Hoo looked to Jan Di and asked if she would prefer to go elsewhere, but she simply shook her head and indicated that it was fine. Why couldn't they stay in the same hotel room? They lived together, after all…

They took the elevator up and stepped into a lavish suite, followed by the bellman with their luggage. Ji Hoo generously tipped the man and sent him off.

"What is all this?" Jan Di asked, incredulous, as her eyes wandered the large room.

The beautiful suite contained a huge king-sized bed laced with rose petals. There was also a jacuzzi tub filled with rose petals. On the table was a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne sticking out of it, and beside the bucket were two champagne flutes and an assortment of chocolate-covered strawberries.

Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo for explanation and he simply shrugged. "Hm, I guess they gave us the honeymoon suite…"

She eyes him suspiciously. "Did you…set this up by chance?"

He turned from her slightly, stuck his hands into his pockets, and nonchalantly walked over to the table, observing the items there. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jan Di-yah. The manager told us that it was a mistake. These things do happen," and he pulled out the bottle of champagne. "Besides, would I do something like that?" he grinned back at her over his shoulder.

Jan Di squinted back at him. "No, I wouldn't think so. It's more the kind of stunt Woo Bin Sunbae or Yi Jeong Sunbae would pull—back in his Casanova days," she added with a smirk.

Ji Hoo flinched slightly. _Ouch, low blow, Jan Di-yah…_

"Well, we might as well take advantage of it," Ji Hoo said.

Jan Di shot him another skeptical look before smiling faintly. And she took in the space. "It is a really nice room."

Ji Hoo smiled to himself. "I'm glad it's to your liking." And he removed the foil from the bottle and popped out the cork. "Would you like some?" he asked.

" _More_ champagne?" Jan Di asked, incredulous. "I already had a glass and a half earlier. Are you trying to get me drunk, Sunbae?!" she asked in a raised, humorous tone of voice.

Ji Hoo's eyes widened slightly. "What? No, of course not. I just thought since it was here…," and he cleared his throat.

Jan Di chuckled. "Alright, but just a little bit," she pinched two fingers together to indicate a small amount. And he poured a half glass full for each of them. Then, Ji Hoo took both glasses in hand and went to her. He handed hers to her and held his out for a toast.

"To my beautiful otter, who has been working her way tirelessly through medical school, and who I am so proud of and love so much."

Jan Di smiled and nodded to him in appreciation. They clinked their glasses together and each and took a sip. Then, Jan Di began walking around the room. She was suddenly, inexplicably nervous—and she felt the need to keep her distance from him. It was strange…

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was thick with romance, and Jan Di was not entirely sure she trusted _herself_ with such a temptation… What was he doing to her anyway? So, she continued to stall and remain as far away from him as she could.

Ji Hoo watched Jan Di roam around the room. He watched her trail her hand along the bed, catching the hint of a smile upon her face as she fingered the crimson rose petals.

"Are you OK?" he asked gently.

She turned back to look at him. "Of course," and she nodded vibrantly.

Ji Hoo took another sip of champagne and then put the glass down. He tightened his mouth. "Is… _this_ OK?"

Jan Di nodded. "Yes. After all, we are dating and we do live together... So, it's no big deal for us to share a hotel room and a bed for the night, right?" she gave an awkward chuckle. "It's not like we haven't before…" And her words were true, but for some reason, Jan Di felt her cheeks warming.

She supposed it was because this was completely different. They were in a foreign city, all alone, and in a beautiful, romantic hotel suite…

Although they had often shared a bed, it was usually innocent—consisting only of cuddling or falling asleep watching a movie together. There were certainly times in the past, though—Jan Di had to admit—when things heated up and nearly got out of hand. But during every one of those numerous make-out sessions, one of them had put on the brakes—usually Ji Hoo.

And Jan Di was suddenly reminded of a previous conversation with Ga Eul…

* * *

Early on, Jan Di had reluctantly told Ga Eul some things about her relationship with Ji Hoo—leaving out most of the details, of course—after she _dragged_ it out of her… And to Jan Di's shock, Ga Eul had replied, "So, basically you're just torturing the poor guy. . . getting him all worked up and then not going through with it?

Jan Di tried to explain that Ji Hoo had been holding back, too, and that he never acted upset with her for any of it, but Ga Eul had a point.

After that comment from her best friend, Jan Di **tried** to refrain from going to Ji Hoo's room at night, even when he tossed out hints that he wanted her to do so. She told herself that it wasn't right for her to sleep in his bed when they weren't married, even if they weren't actually _sleeping_ together. . .

And she was doing it for him, too. Like Ga Eul had so brazenly suggested, it was just a tease to him. But then, Ji Hoo almost seemed _hurt_ when she stopped doing that for a while and somehow things ended up back the way they were.

During those times when she kept to her own room, Jan Di realized how empty it felt sleeping in her bed alone—and how much she missed having his arms wrapped around her while she slept… Jan Di had never thought she would be the type of girl to be so needy, but she did, she _needed_ him…and she needed the euphoric feeling that came from being in his arms. It was like a sickness, really. . .

* * *

Ji Hoo went to Jan Di. And she jumped when she felt him take hold of her arms from behind—startling her from her reverie. He turned her around to face him, and she looked up at him with large, chocolate eyes. Ji Hoo studied her for a moment. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Jan Di gave a small laugh. "Of course, Sunbae. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ji Hoo began lightly stroking her arms, sending chills all throughout her body.

"Well, you seem a bit…nervous. Are you nervous being here with me, Jan Di-yah?" he spoke softly, as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

She laughed again—louder this time. "No, of course not!"

Ji Hoo smiled faintly. "Alright then." He released her and turned to walk back over to the table.

Ji Hoo was completely cool, but Jan Di remained suspicious. "Sunbae?"

"Hm?" he asked from across the room, after taking another sip of champagne.

"I was just wondering…are you sure you didn't have anything to do with all this?" she further interrogated.

Ji Hoo stuffed his hands into his pockets without responding.

"Because it just seems kind of… _convenient_ …"

"Convenient?" he asked casually.

"Yes! _Convenient_ , that there was only one room left, and it was this one…with the single bed and the jacuzzi, and the champagne, and rose petals everywhere…," she went to the bed and picked up a rose petal and then dropped it, allowing it to flutter gently back to its resting place.

Jan Di turned her face from him and took a deep breath. She was beginning to freak out a little bit…

 _Get a grip, Geum Jan Di!_ She told herself.

Ji Hoo remained silent.

"What are you up to Yoon Ji Hoo?!" Jan Di demanded, turning back around and placing her hands upon her hips.

"I'm not up to anything, Jan Di-yah," Ji Hoo said with a straight face, and he went for his suitcase.

"Are you sure about that?" she cocked her head to the side and watched him begin to unpack his suitcase. "Are you perhaps trying to seduce me, Yoon Ji Hoo?"

Ji Hoo turned back to look at her again. " _Seduce_ you?" he laughed. "Of course not. I know that Geum Jan Di is not so easily seduced. I wouldn't even attempt it," and he returned to his unpacking.

Jan Di watched him. She raised a brow and placed a finger to her chin. Then, she slowly approached him. "I guess you're right… What was I thinking?"

She stood before him, and he turned to face her, looking down into her eyes.

"I was just joking, anyway, babo!" and she gave him a light shove. " _My_ Ji Hoo Sunbae would never come up with such a diabolical scheme…he is completely sweet and innocent," she smirked.

Ji Hoo cocked a brow. "You think so, _huh_? You know him quite well, don't you, Otter?" Ji Hoo grinned.

"Yes," she nodded assuredly. "I _do_ know Ji Hoo Sunbae well."

"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think…perhaps he is just good at _acting_ innocent…," and Ji Hoo wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jan Di smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. "No, I do. I know him so well…"

"Well, perhaps he thought you knew him too well…and he wanted to surprise you by doing something romantic that you wouldn't expect of him…," and Ji Hoo began to roam his hands up her back.

Jan Di tilted her head slightly—exposing her neck—and she stared up at him. "Is that what happened?"

Ji Hoo smiled and placed his forehead against hers. "Maybe…," he paused. "So, what if he did devise this plan? What if there was no mistake and your dear sunbae just wanted to have you here with him? What would you think of that?"

Jan Di glanced to the side and bit down on her lip. She looked back, and their eyes met again. "In that case, I would think that someone had replaced my Ji Hoo Sunbae with an imposter who looks exactly like him…because _my_ Ji Hoo Sunbae would never resort to such trickery…," and she fixed him with a hardened stare.

Somewhere along the line, Jan Di had cast aside her nervousness—probably about the time when he put his arms around her.

Ji Hoo stared back at her with an intense gaze for a few more seconds before capturing her lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss.

After they broke away, Ji Hoo whispered huskily, "So, I am an imposter then? What will you do now?"

And then a playful grin crossed Jan Di's lips, and she kissed him again. "Well, I am very surprised by this, but I guess there's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well go along with it."

"I see," he raised a brow and ran his hands up and down her arms, squeezing here and there and sending tingles shooting throughout her like meteors. "So, you're saying that you are fine with spending the night with my imposter?"

With a fervent stare, she slowly nodded.

Ji Hoo turned his head slightly, yet his hands remained around her waist. "I don't know how I should feel about that Geum Jan Di-ssi," he chastised. And then he turned back. "But I think that I will let it slide… _this time_ …only because I did deceive you, and I am very sorry for that. But I want you to know that it wasn't for any impure reasons," and he moved his hands up to her face, cupping it. "I just wanted to do something romantic for you, since you've been working so hard. Are you angry with me?" he asked sincerely this time.

The corners of Jan Di's mouth twitched. "I probably should be, but I'm not."

Ji Hoo sighed. "I was hoping this would be nice, but I think it just came off as desperate… But I want you to know that I'm still not expecting anything from you."

" _Really_?" she gestured to the room, reminding him of all the evidence to suggest otherwise.

Ji Hoo dropped his hands from her face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, I know it looks bad. But I'm really not expecting anything except to be here with you. We don't have to take things any further than—"

Jan Di silenced him with a kiss, which Ji Hoo eagerly participated in. He touched and tasted her lips and began exploring her with his hands. Then, Ji Hoo placed kisses upon each cheek before trailing his lips down her neck. Jan Di let out a sudden gasp of pleasure from the sensation that snuck up and overtook her. And then he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed.

…

 *****To Be Continued*****

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _What now? Haha. Thoughts? I know the Ji Hoo/Jan Di conversation in the car was really long, but there was a lot I wanted them to discuss. I do feel like Ji Hoo was a bit OOC at the end, so, sorry about that, but I had fun with his character this chapter, and their relationship is progressing... But, I hope you all enjoyed, and let me know what you think if you feel so inclined._

 _ **Final parts:**_ _"Marry Me (Parts I and II)"- Jan Di graduates, and everyone else is moving forward with their lives, too. Will Ji Hoo propose? If so, will Jan Di say yes? Will Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo's marriage go off without a hitch? Will they all live happily ever after?_


	5. Marry Me Part I

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay on this, but I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for the continued support!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the BOF characters.

* * *

 **Marry Me Part I**

As Ji Hoo carried Jan Di toward the king-sized, petal-laden bed, she moved her hands from around his neck and up to his face. She cupped his face within her hands and brought his lips down to hers, surprising him yet again that evening. In response, he held onto her tighter within his arms and kissed her back—deeply—as she ran her fingers throughout his hair.

Upon reaching the bed, Ji Hoo laid Jan Di down gently upon it. She scooted back toward the pillows to make room for him. And he stared at her for a moment—questioning silently with his eyes if it was OK to join her there.

Jan Di was more than fine with it. As she'd told him, it wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before. But still, she felt extremely nervous all-of-a-sudden.

Her body was trembling lightly all over, but it was only partially due to nerves. She was also quivering with excitement and anticipation. For what, she wasn't exactly sure, but somehow, she felt that this time would be completely different…

And Jan Di was experiencing the kind of rush that comes with doing something dangerously exciting—even, perhaps a little crazy—for the first time, such as bungee jumping or skydiving. She was both frightened and eager. Although, she knew that she had no reason for fear _with him_.

She met his eyes and gave him a clear look of invitation.

* * *

Ji Hoo hesitated no further. He climbed into the bed beside her and proceeded to draw her in close and tight. Jan Di emitted a small coo, as she snuggled against Ji Hoo.

"This is nice," she murmured, as he began caressing her back. He revealed a perfect smile in response and lowered his lips to hers again.

The kiss began soft and gentle—as his typically did—but slowly began to deepen. And Jan Di wrapped her arms around his neck, while he rested his hands on the small of her back.

Their kisses further intensified, becoming feverish, burning, and Ji Hoo thoroughly—yet quickly—attended to her lips before progressing downward. Jan Di let out a pleasurable gasp before shutting her eyes and enjoying the sensation of his soft, moist lips upon her neck. By now, he knew all her spots, and he proceeded to hit each one, as she sighed and softly called out his name.

…

Perhaps it was the romantic mood—that, combined with some amount of alcohol inhibition—but things began to progress more quickly than usual…

They were both on their sides now, and Jan Di dug her hands into his back and pressed herself against him. Ji Hoo's hand slid up her thigh—along her pantyhose and beneath her dress—and then he squeezed her behind. Jan Di wasn't as unprepared for it as the first time he'd touched the area, but this time, it was a different sensation. In the past, he had always touched over her clothing, rather than caressing the thin layer of nylon there now.

And she wrapped one leg around his, as he continued kissing and stroking up and down…

Then, Ji Hoo rolled Jan Di underneath him. Supporting his own body weight, he hovered over her and temporarily ceased his kisses and touches. Ji Hoo took a moment to gaze down lovingly into Jan Di's eyes, and he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Sometimes he still couldn't believe she was his…

* * *

Jan Di stared up at her beautiful, dark angel—wondering what he was thinking and marveling at the sensations he brought about. And oh, the things he did to her, the temptations he evoked! How was it that he so easily made her seriously consider tossing out all her principles?

…

When Ji Hoo remained as he was, she brushed a finger against his lips. And he pressed a kiss into it. This seemed to waken him, and he began kissing down her neck again. He slid the straps of her dress aside and caressed her shoulders and collarbone with his lips. Jan Di sighed and wrapped her arms tight around his neck—holding him there.

And then, his hands began to wander—all the while kissing her—caressing her back, her behind, her breasts, her stomach… And they began moving against each other.

Jan Di grasped onto his back and began planting light kisses along his face and down his neck—wherever was in range. As she did so, he kissed her lips, her eyelids, her nose—in turn—and nibbled her ear.

She hugged him around the neck and then brought her hands down to the collar of his shirt. Sliding them further downward, she rested her hands on his chest, and her fingers curled into the fabric there. She clenched the cloth and began tugging at his shirt, wanting to gain access to the smooth skin underneath. And she fumbled with the first few buttons of his white button-down.

When she struggled, he pulled back a little. Through escalated breaths—and all the while staring intensely into her eyes—he undid the buttons for her, down to his upper abdomen. Jan Di placed her hands upon his now bare chest, tracing along the sculpted muscles there. And a small smile of satisfaction crossed Jan Di's lips. She loved the feel of his skin, but the funny thing was that, while touching him, the anatomical names of the tissues popped into Jan Di's head. It was funny that even in such a romantic scenario something like that would come to mind. And she imagined Ji Hoo would be proud if they weren't caught up in the moment. Perhaps she would tell him about that later, she thought wryly.

Ji Hoo let out a low, sensual growl when she reached his abdominals, and he began kissing her again.

…

* * *

When their lips briefly parted, Jan Di uttered, "Ji Hoo…," through ragged breaths—preventing him from claiming her lips once more.

"Mm?" he breathed. And his eyes burned into hers, as he massaged her back through the fabric of her dress.

"Could I…change first?" she murmured. Then, she mentally berated herself for adding the _first_ part, for she was still uncertain and didn't want to be giving him expectations...

Ji Hoo nodded and reluctantly removed his arms from around her. She had to admit that she missed his touch—immediately—once he took it away.

And Jan Di slipped out on the other side of the bed.

Ji Hoo sat up and rested his back against the headboard, as he watched her walk across the room. She glanced back briefly—watching him watching her—and then she made her way toward the bathroom.

Be it nervousness or slight inebriation, she wasn't sure, but she stumbled. Automatically, Ji Hoo moved as if prepared to hop out of bed and catch her, but she caught herself. Jan Di gave an awkward chuckle. "I…I won't be long!" she exclaimed, and then she snatched up her suitcase and took it into the bathroom with her. She shut the door and locked it—for some reason—even though she knew he would never _intentionally_ walk in on her.

* * *

Once inside the bathroom sanctuary, Jan Di rested her back against the door, shut her eyes, and forcibly exhaled.

Her head was lightly spinning and her thoughts were running wild. She did want to change—to be more comfortable—but she also needed a moment to figuratively and literally cool down.

So, she went to the sink and pushed hard against it. Then, she turned on the left faucet, stuck her hands underneath, and splashed cool water on her face. She shook her head at herself in the mirror and emitted a little laugh. _This is ridiculous…_

"OK, it's OK; it's fine," she gave her reflection a quick pep-talk and took some short, calming breaths of air.

* * *

Jan Di had fully intended to wait to sleep with Ji Hoo until after they were married. And she knew that he would be fine with it if she chose to keep waiting, but somehow _tonight_ she felt her resolve waver. Things had been progressing so rapidly—and it had all been so pleasant, and he was perfect, _as usual_ —so, she wasn't sure she could hold out if she went back out there.

Jan Di didn't know if she _should_ give in, but all she knew was that shereally _wanted_ to…

 _Oh, why did he have to create such a romantic atmosphere?_

But it wasn't just that. She'd been thinking about it for awhile now…

It wasn't as if there had been no such temptation in the past; there had certainly been times when they both struggled to maintain control—plenty of times. But it was not so often that they were completely alone. At home, Grandfather was usually there to keep them in check. But on those rare occasions when they were actually alone, there was always this electricity between them—with the _possibility_ hanging prominently over their heads. Somehow, though, they always managed to keep their emotions and hormones in check.

So, why should tonight be any different? And she wondered if there was some reason she was so _eager_ tonight—of all nights.

Despite her eagerness, Jan Di was incredibly nervous about it. And if she was this nervous, then maybe she should just hold off. There were so many good reasons to wait, after all. But when she thought of him or looked at him—and even more so, when he touched her—all those reasons seemed to fly out of her head and she couldn't think of a single one compelling enough.

It seemed as though she was trying to justify it to herself, and perhaps she was because—the fact of the matter was—she _really_ wanted to… And sure, she was a little bit tipsy—all the more reason not to rush into anything—but it wasn't as though she wasn't thinking _clearly_.

And as she veered at the precipice—overlooking, yet not quite ready to dive in—she thought of _him_.

* * *

The important thing was that it was _Ji Hoo—_ her firefighter, her soulmate—the man who had always put _her_ wants and needs far above his own. Over the past four years, Ji Hoo had done _everything_ for her, and she knew he would do _anything_ for her—all she had to do was ask. And many times, she didn't even need to ask…

Jan Di suddenly recalled the time Ji Hoo had helped her clean the arts center. Afterward, she had passed out from exhaustion and awoke on the bathroom floor to him calling her name. He'd piggybacked her, taken her to his home, and fetched a doctor.

And then she remembered a more recent time, when she came down with a high fever. They were studying together at the house, and she had been feeling ill all day. Ji Hoo had commented that she looked pale and should rest, but she insisted that she was fine and needed to study. She only vaguely recalled him placing a hand upon her forehead and saying that she felt very warm. Then, she remembered feeling faint and falling forward toward the coffee table. But she never felt the impact, for Ji Hoo caught her. He carried her in his arms to his bed then, too. He brought her a cool compress and once again called the doctor to come for a house visit. And Ji Hoo cared for her tirelessly until she was well again.

Ji Hoo had always been nothing but caring and incredibly _patient_ with her—even when it came to their physical relationship. He had always treated her with a tender, loving respect. And when she thought about the amazing man that he was—of all he had done for her, of all he had meant to her, and of how deeply in love with him she was—she couldn't imagine **not** giving her full self to him. In fact, it felt like she had waited far too long already…

Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo was concerned with interfering with her life goals, but how could that be? They could be cautious, and no matter what, she planned to be with him—wherever he went, whatever he did— _foreve_ r…

So, what was she waiting for? Perhaps she was ready…

* * *

When Jan Di stepped into the bathroom, Ji Hoo released a heavy sigh and fell back against the feathery pillows. He shut his eyes tight, as he deliberately worked to control his bodily functions.

And he should be well used to controlling his urges by now—after four years of being together—yet it only seemed to keep getting harder…

 _The cold showers helped some_ , Ji Hoo thought to himself with a sardonic smile, but still, he honestly had no idea how he'd managed to hold back as long as he had. And each time they were intimate like this, he felt as though he would burst.

Why was he torturing himself so?

Tonight; however, Ji Hoo sensed that Jan Di seemed willing to take things further than they ever had before, but he could also tell that she was extremely nervous about doing so. And though he really wanted to make her his completely, he had plenty of other reasons to discourage it.

 _No_ , he wouldn't do it. He could and _would_ wait for the right time—and he'd follow through with his plan.

…

* * *

Meanwhile, Jan Di rummaged through her suitcase for something decent to wear _to bed_. Having been totally unaware of Ji Hoo's romantic plans, as well as the surprising turn of events—that she would decide she was _ready_ tonight—she had not come prepared, at all. And she wondered if he was _prepared_ on his end… It could all be a moot point.

Upon closer inspection, Jan Di was horrified to discover that the only thing she had brought with her to wear was the most childish looking pair of pajamas possible—a long-sleeved, high-collared, two-piece set with cupcakes with faces on them, of all things...

Jan Di exhaled sharply and tousled her hair in frustration. It wasn't exactly the type of ensemble that suggested that she wanted something more, nor one she would have chosen for their _first time_ had she known...

Jan Di looked down upon the neatly folded pajama set in her bright pink suitcase, and the cupcakes seemed to be smiling up at her, mocking her.

 _Sure,_ ** _this_** _outfit says, 'come and get it!'_ Jan Di scoffed.

But then she had an idea. Perhaps, she would simply wear the top part, which hung to just above her knees.

 _That might work_ , she thought. That might be a bit more alluring…

Decided, Jan Di reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. She tried with one hand to grasp it and then with the other, without any luck. Then she began tugging at the fabric of her dress, pulling it aside, while spinning in a circle. Jan Di continued fidgeting with the dress for several minutes until she finally caught hold of the zipper. Grasping and fumbling, she attempted to slide it downward, but to no avail. It only went down an inch or two. Either it was stuck, or the position was simply too awkward to get a good grip. Whatever the case, it wasn't budging.

Jan Di groaned in defeat and finally unlocked and opened the door slightly. Sheepishly, she peered out and over at Ji Hoo—he was still waiting patiently for her on the bed.

"Um, Ji Hoo, would you…unzip my dress for me?" she timidly called out.

…

* * *

Her request wasn't helping Ji Hoo's resolve, but still, he didn't need to be asked twice. And he immediately leaped out of the bed to go to her aid.

Ji Hoo went to Jan Di, and she turned around. He took hold of the elusive zipper and slowly, effortlessly slid it down along its track. As he unveiled the creamy skin of her back, he did his best to maintain control of his baser urges and remain a gentleman.

But after unzipping her, he could not help but brush his fingertips across the soft skin of her back. He felt her shiver at his touch, and then she turned back to look at him over her shoulder. She stared at him for a few electrically-charged seconds before whispering, "Gomawo."

Ji Hoo simply nodded.

Then she took a step forward, but—again, unable to help himself—he caught her around the waist and pulled her back against him. He wrapped his arms snugly around her stomach, interlocking them and holding her there. Now, her uncovered back was pressed against his partially exposed chest.

* * *

The sensation of skin-to-skin caused Jan Di to shudder and suck in a breath in pleasant surprise. She shut her eyes and released her breath slowly, as she leaned back against him. Then, she placed her hands upon his forearms and ran her fingers lightly along his arms. He breathed in her hair and then rested his head on her shoulder, placing a kiss there before finally, slowly releasing her.

Jan Di turned around to look upon him, with darkened eyes. "I'll…I'll be right out," she spoke, her voice wavering.

Ji Hoo nodded and allowed her to re-enter the bathroom.

…

Eagerly, Jan Di changed, all the while thinking of him…

* * *

She left the bathroom once finished and lingered outside the door. She was wearing only the pajama top, with bra and panties underneath.

Ji Hoo's breath hitched at the sight of her, and he stared.

She smiled awkwardly back at him and shrugged. "Sorry, _this_ ," she held up her hands in defeat, _"_ …was all I had," and she lowered her eyes to the beige carpeted floor.

"You're _perfect_ ," he replied immediately, and he went to her again.

Ji Hoo took her hands in his. "You look beautiful. _This,"_ he studied her, smiling tenderly, _"…_ is the Geum Jan Di I fell in love with."

Jan Di bit her lip and smiled up at him, and Ji Hoo began leading her by both hands toward the bed. He sat her down on the bed beside him, brushed aside her hair, and kissed her.

Then, he lowered her to the bed once more and maneuvered himself into position above her. He gently tugged aside the pajama top and opened a few buttons. And he began kissing down her neck and to her chest.

With one hand stroking her chest, he moved the other down and tucked it underneath her dress, between her thighs. Ji Hoo looked into her eyes, and the shock was evident there. He apologized through labored breathing and began to remove his hand, but she assured him that it was OK.

…

Jan Di closed her eyes and gently sighed, allowing him to continue. And as she began to lose herself in his caresses, her mind began to wander—once more, to thoughts of him…

Only in her wildest fantasies had Jan Di ever imagined experiencing what she had with Ji Hoo… And it wasn't just the romance, but it was _everything_ —their companionship, his tenderness, the mutual sharing of their hopes and dreams. They had shared it all—the good and the bad…

And she thanked the heavens above for the blessing of having him in her life…

Jan Di truly believed that she and Ji Hoo were _soulmates,_ in the purest sense; she knew it now more than ever. It really was as if they shared one soul—even one mind at times—so, how perfect would it be to also share their bodies?

* * *

Ji Hoo noticed that Jan Di had been spacing out. And it made him doubt his skills a bit—that her mind seemed to be elsewhere while all this was happening. So, he stopped and studied her for a moment. "What are you thinking about so deeply?" he asked, with a curious grin.

"Oh, nothing," and she chuckled awkwardly at having been caught daydreaming.

"Are you sure? Your head seems to be someplace else…," he stroked her arm.

Giving him a soft smile, she replied, "Actually, I was just thinking about _you_ …"

…

And then, she gave him the most incredibly enticing look he'd ever seen from her. She was looking at him in a way that she had never quite looked at him before. It excited him, and she was so beautiful that it was almost too much to take…

He grinned down at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…," and she glanced shyly to the side, wondering how exactly she had been looking at him.

Ji Hoo grew silent, his expression serious. And he simply stared at her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly, as her hands perched upon his neck.

"No, nothing is wrong. Everything is great," he spoke softly.

And she smiled in relief.

...

"It's just that…well, do you have any idea how long I waited for you to look at me the way you're looking at me right now?"

…

"Do you know how badly I wished for you to look at me the way I looked at you? But you couldn't see me. I felt invisible to you for the longest time… And it's not that I blame you for that. I know that you were in love with Jun Pyo and that you were hurting… But, you have absolutely no idea how good it feels to have you look at me like this now…," and he smiled at her and tucked away a strand of her hair.

"Ji Hoo…," she uttered, affected.

He simply smiled and put a hand behind her neck, pulling her down to where she was pressed against his chest. And he kissed her firmly. She returned his burning kiss, and he began exploring her mouth—sucking and gently biting.

Without thinking—but simply caught up in the moment—Jan Di's hand found its way down Ji Hoo's chest and stomach, to the hem of his pants. It was a complete shock to Ji Hoo, for she had never attempted to touch him in such an intimate way before. This only served to push Ji Hoo further over the edge; he began stroking more rapidly and thoroughly, and his kisses grew more feverish.

It was only when Jan Di began tugging gently at his pants while biting down on his lower lip that Ji Hoo stopped—which was probably the most difficult thing he'd ever done to date.

Ji Hoo peeled himself away and cleared his throat. "Um, Jan Di-yah…maybe we should stop."

Saying so was difficult and made Ji Hoo want to bang his head against the nearby wall. But if he didn't stop now, he might not be able to at all…

"Huh?" Jan Di stared up at him with large doe eyes.

They had been proceeding headlong up until this point, and she had adjusted herself to the dangerously exciting idea that _it_ would happen this night…

...

Ji Hoo quickly hopped out of the bed and took a few quick steps across the hotel room, turning his back to her.

"Did I…uh, do something wrong?" she asked with a slight pout.

"No, no, not at all. I just…think we should wait," and Ji Hoo released a heavy exhale out of her earshot.

"What?" she blinked.

Ji Hoo remained turned away from her.

" _Really_?" she inquired further.

"Yes."

"But…but, why?" she blurted out, as she stared quizzically at his back. _Why did he suddenly stop and change his mind?_ She wondered.

Ji Hoo turned to look at her, his wrinkled shirt hanging open. "Like I said, I really didn't do all this to make you feel pressured to sleep with me, and I would never do that."

"I know that. But I'm…I'm ready…," she said shakily, as she adjusted her pajama top that had gone askew.

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth twitched. "You're not."

"But I am. I really am," she protested.

Ji Hoo's smile grew wider—and more tender. Could she possibly be any cuter? "No, you're not," he said, in a soft but sure tone. "Even if you think you are, I know that you're not. You forget how well I know you, my otter."

Jan Di set her mouth. " _But,_ I really think I am. … I want to!" she exclaimed, as a child begging to visit the toy store. But she immediately heard what she'd said and—flustered—her eyes shot down to the blanket, and she began to squeeze it. Ji Hoo had to stifle a laugh.

Jan Di pursed her lips. "Don't…you…want to...?" she began tentatively, as she hugged the blanket tighter against her chest.

Ji Hoo grinned, shaking his head a little, "Of course I do. But, I just really think we should wait," and he spoke as determinedly as he could.

Jan Di blinked a few times. "Are you sure?" And she was torn—uncertain as to whether she was disappointed or relieved.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said.

Jan Di sighed and nodded.

What had transpired between them tonight was enough for her for now, but Jan Di still wondered what had come over him so suddenly. How had he mustered the willpower to stop when he did? And Jan Di felt utterly weak in comparison…

 _Are you made of stone, Ji Hoo?_

His nickname—the living statue—perhaps it applied in more ways than one…

Jan Di's brow wrinkled, and she continued to stare down at the comforter. She began tracing the pattern with a finger. "OK, whatever you think, Ji Hoo, but…well… _I love you_ ," and with the last few words, she focused upon him again.

It was completely sweet and adorable, the way she said it—so innocent and heartfelt. And Ji Hoo felt himself melting like warm chocolate. He quickly crossed the room and went to her. He sat on the bed beside her and leaned down to place a kiss to her lips.

" _Oh_ , I love you, too," he breathed, as he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingertips.

And Jan Di appeared flabbergasted. "Well, then… _why_ …? Isn't this…," she glanced away shyly. "…what people are supposed to do when they're in love and when they've been together for as long as we have?"

Jan Di had told herself long ago that she would wait until she was married, but perhaps it was a bit old-fashioned… And she had certainly considered breaking the pact she had with herself on several occasions… And this was Ji Hoo, after all—the man she wanted to be with always, the man she planned to spend her life with, if he would have her, anyway.

…

Ji Hoo's mouth crinkled in response, and he began stroking her arm. "Well, the part about being in love is true, but as far as doing it just because we've been together for so long and that's what we're _supposed_ to do, I don't necessarily agree with that. I don't think that's the best reason."

Jan Di lowered her head. "I know, but I just thought that…"

When she grew silent, Ji Hoo sighed softly and spoke. "Forgive me, but I just want you to be certain you're ready, and I can sense your hesitation, Jan Di-ah. And not to mention, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize all you have going for you. If something were to happen…," Ji Hoo paused.

…

"…Although I hope to be with you forever, and I would love to have a family with you, it's not the time for that now. If something did happen, we would deal with it together, but I don't want to make anything harder on you."

Jan Di smiled to herself—in relief—at the verification that Ji Hoo _did_ want to be with her forever.

"You're right," she said. And he absolutely was; she knew it. She didn't want anything to interfere with medical school. Still, she could not help being a little bit disappointed.

And Jan Di suddenly felt ashamed. "Mianhae…," she muttered.

He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "Oh, Jan Di. There's no need to apologize for anything. Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, because...I…because we…I didn't mean to…," she stammered, and then she gave up on saying what she was trying to. She recalled her former conversation with Ga Eul, and instead, she asked, "Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That we…do… _stuff_ …but don't take it… _all the way_? Am I just…torturing you?"

Ji Hoo gave off a small laugh. "No, it doesn't bother me," and he took her hands in his. "I do want to eventually take things further, but I can wait. I'm a patient guy. All that matters to me is having you by my side."

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"And as far as the torture goes…," Ji Hoo gave a throaty chuckle, "...Well, I'll admit that it _is_ tough sometimes because sometimes my body just doesn't want to listen to me" and he laughed again. "But that's not your fault,

Jan Di nodded.

He gave her hands a squeeze. "Don't worry, Otter. I'm fine with whatever happens—in whatever time—and you don't need to worry about _torturing_ me. I enjoy whatever closeness I can have with you."

* * *

After their conversation, Ji Hoo and Jan Di enjoyed the amenities of the room, including the strawberries. After playfully teasing that she was going to eat them all—and after a little game of keep-away—Jan Di and Ji Hoo ended up sharing the chocolate-covered fruits and feeding each other. And then they settled into bed to watch a movie.

They were both tired from travel and from the excitement of the evening—Jan Di especially. It had been a long day and night.

"Are you feeling jetlagged?" Ji Hoo asked of Jan Di, as they nestled in together beneath the covers.

"Just a little bit," she yawned. Jan Di played it off, but Ji Hoo knew that she would be out like a light any minute.

"The otter is sleepy," he affectionately commented.

"Mm." She snuggled against his partially bared chest, breathing in his familiar scent. He wrapped an arm around her and held her tight.

"Ji Hoo…," she mumbled, as her eyelashes began to flutter, "Gomawo for…for…" She stopped mid-sentence, and her eyes fully closed.

…

* * *

Ji Hoo held Jan Di there against his chest, as she faded away into sleep. He could hear her soft breathing and feel her beating heart against his own. During their earlier session, the organ had been pounding rapidly, but now it had slowed considerably and was thumping at a slow and steady pace.

He loved having her so close, as well as the feel and sound of her heartbeat. Perhaps he was silly, but it was comforting to him. And not just the lulling rhythm of it, but the verification that she was alive—safe and well in his arms.

Ever since _the last_ near drowning—despite it being years ago now—he always needed confirmation that she was alright. There was something about the reminder—whenever he thought of it—of nearly losing her that was maddening to him, and it made his overprotective drive kick into high-gear.

One reason Ji Hoo enjoyed it so much—when Jan Di slept in his bed—was that he felt better being able to watch over her and feel her as she slept, as if she would suddenly stop breathing or vanish before his eyes.

Anyone who heard these thoughts would surely think he was crazy, but it was just how he felt, and that was just how much she meant to him...

Ji Hoo wrapped his arms snugly around her. "Jan Di-ah…"

She stirred. "Hm?" she muttered drowsily. She'd already begun to drift in the warm, comforting haven of his arms.

"Will you always stay with me?" he asked

Jan Di unconsciously hugged Ji Hoo tighter in her half-asleep state. "Mmhm," she muttered, in a childlike manner.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself and pressed a kiss into the side of her head. He nestled in and continued to hold her until he too began to drift off. And finally, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

The past year of Jan Di's life had consisted of many late-night cram sessions, seemingly endless hours in the lab, and volunteering at the hospital. It had been rough, but she had loved every minute of it.

And Ji Hoo had remained as a constant at her side.

Jan Di had lost track of the countless hours spent in the library or on the couch studying, as well as the number of times she had fallen asleep against Ji Hoo's shoulder or awkwardly atop her books. But regardless of the position she ended up dozing off in, she always wound up in her own bed. And she could only assume that Ji Hoo carried her there.

This was confirmed when she awoke _in his arms_ , while he was carrying her to bed. Those times were nice for Jan Di. She would nestle against him while murmuring something incoherent about not being tired or being able to go on her own. He always seemed to know what she was saying, and he would simply smile affectionately down upon her and continue carrying her to her room.

Jan Di loved those quiet moments spent studying with Ji Hoo. But what she really loved—though few and far between—were the relaxing, lazy times when they could simply _be together_ , such as when their work was complete or a semester would end and they would be rewarded with a short break.

During those times, they would sometimes go out—to dinner or a movie—but more-often-than-not, they would simply stay at home. They would have some food and then curl up together on the couch or in his bed, watching a movie and cuddling. Sometimes he would read to her—usually poetry or classic literature—or he'd play for her.

And those reprieves were essential…

For, yes, medical school was extremely difficult—and very stressful. But Ji Hoo never seemed to get stressed—unless he internalized it all—and Jan Di had to admit that she sometimes wanted to hate him for the way he so effortlessly glided through medical school, as graceful and natural as a figure skater on ice.

Jan Di, on the other hand, did struggle with the stress. And there were certainly times when it became almost unbearable for her. Fortunately, Ji Hoo realized when that was happening—and he knew exactly how to calm her.

Ji Hoo had always been able to read Jan Di so well; thus, he knew when she was due for a study break or needed a distraction. And he would often whisk her away for a calming motorcycle ride—which always soothed her, particularly on those cool evenings when the wind was faintly blowing. The wind would gently kiss her—chilling her slightly—but then Ji Hoo's body heat would pleasantly warm her anew. Jan Di loved those evening rides with him the most; they always calmed her rampant mind, and she enjoyed the closeness.

And then there were those nights when the temptation of _each other_ proved too much, and Ji Hoo would offer her a very different, yet equally pleasant—or, arguably more so—type of distraction…

* * *

Ji Hoo had graduated the previous year and had been going between interning at the hospital and working at the Clinic. The Clinic was still Ji Hoo and Jan Di's _baby_ , after all. And now, with Grandfather's health declining—and him stubbornly refusing to retire—they tried to help-out as much as they could.

Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo was extremely busy and exhausted, but he still always found time to help her when she needed it. He even offered to repeat his last year so that he could be there to support her.

Jan Di couldn't help but smile at the incredibly sweet gesture. And she recalled that previous year, when Ji Hoo was graduating…

There was one time when they had both gone to help at a travel clinic set up in a small rural village along the beach. Jan Di had, of course, had a small catastrophe and ended up being late, causing her to nearly miss the bus. She had run the entire way, flagged the bus down, and hopped on just as it was pulling out. As she got on, one of her snotty sunbaes—who was in charge for the day and on a power-trip—had scolded her. She'd humbly apologized and made her way to the back of the bus, where she was surprised to find Ji Hoo.

* * *

 _"Do you think it'll end like this?" Ji Hoo good-naturedly quipped._

 _In surprise and excitement—for she hadn't expected to see him there that day—she exclaimed, "Sunbae!" She still fell back into the habit of calling him that now and then, particularly in public._

 _He simply smiled at her, and she smiled back—ignoring his comment. Her boyfriend still loved to tease her at every chance he got. And he probably commented because he'd gently warned her numerous times about being late. Honestly, sometimes he acted more like a father-figure or older brother than a boyfriend. But she knew he only did it because he wanted her to succeed._

 _And they enjoyed the ride together in pleasant silence._

 _…_

 _When they arrived at the clinic, Jan Di busied herself. But inevitably she failed to complete her task to the snooty sunbae's liking, and he sharply ordered her to do it again—and correctly this time._

 _After finishing, Jan Di stepped aside for a breather. She tightened her mouth and glanced around, noticing Ji Hoo off playing with a group of children. She wandered over to him, and he sidled up next to her. And she released a heavy exhale._

 _"From your expression, it looks like you made another mistake," he teased._

 _And Jan Di sighed. "Oh Sunbae, since you started on time you're already in the graduating class. When am I, a third-year, ever going to finish and in what millennium will I become a doctor?"_

 _"You're not worried about flunking?"_

 _"Suunbae!"_

 _Ji Hoo smiled brightly and gave a little laugh._

 _"It's only because of you that I made it so far as an outcast. When I think about what it will be like when you go to the hospital the future looks dark…"_

 _Then he grew serious. Staring out, with the hint of a smile upon his lips, he asked, "Well, then should I flunk, too?"_

 _She chuckled in response. "Aigoo, that's alright! That's scarier than the flunking joke!"_

 _"It's no joke," he spoke sincerely._

 _She gave him a look full of affection. She was always moved by the lengths this man would go to—just to make her happy._

 _"Sunbae, you need to hurry and become a doctor so that you can reopen Grandfather's Clinic," she added._

 _And Ji Hoo grew somber. The reminder of Grandfather's failing health always depressed him._

 _"That's the reason you went back to study, after all."_

 _"Well, that wasn't the only reason," he said, turning to her. He put his hands upon her shoulders and began to lean in. But just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted by a tug to Ji Hoo's lab coat._

 _A small child approached and notified Doctor Prince—as she called him—that her throat hurt. Ji Hoo smiled and knelt beside the girl. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and informed him that she was going to marry him when she grew up. Ji Hoo smiled again. "We'll get married next time. For now, open up and say ah," and he proceeded to check her for an infection._

 _Jan Di smiled warmly at the touching scene._

 _…_

 _After the exam, the child ran off playing, and Jan Di turned to Ji Hoo. "Hm, I see that I have some competition," she teased._

 _Ji Hoo chuckled. "Never," he whispered, as he placed a hand behind Jan Di's neck. Then, he gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead._

 _Jan Di smiled tenderly up at him. "Well, I better get back to work," and she slapped her hands against the sides of her legs. "Before I get into trouble again."_

 _..._

* * *

 _The Present…_

With Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's wedding fast-approaching and graduation imminent, Jan Di was crazed. Jae Kyung had made Jan Di her maid of honor, which came with plenty of tasks—despite Jae Kyung's entourage of subordinates—and graduation was not a given. Jan Di still had to pass her final exams.

Finals were just around the corner—and then would come her licensing exam after that—so Jan Di had been studying incessantly for weeks. She had never worked so hard at anything in her life, but she couldn't possibly allow herself to fail in this. After all, she'd wanted nothing so badly as swimming. And since discovering Medicine, Jan Di had wanted nothing **more**. That is, aside from one other thing now—or rather, one _person_ —the one person who had been by her side the entire time.

As finals loomed like a bloody death on an outnumbered battlefield—and her licensing exam threatened to finish her off if those didn't—Jan Di was at least reassured by the fact that she would not go into the battle alone. In fact, she was far from alone—and never had been—in all of this.

Ji Hoo had stood by her every step of the way.

Still, Jan Di found herself to be more than stressed lately—practically panicked, actually. And she had been feeling as though she might implode at any moment from the anxiety and anticipation of finally completing medical school.

Thankfully, she had Ji Hoo for that. And she didn't know what she would do without him—or how she would have ever made it so far…

* * *

With one week to go before finals, Ji Hoo announced that she **would not** be studying that day and that they were going out instead. Jan Di protested, but it was of no use. He begged with sad puppy dog eyes, rendering her weakened, and then he took her in his arms and finished her off with a long, soft kiss, causing her to forget any argument she had formulated. She would probably give him anything he wanted when he did that…

So, that evening, Ji Hoo took Jan Di out for a nice dinner at their mutual favorite restaurant and then to the Sky Rose Garden for coffee and the romantic atmosphere. He'd bought out the place for the night, so it was just them, which was nice. Ji Hoo chastised Jan Di once for attempting to sneak a peek at some flash cards she'd secretly jammed into her purse, but after that, she relaxed and enjoyed their night together. And the date ended with a trip to Naksan Park at dusk—for the incredible view and the serenity.

Jan Di had to admit that the evening had been just the thing she needed. And she had come to appreciate Ji Hoo's unending support more than ever—if that was even possible.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later…_

Jan Di had _finally_ done it! She had passed her finals and graduation day had arrived! After five long, grueling, sleep-deprived years—after countless hours spent memorizing parts of the body, studying communicable diseases, observing fruit flies, and gene mapping—it was finally over!

But really, it was only just the beginning, which was both frightening and exciting…

The day of Jan Di's graduation from medical school dawned, bringing with it a sense of relief and accomplishment that somehow made all the carnage worthwhile. That morning, Jan Di awoke with the biggest smile on her face, but then she recalled that it wasn't over yet. There was still one last piece to the puzzle—the licensing exam next week.

And she immediately began thinking of all that still needed to get done. She became so preoccupied with those thoughts that it temporarily slipped her mind that there would be a ceremony that evening. Jan Di groaned when she recalled. Although it was a major accomplishment, and she should be proud—which she _was_ —Jan Di wasn't a fan of ceremonies. Particularly Shinwha's.

Shinwha always made a big, fancy—unnecessary— _to-do_ about everything. So, the event would surely be lavish, and she hadn't checked, but she'd probably need a ball gown or something, rather than a simple cap and gown. But then she recalled having gone to Ji Hoo's the previous year, and it didn't seem so bad. She took a breath.

Jan Di was certainly thrilled to have completed medical school, but she never liked the idea of being the center of attention, even if only for a few seconds, while crossing the stage. And she wouldn't have minded skipping the event altogether, but of course, Ji Hoo wouldn't hear of that. He would never allow her to forego such a momentous occasion—not again, not like last time—when she almost skipped her high school graduation.

Speaking of Ji Hoo, he was making a big fuss over her today. Her day began with waking up to a delicious breakfast: eggs, pancakes—for luck—the works, and then there was an elegant floral delivery from him.

* * *

Ji Hoo watched Jan Di—unable to stop smiling—as she finished off the massive breakfast he'd cooked for her. The large bouquet of flowers he'd carefully selected was on the table before her, partially obstructing her from his view. He'd bought some gifts, as well, but he was saving those for later.

Perhaps he had gone a bit overboard, but it was her graduation day! And Ji Hoo could not be more ecstatic. In fact, he was so overjoyed that he could barely contain it. Others might think it silly—and a strange way to think of one's girlfriend—but he almost felt like a proud parent, whose child had grown up and realized her dream. Ji Hoo was reveling in her great achievement—just as much as her—and he began to reminisce about their med school days and the milestones along the way.

For one, Ji Hoo recalled when Jan Di first received her snow-white lab coat. She had been as giddy as a child on her birthday and had worn the coat all day long. Ji Hoo was certain it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. She had even insisted upon wearing it to bed at night—the first night, at least—until she realized how wrinkled that made it. So, she had washed it the next morning by hand and spent a good hour ironing it out until it was pristine again, informing Ji Hoo that no good dry cleaner would settle for less than perfection.

Ji Hoo smiled, as he recalled their memories together and thought about this special day. It would be a very special day for another reason, too—he _hoped_. And he was both anxious and excited.

…

* * *

 _That Afternoon…_

Jan Di sat in the row of folding chairs with her graduating class, as one of her seonsaengnims made a speech in front of the audience. Jan Di glanced a few rows back to where her group was all seated, proudly watching and waiting for her to receive her diploma. Ji Hoo was there and Jan Di's family, of course, and there was also Grandfather, Ga Eul and her family, F3, and Jae Kyung. Ji Hoo noticed Jan Di looking back, and he smiled at her.

…

Jan Di walked across the stage to accept her diploma with butterflies in her stomach, just praying that she didn't trip. She accepted the certificate and shook her seonsaengnim's hand firmly. Then, she suddenly heard vibrant clapping and overly loud shouts.

Jan Di bowed to her former instructor and headed to the other side of the stage. As she did so, she glanced out to the crowd. Her group was all standing, clapping, and shouting out to her. Her parents and Kang San seemed to be the ringleaders, but the others quickly joined in with the raucous cheering.

Il-Bong put a hand to his mouth and shouted out, "Jan Di-ahhh! That's my girl! Appa is sooo proud!"

Jan Di merely beamed out and shook her head. She supposed she should be embarrassed, but right now she was too happy to care.

Jae Kyung also shouted out—Jan Di's name—and clapped wildly. Next to her, Jun Pyo stood, wearing a proud smirk-smile and clapping. Woo Bin began whooping and hollering and pumping his fist in the air, and Yi Jeong clapped hard and smiled beside him. Ga Eul, who stood on the other side, next to Yi Jeong, was enthusiastically clapping and smiling vividly at Jan Di. On the other side of Ga Eul was Grandfather, who was clapping and looking extremely proud. Jan Di couldn't quite tell from the distance, but he looked like he had tears in his eyes.

Beside the older Yoon man was Ji Hoo, who was also energetically clapping. He wore one of the biggest, brightest smiles she had ever seen on him, and his eyes shone with pride and his deep love for her. Jan Di and Ji Hoo's eyes met, and they exchanged a special look that transcended any words…

After the ceremony, they all hugged Jan Di and congratulated her, as did some of her classmates—even the snooty sunbae. And then Jan Di was showered with flowers and gifts from F3—who simply couldn't wait until later. F3 was almost as bad about spoiling Jan Di that day as Ji Hoo

* * *

After the celebrating died down a bit, Ji Hoo asked her family and friends if he could _steal_ Jan Di away from them for a bit. They didn't seem to have a problem with this, and they were all smiling—a bit oddly, Jan Di thought.

And Ji Hoo took Jan Di by the hand and led her out of the auditorium and into the Shinwha courtyard. There were people scattered around talking and congratulating each other. Ji Hoo took Jan Di aside, to where they were relatively alone.

Ji Hoo had congratulated Jan Di along with the group, but he had much more that he wanted to say to her—in private.

Jan Di looked to Ji Hoo curiously, from under a cover of trees, waiting for him to say something. After a moment, Ji Hoo approached Jan Di and put his hands on her shoulders, leaning in slightly. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?" Ji Hoo asked with a genuine smile.

Not only had he told her, but he had shown her—in numerous ways. There were the flowers, the special breakfast, and the party that, she assumed, was to come later. And not to mention, he couldn't seem to stop smiling at her all day. It was sweet. His pride in her accomplishment seemed to emanate from him—in his eyes, his smile. In fact, Ji Hoo seemed to be happier about _her_ graduation than his own the previous year.

"Yes, you have," she replied, smiling sweetly back. "But it's not over yet, you know," she added. "I could still flunk the licensing exam next week."

"You won't," he immediately assured her.

Jan Di smiled genuinely. His heartfelt confidence in her was endearing.

"And I can help prepare you for what to expect," he said. "You're going to be fine. Don't worry. It's all going to be over very soon, and then you can relax. And then I promise we will celebrate properly." He winked at her.

"Gomawo," she said with utter sincerity. But then her facial expression turned, and she felt herself beginning to well up.

"Oh, what's wrong, Jan Di-ah?" he asked, concerned. "This is supposed to be a happy day."

Jan Di gave a small laugh at herself. "I know, I know. I'm just…a little emotional, I guess," she sniffled. And she was relieved that only Ji Hoo was seeing her this way. "It's just that…the day I found out I could no longer swim, it felt like a part of me died inside…"

Ji Hoo's expression saddened. He knew it better than anyone, for he'd been there that day to see it firsthand. He placed a hand upon Jan Di's shoulder and began rubbing lightly with his thumb.

Jan Di sniffled again and then put on a smile, as she looked at him. "But when I discovered the Clinic and medicine… It's hard to explain, but it was like…when that little baby took its first breaths, I felt like new life had been breathed back into me…"

And Ji Hoo smiled at her affectionately.

"Does that sound stupid, Sunbae?"

"Not at all," he said, still stroking her shoulder.

Suddenly, Jan Di threw her arms around Ji Hoo's neck in a thankful hug. He was caught off-guard, but he simply wrapped his arms tight around her.

Jan Di buried her face into his chest. "But you reassured me that I would find a new dream, and you promised to help me. You said that we would find it together, and you were right, Sunbae. I _did_ find a new dream, and you _did_ help me—you and Grandfather. And I never would have made it without you…"

Ji Hoo felt a few bits of moisture dampen his shirt, and Jan Di's emotion was enough to bring tears to his own eyes. Ji Hoo fought his own tears back and held her tighter.

"Thank you, Sunbae, for everything. Thank you so much!" she blubbered against him. She felt like a big baby, but there was just something about realizing your life's ambition that could bring a person to tears.

Ji Hoo brought Jan Di back to arm's length and looked down into her large brown eyes. "You're welcome, but don't sell yourself short. You did all the work; I only helped a little bit. You're far more capable than you give yourself credit for. And I am so proud of you!"

With a growl of approval, Ji Hoo embraced Jan Di again in a bear hug. He picked her up and spun her around, as she held on tight and buried her face in his shoulder. Then, he set her back down and rested his hands upon her shoulders.

She gazed into his eyes for a moment—studying them—and then she went up on the tips of her toes to press a firm kiss to his lips.

When their lips parted, Ji Hoo smiled. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

The corners of Jan Di's mouth tilted in a playful seesaw, and she dug her foot into the dirt beneath it. "Just for always believing in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

"Well, I knew you could do it. You are my _Wonder Girl_ , after all," he grinned. "And I believe there is nothing that the Wonder Girl—Geum Jan Di—cannot do," he smiled.

Ji Hoo leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. Then, he pulled back slightly and took her by the sleeves of her overly long gown. He took a good look at her.

When his own sentimentality threatened to get the best of him, he lightened the mood. "You look so cute in your cap and gown," he said, tapping the brim of her cap.

Jan Di smirked at him. "Gomawo."

They stared at each other lovingly for a moment, but then Jan Di had a thought. She frowned and poked her lip out slightly.

"So, are you going to make me go to this Shinwha After-Party thing?" she whined.

"No, I have other plans."

"Good. Wait, what other plans? A party?" Jan Di raised a brow.

"Well, not exactly. Just our little group coming to the house, really."

"Oh, OK, good," she sighed in relief.

"But we do have somewhere to go first," he informed. And as soon as he said it, he grabbed onto her hand, excitedly. "Come on, let's go!"

"But Sunbae, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he replied, his eyes sparkling with a childlike air.

"But…the others…aren't we going to meet up with them?"

Ji Hoo smiled at her. "Yes, and we will. There will be plenty of time for celebrating with them later, but first we have a stop to make."

"A stop?"

Ji Hoo turned back to Jan Di and grinned. "Do you trust me?"

 _Well, that was an odd question…_

"Of course I do."

He smiled as if that was just the answer he hoped for, and then he clutched onto her hand tighter. "Well, then just come with me. No more questions. Don't worry, it won't take long."

Jan Di blinked a few times and then nodded, and suddenly Ji Hoo took off, running hand in hand with her. Jan Di let out a laugh, as they ran across along the outskirts of the Shinwha campus.

The campus had emptied, for everyone was off reveling in their great achievement and their temporary freedom. Jan Di felt a bit foolish, despite the deserted campus, but she had to admit that it was fun—and she was very curious about what had gotten into him and what he had in store…

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere, Sunbae?" she chuckled, as they ran together. But then she realized that she'd asked another question, so she quieted.

When they finally stopped running, they were standing in the place where Ji Hoo always used to go to play his violin, in front of the very spot where Jan Di had first met Ji Hoo. It was quiet, serene, and it was only the two of them—just the way Ji Hoo and Jan Di liked it.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, glancing around.

Ji Hoo smiled at her. "Do you know where we are?"

Jan Di nodded, and he led her closer—to _the bench_ —which had been brightly illuminated with strings of lights and colorful flowers.

Jan Di gasped when she noticed the lovely display. "It's…so beautiful… What is this?" her head snapped toward him. She felt her heart drumming within her chest. _He's not going to…is he?_

Ji Hoo took a deep breath and sat a rather stunned Jan Di down on the bench. "Do you remember this bench?"

Jan Di nodded. Certainly, she did. This was the bench where he had sat when she forcibly bandaged his finger after he'd cut himself on his broken violin string. This was the place she would go to look for him, where she would watch him play. This was also the place where she had watched him cry over Seo Hyun… This had been their first _spot_ —before the stairwell. It wasn't filled with _all_ pleasant memories, but it reminded her of him—and that was definitely a good thing.

And then, Ji Hoo sat down beside her, taking both of her hands in his and turning her toward him. "This was the spot where we first met. Do you recall that day?"

Jan Di's lips twitched into a smile. She remembered the day perfectly—right down to those sudden fluttery, euphoric, gut-wrenching feelings she got inside. But she simply responded, "How could I forget? …I was actually surprised that _you_ remembered—when you mentioned it to me on Jeju."

Ji Hoo smiled and looked up into her eyes. "Well, you left quite the impression…my beautiful, smiling Geum Jan Di…," he spoke with sincere love.

And Jan Di flushed.

Ji Hoo stared down at Jan Di's hands, and he began caressing them lightly with his thumbs. "I wanted to take you to the place where I first saw you because…there's something I need to say to you…"

Ji Hoo took a deep breath. "I want you to know what you mean to me…"

In anticipation, " _Sunbae_ …," escaped Jan Di's lips.

To Jan Di's surprise, Ji Hoo stood and took a few steps forward, turning his back on her. Jan Di looked on in confusion. "Sunbae, what is it?"

He turned back to look at her, his expression completely serious. "I don't want you to call me that anymore, Jan Di-ah," he replied bluntly.

Jan Di flinched. How does one respond to that?

Ji Hoo gave a good-natured scoff, as if he would go on to explain his unusual statement. "I know you are used to it and that you still like to call me that sometimes, and in a way, I like it, too—when _you_ say it, but…," and he took a deep breath. "Although I will always be your sunbae in your heart, I'm not really your sunbae anymore, Jan Di-ah..."

"Ah," Jan Di nodded in understanding. "I see Sunb—," she stopped herself just before saying it. "Because we are no longer in school, right?"

And it made her feel a bit sad and nostalgic. Ji Hoo had always been her _sunbae_ —ever since the day he rescued her from those jerks who had attacked her. And he had remained that to her, even when he was in college and she was still in high school—even after they started dating. She still continued to call him that sometimes. And Ji Hoo had always overlooked it. It never seemed like it bothered him, so him demanding that she not call him that was rather shocking.

But she knew he was not trying to be cruel, and she assumed it must be some sort of rite of passage he was taking her on—to remind her that she had graduated.

"Well, that's part of it. But there's another reason I don't think you should call me that anymore…" And then Ji Hoo approached her again, and he got down on one knee in front of her.

"Ji…Ji Hoo…"

He took her hands in his again. "Jan Di-ah, I gave a lot of thought to how I would do this. I must have gone over a hundred different scenarios in my head…"

Jan Di felt her chest begin to rise and fall, and her breathing escalated. But she remained silent, with her eyes locked on him.

"But then I remembered what you said about the big gestures of F4," and a smile tugged at the corners of Ji Hoo's mouth, "So, I decided that I would forego anything fancy and just speak from the heart. After all, the Geum Jan Di I know and love is a girl who appreciates the simple things in life—the things that may seem insignificant to others. And that's just one of the many, _many_ things that I appreciate and love about you, Jan Di-ah. Let me tell you how I see you…"

Jan Di felt the moisture building at the corners of her eyes again.

"The girl I fell in love with was a common girl," he continued, "a common, yet incredibly special girl—one who is hardworking, caring, and pure-hearted. She's the type of girl to stick up for her friends and for her principles—even if it means going against the mighty Jun Pyo," Ji Hoo said with a wry smile.

And Jan Di grinned.

"She's the type of girl everyone should be so lucky to know because their lives are automatically better, just by knowing her."

"Ji Hoo…"

"I told you long ago that you and are of the same world, and I still believe that. Your world is mine, and my world is yours. I want it to be that way, always. And if you ever dislike something, I want you to know that I'll always come to your world. I'll do anything I can to make you happy, Jan Di-ah." Ji Hoo wore the hint of a smile, and his eyes were shiny.

"Ji Hoo…," was all she could utter.

" **None** of the good things in my life right now," Ji Hoo choked out the words, "…would have ever come about if it wasn't for you, Geum Jan Di… Overcoming my phobia, my grandfather and I being reunited, he continued through moistening eyes, "…finding my _purpose_ in life, it's all because of you."

"And then there's _you_ —the best thing in my life now." He looked deep into her eyes and then raised both of her hands to his lips, placing a kiss on each of them in turn.

"You've made me the man I am today, Geum Jan Di, and I truly don't know where I would be without you…," and he paused before speaking the sincerest words of his heart, "Without you, I am nothing."

Ji Hoo released her hands, and Jan Di brought an arm up to her face. She wiped at the tears that had slipped free with her sleeve, and then she rested her hands in her lap.

"Do you recall the time in Macau when I told you that you led me to new experiences?"

Jan Di silently nodded.

"Well, you've led me to so many new experiences, but there is yet another that I'm hoping to have, and you're the one I want to share it with—the **only** one I _ever_ want to have this experience with, in fact…," and Ji Hoo reached inside his shirt and pulled out a chain with a ring on it. Jan Di recognized the ring immediately—it as his Grandmother and Mother's ring, the one he'd offered her before.

Jan Di's eyes widened, and the hands that rested in her lap squeezed her knees.

Ji Hoo smiled up at Jan Di, as he presented the treasured ring once again. "I love you, Geum Jan Di. I love you so much, and I have for so long now. You give my life meaning and joy. In fact, because of you, I actually have a _life_ that means something. And I can't imagine spending that life without you… I want nothing more than to love, honor, and protect you for the rest of my days… You have already brought my grandfather back into my life, and I already feel like you are a part of my family…but I want more than that. I want you to _be_ my family and to make a family for me…" Ji Hoo took a deep breath. "So, Geum Jan Di-ssi, my beloved otter, will you marry me?"

 ** _***To Be Concluded***_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Whew, thoughts? This chapter was kind of tough to write, particularly the flow, so I hope it turned out OK. And I'm not very good at the sensual stuff, so my apologies. Also, I don't know why, but it seems like this chapter has a different feel to it… I think next chapter will seem completely different from this one, too. But we'll see. I think Jan Di came out a little bit bold in this, but they have been together for awhile… Did you guys enjoy the little love fest at the end, or was it too sappy? Thanks for reading!_

 _Next chapter is the last chapter! I feel both sad and relieved._ ** _Short Teaser:_** _Wedding planning, bachelor(ette) parties, doubts, jealousy, paranoia, weddings, and more!_


	6. Marry Me Part II

_A/N: Either you're in luck or you have to endure a little while longer—however you look at it—because I decided to add another chapter. Most of you are probably not surprised. I fully intended to finish, but I got some more ideas that I was excited about, so I decided to extend it. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you will enjoy!_

 _P.S. Thank you, akuryo, for allowing me to bounce ideas off you._

 ** _Warning! I put a small lemon-lime in here, so if you are under 18 or such content makes you uncomfortable then please don't read or skip that part. This is my first attempt at writing this, so don't expect much and go easy on me, haha. Hopefully it turned out OK. It's probably fairly tame by most standards. But anyway, you've been warned._**

 ** _Guest Reviews:_**

 ** _ghost:_** _I hope you enjoy this. I'm not sure about a sequel, but we'll see after I finish the current ones._

 ** _Guest:_** _I fully intended to finish this up, making it a long chapter, but I did get more ideas, so yes I'll be continuing it for another. This was meant to be a short story, but it really took off on me and got much longer than expected. So, I keep trying to finish up, lol._

 _Jjan: A toast used with people your age_

 _Gunbae: An older generation toast_

* * *

 **Marry Me Part II**

Ji Hoo took a deep breath, "...Geum Jan Di, my beloved otter, will you marry me?"

In that moment, Jan Di was stunned silent. She knew that she shouldn't be; it wasn't like it was a shock that he would ask her. After all, they had been together for over 5 years. But to hear him say the actual words nearly took her breath away.

He was waiting for her answer, but Jan Di felt as though her mouth had filled with cotton. Her lips parted twice before getting anything out. "…Ji Hoo-yah…," she finally uttered.

Ji Hoo was still kneeling before her—holding his treasured family heirloom out to her and looking up with loving, hope-filled eyes.

Jan Di squeezed her knees harder, as she gazed down upon her beloved firefighter. And she felt as though her heart would burst at any moment…

Once she managed to get her emotions under control—after several extra-long minutes—Jan Di realized that she _still_ hadn't given him an answer. Fighting back tears of happiness, she finally choked out, "Yes!"

And his smile could have lit the entire world.

Ji Hoo removed the ring from its compartment and slid it onto her ring finger. To his relief, it fit just right.

Jan Di leaned forward and threw her arms around Ji Hoo's neck. He embraced her tightly and rose to his feet, lifting her off the bench in the process. He swung her around in the air as if he never wanted to put her down.

After a prolonged embrace—amidst smiles, laughter, and happy tears—Ji Hoo placed Jan Di back on solid ground. Still holding her by the waist, he said her name and leaned in to press his lips softly to hers. Both closed their eyes upon contact, and they shared a warm, loving kiss.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di enjoyed their special moment for as long as they could. Although both wanted to continue loving each other properly—and basking in the joy of their newfound promise to one another—they knew that their friends and family were waiting for them.

As they prepared to head back, Ji Hoo stopped. "Oh, one more thing," he said, almost as an afterthought. And he dipped down behind the bench to bring out a potted flower. Jan Di recognized it right away as the same flower he'd offered her in New Caledonia—when he was heartbroken over Seo Hyun.

He held it out to her. "The Lily of the Valley. You remember the meaning of this flower, right?"

Jan Di smiled brightly and nodded. "It brings everlasting happiness, right?"

"That's right. And that is why you only give it to your true love." With this statement, he presented it to her.

Jan Di grinned widely and took the pot with both hands, hugging it against her chest and gazing down upon its white bell-shaped blossoms. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmery with love and appreciation. And they exchanged an adoring look before Ji Hoo wrapped his arm around her. "Shall we go back?"

Jan Di nodded, and they walked off together across the Shinwha campus…

For a time, there was comfortable silence between them. And they simply enjoying walking together as a newly engaged couple. A gentle breeze blew as they strolled along, intermittently meeting each other's eyes and smiling mushily.

* * *

Ji Hoo and Jan Di returned to _their_ home to meet up with the others for Jan Di's graduation party. Ji Hoo had planned the party, mainly with Chu Ga Eul. She had a flair for decorating, so she managed most of that, and she'd turned his neutral, traditional home into a colorful party space. To him, it looked almost like a child's birthday party—with a bit more sophistication—but he knew Jan Di would love it. And that was the most important thing to him. Most of the parties Ji Hoo had been to were lavish, sophisticated—a bit stuffy, actually—but Ga Eul had made Jan Di's party look fun and inviting.

Ji Hoo was thankful for all of Ga Eul's help since parties weren't his strong suit. It wasn't like he hadn't been to many a party—as a member of F4—but he was definitely not the planner of such events.

In fact, Ji Hoo liked to keep a low-profile at the F4 blowouts. So, he usually hung back, while Yi Jeong and Woo Bin made their rounds and Jun Pyo did his own obligatory mingling.

Speaking of the rest of F4, they _had_ attempted to get their hands into the party planning—even Jun Pyo wanted a say in it. It wasn't surprising to Ji Hoo, for they all loved Jan Di a great deal, but their ideas were, as expected, grandiose. Although Ji Hoo appreciated their input, he shot down most of their ideas because he knew Jan Di. He knew she would want simple and intimate. And Ga Eul seemed to have pulled that off to perfection.

When the couple arrived at the Yoon home, Jan Di was met with shouts of 'Surprise!' and 'Congratulations!' from her closest friends and family, as well as a large banner with 'Chuka he, Jan Di!' painted on it.

Although she had long since suspected something—and Ji Hoo's statement after the graduation confirmed it—Jan Di was still momentarily caught by surprise when everyone jumped out at her.

Jan Di thought that Ga Eul was behind it and that Ji Hoo had just made it happen. Her boyfriend wasn't exactly a fan of parties, after all. But Ga Eul informed Jan Di that most of the credit was due Ji Hoo Sunbae. Ji Hoo argued back that it was mostly Ga Eul's doing and described the painstaking process _she_ went through in order to make the place party-ready. Then, Ga Eul came back with how Ji Hoo had helped her decorate and—fearing for her safety—hung the hard-to-reach decorations.

As Yi Jeong observed the interaction between his girlfriend and good friend, he turned a suspicious eye on Ji Hoo. And then he offhandedly commented that Ji Hoo _was_ **alone** for hours with _his_ girlfriend. "Are you sure nothing happened?" the ex-Casanova teased.

Ji Hoo shook his head, the corner of his mouth twitching into a half-smile.

And Ga Eul gaped. "That's ridiculous, Yi Jeong-ah," she chastised, placing her hands on her hips in mock anger. She glanced over at Ji Hoo. "No offense intended, Ji Hoo Sunbae."

Ji Hoo flashed a good-natured smile. "None taken."

Yi Jeong simply chuckled in response. Then, he sauntered over to Ga Eul and caught her around the waist from behind. Winding his arms tighter around her small waist, he pulled her back against his chest.

With a small gasp, Ga Eul uttered, "Yi Jeong-ah…"

She felt herself flushing from their sudden unexpected proximity—and the fact that it was on display for all their friends. Not that it was the first time they'd shared a romantic moment in public…

Ji Hoo and Jan Di took that as their cue to give the two a little privacy, so they stepped away from the lovers and engaged in some idle conversation.

Having now a small semblance of isolation, Ga Eul allowed Yi Jeong to keep his arms around her. He mischievously grinned, as his lips grazed her ear and he whispered, "I just find it hard to believe that any man could resist the temptation of being all alone with you…"

Ga Eul fought her rapidly growing smile and spun around within his arms. She slipped her arms around his waist, and he in turn wrapped his arms around her back. She tilted her chin and gazed up at him with a playfully smug expression, "I see that your Casanova side is still coming out now and again…"

Pretending to be hurt by her statement, Yi Jeong began to pull away. With a giggle, Ga Eul held onto him tighter and went up on her tiptoes to press a kiss into his dimpled chin. Yi Jeong flashed his flawless smile and bent to give her a peck on the nose. He nuzzled noses with her, and the two exchanged a few soft kisses before rejoining the group.

At the party, there was food and drink—both alcoholic and non. Ji Hoo had managed the ordering of the food, but Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had insisted upon having some fancy French appetizers, or amuse-bouche, from a new place they'd recently fallen in love with.

When a waiter brought a tray of hors d' oeuvres around and Jan Di hesitated, Woo Bin strolled up, took the appetizer, and commanded that Jan Di open her mouth. She glanced to Ji Hoo before reluctantly opening her mouth, and Woo Bin popped the morsel in. Jan Di chewed slowly, putting on a fake smile and giving a small 'mm,' of approval.

Once Woo Bin left, Jan Di made a face and stuck her tongue out. Ji Hoo chuckled and told her he would fetch a drink for her. Ji Hoo had ensured that there was _regular_ food at the party, too—including Jan Di's favorites—so he would make sure to bring some of that back for her, as well.

When Ji Hoo left, Jun Pyo excused himself from talking with Jae Kyung and approached Jan Di. Sticking his hands into his pockets, he looked down upon her with no expression whatsoever.

Jan Di looked up at her very tall ex-boyfriend, attempting to read his face.

After a few seconds, Jun Pyo spoke, "So, seeing you in that white coat of yours… I guess ugly ducklings really can become swans," and he grinned at her in a manner that was Gu Jun Pyo's alone.

Rather than becoming angry, she smiled and exclaimed, "Hey, Gu Jun Pyo, you got it right!"

Jun Pyo scoffed. "Of course I did!"

Jan Di chuckled before growing serious again. "Thank you for coming, Jun Pyo."

He nodded.

"It…means a lot to me," she said, lowering her eyes.

Jun Pyo released a bit of air through his nose, and Jan Di raised her eyes to meet his dark ones again. She had looked into those eyes so many times, and as she did so, she couldn't help but be reminded of some of their memories together. It was as if she was looking back in time when she gazed into those expressive eyes—the ones that always gave him away.

The silence began eating away at them, and neither knew quite what to say next...

Suddenly, Jun Pyo reached for her. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her into a rough embrace. Jan Di's eyes widened at the unexpected physical contact; she went limp against him but didn't attempt to break free.

Jun Pyo's hug began rough but then softened. With one hand on her back and the other behind her head, he fixed her in place against his chest. "I'm…proud of you," he whispered as he held her there.

Unable to believe the words that had come out of her former love's mouth, her lips parted. "You've accomplished something amazing, Geum Jan Di. You have made the Great Gu Jun Pyo proud."

Jan Di's lips curled into a smile as he held her there, and they shared a moment together.

…

Finally, he slowly released her.

* * *

Jae Kyung had been looking on, but she didn't feel jealousy in that moment. Instead, she smiled at the scene before her eyes. When she noticed Ji Hoo walking toward the two, she decided to go over, as well.

* * *

Ji Hoo looked between Jun Pyo and Jan Di, and he put on a smile, as he handed Jan Di a glass of water and plate of appetizers—a few fish cake balls with dipping sauce and kimbap.

Jan Di thanked her fiancé, and they exchanged a few polite words with Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung. Then, Ji Hoo informed Jan Di that it was time…

She nodded, and they excused themselves.

Ji Hoo had asked Jan Di about how she wanted to break the news of their engagement. The graduation party seemed the perfect time and place to officially announce it since all their family and closest friends would be gathered. Ji Hoo had told Jan Di that he asked her parents for permission and also mentioned to F3 that he was going to ask her, but no one knew exactly when it would happen.

After Jan Di scarfed down the rest of her food and set her plate on a tray to be taken away, Ji Hoo took two flutes of champagne, and—handing one to Jan Di—he led her up to the front of the living room. Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "Excuse me, if I could have everyone's attention, I'd like to say a few words."

They stood before the row of windows looking out onto Ji Hoo's patio facing their guests. All had gathered and were waiting anxiously.

As Jan Di stood beside her handsome husband-to-be, preparing for him to make the announcement to the group that they were to be married, she felt butterflies in her stomach. But she wasn't sure why she should be feeling this way. Perhaps it was just the fact that she was the center of attention.

Or rather, Ji Hoo was. And she knew he hated that.

Ji Hoo held out his glass to toast. "All of you know me and know that I'm not one for speeches…," he cleared his throat again and glanced to Jan Di. When he hesitated, she smiled reassuringly up at him. To further ease his nervousness, she slipped her free hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

And Jan Di's sweet gesture gave Ji Hoo the courage to continue, "First, I'd like to say how incredibly proud I am of my amazing girlfriend, Geum Jan Di, for graduating from medical school," and Ji Hoo fought back the tears that were welling at the corners of his eyes. It wouldn't do for all their family and friends to see him looking like a big baby, after all. "…Jan Di has worked so hard for this, and she has a natural gift for helping others, so I know that she is going to make an incredible doctor."

When Ji Hoo met her eye, Jan Di smiled appreciatively and mouthed a thank you. Then, Ji Hoo raised his glass, "So, please join me in toasting Geum Jan Di's great accomplishment!" Ji Hoo turned to Jan Di, and they clinked glasses.

With that, cheers were heard all around and shouts of, "Jjan," and "Gunbae!"

"There's one more thing…," Ji Hoo called out to the group. And they all ceased making noise—some even pausing mid-drink.

* * *

Ji Hoo had already asked Jan Di's parents for permission, so they knew it was coming, and he'd mentioned to F2 weeks ago that he was going to propose. He had been nervous asking her parents for permission, but the person he had been the most anxious about telling was Jun Pyo…

Jun Pyo had taken the news in the expected fashion—with a lot of false bravado and an apathetic attitude. The conversation went well enough, and Ji Hoo was convinced that Jun Pyo wasn't repressing any resentment or regret over the fact that he was going to ask Jan Di to marry him.

* * *

Jan Di surveyed the room—full of the people closest to her—and her eyes settled on her parents and brother. She could tell that they were bursting at the seams waiting for the announcement.

Ji Hoo informed her today of going to them for permission weeks ago, and she was amazed that they kept the secret for that long.

Then, Jan Di felt Ji Hoo squeeze her hand. She looked up at him, as he took a deep breath and proceeded with his announcement.

"I asked Jan Di to marry me, and she agreed," Ji Hoo proclaimed proudly to the room. "We're getting married."

At the announcement, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung shrieked. Jan Di's parents cheered, while Kang San beamed and gave two thumbs up. Yi Jeong was clapping beside Ga Eul, and Woo Bin was whooping now, after shouting, "Finally!"

Jan Di glanced to Ji Hoo, and then her eyes instinctively shot to Jun Pyo, gauging his reaction. He remained silent, stone-faced. He met her eyes, and then slowly, a tiny smile crossed his lips. And the two former lovers shared a second moment—a moment that seemed to say, 'I'm happy for you, and I'll always care about you…'

Then, Jan Di looked back at Ji Hoo. He smiled, at her and they shared a few blissful seconds before Jan Di was accosted by Ga Eul and Jae Kyung—one on each side of her. Her parents and Kang San were right behind, and F3 and Grandfather took turns giving hugs, pats on the back, and hand clasps. And it turned into several big group hugs.

After presenting Jan Di with gifts, everyone began to leave Ji Hoo's home—around 10 PM.

Jan Di ushered her family toward the door, thanking them for coming to support her. Ji Hoo had offered his driver as their ride home, so Gong-Ju beckoned Kang San on ahead to the Escalade. After giving his noona a quick hug of congratulations, Jan Di's little brother headed off toward the car.

Ji Hoo and Jan Di bid her parents goodbye, too, but Gong-Ju and Il-Bong held back, pulling their daughter off to the side away from Ji Hoo. Taking the hint, Ji Hoo waved and headed off into the next room.

After Ji Hoo left, Il-Bong squeezed Jan Di hard in an emotional hug that seemed to last a small eternity. "Appa loves his little Jan Di-ah, and he's so proud of her!" Il-Bong blubbered.

"Thanks, Appa. I love you, too," she replied, hugging back.

Gong-Ju rolled her eyes at her husband's excessive sentimentality. She was much more practical. "Yes, yes, Jan Di-ah, we are both proud. You've made this family very proud. Not only did you graduate from medical school," and Gong-Ju said it in a way that did little to veil her great surprise over that, "but you also managed to land a wealthy fiancé."

For some reason, Jan Di had a feeling that the latter part was far more incredible to her mother. Jan Di dropped her head back and groaned, "Eommaaa…"

"I know, I know. I'm not supposed to mention that," Gong-Ju replied. "But let me just say one more thing…," and Jan Di's mother placed her hands upon her hips.

Jan Di tightened her mouth, eyeing her mother suspiciously. "What, Eomma?"

"I'm very happy for you, but just because you two are engaged now doesn't mean you can act like a pair of bunnies!"

"Eomma!" Jan Di shouted out.

Il-Bong's mouth hung open at his wife's forthright statement.

"I'm just saying… Behave yourself… Maybe you should come live at home until you're married," she raised a brow, "so you won't be tempted…"

"Eomma!"

 _Aigoo, she finally gets what she wants—I'm engaged to Ji Hoo now—and it's still not enough! She's still not happy!_

It was rather infuriating to Jan Di, and she almost wanted to just go and do it with Ji Hoo right now, just to spite her mother. But no, having sex shouldn't be done out of spite or anger, or anything other than being in love—and when it was _right_ and both people felt ready...

How much readier did she need to feel, though?

And her mother's words brought the ever-present subject to mind…

She and Ji Hoo had waited this long, so what was a little more time? Still, it hadn't been easy, and Jan Di wondered if perhaps her mother was right. Perhaps she _should_ consider staying elsewhere until they were married... But that was silly, wasn't it? There was no need for that…

With head held high, Jan Di asserted, "I don't need to do that. I can control myself…," and she muttered the last part. Her sex life wasn't really any of her mother's business anyway…

 _I can control myself_ …, she assured herself.

Folding her arms, Gong-Ju replied, "Well, make sure you do."

"Yes, Eomma…," Jan Di begrudgingly agreed.

"What about _him_?" Gong-Ju raised a brow.

"Ji Hoo? What about him?"

"Can he control himself, too?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Jan Di's lips. "Eomma, Yoon Ji Hoo is the picture of self-control." And it was true...

Satisfied with her answer, Gong-Ju prepared to leave, and Jan Di once again bid her parents goodbye. Jan Di's eomma walked on ahead while her appa followed dutifully behind. But then, Il-Bong suddenly stopped and turned back.

Jan Di's appa approached and slipped her some won. It wasn't much, but she knew he must have worked hard to save it. "Appa, you don't have to…"

"I want to, Jan Di-ah."

"But you need this money..."

"No, we'll be fine. Just take it, please. You can put it toward whatever you want."

Jan Di knew that taking the money would make her father happy, and she didn't want to hurt his pride. So, she decided to accept it.

The gesture touched her, and she sniffled before throwing her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you so much, Appa!"

After the guests were all gone, Grandfather came up to Jan Di and Ji Hoo. He pulled Jan Di into a warm hug and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm very proud of you, Jan Di-ah," he spoke genuinely. "And congratulations! I'm so happy you are going to be my granddaughter-in-law."

"Thank you, Harabeoji," she said. They exchanged a smile, and Grandfather patted Ji Hoo on the shoulder before ambling off to bed.

* * *

Once they were alone, Jan Di made her way over to the couch and slumped down upon it. She was exhausted, yet exhilarated, from the extremely long day she had.

This day had been surreal, in fact… Not only had she officially graduated from medical school, but she'd been proposed to by her true love, her soulmate. What day could ever hope to compare to that? Well, perhaps their wedding day would stand a chance…

Ji Hoo stood there, watching Jan Di's eyes flutter, and he smiled affectionately at her. Her eyes fully opened, and she noticed him gazing upon her. "Ji Hoo-yah, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, bemused.

Ji Hoo placed his hands in his pockets and gave her a loving smile. "Just because… Because I'm so proud of you…and because…I love you so much."

Jan Di practically melted at his words. She sat up straighter, and smiling brightly at him, she patted the couch cushion beside her. Ji Hoo returned her smile and informed her that he would be right back, as he retreated to his room. He returned a moment later holding a small velvet box. He sat down beside her and held it out to her, "Here."

"What's this?" she asked, taking it. It was clearly a jewelry box.

"Just a small graduation present. Open it."

"You didn't have to do that," Jan Di said humbly, as she pulled open the hinged lid.

Ji Hoo said nothing but simply watched for her reaction.

Inside was a necklace—a diamond lotus pendant on a white gold chain. Jan Di's lips parted as she stared down at it. "Ji Hoo-yah…"

"Do you like it?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, but it's too much. What if I lose it?" She didn't have the best track record with jewelry, after all.

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

"I know how carefully you guard your keepsakes…," and Ji Hoo recalled the painstaking efforts she'd went to in the past to retrieve the moon and star necklace Jun Pyo had gotten for her. But Ji Hoo shook away those thoughts and continued, "I know you won't lose it, but if you do, I'd forgive you," and he smiled at her. Taking the necklace out of its box, he unclasped it. "Do you want to wear it?"

She nodded, and he asked her to turn around while he clasped it for her. She did so, and Ji Hoo swept aside Jan Di's now shoulder-length hair. Reaching around her, he secured the necklace and allowed it to fall gently into place.

Jan Di took the pendant between her thumb and forefinger. "This is…a lotus?" and she looked up at him curiously.

"Yes. Do you remember the time we went to the museum, and you asked me about them?"

"Yes," Jan Di nodded.

"And I told you that the lotus purifies even the muddiest of waters…"

"Yes."

"Well, that day when we went to the temple, the monk there told me that your face was like the lotus, and he explained to me what that meant. I got that necklace for you because that is what you are to me. You are my lotus…able to clear even the darkest of waters… No matter what I'm going through, it seems that all I need to do is look upon your face, and instantly everything gets better…"

"Ji Hoo…"

"He told me something else, too…"

"What's that?"

"He told me to cherish you."

Jan Di cocked her head in curiosity, as Ji Hoo continued. "He told me to cherish you because…you would give me a family."

Jan Di's lips parted, and she felt her eyes growing misty.

Ji Hoo simply smiled. "At the time, I could only dream about that prediction actually coming true, but now…," and he stopped himself. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself.

Jan Di was staring up at him with those big doe eyes of hers. Ji Hoo leaned forward to give her a peck to the forehead. Pulling back, he changed the subject, "There is one thing that you said that day that I didn't understand, though, Jan Di-ah…"

"What's that?"

"You said that it was your homework to learn about the lotus. What assignment was that?"

"Well," Jan Di chuckled. "Actually, it was homework from Grandfather. He…also told me that I reminded him of the lotus, and he assigned me the homework of finding out why the lotus blooms in muddy waters."

"Ah, I see," Ji Hoo nodded. _How interesting..._

The betrothed couple then settled back against the cushions of the couch. Jan Di nestled against Ji Hoo's shoulder and shut her eyes. "Gomawo, Ji Hoo-yah," she whispered, her eyes still closed, "…for _everything_."

Ji Hoo placed an arm around her. He rotated to place a kiss upon the top of her head and then rested his head against hers. "It's like I said, I have far more to thank you for, Jan Di-yah…," and his eyes shot wistfully skyward.

And Ji Hoo began lightly tracing circles upon his fiancée's arm, as he mused upon all that she meant to him. "I could never in a million years even begin to thank you for all that you have done for me, but…I plan to spend the rest of my life trying…"

At that, Jan Di opened her eyes and fixed him with a tender stare. "Ji Hoo-yah…"

He smiled, and she raised up to place a kiss upon his lips. Then, she returned to her previous position. And they remained that way—still, for several minutes—being far too comfortable to move.

"I can't believe we're engaged," Jan Di uttered her thoughts aloud, as they embraced.

Ji Hoo let out a little scoff, startling Jan Di.

" _You_ can't believe it," he muttered, "…I never thought we'd be where we are today, Jan Di-ah... For the longest time, I thought that the idea of you and I was an impossible fantasy…"

"Ji Hoo-yah…"

Ji Hoo clenched his jaw upon realization of how freely he'd spoken. He must seem so pathetic to her.

She was just staring at him.

He met her eyes, searching them for her true thoughts on what he just said. Her eyes were the same soft and tender ones as always—the color of warm molasses and twinkling like tiny stars.

In an attempt at diverting the topic, he tossed her a disarming smile and said, "It's been a long day. Why don't you go to bed, my little otter?"

. . .

But the reminder of how long he had waited for her combined with all that he had done for her—today and on so many other days—did her in. Rather than responding to his rhetorical question, she grasped onto his perfectly starched collar with both hands and pulled him down into a passionate kiss…

Instinctively, Ji Hoo wound his arms tighter around her back and pressed her into him. As her lips wandered his, she slowly opened her mouth. He followed along, allowing her tongue to slip inside and guide his. He'd follow her anywhere, after all…

In a sensual push-and-pull, their upper bodies collided with each other. Ji Hoo bent Jan Di backward over the armrest of the couch, dragging his lips down her neck, while massaging her back and sides. Then, his hands wandered upward and settled upon her breasts. With a pleasurable gasp, Jan Di arched her back and tossed her head to give him better access. Shutting her eyes and softly sighing, she enjoyed the sensations of his moist lips upon her throat and his large hands stroking and squeezing her breasts. When Ji Hoo settled upon one particularly sensitive area along her jugular—sucking and nibbling at the skin there—Jan Di nearly cried out. Subduing it as best she could, she pushed back hard against his chest with the palms of her hands.

Ji Hoo stopped short. Had he taken things too far tonight _already_?

Catching his breath, he opened his mouth to apologize to her, but before he could say anything she straddled him. Covered his mouth with hers, she silenced him mid-word. Ji Hoo released a muffled 'mmm' of approval, as she gave him a deep, wet kiss and pressed her body flush against his. Locked in a furious kiss, Jan Di grasped his shoulders and thrust her pelvis into his, causing him to moan in pleasure. He held her hips, guiding her movements.

It was impossible to ignore his arousal as it grew and pressed against her. Just thinking about it made her grow wet and crave his touch. Ever since their first kiss, she'd noticed the sensation growing within her, and now, all it took was a certain look or light caress to make her body respond with a lust she never knew she possessed.

They finally parted for air, yet their foreheads remained touching, almost magnetically. And they stared deep into one another's eyes.

Panting faintly, Ji Hoo glanced toward Grandfather's room. They weren't exactly concealed where they were, and although they weren't being exceedingly noisy _yet_ , they weren't exactly being quiet either…

Hoping they could continue, Ji Hoo suggested, "…Maybe…we should…go to my room…" His voice came out in a husky, broken whisper and served to further turn Jan Di on.

There was something almost exhilarating about the risk of being caught, but Jan Di certainly did not want to give Grandfather a heart attack if he were to wake and catch them. Ji Hoo's bedroom was a better choice, now that it was more closed off than before.

Still catching her breath, Jan Di nodded.

Jan Di reluctantly dismounted Ji Hoo, and they both stood. Slipping her hand into his, she proceeded to walk with him toward the bedroom. But suddenly, Ji Hoo stopped. Jan Di looked at him in question just before he scooped her up into his arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he leaned forward to capture her lips. And they exchanged repeated, persistent kisses as he carried her off to his bedroom.

Despite the heat clearly present between them, Ji Hoo laid her down upon his bed as delicately as a child. He proceeded to crawl in next and didn't waste any time in straddling her. Leaning down, he captured her lips again with his own. The kiss was quick and passionate, and then he moved on to her neck.

As he caressed her soft skin with his lips, Jan Di ran her hands all along his forearms and up his triceps—taut from holding himself above her. She gave the muscles there an extra stroke before sliding her hands up to perch upon his shoulders. Eagerly, her fingers wandered into his hair and got lost in it. At the same time, his hands were exploring her entire body. Ji Hoo rolled them onto their sides, and Jan Di wrapped one leg around his, squeezing with her thighs and grinding her pelvis into his.

Their kisses became needy and their movements reckless, as they rolled around on his bed. At various points she would be on top; seconds later, he would be. And Jan Di's head was spinning.

Jan Di was running her hands all along his white button-down, bunching and wrinkling the fabric. And she clutched at the muscles of his back when his hand traveled lower. First, he began stroking her thighs and then her pelvis. And Jan Di could feel the heat rising from within her…

It was all so pleasant, yet there was still one hindrance—their clothing.

Eagerly, they began to remove it for one another. Staring into his eyes, Jan Di began to undo the buttons of Ji Hoo's shirt. When she fumbled with them, he took her hands in his and placed a kiss upon each knuckle. Then, he unfastened the remaining ones for her.

Swiftly discarding the shirt, Ji Hoo tossed it to the floor. And he turned back to his fiancée. Placing a moist kiss upon her lips, he began to peel away the layers of clothing still separating him from her. She sat up and raised her hands over her head, allowing him to remove her hoodie and the t-shirt underneath. And both were thrown aside.

As they traded kisses and caresses, Ji Hoo reached around Jan Di's back to unhook her plain cotton bra. He hesitated at the clasp briefly, looking deep into her eyes. Sensing no disapproval, he continued removing the garment and tossed it likewise to the floor.

After the shirts came her pants.

Wearing nothing now but the necklace he'd gifted and peach panties, Jan Di traced a finger along the curves of her lover's chest. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo took a moment to gaze down upon her—and adore every inch. He'd seen parts of her before, but not like this—and he knew he would never get enough of it.

When he took too long looking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her chest. He buried his face there, as she wrapped her legs around him.

Heady with pleasure, Jan Di hadn't been thinking this entire time. But now, for some reason, her mind began to wander…

. . .

Was she betraying her mother? Why was she thinking of that now anyway?! But the thought only briefly crossed Jan Di's mind. And it completely slipped away as she sunk once more into Ji Hoo's touch…

. . .

Besides, hadn't she waited long enough? It felt like an _eternity_. After all, not many women her age could say that they had held out _this_ long… Even fewer could claim to have remained chaste while living with an incredibly attractive fiancé. And _none_ of them could boast to have resisted the temptation of a man like Yoon Ji Hoo... All but Seo Hyun. And Jan Di wondered about that… Had Ji Hoo offered himself to her…? She wasn't really clear on what happened in Paris…

But as Ji Hoo took her left breast in his mouth, she ceased wondering. And she sighed in approval. As he sucked on her nipple, while kneading her other breast she began to feel woozy with pleasure. Shutting her eyes tight, she arched her back.

The temperature began to rise and a sheen of sweat covered their skin. Jan Di dug her nails into his back and softly sighed out his name. She began kissing along his jaw, down his neck, and she gave his ear a nibble. And he continued kneading and licking each breast in turn.

And then she felt him roam lower…

Ji Hoo brought his lips back up to hers and kissed her deeply. As their tongues wrestled, he continued stroking her through her panties. And Jan Di felt her body begin to move on its own. It felt so good that Jan Di could not contain her sighs or whimpers, and her lower body involuntarily thrust into his hand.

Caught up in the moment, Ji Hoo tucked his hand inside her panties. His long fingers slid down, grazing over her pelvis and stopping just at her entrance. And slowly, he curled up a finger inside of her.

Jan Di gasped and squirmed at the sudden sensation, causing Ji Hoo to pull back. "I'm sorry, Jan Di-ah. I'm sorry! I took it too far." He seemed just short of panicking.

He began to remove his hand, but Jan Di grabbed hold of it. Her chest rising and falling, she breathed out, " _No_ , don't stop…"

It shocked Ji Hoo, for they had already passed the point where they would normally cut things off. But when he looked into her eyes, which were darkened by desire and devoid of any uncertainty, he continued.

Experimentally, he fingered her inside. And Jan Di let out a shuddering moan and grasped onto him, as he discovered this new realm of pleasure. When Ji Hoo found the right spot he continued, determined to make her feel as good as he possibly could.

Jan Di held onto her boyfriend's neck as if for dear life. Her body was twitching and writhing in pleasure as he swirled his fingers around within her. She had been fighting back her vocalizations, but as she ran her hands throughout his tawny locks, she succumbed to the sensations. "Oh, oh, Ji…Hoo…," her voice came out at first in an insistent whisper, and then grew louder, "…Ji Hoo…Ji Hoo…Ji Hoo!"

The sound of her calling out his name nearly did him in. He growled in approval and began working faster. A small cry escaped her lips, which he shushed with a kiss. His movements and her reactions continued to build and build until she reached her orgasm…

. . .

* * *

Afterward, she relaxed and tried to breathe. Turning to him, she whispered, "That was amazing…" Ji Hoo smiled and kissed her, immensely pleased that he could bring her such satisfaction.

It was then that Jan Di realized that he had been holding back in order to take care of her. And Ji Hoo was always trying to please her in every way possible. She wanted to please him, too… Jan Di didn't know much about sex, but she knew of one thing all men seemed to like…

So, hesitantly, she lowered her hand down to the waist of his pants, to his belt buckle. Ji Hoo looked at her in surprise but didn't attempt to stop her as she slipped his belt loop back through its buckle. In doing so, she grazed his member, and Ji Hoo felt himself swell at the mere touch. She tugged at the belt; he removed it completely for her and dropped it aside. Then, he allowed her to undo his pants. Slipping them off, those too fell aside.

They were both down to underwear now. Never before had they been in such a state.

Jan Di took a deep breath, as she stared down at him. She'd always been aware of what he was concealing, and she'd come to greatly enjoy the feel of it rubbing it against her. Yet, up to this point, she'd been afraid to touch. Curiosity and desire _finally_ got the better of her, though, and she delicately reached for his throbbing member.

At first, she only skimmed the shaft with her fingertips. Then, she traced a finger along it briefly before growing bold enough to take it fully in her small hand. And she marveled at his size as her fist gripped it. Having only felt it pressed against her before, she never fully realized it.

Ji Hoo bucked at the unexpected sensation and moaned in pleasure when she began experimentally stroking. It was almost too much, and the only thing better would be if there wasn't a barrier of clothing between. Or perhaps, if she were to use another body part...

"Jan Di…Jan Di…Jan Di…," he cried out her name huskily.

Awkwardly, she continued. Ji Hoo watched her, encouraging her rhythm. Moments later he closed his eyes. His entire body shuddered, and he grasped onto Jan Di, calling out her name. Jan Di released his manhood and embraced him tightly as his body slowly and relaxed.

. . .

* * *

After their session, Ji Hoo and Jan Di lie together, hugging as they fell asleep. Jan Di rested against Ji Hoo's chest. She was enjoying the warmth of him and the steady rising and falling motion, like gentle ocean waves, as he breathed.

And she thought about what had just taken place…

It wasn't the first time they'd fooled around—not even close. But it _was_ the first time they'd taken things this far. Usually, their make-out sessions consisted of a lot of kissing, caressing, and rubbing against one another, which was all very pleasant, but nothing like this had been…

Perhaps she should feel guilty, but she didn't—not at all. And as she lay against Ji Hoo's warm chest, all she felt was love and satisfaction.

Tonight had been amazing, in fact, but somehow Jan Di had the feeling that she was in big trouble. Although it was satisfying, she had the feeling that after this her desire would only continue to grow. After tonight, she knew that she was a complete goner. How in the world could she ever manage to wait now? At this rate, the only hope she had of ever waiting to make love with Ji Hoo was to stay completely away from him. And how was that ever going to work?

Not going _all the way_ made her feel a bit better about herself, but at this point, did it really matter? She was his and his alone—and she always would be…

Jan Di raised her head to look up at Ji Hoo. And she smiled tenderly as she watched his eyes begin to flutter. Hugging him tighter, she felt his breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. And she followed along shortly after…

* * *

 _That Night…_

After Jan Di's party, Jun Pyo drove Jae Kyung back to the penthouse she often stayed in when she was in Seoul. For most of the drive, they sat together without speaking in his midnight black Lotus Europa S. Jae Kyung noticed the eerie quiet along their late-night drive—as foreboding as a scene from a horror movie. For her own sanity, she decided to break the silence.

"It's so great about Ji Hoo and Jan Di!" she began in an overly loud, bubbly tone of voice. Then, she glanced over at Jun Pyo. "Isn't it?" she asked tentatively.

Although she was fairly certain that her fiancé was over his ex-girlfriend by now, Jae Kyung couldn't help but have some lingering anxiety over it, especially after seeing them together tonight. Watching Jun Pyo's reaction to the engagement and his interaction with Jan Di this night, the heiress couldn't help but wonder if there was still the tiniest spark between her husband-to-be and her best friend.

"Yea," Jun Pyo muttered.

Partially out of nervousness, Jae Kyung prattled on, "They're going to be so happy together! Don't you think? Just like us…," and she looked over at him again. Jun Pyo was staring silently out ahead. He tapped a finger upon the steering wheel and simply kept driving.

With a sigh, Jae Kyung shrunk down in her seat and slapped her hands against her knees. After saying nothing for as long as she could—about two minutes—she asked, "Is…something wrong, Jun?"

Jun Pyo kept his eyes on the road. "No, nothing."

But the evening had brought back a flood of memories for Jun Pyo—memories of both Geum Jan Di and Ha Jae Kyung. So much had happened—so much had _changed_ —over the last few years, and Jun Pyo began to take stock of his life…

He was certainly a very different man than he was six years ago, even an unrecognizable one at that. And he owed it all to two very special women…

Geum Jan Di was the woman who began the change in him, and Ha Jae Kyung was the one who completed it. Although the Monkey Girl came from the same world as him, she was completely different than every other wealthy, privileged individual he'd ever met. And though he would never say it to her, he appreciated having Ha Jae Kyung in his life.

But it wasn't always so...

At first, he had nothing but contempt for the JK Group heiress—well, not so much for _her_ as for his own mother, for putting both of them in the situation they were in. In the beginning, Ha Jae Kyung was merely an annoying tagalong, but as their first near-wedding crept up, he resented her more and more for keeping him from his _true love_ …

But then she called it off, and even though he'd thanked her for that, he wasn't sure that she really knew how much it had meant to him at the time. The point was completely moot now, of course.

And then, after his heartbreak over Jan Di, she was there for him. She became a friend he could rely on, and—as emasculating as it was—a shoulder to cry on. For a long time, he'd had a begrudging affection for Ha Jae Kyung, but when they were reunited in New York, his love for her slowly grew…

Yes, he _loved_ the crazy Monkey Girl. There was no denying it. But he also couldn't deny that there was still a place for Geum Jan Di in his heart—maybe there always would be…

After returning to Korea—and their engagement being officially announced—Madam Kang had invited Jae Kyung to live in the Gu Mansion. As expected, Madam Kang was thrilled when she found out that Ha Jae Kyung would be marrying her son after all.

Although his mother had mellowed some since his father awoke, it still irked Jun Pyo a bit—that she was so accepting of Jae Kyung, yet she never had been of Jan Di. If the Evil Witch hadn't interfered so much, he wondered if he and Jan Di would be together now... And Jun Pyo immediately felt guilty for that thought, for he _had_ grown to love the Monkey Girl very much…

Overall, Jun Pyo was thankful for his relationship with Jae Kyung, and things were good between them now. But it hadn't always been smooth sailing… There had been plenty of fights and misunderstandings. Still, even their fights were treasured memories for Jun Pyo, for they were what defined them—and it always turned out OK in the end...

As he drove, Jun Pyo recalled a particular fight they'd had over the details of their wedding…

* * *

 _Ten Months Ago…_

Jae Kyung was at his place. They'd been engaged for nearly two months now, and he'd said little about the wedding, though she had brought it up multiple times.

"We need to start planning the wedding, you know, Jun," she said out-of-the-blue, as they sat together on his couch after returning from a dinner date.

But Jun Pyo didn't want to discuss it. He was exhausted from a long day of meeting and schmoozing people, and of course, he'd had to see his _mother_. She wasn't as bad as she used to be—he supposed—but it still always put him in a foul mood afterward…

Thinking of the Witch, Jun Pyo replied, "Why don't we just elope and get it over with…"

"Ya!" Jae Kyung smacked him on the arm. "Get it over with? Oh, that's soo romantic, Jun!" Jae Kyung drawled in an overly dramatic way.

But Jun Pyo wasn't entirely joking. He didn't want the Witch to get her hands into this wedding, too. In fact, the idea of eloping was sounding better by the second.

"Why not? We could go anywhere you want."

Jae Kyung paused for a moment, pondering the notion. "But…our families…," and she placed a finger to her chin. "Well, I suppose we could invite them along, of course... It does sound tempting, but…," and Jae Kyung shook her head. "No, I think we should get married at home."

Jun Pyo sighed and slumped back against the couch cushion, closing his eyes.

"Why are you thinking of eloping all of a sudden, Jun?"

Jun Pyo was silent and after a moment, Jae Kyung poked him in the arm. He ignored the poke, so she poked him a second time, harder. Heaving a sigh, he opened his large, chocolate eyes. "I just don't want the Witch to interfere in _this_ wedding."

Jae Kyung nodded in understanding, as she observed Jun Pyo. "You know, you really should stop calling her that. I know she's done some terrible things, but she is still your eomma..."

Jun Pyo scoffed and blurted out, "When has she ever acted like one?"

Sighing softly, Jae Kyung laid a hand along Jun Pyo's solid arm. "I know how you feel about your eomma, and I have issues with my parents, too, but this isn't about them. It's about us."

"Exactly!" he snapped. "Everyone is going to think it's about the merger again…"

"But it's not this time. We're in love. And who cares what they think?"

Jun Pyo groaned, "I'm just sick of all the media garbage. It's almost reason enough not to get married…"

A hurt expression immediately crossed Jae Kyung's features. "Jun…," she murmured, "you…you mean you don't want to marry me…?"

"I…well…I uh…," he stammered.

And Jae Kyung's dark eyes began to moisten. Turning fully away from him, she covered her face with her hands.

Jun Pyo watched her. She was hunched over slightly, and her body was trembling. She looked so vulnerable, so pitiful—it wasn't at all like he was used to seeing her.

Jun Pyo couldn't take it. He grasped onto her shoulders, forcibly turning her around to face him. And she was softly sobbing.

"Don't do that!" he demanded, giving her a shake.

But she wrenched herself away from him and scooted over on the couch, leaning forward and burying her face in her hands.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed desperately.

Tentatively, he reached out for her, but she smacked his hand away.

"Don't you love me anymore, Jun?" she blubbered through her hands.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo sighed. He just couldn't stand seeing the feisty heiress weeping like a small child before him. So, he grabbed her shoulders again and crushed her against his chest. Winding his arms fully around her small body, he kept her snugly in place. He wouldn't let her get away this time.

This time she didn't resist, and he held her against him, just letting her cry it out. Finally, he worked up the courage to whisper against her hair, "I _do_ love you. And I do want to marry you… You crazy monkey…"

Still buried in his expensive shirt, she tenderly murmured, "Jun…" She pulled back to gaze up into his eyes. And then she smacked his chest. "Don't make me worry like that!"

Jun Pyo scoffed, and—before she could argue further—leaned forward to place a rough kiss on her mouth.

. . .

Eventually, they worked out the details of the wedding, deciding to have it in Korea, after all. It had taken Jun Pyo awhile to get past the notion that marrying Ha Jae Kyung was allowing his mother to _win_ , but he'd managed to come to terms with it…

* * *

 _The Present…_

They arrived at the JK Group's hotel in downtown Seoul, and Jun Pyo pulled his car up front. Jae Kyung's door was immediately opened by the doorman.

Turning to Jun Pyo, Jae Kyung asked, "Would you walk up with me?"

Jun Pyo nodded in silent agreement. He opened the door on his side and got out. And they walked into the lavish lobby—complete with elaborate crystal chandelier, elegant furniture, and intricate centerpieces adorning the seating area. As they headed toward the private elevator that would take them directly to her penthouse, Jae Kyung thought of how odd it was...

It wasn't odd that he would escort her up to her place, for he'd gotten in the habit of doing so, but normally he would complain about her requesting it. He always said that it was _stupid_ , that he had no fear of her being attacked. She was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do, after all. Besides, she always had bodyguards tailing her everywhere she went, even though she sent them away sometimes.

 _Every time_ he would grumble about it, but tonight, he said nothing…

Jae Kyung knew Gu Jun Pyo quite well by now, and she could tell that he was holding back something that he didn't want to say. She suspected that it had something to do with Jan Di and Ji Hoo's engagement…

Perhaps he was feeling nostalgic or something. It was understandable, but she didn't want to leave him alone to think over his times with Jan Di, so she suggested, "You could stay here if you want, Jun…," and as an excuse, she added, "It's late and your place is kind of far…"

Jun Pyo hesitated.

"It's not like we haven't stayed together before…"

Jun Pyo's face grew red, as he recalled that time—the time they took their relationship to another level...

It was about six months ago, and he recalled that she had looked particularly beautiful that night…

* * *

 _Six Months Ago…_

Jae Kyung was growing tired of waiting… She felt like she was always the one initiating the physical contact between them, despite their engagement. Oh, knew that—despite his bravado—Jun Pyo was a bit shy, and she had been trying to make him more comfortable with the idea of being intimate with her. So, despite her raging desire for him, she was taking her time.

Slowly, they'd become increasingly affectionate, but they hadn't yet made love. And Jun Pyo seemed to have some idealistic notions about that. It was surprising to the peppy heiress, and she wondered if perhaps the great Gu Jun Pyo was covering for some feelings of inadequacy… It was a funny notion…

One night, Jae Kyung grew bold and asked to stay over at his place. He turned her down immediately, accusing her of being a conniving woman… She hadn't even realized he knew that word…

That night, they stood on the balcony of Jun Pyo's posh New York City penthouse overlooking the brightly lit Manhattan.

"Buuuut Junnnn, whyyyy?" she whined in that voice he found simultaneously annoying and oddly cute. Strangely, she was near-impossible to resist when she behaved this way, which was even more annoying. And not to mention, the dress she was wearing accentuated her lithe features in a very appealing way…

"Aish, just because! Now pipe down! The whole city is going to hear your loud voice!" he commanded.

"Look who's talking!" she shot back, giving him a shove to the chest. "Just this one time…," and she clasped her hands together hopefully.

"NO!"

"Whyy?" she whined and stomped her foot like a child having a tantrum.

"Because it's MY place and we're not married YET!"

Jae Kyung groaned. "What's the big deal? What are you afraid of…?" she smirked and began slinking toward him.

"Stay back, you crazy monkey! I know how your dirty mind works!" and he put out a hand to prevent her from coming any closer.

"Ya! Dirty mind?!" Jae Kyung scoffed and shoved Jun Pyo again, harder.

"That's right!" he shouted back. "Don't you have any morals at all? You're a very bad little monkey, wanting to sleep over at a man's house before you're married…"

Her push put distance between them once more, and they stood several feet apart. Jae Kyung scowled at her fiancé. But then the corners of her mouth twitched into a smirk. "Who knew Gu Jun Pyo had such a high sense of honor?" she teased.

Jun Pyo scoffed.

Then, her smirk twisted into a pout. "But Jun, I lived at your mansion for a little while when we were engaged before…," and she stuck her lip out further.

"That was different…," he muttered, looking away.

And he recalled that period of time, how uncomfortable he'd been… It also forced him to remember when Jan Di had lived in his home briefly, as his _maid…_

"What about Jan Di and Ji Hoo?" Jae Kyung brought up. "They live together…"

Jun Pyo shot her an icy look, and Jae Kyung could tell she was treading dangerous waters. But she continued, "Don't you think they have…"

Growling, Jun Pyo childishly covered his ears, as if he didn't want to hear anymore. And Jae Kyung immediately realized her mistake.

"That's different, too!" he shouted back, lowering his hands from his ears. "Why are we talking about this, anyway?!"

"I'm sorry…," she muttered, as he avoided eye contact with her.

Becoming flustered by the whole scenario, combined with his memories, Jun Pyo burst out with, "You can't share my bed!"

Jae Kyung gaped at him. Then, a look of pure amusement crossed her pretty face, and she giggled. "Who said anything about that?" she grinned. "I wasn't even thinking of sleeping in your bed, Jun..."

It was a fib, of course, for the idea had crossed her mind… And she was hopeful that he would allow her to, but she wasn't holding her breath.

Unable to resist torturing him a bit, she added, "I was just going to suggest sleeping in the guestroom… Now who has the dirty mind, Jun, hmm?"

Jun Pyo rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Damn right you're not!"

Jae Kyung released a burst of air through her nose. And then slowly, seductively she approached him.

Growing uncomfortable, he backed up until he hit the terrace wall. "What are you doing, you crazy monkey girl?

Jae Kyung placed her hands flat upon his broad chest. "Would that really be such a bad thing, Jun?" and she began tracing a finger along the contours of his chest.

Jun Pyo snatched her hand away. "Yes, it would."

"Why?" and she looked up at him with large, dark eyes.

"Because…I…I need my space!"

"I can give you space…"

"And I need my sleep! You're too noisy!"

"Ya, am not!" she screeched.

Jun Pyo dropped her hand and covered his ears. "You've just proven my point."

And Jae Kyung slugged him in the arm in response.

"Ya! And violent, too!"

"Pssh, you know...," she raised a brow, "when we're married you'll have to share a bed with me…"

And Jun Pyo felt the blood rushing to his lower extremities at the thought of _sharing a bed_ with her. Fighting back his sudden blush—and working to control his body—he argued back, "Who says?"

"Well, that's the rule," the domineering young woman stated.

"I'm **Gu Jun Pyo** ; I can change the rule if I want," and he poked out his chest in proclamation of that.

He expected her to argue that—or at least make a sarcastic comment—but instead, she embraced him around the waist. Burying her face in his chest, she muttered, "I don't want to go home, Jun… Can't I stay here, please? Just this once…," she begged, hugging him harder.

Jun Pyo was flabbergasted by the candor of the proud girl in his arms. Ha Jae Kyung was wild, unbridled, and capable of taking what she wanted—just like him. And she was certainly outspoken. But for her to plead with him like this…

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, too.

"I always miss you so much when I leave," she practically whimpered against him. "I don't ever want to be away from you, Jun. I always have to force myself to…"

Again, Jun Pyo was shocked by her fervent words.

"I know you think I'm a bad girl, but it's just…tough to wait sometimes…," Jae Kyung spoke honestly. Pulling back slightly, she looked up into his eyes. "I think you know how much I _want you_ Jun…" Her words were sensual, almost desperate.

Jun Pyo's eyes widened, and he felt his lower extremities warming again. He said nothing but held her tighter, as he became increasingly aware of his growing need. Surely, she must notice, too. And his embarrassment grew.

When he remained silent, Jae Kyung squeezed him tighter and pressed her chest against him. "I'll go if you want, Jun… And I'll be as good as you want me to be. I'll do whatever you want…," she said directly, as she gazed up into his eyes and ran a hand along his collar.

…

"Stop it," he finally demanded, looking down upon her.

And Jae Kyung flinched at his sharp tone. "What?"

"Begging like this… It doesn't suit you," he said, stone-faced.

Jae Kyung scoffed, her eyes blazing with a fiery intensity. She ripped herself away, but he grasped onto her, pulling her back. She struggled against him, but it only made him hold her tighter.

The spunky girl could easily escape if she wanted to, but that wasn't the case. Still, she couldn't just succumb so easily. She halfheartedly wriggled around for a few more minutes before _giving in._ And she stared up at him with mock fury in her eyes.

"That's better," he spoke cockily.

Jae Kyung scoffed. Clearly, he liked it when she played hard to get, but right now, she didn't care.

And it was then that he claimed her mouth.

After a deep kiss, he pulled back, and they stared at one another. Jae Kyung only hesitated a few seconds before reaching up and taking his face between her small hands. She pulled him downward, pressing her lips firmly to his. And Jun Pyo answered _her_ kiss with equal passion.

Taking him by surprise, Jae Kyung grasped onto Jun Pyo's shirt collar and pulled him toward the bedroom, while kissing intermittently.

Once inside, she shoved him onto the bed. Jae Kyung was spry, and in an instant, she had straddled Jun Pyo's hips. A tuft of dark hair fell across her eyes as she hovered over him. "I told you that I was going to tame you, didn't I?" she whispered seductively, as she stared into the dark chocolate eyes of the man she was hopelessly in love with.

Jun Pyo smirked up at her, and then his expression softened. Uncharacteristically, he reached up to tuck aside the loose strand of hair. Jae Kyung's breath hitched at the sweet gesture.

Pleased at having caught her off guard, Jun Pyo smiled. And then he turned the tables on her—flipping her over until she was lying on her back. Gu Jun Pyo would not be dominated, after all!

Holding himself above her, he simply stared down at her in satisfaction. Both were still panting heavily.

"Jun…," she muttered, just before he captured her lips again. And Jae Kyung caught him around the neck, pulling him down to her and deepening the kiss, as they began exploring one another…

* * *

 _The Present…_

As Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo lie together bare-chested under the covers of her luxurious bed, she thought about that first time…

She hadn't expected it to happen when it did, nor as the result of a fight. But when she thought about it, it seemed fitting… She had come to terms with the fact that nothing about her relationship with Gu Jun Pyo was typical. After all, their first encounter began with an argument over a woman's shoe, of all things…

It hadn't taken much convincing to get Jun Pyo to stay _this_ time, nor was she the one to initiate. In fact, Jun Pyo had given his affection willingly—even eagerly—tonight. She wasn't going to complain, yet there was still fear in her heart—fear that Jun Pyo was thinking of Jan Di again…

"I never thought we'd be here, Jun…together…like this…," Jae Kyung whispered, as she snuggled against his broad chest. He said nothing but simply stroked her soft, onyx hair. The gesture was surprisingly tender, and he was surprisingly calm…

"I never thought this would happen, that we would get another chance…," she spoke wistfully.

He remained silent, his arm loosely draped across her back.

"Do you know how my heart was aching when I objected to our wedding?" she inadvertently squeezed him tighter. "It had to be done, and I was happy to do it…for you and for Jan Di…but it hurt… It hurt so bad… And then, do you know who painful it was that night for me, knowing you were with Jan Di…in _our_ wedding suite?"

Jun Pyo tightened his mouth.

"Again, I was happy that I could bring you two together, for your sakes, because I loved you both dearly…but it was driving me crazy to think about you and Jan Di…being there…alone together… My mind was running wild that night…"

Jun Pyo released a sigh. "It meant a lot that you did that. And nothing happened with Jan Di that night."

Jae Kyung's lips twitched into a relieved smile. "You know, when I got on that plane for New York after our almost-wedding, I thought I'd never see you again… Well, I thought maybe that I'd see you at your wedding to Jan Di. She and I promised to remain friends, so I assumed I'd be invited to the wedding…"

"I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw you in that airport. I thought I was dreaming… And when you told me what happened… Well, at first, I was disappointed that you were no longer with Jan Di, but when I thought about it, I became hopeful. Because I thought that maybe it was Fate… Maybe Fate was giving us a second chance…"

She expected him to berate her for being foolish, but still, he said nothing—and only held her tighter.

. . .

"Are you happy, Jun?" she asked after a moment.

Jun Pyo paused to consider before responding, "Yes."

But Jae Kyung wasn't entirely convinced. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"No regrets?"

" _No,_ now stop talking so much!"

Jae Kyung scoffed. "Psshh, you really need to learn some—"

But she couldn't finish what she was saying because she was silenced by Jun Pyo's kiss—the one sure way he knew of shutting her up.

. . .

The next morning, Jae Kyung dressed for an early morning meeting in her master bathroom. She adjusted her high collar and took a last look in the mirror. Before leaving, she stopped by her bedside to look upon her handsome fiancé. He was sleeping soundly—and lightly snoring. He murmured something unintelligible in his sleep. And Jae Kyung smiled. Deciding to let him sleep there, she leaned forward and brushed aside a rogue curl that had fallen across his forehead. Then, she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. He stirred but didn't wake. "Sleep well, Jun," she whispered before leaving her penthouse.

* * *

It was two weeks until Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's wedding, and Jan Di had just been to Jae Kyung's place to take a look at her wedding dress. She was once again wearing Madam Kang's dress, and the moment was dripping with déjà vu. But despite some of the unpleasant memories it brought back, the moment was nice. And this time, Jan Di could truly be happy for her friend.

Seeing Jae Kyung in her wedding dress had gotten Jan Di thinking about her own dress. She had been so busy with helping Jae Kyung that she hadn't thought much about planning her own. There was still plenty of time, though. Perhaps it was even too soon to be looking at wedding dresses, but Ga Eul had convinced her otherwise. She'd said that a girl could never start too early and that a lot went into planning a wedding, which was why people got engaged so far in advance.

It made sense.

Currently, Jan Di sat on the cream-colored couch in the living room of the Yoon abode with a stack of bridal magazines before her. She released a small sigh as she thumbed through its pristine pages—just waiting for one of the snowy white garments to magically jump out at her. Wasn't there supposed to be some sort of mystical feeling that a bride gets when she finds _her_ dress? Yet she'd looked through the entire stack already and hadn't gotten _that feeling_ …

She still hadn't worked up the courage to go to an actual store, mainly because she had no money and would only be embarrassed… Oh, she knew that she could ask Ji Hoo or Grandfather—and of course, they were the ones paying for the wedding, since her parents were basically broke—but Jan Di wanted to be able to say that _she_ bought at least **one** thing for her special day. That way, she could keep some pride…

But Jan Di was quickly reaching the point where she could no longer look. She had terms like A-Line, Ball Gown, organza and tulle—ones she'd never even heard of before—stuck in her head. She had images of bridal gowns dancing around, haunting her mind—like vicious little poltergeists taunting her that she would never be able to find a nice dress that she could afford.

Maybe it **was** time to go to a bridal shop. Maybe trying them on was the key. She could take Ga Eul and Jae Kyung Unnie with her, and she could say that she is just looking... Maybe, somehow, being in the midst of a sea of white she'd find the perfect one.

But it really wasn't that big of a deal, was it? What did it matter what she wore? Then again, she wanted to look beautiful for Ji Hoo on their wedding day. She knew that she wasn't much to look at on a daily basis, but on this day, she wished to take his breath away—or at least be someone he could be proud to stand up next to.

When Ji Hoo walked in, Jan Di was on the couch in her sweats, and she had her nose buried in a magazine. He smiled and greeted her upon entry, but she didn't seem to notice his presence. So, he made his way over to her.

Suddenly, Ji Hoo was behind Jan Di, gently resting his hands upon her shoulders. "Have you chosen one yet?" he purred in her ear.

When Jan Di felt Ji Hoo's touch, she gasped and jumped nearly a mile, dropping her magazine in the process.

"You're jumpy, my otter," Ji Hoo teased.

Jan Di gave an awkward laugh.

And he gifted her with his luminous smile. Upon noticing the fallen magazine, he bent to pick it up. It was still opened to the page she'd been on. "Here," he handed it to her.

Returning to her senses, Jan Di snatched it away and hid it behind her back. "Ji Hoo-yah, you can't see this!"

"Why not? Maybe I want to be part of the process."

Jan Di shook her head at him. "No, Ji Hoo-yah," she chastised, "The husband-to-be can't see the wedding dress until the day of the wedding. It's bad luck."

"After all we've been through you're worried about bad luck?"

Jan Di gave him a sardonic smile. She supposed they had been through a lot since they'd known each other. "I guess you're right."

"But I'll respect your wishes," he said, placing a kiss upon the top of her head. "So, I'm not allowed to see any wedding dresses until the wedding, just in case it is the one you select?"

With a smirk, Jan Di nodded.

"As you wish, my otter." And he reached down to stroke Jan Di's cheek with the back of his knuckle.

With a gentle sigh, Jan Di leaned back against the couch cushion, resting her head against Ji Hoo's arm. "It's so hard, though, finding a dress…"

Ji Hoo leaned over the couch and began caressing her arm. He brought his lips down to her shoulder and placed a kiss there. "You know, I loved the one you wore for the wedding contest, my otter…," he breathed, as he tugged aside her hoodie and began placing soft kisses along the delicate flesh of her neck.

Jan Di inadvertently closed her eyes, as she enjoyed the sensation of his soft, moist lips sinking progressively deeper into her skin. Ji Hoo's tender caresses were exhilarating, and she felt that familiar warm, tingling sensation between her legs that she got every time he touched her…

When he hit the spot where her sternocleidomastoid muscle met her clavicle, Jan Di nearly whimpered with pleasure. And she had to force herself to be still.

"Ji…Hoo…," she breathed out, and he began massaging her shoulders. And Jan Di drifted off in her head.

"What about something like that…?" Ji Hoo cooed, continuing his firm yet delicate ministrations.

"Mmm…," was all she could utter in response.

. . .

Although it wasn't uncommon for a soon-to-be bride to be excited, Jan Di discovered that she was practically suffering from her anticipation.

It was so strange…

How was it that after all this time together—and seeing each other every day—that she could continue falling even more hopelessly in love with him? It was like there was no limit to it, no bottom to the pit she was plunging into… And every day, she found herself wanting him more and more…

. . .

When she returned from her reverie, Ji Hoo had gone off into his own world, too…

He raised his eyes skyward, as he pictured the day of the wedding contest. He could still see the dress so vividly in his mind. "I remember that the material was soft and thin, chiffon, I believe. It had thin straps and a short skirt in front, with a train in the back… I don't know the proper term, but there was some kind of crystal beading along the waist, straps, and neckline…," and Ji Hoo paused, recalling the sight of her that had taken his breath away.

It was ridiculous to think like this at the time, but somehow, he felt like he was looking at his future that day… But back then, he never dreamed they would be where they were now…

When Ji Hoo came back to reality, Jan Di was staring at him with the hint of a smile playing upon her lips. He placed a hand behind his neck. "Well, something like that… F4 may wear the latest designer fashions, but we aren't exactly up on Wedding Dress 101."

Despite the bad joke, Jan Di laughed. She rather enjoyed his dry humor sometimes, and her lips curled further upward. "That's actually not a bad description of it. You still remember all those little details, Ji Hoo-yah?" she asked, incredulous.

"Of course," and he flashed a brilliant smile. "My memory may not be photographic but when it comes to you, my beloved otter, somehow I remember every detail." Of course, it also helped that he still looked at their photos often.

"That's so sweet, Ji Hoo-yah," she said, as she craned her neck back to press her lips softly to his.

Tilting his head to the side, he captured her lips again in a slow, deep kiss. And Jan Di felt that familiar heat rising up from deep within her core.

It was then that Jan Di's phone rang…

Ji Hoo let out a groan of disappointment, and Jan Di quickly apologized. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. It was Jae Kyung. Jan Di's eyes shot to Ji Hoo, questioning whether she should take it.

With a sigh, Ji Hoo replied, "Go ahead."

Jan Di gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I'll be quick."

"It's OK," and he placed a kiss on the top of her head before wandering off into the next room.

. . .

Jan Di composed herself before hitting the green button to begin a video chat with the heiress.

"Unnie, hello," and she waved at the smiling girl on the other end.

"Jan Di-ah! What have you been doing? I hope I didn't disturb you..."

"No, not at all," Jan Di laughed nervously, as she looked around for Ji Hoo. He'd wandered off into the next room.

"Good! So, Jan Di-ah, you're free this Saturday, right!"

Jan Di smiled and nodded. She actually was free that day, but the perky hotel princess always worded her requests in the form of statements. She never truly asked. It wasn't that she was impolite; it was just her personality.

"Yes, Unnie. Why?"

"Well, you're just going to love me!"

Jan Di smiled affectionately at her friend. "I do love you, Unnie."

With a laugh, Jae Kyung shook her head. "No, I mean you're really going to love me! Do you want to know why?"

"Yes, Unnie."

"Well, I got us tickets to an exclusive bridal show for this Saturday! For Ga Eul-ah, too! It'll be great! I know that everything is basically planned for mine, but we can get ideas for yours! You'll go, won't you? Mm? Say you'll go, Jan Di-ah, hmm, hmmm?"

Jan Di pursed her lips. Bridal shows weren't exactly her thing. But then again, she'd never been to one, either. Maybe it would be helpful in planning, and she could never resist the pleas of Ha Jae Kyung.

The corners of Jan Di's lips twitched into a smile. "Sure, Unnie. I'll go."

"Yay!" and Jae Kyung bounced up and down with phone in hand, distorting the image before Jan Di's eyes.

* * *

 *****To Be Concluded*****

 _A/N: Next chapter,_ ** _FINAL chapter_** _. I mean it this time! That is, unless you guys really, really want a short epilogue, haha!_ ** _Teaser:_** _Will Jun Pyo actually go through with his marriage to Jae Kyung this time around? Jan Di prepares for her wedding and participates in another wedding contest, with a push and some help from her friends. Will everything go smoothly? Will everyone live happily ever after?_


	7. Finale: Happiness Is Part I

_**A/N:**_ _I know it's been a long time, and I'm sorry. To make up for it, I have a monstrously long chapter in store for you. It's a record-length chapter for me, in fact, so prepare to spend a little time reading it, lol. To give you an idea, it was_ _**63**_ _pages 1.5 spaced in Microsoft Word! Because it was so long, I had to cut it off. So, there will be one last chapter. The last is mostly written but needs editing, so I hope to have it out in a few days or so. It'll be shorter (probably), but I hope it'll be better than this one. And it'll have some lemon-limes in it and be heavy JanHoo._

 _As for this chapter, I give you a wedding (maybe!), friendship, love, and general wackiness and naughtiness. There are even some treats for any Jun Pyo/JunDi/JanPyo fans out there. This chapter is all over the place, but I hope you like it! I hope it won't be too long or boring. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy!_

 _Abeonim: Father in Korean, formal_

 _Yeodongsaeng: Younger sibling/person younger than you, who you are close to_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_ _Ghost: Thank you. I know you waited a long time for the lime. Yes, I'm still getting comfortable with that and trying to improve, but I hope to have a lot more lemon-limey stuff in the last chapter. At least one big chunk of the chapter._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own any rights to the characters._

* * *

 **Finale: Happiness Is... Part I**

 _Saturday, 1 PM_

Jan Di, Jae Kyung, and Ga Eul walked into the crystal ballroom of the Lotte Hotel. Amidst the elegant décor, long tables were set up with vendors displaying everything from wedding favors to floral arrangements to place settings. The girls began browsing around, pointing out whatever caught their eye.

"Do you know where you and Ji Hoo-ssi want to be married, Jan Di-ah?" Jae Kyung asked as she checked out some brochures for wedding halls.

Jan Di placed a finger to her chin. "No, not yet."

"Ok, then…" Jae Kyung picked up a pamphlet for a hotel ballroom facility. "Hm, this place looks nice!" and she handed it to Jan Di.

Then, Jae Kyung turned to Ga Eul. "What about you, Ga Eul-ah?" she questioned.

Ga Eul's eyes widened. "What about me, Unnie?"

Off in thought, Jae Kyung raised her eyes skyward. "I'm thinking outdoor ceremony for you. Maybe on the beach… Ooh, look at this!" The heiress snatched up a brochure and offered it to Ga Eul. The dark, silky-haired girl suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"So, when do you think you and Yi Jeong-ssi will be getting married, anyway?"

With flushed cheeks, Ga Eul glanced away, "I—I'm not sure. He…hasn't asked me yet..."

There was a brief silence before Jae Kyung broke it. "Well, don't worry. I'm sure he will! He may be a former Casanova, but he loves you!" she assured.

Ga Eul nodded. She knew that Yi Jeong loved her—and that he had given up his old ways—but sometimes she wondered if some part of him was afraid to take that next step… It wasn't something they'd ever really talked about.

. . .

While Ga Eul pondered this, Jae Kyung moved on to Jan Di again. "Will you be going traditional or modern?"

"Um, I'm not sure," the Wonder Girl replied.

"Do you want to be married in a church, hotel ballroom, wedding hall, outdoors?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, you **have** set a wedding date, haven't you?!"

"Not yet."

Jae Kyung gaped. "Geum Jan Di!" she chastised.

"Well, we're just…very busy, Unnie…," Jan Di argued weakly. But it was the truth. Beginning a career in medicine certainly did not leave much time for anything else…

Still, it wasn't enough to convince Ha Jae Kyung, who only let out an over-the-top groan. Taking hold of Jan Di's shoulders, she began shaking her, "Jan Di-ah, you have to start thinking about these things! Get some ideas today, and then talk to Ji Hoo-ssi and set a date, arasso?!"

"Y-yes, Un-nie. I…w-ill," Jan Di answered through the shaking.

With a sigh, Jae Kyung released her. "It's a good thing you have me, you know?" the heiress smirked and began pondering again. "Hm, you and Ji Hoo-ssi seem pretty traditional. But not too traditional... Maybe a combination of modern and traditional would be right for you two…"

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good, Unnie," Jan Di replied. She was sure her family would appreciate the traditional, as would Grandfather. Ji Hoo could be old-fashioned at times, and he enjoyed traditional things, too. After all, his home was designed in the style of the ancient Silla Dynasty. But he also had his modern preferences.

The three continued browsing the tables together.

On one of the tables, Jan Di caught sight of a lovely traditional inn with a beautiful lotus pond in the background. And she was immediately reminded of Grandfather and Ji Hoo. Slipping her hand into her shirt, she gave the lotus necklace Ji Hoo had given her a squeeze, and she smiled.

"You know, Unnie," Jan Di said, turning to Jae Kyung, "the details don't really matter too much to us. We just want to get married…and be together for the rest of our lives."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Jae Kyung exclaimed, clasping her hands together. And Ga Eul beamed over at her best friend, who was clearly off on some cloud.

"Still, you need to plan something like this!" Jae Kyung interrupted Jan Di's daydreaming and shoved a handful of pamphlets at her. And then, grabbing her friend by the arm, she dragged her over to the next table, which displayed a series of elegant centerpieces.

. . .

After another fifteen minutes of browsing, Jae Kyung glanced down at her designer watch. "Oh, the fashion show is starting soon! Let's go find our seats."

Jae Kyung, Jan Di, and Ga Eul took their seats—in the middle front row, on the right side of a long floral-adorned runway. Several minutes later, out stepped a stylish female announcer, who welcomed everyone to the bridal fashion show. After a vibrant round of applause, the first model stepped out onto the catwalk. The tall, ultra-thin model stopped, posed, and then began strutting down the catwalk, while the announcer described her dress in full detail—style, neckline, material, and designer. At the end of the runway, she froze and struck a final pose, while awaiting her applause. After gaining it, she walked off.

This process continued with the next model. And the next. Each one wore a very different gown than the last, from basic to lavish and in a variety of lengths and styles—from A-Line to Ballgown to Mermaid.

During the show, the girls whispered their thoughts on the dresses amongst themselves. Jan Di and Ga Eul only occasionally commented, but Jae Kyung gave her complete unabashed opinion on each one.

. . .

Five or Six dresses in, a beautiful young model stepped confidently onto the runway, and Jan Di's lips parted. _Omo, Omo…_

The lithe beauty—seemingly younger than the rest—wore a lovely, long chiffon A-line gown with thin straps and a cream-colored sash around the waist. Because they had good seats, Jan Di could easily see the intricate crystal beading that lined the square neckline and spaghetti straps.

In awe, Jan Di watched the model practically float down the runway and strike a pose at the end, as the others had. But this time, Jan Di couldn't tear her eyes away for anything. To Jan Di, she looked like an angel—a beautiful angel in white wearing the perfect dress, _her_ perfect dress…

The announcer characterized the dress as _elegantly understated_. And that was what it was. It was simple but gorgeous. It had just the right amount of applique to make it stand out, but it wasn't too garish, as Jan Di had so often heard the F4 comment. In fact, it was the most beautiful dress Jan Di had ever seen…

What struck her the most, though, was the similarity to the dress from the Wedding Contest she had participated in with Ji Hoo—the one he had liked so much and remembered so vividly. Only, this one was longer, and Jan Di felt as though it would better cover her. She would surely be more comfortable in this one.

Yes, it was absolutely perfect!

Entranced, Jan Di continued to stare at the dress, inadvertently leaning forward in her seat. Catching sight of this, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul glanced over. Jae Kyung called her mesmerized friend's name twice but to no avail.

Ga Eul then tried to get her attention. Starry-eyed, Jan Di finally uttered, "Wau…"

"Do you like that dress, Jan Di-ah?" Ga Eul asked, knowing the answer already.

Jan Di nodded, her eyes remaining fixed upon the model.

"Then, you should get it for your wedding!" Jae Kyung exclaimed.

"Ah, I don't know… It probably wouldn't look good on me," Jan Di chuckled awkwardly.

"Sure, it would, Jan Di-ah," Ga Eul said, placing a hand on Jan Di's shoulder.

"Yeah, you would totally rock that dress!" Jae Kyung added. "I bet it would look even better on you than the model…"

Jan Di shook her head, whispering, " _No way,_ Unnie, but thanks…"

"But really, you should get it," Jae Kyung insisted. "At least try it on…"

"It's OK. I just think it's pretty, but I wouldn't know where to find it, anyway…," Jan Di mumbled. _Plus, I could never afford that dress in a million years…_ And Jan Di sighed as the model walked away.

. . .

Jan Di's interest had wavered two dresses ago, but after that, she found that her attention span was completely gone. This time, it wasn't for lack of interest, but rather, she simply couldn't get her mind off that dress…

 _I just can't believe how perfect it was_ …, she thought wistfully. _I can see Ji Hoo really loving that dress_ …

In fact, when she saw the dress on the model, she had one of those magical moments where she could picture her fiancé's handsome face when he saw _her_ in it for the first time. In her mind, she could see his eyes sparkling, just like they had so many years ago… And suddenly, she flashed back to the Wedding Contest with Ji Hoo…

* * *

That day, Grandfather had tricked Ji Hoo and her into meeting at the park. They'd taken a walk together, which was nice, until she saw a couple in wedding attire posing for a photographer. That only served as a painful reminder of seeing Ha Jae Kyung in her wedding dress…

Ignoring the sudden swell of unpleasant emotion within her, she'd smiled and walked on ahead that day. Ji Hoo had followed her, and they stumbled across a wedding contest. Jan Di's eyes, of course, went straight to the prizes, one in particular that she wanted badly.

Ji Hoo must have realized this because he suggested they enter the contest. And because she wanted to win the box of top quality beef so badly, she'd gone along with it.

After signing up, they were separated, and she was dressed, accessorized, and painted up.

When she came out of the tent, Ji Hoo was there waiting for her—handsomely dressed in a white and black suit. And Jan Di recalled the way he looked at her that day. He'd stared for a long moment before giving her that bright, beautiful smile of his, one that seemed to say it all without the need for any words.

She'd slowly approached him and awkwardly stood at his side, avoiding eye contact. She remembered feeling shy that day under his intense gaze, and she wasn't sure what to make of the way he was looking at her…

It should have been clear, but she'd been so broken at that time that she didn't realize or even notice how he felt for her. In hindsight, she should have known about his feelings long before she did. If not before, she definitely should have known that day…

Jan Di was now quite used to Ji Hoo's looks of love and longing, but she still wanted to see his face light up like that again. It was beautiful and enticing, and she longed to see him look at her that way again…

* * *

When the fashion show ended, the announcer stepped onto the stage and thanked the crowd for their attendance. She brought out all the models, presenting them in one neat line. And the audience clapped. Jan Di absentmindedly clapped along but found her eyes wandering over to the woman wearing the _perfect dress_ …

Before the crowd got up to leave, the announcer informed everyone that there would be a Couples Wedding Contest held with a series of prizes. She pointed over to a sign-up table and informed the audience that it would begin in 20 minutes. Jan Di barely heard anything.

"Couples, huh? Well, so much for that," Ga Eul commented.

Then, Jae Kyung, Jan Di, and Ga Eul stood from their seats, along with the rest of the crowd, and Jae Kyung suggested wandering around some more. Having convinced herself to forget all about the wedding dress, Jan Di followed. But she couldn't stop thinking about it. Sullenly, she trudged along beside Ga Eul with her head hung low.

Jan Di knew she'd said the details didn't matter, but when she saw that dress, something snapped into place. It was like the dress was meant to find her or something…

 _Oh well, maybe it wasn't meant to be, after all…_ With a sigh, she continued walking.

But as the girls passed the sign-up table for the Wedding Contest, Jan Di caught sight of a mannequin. And on the mannequin, was **the** dress…

Jan Di gasped and froze in place. "That's it!"

"The dress from the show, Jan Di-ah?" Ga Eul confirmed.

Jan Di's head bobbed up and down excitedly.

"It is really pretty…," Ga Eul admired

Shaking her head, Jan Di corrected, "No, It's _perfect_. It's the perfect dress."

Somehow, she had to have it…

After seeing how important it was to Jan Di, Jae Kyung asked for details about the dress, and the girl working there pointed to a sign above the table with the contest rules on it. Jae Kyung silently read through and said, "It's one of the prizes for the wedding contest, Jan Di-ah! Do you want to try and win it?"

The corners of Jan Di's lips twitched, and she nodded. "But what do I have to do?" and she too glossed over the sign.

As Jan Di read, the girl seated behind the table handed her a clipboard with a sign-up sheet. "Please put your name down if you wish to participate. Oh, and include the name of your partner, too."

"My partner?"

"Your fiancé," the girl explained. "It's for couples. You will need your fiancé here to participate. Is he here?" and the girl looked around.

"Well, no, he's—" Jan Di began, but Jae Kyung interrupted.

"He's here," Jae Kyung replied coolly. "All of our fiancés are! They just stepped out for a minute."

"OK, well, make sure they are back here in 15 minutes," the girl insisted.

"Of course, they will be," Jae Kyung assured, as she pulled Jan Di aside.

"Unnie, wh-what are you doing?" Jan Di stammered, once out of earshot. "She said it was for couples only, and the guys aren't here…"

"Don't worry; I have a plan. I'm definitely going to get partners for us!" Jae Kyung winked at her friend and reached into her purse for her phone.

"Who are you calling, Unnie?" Jan Di asked.

"One quick call and I can have the guys here."

"But Unnie, I don't want Ji Hoo to know. Even if I do manage to win the dress, I don't want him to see it before the wedding…"

"Don't worry, Jan Di-ah. He won't. I promise. Now, wait here," and Jae Kyung walked off to the side of the room, phone in hand. Ga Eul followed the heiress, while Jan Di waited there with the dress. When the girl behind the table wasn't looking, Jan Di reached out to lightly touch the fabric.

. . .

Glancing quickly at Jan Di and then back, Ga Eul asked, "Unnie, you really think you can get them to come?"

Her finger poised over the keyboard, Jae Kyung replied with a smile, "Absolutely. We're definitely going to win that dress for Jan Di!" She pumped a fighting fist and hit the first number on her speed dial.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong, and Woo Bin breezed into the Lotte Hotel.

"Is this where they said to meet them?" Woo Bin asked, looking all around.

"Should be," Jun Pyo replied.

And then Yi Jeong pointed toward the entryway. "Through there?"

Jun Pyo followed his finger and nodded. "Yea, let's go," he commanded.

At the entryway, a young woman was taking tickets. Over the edge of the table hung a sign, informing in bold letters that the tickets for the bridal show were sold out. An apology and a sloppy frowny face had been scrawled underneath in marker.

"Oh," Yi Jeong gestured toward the sign.

Woo Bin folded his arms, "Hm, now what?"

"What do you mean 'now what'? Why are we letting a stupid sign stop us? Let's just go in!" Jun Pyo boomed.

It was true that F4 had always done what they wanted, but Yi Jeong preferred a more mannerly approach—with perhaps just the teeniest bit of smooth-talking…

Placing a hand upon Jun Pyo's chest to stop him from barging in, Yi Jeong said, "I can handle this, Jun Pyo-ah."

Jun Pyo huffed in indignation but conceded, "Fine, but hurry up!"

With a nod, Yi Jeong strolled over to the table. The former Casanova looked down upon the girl seated there and smiled.

When she saw him, the 20-something-year-old let out a gasp. "Omo, omo…you're…you're…," she stuttered and pointed, "…you're _him_ …," she finally murmured dreamily.

Yi Jeong flashed a flawless grin and nodded. "Hello there," he said, in a friendly voice. "And what's your name?"

"…Ji…Na…"

"Well, pleased to meet you, Miss Ji-Na."

Still staring in awe at his handsome, dimpled face, she uttered, "You…too…"

"My friends and I are here for the bridal show," Yi Jeong informed her, gesturing back at Jun Pyo and Woo Bin. The girl looked over, and her eyes grew wide again. "They are…it's…you're…F…F…"

"Yes," Yi Jeong finished for her. "You have quite the discerning eye, Miss. We are F4. I'm So Yi Jeong, and that's Gu Jun Pyo and Song Woo Bin. So, may we go in?"

"Um, uh, of course. I'll just…need to see your tickets, pl-please," Ji Na stammered.

Yi Jeong's brow furrowed. "Hm, I see." Then, he glanced back at F2 and winked. Sure, So Yi Jeong was a one-woman-man now, but sometimes in life getting what you want requires a little _finesse_ … Besides, this was important.

Perhaps, he'd start with sincerity….

Turning back to the young woman, Yi Jeong placed his hands upon the table. He leaned forward slightly, looking deep into the girl's mahogany eyes. "Oh, this is a little embarrassing... I'm very sorry, but we don't have tickets for the show, Miss. You see, our friends called us with an emergency—"

But the girl didn't even let Yi Jeong finish. Bobbing her head up and down, she exclaimed, "I understand completely! You can just go in!"

Yi Jeong flashed her a flawless smile. "Thank you," and he placed a hand on his chest. "You're very kind. You've really saved our lives."

The girl flushed and giggled. And Yi Jeong made his way back over to Jun Pyo and Woo Bin. As Yi Jeong approached, Jun Pyo rolled his eyes, "Alright, if you're done now, let's go!"

F2 nodded and followed Jun Pyo into the large ballroom. As they walked in, Woo Bin clapped Yi Jeong on the back and placed an arm around his shoulder. "Nice job, my brotha! You still got it!"

Yi Jeong snorted, "Of course."

F3 made their way determinedly through the large room, which was adorned by long tulle-lined tables and was crammed with people—mostly women. They scanned for the girls. But once the three of them were recognized—which didn't take long—women began gasping and screaming. Some were even bold enough to approach, and a crowd soon formed around The Flower Three.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul were standing together, not far away. Across the room, Jan Di remained at the sign-up table, with her back to them.

When Jae Kyung heard the commotion in the room, she looked over, and sure enough, there they were. She smiled and nudged Ga Eul. "Looks like our guys are here, Ga Eul-ah. Let's go meet them!"

Ga Eul smiled back and nodded, casting a last glance at Jan Di. Jae Kyung and Ga Eul headed over to the guys. When F3 saw the girls, they bid the crowd to part and met them.

"Jun, you came!" and Jae Kyung barreled into Jun Pyo, throwing her arms around his waist.

"Yea, yea, well, you said we needed to come right away," and the Shinwha heir placed his hands upon her shoulders, bringing her out to arm's length. Looking upon her with concern, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Mm," Jae Kyung nodded, dropping her arms to her sides. "Did you have any trouble getting in?"

Jun Pyo scoffed, "No way."

By now, Yi Jeong was at Ga Eul's side. He greeted her with an embrace and began examining her, as if checking for any injuries. Once he established that she was OK, So Yi Jeong leaned in for a relieved kiss. But Ga Eul pulled back. "Wait, aren't they completely sold out? What did you do to get in?" and she raised a curious brow.

The former Casanova merely grinned, and stroking her arms up and down, he replied, "Nothing much."

Ga Eul eyed Yi Jeong suspiciously, but before she could further question him, he captured her lips, silencing her.

"Oh, come on!" Jun Pyo groaned at the overt public display of affection. He threw up his arms in frustration, "So, what was the big problem? You both seem fine to me," and then he looked worriedly around the room. "Is it Jan Di? Where is she?!"

The Shinwha heir surveyed the room for his former love until Jae Kyung pointed to where Jan Di was standing—still staring at that dress. Jun Pyo sighed in relief at seeing her looking fine. And then he squinted over. "What's she doing?"

"Well, she wants that dress for her wedding badly," Jae Kyung replied. "She says it's perfect, but in order to get it, she has to win it through a series of challenges."

With a nod, Ga Eul continued, "So, we are all going to try to win it for her, but we need your help. We need male partners for the Wedding Challenge," she informed, looking hopefully at the three men.

. . .

Jun Pyo's eye twitched. "What?! That's why you demanded we come right away?! You said it was urgent!"

"Well, it **is**! The contest starts in five minutes!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. "What took you so long, anyway?" and she placed her hands upon her small hips.

Jun Pyo snorted. "You're lucky I'm here at all," he grumbled.

Meanwhile, Yi Jeong looked upon Ga Eul with a shocked expression. "Ga Eul-yang? I'm surprised that you went along with this charade. We thought something was wrong, and we were very worried."

"I'm sorry, Yi Jeong-ah," Ga Eul replied sincerely, and then she gave him _a look_. Through the strong—practically psychic—connection they shared, he ascertained that she was suggesting he forget about _her_ little deception in exchange for letting him off the hook for whatever flirting he did to get in.

So, he gave in.

But Jun Pyo was still reeling over being tricked; he barked at the offending parties, "Ya, I can't believe you dragged us here for that?! You said it was important! We're out of here!" and waving for his posse to follow, Jun Pyo turned on his heel.

But Yi Jeong remained at Ga Eul's side, and Woo Bin stood rooted to his spot, watching Jun Pyo prepare to storm out.

"It **is** important, Jun!" Jae Kyung argued as she rushed to him. She grabbed hold of Jun Pyo by both arms before he could escape. He spun around, breaking her grip. Saying nothing, he stared down hard at his soon-to-be wife, waiting for her to offer whatever feeble excuse she'd concocted.

. . .

Taking a deep breath, Jae Kyung explained, "Look, Jan Di needs a dress for her wedding, but she didn't want to ask Ji Hoo for the money. She wanted to get it on her own. So, we have to help her win it, Jun!"

Jae Kyung was staring up at him with pleading eyes. Giving a sharp exhale, Jun Pyo tucked his hands into the pockets of his slacks. Meanwhile, Yi Jeong looked to Ga Eul, who was also wordlessly begging.

"Come on, Jun, please!" Jae Kyung persisted. "It's for Jan Di-ah…"

In that moment, Jun Pyo's eyes wandered over to Jan Di. She looked so pitiful standing there, just staring at a stupid dress. When she turned, he caught sight of her face. And she looked so depressed that he couldn't bear it…

Sighing, Jun Pyo surrendered, " _Fine_ , what do we have to do?"

When Jun Pyo agreed, Jae Kyung squealed happily and hugged him hard. Immediately, she ran over to Jan Di. Tugging on the sleeve of the Wonder Girl's sweater, she turned her around and pointed to the guys. Jan Di's lips parted at the sight of F3 standing there.

* * *

The three _couples_ signed up—Jae Kyung with Jun Pyo, Ga Eul with Yi Jeong, and Jan Di with Woo Bin. The couples were to compete in a series of wedding-related challenges, and each team was designated a color. For each challenge won, the team would get a point. And at the end, the team with the most points would be declared the winner.

The F3 teams, as well as three other couples, readied for the first challenge—a cake-eating contest.

"Well, I'd say we know who's going to win this…," Jun Pyo commented, smirking over at Jan Di. "Knowing the way Ms. Laundry eats, I would say it's a sure thing, but then again…," he folded his arms and looked to his fiancée, "…but…Monkey did eat like a pig that time during the ramen eating contest."

"Ya!" Jae Kyung screeched, elbowing Jun Pyo in the ribs.

"Ow, ya, Monkey!" He rubbed his side, while the others chuckled.

"And stop calling me Monkey!" she demanded through gritted teeth, "We're supposed to look like we're in love!"

Jun Pyo scoffed. "Look like? I thought we were," he grumbled. "Aren't we getting married in two weeks?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jae Kyung replied, as she shoved him along toward his place.

The teams were then informed that one of them was to eat the cake, while the other fed it to him or her. And the couple that finished their portion of the cake fastest was the winner. After some brief discussion, it was decided that Ga Eul would feed Yi Jeong, Woo Bin would feed Jan Di, and Jae Kyung would feed Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong insisted upon wearing something to cover their expensive suits, and the ones who would be eating took their seats. Meanwhile, their partners stood before them holding a large piece of cake on a small plate. As Jun Pyo adjusted his covering, he looked up at Jae Kyung, who seemed eager to begin, her hand poised over the plate.

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" he jeered. Jae Kyung gave a vibrant nod.

"Yea, well, go easy, Monkey. Remember that my mouth isn't as big as y—" But before he could finish, Jae Kyung's eyes blazed, and she shoved the entire large chunk of cake into his mouth at once. Jun Pyo gave a muffled protest through the giant mouthful.

"Wait, we haven't begun yet!" the announcer exclaimed. He quipped about the Red Team being overeager, and the crowd burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Jun Pyo snapped at his bride-to-be, as he finished chewing and brushed stray pieces of cake off himself. The excitable couple was then warned and given another piece of cake.

Jan Di and Woo Bin were the Blue Team. "Are you ready, Jan Di-ah?" Woo Bin asked. She nodded and pumped her fists. "Yes, Sunbae, let's do it!"

"Are you prepared, Yi Jeong-ah?" Ga Eul asked of her Yellow Team partner. He coolly nodded.

"You know, you can't eat properly in this situation," she reminded him. To which, Yi Jeong gave a little laugh. "I know, Ga Eul-yang."

And the countdown began…

"5…4…3…2…1…Go!"

The contest started, and the participants began pinching off pieces of cake and stuffing them into their partners' mouths. Each team developed their own strategy...

Jae Kyung had discovered that Jun Pyo couldn't fit the entire chunk of cake in his mouth—and would simply lose half of it all over his expensive clothing, despite the covering. Plus, it was against the rules... So, she had taken to feeding him small bites quickly, one after another.

While feeding him, Jae Kyung smirked at how long it actually took for him to chew it up. _Who knew that a man with such a big, loud mouth could eat so little at once—and so slowly?_

The heiress had thought that Jun Pyo would be a shoo-in. After all, she'd seen him shovel food in on more than one occasion. Example A: She recalled their shopping excursion—the last time they were engaged—in fond amusement. That evening, she lost count of the number of _free_ _samples_ he devoured. Not to mention, she'd seen him put away ramen like it was his last meal…

So, Jae Kyung suggested he eat like he does with ramen, and that seemed to help some. But she made sure to wait for him to completely finish chewing before giving him another bite. Otherwise, he complained. And they were slowed down once when he shot off his mouth, saying he liked the idea of her feeding him. Jae Kyung scowled at the _Royal Pain in the Butt._ And she hissed, "Don't get used to this!" just before shoving another piece in. In reality, Jae Kyung didn't mind the idea of feeding him so much, and she'd done it before. She just didn't want him to get a big head over it.

Meanwhile, Ga Eul was also struggling to get Yi Jeong to chew more quickly, and she was going a bit too slow because she was afraid he was going to choke. So, they decided upon a signal to indicate that he was ready for the next piece, and they got into a nice groove.

As for the Blue Team, Woo Bin started off somewhat gingerly feeding Jan Di, but he soon discovered she could eat much more than he thought. It wasn't like he should be shocked by this; he had seen her eat before, but he had no idea she could eat _this_ quickly or fit so much in her mouth at once. Right now, she looked like a squirrel storing nuts in its cheeks for winter! And she was _still_ encouraging him—through a giant mouthful—to give her larger bites. But he also feared for her safety; he could only imagine the horrible things Ji Hoo would do to him if he allowed his girlfriend to choke.

 _Oh, Jan Di-ah, you are going to have quite the stomachache after this…_

And there **was** another challenger, who suddenly ran off to be sick…

* * *

In the end, Jan Di and Woo Bin were declared the winners of the Cake Eating Contest, and the teams were given a small break before the next challenge, so no one else would be sick.

The next challenge was an obstacle course…

Although he complained about the humiliation of it, Jun Pyo barreled through the Obstacle Course to victory for his team. And then came the Photo Contest. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were named Cutest Couple in that for their adorable poses and lovestruck looks. After a couple more challenges, came the final one, the Vows Challenge.

The announcer instructed that one of the members of each team would give a speech on how they felt about the other as if speaking vows at their wedding. "Hm, but which one should do it?" the announcer mused, as he looked over the teams. He chose to leave it up to the audience, and they decided that it would be much cuter if the women professed their vows to the men.

One of the other couples—the Pink Team—went first, giving a cute speech and a quick I love you. Then, another went, the Green Team, and up next was Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo. Jae Kyung spoke generically about Fate and letting love go only to have it come back to you, which touched the audience greatly.

Next was Ga Eul, who nervously yet bravely spoke of soulmates. 'Awws' were heard within the crowd—even a few tears were shed—and someone murmured that it was going to be a difficult choice. Another whispered back that the Yellow Team was sure to win, but another disagreed and predicted the Red Team. And a small debate began in that seating area.

. . .

Finally, Jan Di's turn came. She stepped onto the small stage with Woo Bin and looked out over the audience. _Oh, how am I going to do this? What am I going to say?!_

Her hands were shaking from stage fright, but she was determined. Crushing her quivering hands into fists, she turned to face Woo Bin. The Don Juan was grinning at her, and though it eased her anxiety, it also made it hard to keep a straight face.

The announcer bid her begin, but no words came out. She needed a moment.

. . .

After what seemed like an interminable amount of time, the crowd grew restless. Woo Bin encouraged her, "Go on, Jan Di-ah. Tell me how you feel for me…," and he winked. Jan Di poked out her cheeks at him. Then, Woo Bin turned to the crowd. Flashing a dashing smile, he informed the room that his sweet lady was very shy.

 _He is enjoying this very much_ , Jan Di thought in annoyance, but it did get her some sympathy from the crowd—and bought her time—so, she appreciated his showmanship.

Taking a deep breath, Jan Di closed her eyes for a moment, to give herself the chance to think. Suddenly, it struck her. She didn't have to make something up. She could just speak as if she was actually speaking to her true love—to her Ji Hoo. Surely, she could pretend Woo Bin was Ji Hoo.

She opened her eyes to look upon Song Woo Bin. He wore an amused smirk, probably wondering what she was thinking. _No, no way! I just cannot picture him as Ji Hoo! Oh, what to do?!_

And then, as if to make it more convincing, Woo Bin took her hands. Jan Di's eyes widened, and Woo Bin gave her another little wink.

Closing her eyes again, _OK, here goes…_

" _Sunbae_ …" Calling him by his usual title made it easier to pretend.

Playing along, Woo Bin responded, "Yes, Baby?"

 _Aigoo!_

And Jan Di almost lost it right there. _Yes, he's enjoying this way too much…_ She opened one eye to look at him, her face twisting in irritation. But she could always beat on him a little later. Right now, she had a mission. Steeling herself, she closed her eyes again and pictured Ji Hoo—and her times with him…

When she did that, she knew exactly what to say…

* * *

Every time she'd been down, Ji Hoo had picked her up—often, literally. She recalled Ji Hoo carrying her on his back through the streets of Macau when her heel broke, just after he'd played on the street to earn money for her. She remembered her firefighter piggybacking her after she'd passed out at the arts center. And she remembered all those recent nights when he carried her to bed after she fell asleep studying.

* * *

Jan Di opened her eyes, and her face turned to stone. Woo Bin let go of her hands. Taking a deep breath, she began. And Jan Di spoke as if speaking to his friend…

"Sunbae, what can I possibly say to let you know all you've meant to me? …I think—I _hope_ —you know it already…," and she smiled a little. "…I don't think I can ever truly put my feelings for you into words, at least not the way I'd like to, but I'll give it a try…"

Woo Bin's face also grew serious, for he knew she was planning to speak directly from her heart…

Jan Di glanced down at her feet briefly and then met his eyes again. " _Sunbae_ … I fell for you right away—and hard…but…," she paused. "It didn't go the way I hoped…"

. . .

By now, Jun Pyo was listening in intently, as was Jae Kyung. From his side, she glanced up at her husband-to-be before returning to focus on Jan Di and Woo Bin.

"Timing or Fate or _something_ …did not seem to be on our side…," she continued.

. . .

"When I…realized we could never be…," and Jan Di took a shaky breath, recalling the pain of it all. "…I forced myself to let go of my feelings for you…"

Inadvertently, her gaze drifted to Jun Pyo. He seemed hyper-focused upon her, as was the whole room. Jan Di felt her forehead wrinkling up and beginning to perspire. And she hoped her words weren't causing Gu Jun Pyo or Ha Jae Kyung to feel awkward in any way…

Still looking at Jun Pyo, she continued, "But I guess it was meant to happen the way it did...," and she gave him a friendly smile before returning her gaze to Woo Bin. She cleared her throat and went on, "You took your path, and I took mine, but we remained friends…"

"But you were not only my friend, Sunbae. You were my sunshine, my protector, and the firefighter of my heart…"

"You saved me from danger and heartache… And you were right by my side during some of the toughest times in my life…"

Jan Di paused to exhale.

"Somewhere along our journey together...by some…twist of fate…we fell in love, and," Jan Di looked out upon the crowd, "that's our story—the short version, anyway," she chuckled. Looking back to Woo Bin, she finished with, "I can't begin to repay you for all that you've done for me, Sunbae, but I promise I'll spend the rest of my life trying."

There was an awed silence before the crowd voiced its approval through loud clapping.

Woo Bin looked as though he was about to cry. Composing himself, he leaned in to whisper, "That was beautiful, Jan Di-ah. It's a shame Ji Hoo couldn't hear it. You should say that to him," and Woo Bin kissed her on the cheek.

The tender moment was captured by more than a few smartphones…

* * *

Meanwhile, Jun Pyo had wandered off by himself, and he stood with his back against the far wall. Jan Di's words had slammed him hard and forcibly transported him back to the past. Oh, he knew she hadn't meant to make him feel bad, but it pierced his heart anew—being reminded of all the pain he'd caused her, of how _Ji Hoo_ had been the one to save her so many times, of how _Ji Hoo_ had picked up the pieces of her broken heart, and of how _he_ , Gu Jun Pyo, had lost Geum Jan Di…

* * *

It was a close race, but Jan Di and Woo Bin won the Vows Contest, and the whole thing ended in a tie—between the Blue Team and the Yellow Team. For a tie-breaker, the audience proclaimed that they wanted a Best Kiss Contest.

Upon hearing this, Jan Di and Woo Bin looked at each other. Jan Di knew there was no way a quick peck on the cheek for her fake fiancé would prevail over the all-too-cute puppy love of So Yi Jeong and Chu Ga Eul, but it didn't matter. It was the Second Place Prize that Jan Di coveted, so she and Woo Bin bowed out graciously. The audience moaned in disappointment, so Yi Jeong decided to give Ga Eul a quick yet passionate kiss anyway. And everyone cheered.

Prizes were awarded, with the So and Chu team taking the Grand Prize—a romantic trip for two to Venice.

"For your honeymoon," and the announcer smiled, as he handed them their vouchers. Ga Eul looked shyly at Yi Jeong, who only smiled at her.

Meanwhile, Jan Di was practically trembling with happiness over winning the dress. But after receiving the certificate, she looked at the presenter in confusion. "You won't get the dress just yet. It needs to be fitted for you," the woman explained.

"Ah," Jan Di nodded. She bowed her thanks and then walked off the stage. After receiving the prize, Jan Di gave Woo Bin a big hug. "Thank you so much, Sunbae!"

She hugged and thanked all of her friends for helping her and was then whisked off to a private room to get her measurements.

* * *

 _That Evening…_

Jan Di's wedding dress was being altered to her specific measurements—free of charge—and she would have it in 7-14 days.

By the time she got home, Jan Di was giddy with happiness. Not only could she remove one thing from her checklist, but she was sure that the dress would greatly please Ji Hoo.

When Jan Di walked into the house, she saw Ji Hoo sitting on the couch reading. Glancing up, he noticed her standing there. "Ah, Jan Di-ah, welcome home," he said before going back to the sentence he was in the middle of reading.

Jan Di simply stood there watching him.

"How was the bridal show?" Ji Hoo offhandedly asked as he continued to focus upon the massive medical textbook on his lap. When she didn't respond after a few seconds, he looked up. Even from a distance, he could see her eyes glistening.

Ji Hoo immediately put his book down on the coffee table and stood. "Jan Di-ah, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Unbeknownst to Ji Hoo, they weren't tears of sadness but ones of happiness.

Rather than answering him, Jan Di shook her head and gave a happy laugh. Then, she rushed at him. Throwing her arms out to meet him, she practically leaped into his arms. Ji Hoo caught her, but the sudden force knocked him back onto the couch. Smiling brightly, Jan Di pressed her lips to his with the full might of a typhoon slamming into a defenseless shore. Despite being unprepared for the assault, Ji Hoo welcomed her affection. Wrapping his arms around her and maneuvering her back against the couch, he kissed her back with equal intensity.

Once they parted for breath, a wide grin spread across Ji Hoo's face. "What has gotten into my otter?"

She only giggled in response.

"I take it something good has happened?" and he playfully poked her in the cheek.

She happily nodded.

"Do you plan on sharing with me?"

With a mysterious twinkle in her eye, she shook her head.

Pressing his lips together, Ji Hoo nodded.

"It's a surprise!"

"Oh, I see." He smiled and gave her another quick kiss. Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, he said, "I don't need to know what it is. I just enjoy seeing you so happy."

She gazed into his eyes and in a sudden burst of emotion said, "I love you, Yoon Ji Hoo. I really love you…"

With an affectionate smile, he replied, "I love you, too."

Then, Jan Di lunged forward, hugging him tight around the neck and burying her face in his shoulder. His hands fell to her waist, resting there. Holding her, Ji Hoo whispered, "I missed you a lot today."

"I missed you, too."

"So, will you at least tell me about the bridal show?"

"Yes, I will. But after…," and then she gave him a deep, moist kiss.

Breaking apart just long enough, he asked, "After, you say?" with a raise of his brow.

"Yes, _after_ ," was her coy response. And then she kissed him again.

Without breaking their connection, Ji Hoo lay her back completely. With her head resting on the seat cushion and Ji Hoo above her kissing her, she ran her hands down his neck, to his chest, and around to his back. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo moved on to caressing her neck with his lips. As they sprawled across the length of the couch, Jan Di wrapped one leg around Ji Hoo's waist, while his hands wandered her sides, stomach, and breasts.

"Grandfather…," Jan Di managed to get out before a cry of pleasure slipped from her lips.

"Mmm, he's…not home…right now…," Ji Hoo said between kisses.

They continued making out for a few more minutes until suddenly Ji Hoo stopped. "But to be on the safe side…maybe we should…" She knew what he was saying, and she agreed. So, with some difficulty, they put things on hold. Ji Hoo stood first and extended his hands to her. She took them, and he helped her up off the couch. "My room?" he suggested.

Jan Di smiled and nodded. "Oh, but weren't you studying?"

"It can wait," he grinned.

"Really? Wau, I think I'm a bad influence on you…"

" **Yes** , you are," and he pulled her in close for a slow, sensual kiss. "You're very, very bad…," he whispered seductively against her lips.

Jan Di giggled. "How about I help you study later to make up for it?"

Ji Hoo eagerly agreed. After giving her another peck, they rushed off to the bedroom.

* * *

 _Several Days Later…_

Ji Hoo was perusing the news on his phone early one morning when an image caught his eye. He took a closer look and then read the title and story. Slowly, he stood. Walking toward the kitchen, he called for Jan Di.

Jan Di was in the middle of doing a few breakfast dishes. "Yes, Sunbae?" she perkily asked.

In as stern a voice as he could muster, Ji Hoo said, "Jan Di-ah, I have a question."

He seemed extremely serious, so she dried her hands and approached him. "What is it, Sunbae?" she asked, rather worriedly.

Ji Hoo held out his phone to her.

"Well, I just read here that you've decided to marry Woo Bin… How long were you planning to wait before telling me?"

"What?! Oh!" Jan Di scoffed and snatched the smartphone away from her fiancé. She quickly scrolled through the piece and then met his eyes. "Well, you see, Sunbae, let me explain. I needed a partner for the Wedding Challenge at the Bridal Show… There was…something there that I wanted to win, and…well, I couldn't ask you…because…because…"

Ji Hoo chuckled in response. "It's OK, Jan Di-ah. You don't have to explain. I was just teasing you."

A relieved smile crossed her lips at not having to explain about the dress.

"But I'm just surprised that such a rumor got out with Woo Bin involved."

Her brow furrowed, "Yea…"

"Well, I'm sure he'll handle it," Ji Hoo said, taking his phone back. He scrolled down again. "But, this photo…," and he took a closer look at the image of Woo Bin kissing Jan Di's cheek. Holding it out for Jan Di to see, he said, "Hm, maybe I need to have a talk with him..."

Jan Di laughed awkwardly. "Oh, no need for that Sunbae. That was completely innocent."

Slipping the phone into his pocket, Ji Hoo nodded. "…Alright, but are you sure you're not secretly in love with Woo Bin?" and he cocked his head to the side in a playful manner.

"Aigoo!" she exclaimed, smacking him a couple of times on the arm as punishment.

* * *

 _Later That Day…_

Song Il-Shim had called his son in to meet with him, which was unusual. Woo Bin didn't see his father often, so he assumed it must be important. And the Mafia Prince suspected what it might be.

When he walked into his father's office, Song Il-Shim sat behind his massive mahogany desk, silent and solemn, like always. His secretary stood next to him, with hands clasped in front.

"Abeonim," Woo Bin greeted his father with a formal bow.

Being a forthright man, Il-Shim produced his phone, which his secretary then handed to Woo Bin. With a short bow, Prince Song took the phone. To Woo Bin's surprise, the screen displayed an article about the Wedding Contest he'd participated in with Jan Di and the others. Despite his best efforts to keep it quiet, it seemed that one annoying gossip site had managed to get hold of the story and some images and had heedlessly published it. Who knew his father even cared about such tripe? But it made sense that he found out.

"Do you care to explain this, my son?" Il-Shim asked with a look of disapproval.

Woo Bin scrolled down to the images of himself and Jan Di—one where he was holding her hands and another where he was giving her a kiss on the cheek. An involuntary laugh escaped his throat.

Immediately, his eyes shot to his father, who by contrast, did not look at all amused. "Mianhada, Abeonim, but there is a simple explanation for this."

Il-Shim placed a single finger to his lips. Wordlessly, he waited for his son to explain his actions. And Woo Bin suddenly understood why his father was such an intimidating man. His hardened face, his piercing eyes… He was the type of man who could size you up immediately—and in an instant come up with a hundred different horrible things to do to you if you betrayed him. And without saying a thing, the leader of the Song clan could put the fear of death into any man, even his own son...

"You see, I was only helping the girl to win a wedding contest, Abeonim. The girl in the photo is just a friend of mine. In fact, she's engaged to one of my best friends."

"Ah, I see," Il-Shim replied. "That's good. That's very good, especially considering I've selected a bride for you."

Woo Bin's lips parted. He'd known the day was coming, but it still caught him off guard…

"She's the daughter of one of my most trusted allies—and closest friends—" he added as an afterthought.

"What does she look like, Abeonim?" Woo Bin asked with an awkward chuckle.

"Does that matter, my son?" he quirked an eyebrow.

Lowering his eyes humbly, Woo Bin responded, "No. Of course not, Abeonim."

"You'll find out for yourself soon enough. My associate will contact you with the details of your meeting with her, but it will be before Gu Jun Pyo is to wed. She'll attend the wedding as your guest. I've arranged this."

Woo Bin nodded. "Yes, Abeonim."

"I'll take care of the publicity on this Wedding Contest deal," and with a wave of his hand, Il-Shim dismissed his son.

Woo Bin bowed and left the room.

* * *

 _One and a Half Weeks Later…_

Jan Di had just received her wedding dress. When it came, she was, fortunately, the one to sign for it. Ji Hoo was in his room practicing, so she snuck the white rectangular box to her room and placed it on her bed. Opening the box, she removed the garment and delicately laid it out. She gazed down upon the snow-white fabric against the backdrop of her lavender comforter. _It's even more beautiful than I remember…_

Jan Di felt so happy, and what made it even better was that she _earned_ it herself—with a little help from her friends, of course. Even though Ji Hoo and Grandfather were paying for mostly everything, she at least could contribute this.

She carefully picked up the dress and held it against herself. She gave a happy cry and then bit her lip to subdue it. She wanted to try her dress on badly, but Ji Hoo was around, so maybe it would be better elsewhere…

As if he heard her thoughts—or perhaps her squeal of joy—she suddenly heard him call her name from the hallway. Jan Di gasped. She placed the dress back in its box as carefully as she could, while still being quick, and hid it under her bed.

Sliding the door to her room open, "Yes, Ji Hoo-yah!" she called out to him. She stepped out, and he was standing there. "Are you done playing already?" she chuckled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yes." He studied her as if he believed she was up to no-good, but he let it go. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner.

She chewed on her lip in contemplation before replying, "I'd love to, Ji Hoo-yah, but I…was actually going to meet up with Ga Eul." She made the split-second decision to go to Ga Eul's and try on the dress there.

"Oh," he tucked his hands into his pockets, slightly disappointed. "OK, well have a good time."

She nodded. "Thanks, Ji Hoo-yah!" And she stepped back into her room and slid the door shut.

Shaking his head, Ji Hoo walked off. _OK, Jan Di-ah, whatever you're up to, I'll leave you be…_

* * *

Half an hour later, Jan Di was at Ga Eul's apartment—in her dress. She'd left Jae Kyung alone, for she was surely busy with her own last-minute wedding stuff, and Ji Hoo was out to dinner with the guys.

"It's so beautiful, Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul exclaimed when Jan Di came out in the pristine gown.

"Thank you, Ga Eul-ah," she exclaimed happily.

And for the first time ever, Jan Di felt like a real bride…

* * *

 _Three Days Before the Wedding…_

When Jae Kyung called Jan Di up the next day in tears, Jan Di was sure it was just pre-wedding jitters making her emotional. The Wonder Girl could barely comprehend what the heiress was blubbering to her, but it was something about Jun Pyo not wanting to marry her… Whether it was in her head or not, it sounded serious, and it was a Maid of Honor's duty to go to the bride's rescue. So, Jan Di went to the home of her desolate friend.

When Jan Di arrived, she was buzzed into the penthouse. The door swung open, and behind it was Jae Kyung —in her wedding dress, crying…

"Oh, Unnie…"

Jae Kyung immediately threw her arms around Jan Di. "I don't know what I'd do without my Maid of Honor!" she blubbered, hugging Jan Di tight. And Jan Di let her cry on her shoulder a bit longer.

Then, Jan Di pulled Jae Kyung back, and taking her by the strong, slender shoulders, she led her over to the couch. After gathering some tissues from a box on the coffee table, she handed a few to Jae Kyung and took a seat next to her.

Jan Di allowed the heiress's cries to subside a bit while handing her several tissues in the process. "Will you tell me what happened, Unnie?" Jan Di finally asked.

Jae Kyung sniffled and heaved a sigh.

"What's this nonsense about Gu Jun Pyo not wanting to marry you?"

But hearing his name only made her burst into tears again. Shoulders hunched, she leaned forward and buried her face in her hands.

Extremely worried now, Jan Di blurted out, "Unnie, what happened?"

. . .

"Jun Pyo-ah…Jun Pyo-ah…"

Placing a hand on her friend's back, Jan Di gently asked, "Did you have a fight?"

Jae Kyung wiped at her tears, smearing her eye makeup. "Yes, a BIG one!"

"Oh, Unnie," Jan Di patted her back. "What…was it about?"

"Well," she sniffled, looking away, "it was…about… **you**."

"What? Me?" Jan Di was stunned. She certainly hadn't expected to hear that, and she didn't know what to say. "Unnie…I…don't understand…"

Rather than answering, Jae Kyung bolted upright; she marched to the end of the living room and then turned back.

. . .

"Oh, Jan Di-yah, mianhae!" she threw out her arms in frustration.

"For what, Unnie?" a bewildered Jan Di asked.

"For being so…weak. Maybe I'm insecure, but I'm…just afraid! I'm so afraid…"

"What are you afraid of, Unnie?"

And Jae Kyung began pacing again. "Well, I'm just…afraid that…Jun will change his mind, or maybe he will go through with it, but…always regret it…"

"Oh, Unnie, that's ridiculous!" Jan Di stood and balled her fists at her sides. "Gu Jun Pyo loves you. I've seen it firsthand."

Jae Kyung stopped pacing and considered this. And she nodded. "I guess so. You're right, Jan Di-ah. Jun loves me," she spoke in short, succinct segments as if saying words that she didn't really believe.

. . .

"But, he loved you so much, Jan Di-yah, and for so long! What if he still does?!"

Jan Di was momentarily stunned into silence.

Mindlessly, Jae Kyung staggered over to the couch. Jan Di held out her arms to catch the wobbly heiress, but she managed to safely slump onto the couch. Jan Di took a seat beside her again.

. . .

"What brought this on?" Jan Di asked.

. . .

"Well, I noticed the way he acted at the Wedding Contest…"

And Jan Di instantly felt terrible. It was partially her fault that he was there—because Jae Kyung had wanted to help her out…

"But it wasn't just that. There have been other signs that he still loves you…"

"Unnie, forgive me, but you're being ridiculous… Gu Jun Pyo has moved on. We all have."

The corners of Jae Kyung's lips faintly twitched. "Maybe, maybe not. Even so, I know it's pathetic and selfish, but I don't want to just be _second place_." Jae Kyung paused, putting on a melancholy smile. "…I always knew that was what I was to him… Even after he fell for me, I always knew he loved you more—and he probably always will…"

"Unnie, that's not—" Jan Di protested.

Ignoring Jan Di, she continued, "But I told myself I could deal with it…because I loved him so much... You know, there was a time when I might have done almost anything to be with Jun," and she inhaled deeply. "But now, I don't think I can…"

"How can you just throw it all away—everything you've been through together?!"

"It's now or never, right? I don't want to wait until I get to the altar again," the sullen heiress quipped.

"So, that's it? You're just going to walk away?" Even though she could understand Jae Kyung's feelings—in a way—it made Jan Di disappointed, even a bit angry, that Jae Kyung would just give up like this.

"I don't know…"

. . .

"Unnie!" and Jan Di took hold of Jae Kyung's shoulders, giving her a shake. Her voice raised, Jan Di exclaimed, "Come to your senses! You're wrong about all of that!" You just have the jitters! Jun Pyo loves you very much!"

Her head hung low, Jae Kyung allowed Jan Di to shake her again. "Even though you're my yeodongsaeng, you've always been there for me," she muttered. "You're such a good friend. You've always been such an amazing friend, and I was…no, _still am_ so jealous of you! I feel so ashamed!" and Jae Kyung started to sob.

"Unnie…"

"I don't think I can ever live up to you, Jan Di-yah…," she murmured between sobs. "I told myself I was OK with it...but now... How can I possibly go through life with a man, who in his heart, wishes he'd married another?"

"That's not how he feels, Unnie!" Jan Di persisted.

"How do you know?"

"I just know! You have to trust me, Unnie! I won't let you give up on him!" and Jan Di roughly pulled her wayward friend into an embrace.

With sincere gratitude, Jae Kyung hugged her back, whispering, "Gomawo, Jan Di-ah…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

F4 sat together in the lounge. Jun Pyo had called them together but hadn't given a reason. And he'd barely said two words since he arrived. So, they'd all occupied themselves. Presently, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin were shooting pool, and Ji Hoo was playing his guitar. Jun Pyo was stewing over something and taking it out on the dartboard.

It was just like old times. So much had changed, yet much had stayed the same...

When Jun Pyo got particularly rough with the board, Woo Bin glanced over and asked the obligatory question—"What's wrong, Jun Pyo-ah?"

When the Shinwha heir didn't answer, Woo Bin continued, "Are you and Ha Jae Kyung fighting?"

"Don't even mention that annoying Monkey to me!" he snapped back, as he hurled another dart at the board. It landed on the outer edge.

"Uh oh," Woo Bin commented, and he, Yi Jeong, and Ji Hoo exchanged a look.

"I guess that was it," Yi Jeong commented.

"What happened, Jun Pyo-ah?" Woo Bin asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

But F2 wasn't giving in so easily.

"What did you do now?" Yi Jeong asked as if speaking to a petulant child.

"Why do you blame me?! She's the one who's gone crazy!"

Jun Pyo fired off another few darts.

. . .

"Anyway, I don't think we're going to get married…," he said sullenly.

"What?" Yi Jeong and Woo Bin exclaimed in unison. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo had been sitting silently in his usual chair, lightly strumming his guitar. He stopped plucking the strings and leaned forward.

"What do you mean you're not getting married?" Yi Jeong asked.

"Just what I said! I don't…think I can go through with it…"

Hearing those words, Ji Hoo couldn't help but get an uneasy sense of foreboding—that Jun Pyo's hesitation had something to do with Jan Di…

"That's ridiculous, Jun Pyo-ah. You just have pre-wedding jitters," Yi Jeong assured.

"Yea, man. That's totally normal!" Woo Bin chimed in.

"You love Ha Jae Kyung, don't you, Jun Pyo-ah?" Yi Jeong inserted.

Jun Pyo threw another dart and turned to face F3. "I do… But like I said, she lost her mind! …I don't think…she wants to go through with it, either," he muttered. Being out of darts, Jun Pyo just stood there, staring at the board.

"Come on, walk us through what happened…"

"Well, for one, she's accusing me of having feelings for Jan Di!" he muttered.

Ji Hoo's lips parted in disbelief.

"Why would she think that?"

Again, he shouted that he didn't want to talk about it, and his three friends watched worriedly.

Suddenly, Woo Bin clapped his hands together. "Well, you know what I think?"

Two out of three turned to look at the Mafia Prince, waiting for his response. "I think someone needs a drink!" And Woo Bin waltzed over to Jun Pyo and tugged on his arm.

Jun Pyo shoved him away. "Aish, get off!" But Woo Bin persisted. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he said, "You'll feel better; come on."

Jun Pyo scowled in response. He didn't feel like going anywhere, yet he was in no mood to argue, either. "Fine!" Jun Pyo barked, and he allowed Woo Bin to lead him toward the door.

Turning to the others, Woo Bin beckoned with a hand, "Let's go!"

And Woo Bin took them all to a local bar they'd frequented in the past. After all, there was nothing like alcohol to get someone to open up about their problems, or at least forget about them…

* * *

 _Two Days Before the Wedding…_

It was the evening of the bachelor and bachelorette parties for Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung, and Jae Kyung had just arrived to pick up Jan Di for their Girls' Night Out. Her fears assuaged, for the time being, the heiress had returned to her typical, bubbly self.

Ji Hoo welcomed Jae Kyung into their home and called for Jan Di. Jan Di popped her head out of her room. "Unnie, you look incredible!" she called out to the stylish heiress dressed in the short black and white floral dress. Jae Kyung smiled and thanked her. And Jan Di asked if she could wait a bit while she finished getting ready. "Take your time!" Jae Kyung called back at her, and Ji Hoo offered his guest a seat and a cup of tea.

Jae Kyung accepted and settled onto the couch, while Ji Hoo made the tea. Smoothing her dress out, she asked, "How have you been, Ji Hoo-ssi?"

"I've been well, kamsahamnida, Ha Jae Kyung-ssi. And you?"

She paused.

Cocking his head, Ji Hoo added, "After all, you are getting married soon…"

"Yes," she nodded, her hands now folded neatly in her lap. "As are you..."

Smiling to himself, Ji Hoo said nothing but continued preparing the tea.

 _Ahh, just like that guy to completely ignore someone who is trying to be evasive…_

"Anyway, I'm doing much better," she responded when the silence lingered. "Thanks to Jan Di-ah… You see, something…was on my mind, but she helped me to feel better about it."

Ji Hoo nodded, knowing of what she spoke. "Yes, Jan Di is a wonderful person," he spoke in his calm manner. "And I'm glad."

"Thank you."

A silence passed while Ji Hoo finished preparing the tea.

Deciding to bring up a new subject, he said, "By the way, you don't have to call me Ji Hoo-ssi."

Then, Ji Hoo put the kettle and cups on a tray and carried it over. He set it down on the coffee table and placed a cup in front of Jae Kyung. While he poured, he continued his small ramble, "In a way, we're going to be like family soon…"

To which, Jae Kyung smiled widely. "That's right. We _are_ going to be family soon… And likewise, you don't have to speak so formally to me."

Ji Hoo nodded and filled his own cup with the warm, yellowish-brown liquid. "Very well, then. Jae Kyung-ah."

"That's better!" she replied in a cheerful tone. "But, hm, what to call you? Since we will be family, perhaps I should call you… _Oppa_?"

Ji Hoo's nose wrinkled up as he brought the teacup to his lips. And Jae Kyung eyed him in amusement. "It seems you don't like the title much…"

"It's not that," he replied after taking a polite sip. "Oppa is fine. You may call me Oppa."

In response, Jae Kyung giggled. Placing a finger to her chin, she mused, "Maybe I will… Or, maybe I will just call you Ji Hoo-ah."

Ji Hoo flashed her a thankful smile.

"You prefer that, then?" she asked before taking a sip of the aromatic green tea.

He merely grinned.

"Well, I hope you are treating our Jan Di-ah well, Ji Hoo-ah," she teased.

"Of course," and he brought his cup up again.

There was another silence, during which Jae Kyung glanced over at Jan Di's door.

When she saw no sign of Jan Di's return, she turned back to Ji Hoo. "Hey, I have an idea! What about a toast?" and she raised her teacup.

Smiling, Ji Hoo nodded. And he raised his. "What shall we toast?"

"To…," and Jae Kyung thought for a moment, "…patience...no, _persistence_ …paying off, no," she shook her head. And then she seemed to have it. "To patience _and_ persistence overcoming desire."

Ji Hoo immediately understood her meaning, and her words took him back to a sadder time—the time they talked on Jeju, after she objected to her own wedding. That night, she told him that both of them lacked _desire_ , that neither of them was selfish enough to take what they wanted. And she was right about that. They had both walked away from what—no, _who_ —they wanted more than anything… And at that time, he was certain it was all over for him.

"Ji Hoo-ah," the heiress called his name, stirring him from his reverie.

"Oh, mianhae." Ji Hoo gently clinked his fine porcelain together with hers, and they took a drink.

. . .

"You know, it's strange…," she began.

"What is?"

She took another sip. "…It seems that we both managed to get what we wanted in the end," she responded after swallowing. _Although, it's not official yet…_

A faint smile upon his lips, Ji Hoo nodded. And they simultaneously drank.

. . .

"Soo…," Jae Kyung began when the conversation lagged, "Since we are practically family, can I ask you a personal question, Ji Hoo-ah?"

He didn't like the sound of that, but he nodded. "Go ahead," and he prepared to take another sip...

Jae Kyung's lips crinkled into a half-smile. "…Have you and Jan Di slept together yet?"

Her unexpected words nearly made Ji Hoo spit out the mouthful of tea. With a hard, painful swallow, he managed to keep the liquid down his throat.

 _Way, way too personal!_ He thought.

And Jae Kyung went into a fit of giggles, tossing a breathless apology in amongst them. Ji Hoo glanced over at her and then quickly looked away.

Upon catching sight of his lightly crimson face, she pointed, "Omo, omo! Did I actually make the ever stoic, **great** Yoon Ji Hoo blush?!"

And that set her off again, laughing uncontrollably.

After a few short coughs, Ji Hoo cleared his throat and turned fully to her. He opened his mouth to speak— _twice_ —but nothing came out.

Still reveling in his humiliation, she grinned over at him. "Probably not, huh? You're such a _gentleman…_ "

Clearly, the bold heiress was trying to taunt him into reveling something, but it wouldn't work. "You are quite the brazen one, aren't you, Jae Kyung-ah?"

She laughed and slapped Ji Hoo on the back, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I was only teasing my new oppa! Did I get you?!"

"Yes, that was a good one," he fake-laughed.

"What are little sisters for, anyway, if not to tease their big brothers?"

But Ji Hoo never had a younger sister, so he wasn't sure how it worked. Fighting back the hint of a smile, Ji Hoo replied, "I suppose you're right."

Jae Kyung leaned toward him. "You don't have to tell me, you know…," and then she inched even closer, whispering, "unless you want to… I won't rat you out…" And she pulled back, laughing boisterously while leaving Ji Hoo in stunned silence.

. . .

It was then that Jan Di came out of her room. "What did I miss?" she asked with a chuckle, referring to the commotion she heard.

"Nothing," Jae Kyung muttered, still stifling her laughter. "Ji Hoo-ah is just funny."

Jan Di looked curiously over at her fiancé, who immediately stood when he saw her. She wore an azure evening gown with a halter top. She'd managed to curl her now longer hair, which took forever, but she was relatively pleased with how it turned out.

Chewing on her bottom lip in uncertainty, Jan Di stood before them. "Hey, Unnie, are you sure about this dress? It doesn't look bad on me?" Jan Di asked. It was one Jae Kyung had insisted upon buying for her, along with her bridesmaid dress, but Jan Di felt practically naked in it.

"Of course not! You look beautiful, Jan Di-ah!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. And she glanced at Ji Hoo, who stood beside her, gawking. But he wasn't leering in a creepy way. Instead, it was cute.

"Thank you. But Unnie, can you help me? I think I've gotten twisted," and Jan Di reached around herself, revealing the crisscross back strap and a portion of her mid-back.

Jae Kyung went to her aid. "Oh yeah, you've gotten a little twisted, but I can fix it."

As Jae Kyung fumbled with the strap, Jan Di again voiced her discomfort. "Are you really sure this is OK?"

"Yes, I'm sure! See, Ji Hoo thinks you are beautiful, too!" and she motioned toward the Living Statue—who, consequently, was living up to his nickname quite well.

"You love it, right, Ji Hoo-ah?" Jae Kyung demanded of the awed man.

Ji Hoo did not speak or move; he only continued to stare.

Grinning, Jae Kyung leaned in to whisper in her friend's ear. "I think your fiancé approves, Jan Di-ah…" And then Jae Kyung raised her voice at the man across the room, "Ya, Ji Hoo-ah! Breathe!"

Shaken from his temporary paralysis, Ji Hoo finally uttered, "Jan Di-ah, you look…amazing..."

Jan Di smiled widely and cast her eyes to the floor. "Gomawo…" When she shyly glanced up, their eyes met, and they proceeded to stare goofily at one another.

Noticing this, Jae Kyung smiled to herself and shook her head, as she continued adjusting Jan Di's strap.

Returning to her senses, Jan Di asked, "So, what did you two talk about while I was changing?"

"Nothing much, Jan Di-ah," Jae Kyung replied immediately, and she tossed a wink at Ji Hoo.

. . .

When the heiress finished with Jan Di, she took a moment to admire her handiwork. "There. Now, you're perfect."

With a sincere smile, Jan Di thanked her. "But you're the one who looks perfect, Unnie!"

"Aw, that's sweet, Jan Di-ah." Jae Kyung then glanced at her Cartier watch. "Well, we should be going. We still have to pick up Ga Eul."

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, Unnie!"

Jae Kyung ensured it was no big deal and linked arms with Jan Di. Waving goodbye to Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung called out, "Bye, Oppa! I'll watch out for her!"

With a smirk, Ji Hoo held up his hand in a static wave, as Jan Di looked curiously to Jae Kyung. " _Oppa_?"

Jae Kyung giggled. "That's right. We've bonded, and now Ji Hoo is my new oppa!" she informed, as she pulled Jan Di toward the door.

 _Bonded? Oppa?_

Jan Di simply shrugged it off and allowed Jae Kyung to drag her away. Before they left, Jan Di waved to Ji Hoo.

"Have fun!" he called out to the retreating form of his fiancée. _But not too much fun…,_ he thought, with a shake of the head. Suddenly, he wished they were both staying in, so he could have her all to himself. With a sigh, he went to his room to prepare for his evening with the guys.

* * *

 _The Girls' Night…_

Jae Kyung had made reservations at a fancy restaurant in Gangnam. After an all-too-expensive yet delicious meal, the girls ended up at a small hole-in-the-wall bar—going from one extreme to the other.

But that was Ha Jae Kyung… She could be as cultured and lavish as expected of a chaebol daughter, yet as down-to-earth as a modest dry cleaner's daughter or porridge shop girl. She was also spirited and adventurous, and at times, Jan Di and Ga Eul had trouble keeping up with her. But Jan Di had to admit that she was the perfect woman to keep Jun Pyo on his toes.

On a whim, Jae Kyung suggested they go in and have a drink at this bar they passed, knowing absolutely nothing of the place. She just said that it looked cute. Once inside, they looked around. To Jan Di, the place was anything but _cute_. It was rundown; it smelled, and it seemed like the sort of place drunkards and low-level criminals would call home. It was certainly not the type of place F4 would ever be seen in, and she could just imagine Ji Hoo's chagrin upon finding out she went to such a place.

"Unnie…I don't know about this place," Jan Di whispered. "It looks a little shady to me…" And Ga Eul seconded that motion.

"It'll be fine, Jan Di-ah, Ga Eul-ah. Besides, Chen and the boys are waiting outside if anything happens."

Jan Di nodded, feeling slightly better at the reminder that Jae Kyung's devoted bodyguards were on standby.

Jae Kyung led the way over to the bar, and the three of them took seats on stools side-by-side. A gruff, burly bartender approached and asked them what they would be having.

"Soju shots!" Jae Kyung decided for them.

So, the bartender brought out a bottle and three shot glasses. After checking to see that they were clean, Jae Kyung poured for all of them. They clinked their glasses together in a congratulatory cheer and each took a shot of soju. After a second shot, they took a break.

. . .

When the bartender demanded money, Jae Kyung poked out her lip at him. "You know, I'm getting married in two days…," and she raised a hopeful brow.

"Congratulations, but there's no discount for that," was the bartender's curt reply.

"Aish," Jae Kyung muttered under her breath, as she pulled out several won bills. "Can't blame a girl for trying..."

This got the bartender to _almost_ crack a grin, but he still held his hand out for the money.

Just then, a man came up behind them, dressed in a mediocre suit. "Come on, Choong-Hoon, the lady is getting married! You can't even give her one round of drinks on the house?"

"No!" he barked. "I'm running a business here, and they look well-off..."

The new guy checked out the girls, admiring their looks and attire. "That they do..."

The girls shot him dirty looks.

He then approached Jae Kyung and whispered, "You know, his bark is worse than his bite," referring to the bartender. He was too close, so she shoved him away.

"Shut up!" the bear-like bartender growled. "If you don't think she should pay, then why don't you offer?" he suggested, extending his palm to the man.

"Maybe I will then," the man said, and he dug into his jacket pocket for his wallet.

"You really don't have to pay," Jae Kyung protested.

"It's alright. Call it a wedding gift. I'm Lee Chul-Soo, by the way," and he slipped Jae Kyung his hand. Sneering, she reluctantly took it. Then, he paid the bartender for the drinks.

Supposing she should be amiable since he paid for their drinks, Jae Kyung thanked him. "Kamsahamnida Lee Chul-Soo-ssi."

"Just Chul-Soo is fine. And do you have names?"

With a smirk, the heiress made up a fake name.

"That name sounds so familiar…," he mused

"Does it? Maybe it's just a common one," she replied.

Chul-Soo nodded and then turned to the other two. "And you are?" Jae Kyung interjected, also giving false names for Jan Di and Ga Eul.

. . .

"So, she is getting married, but what about you two?" Chul-Soo asked, putting an arm around both Jan Di and Ga Eul.

Jan Di scowled at him. Restraining herself as best she could, she removed both of his hands from Ga Eul's and her shoulders. "I'm engaged, too, and she has a serious boyfriend."

"Ah, I see. My mistake," and he clasped his hands together in prayer position, for Jan Di was still glaring at him as if she wanted to murder him.

"You don't have much pride, do you? Hitting on all three of us like that...," Jae Kyung quipped.

Chul-Soo laughed. "No, I suppose not. I just saw three beautiful ladies and couldn't resist…"

"Well, _resist_ , so I don't have to kill you," Jae Kyung squinted menacingly over at him.

"I didn't know, so I hope you can forgive me." And Chul-Soo returned to the heiress's side. "So, if I promise not to hit on you or your friends anymore, may I take a seat?"

Jae Kyung took an extended time to ponder before agreeing. "But don't make any mistakes, or you're dead," she pointed a warning finger at him.

He nodded. "Oh, trust me, I'm not the one you have to worry about in this place… What brings you girls in here, anyway?"

"What did you mean by that?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Well…," and Chul-Soo went on to explain all about some of the shady characters that came in there, finishing with, "But you didn't hear it from me…"

"Who are you, anyway? How do you know all this?" Jae Kyung demanded.

"Well, you see…," and he began to explain, but then a man in overcoat and hat wandered over. " _Get lost_ ," Chul-Soo hissed to Jae Kyung just before the man came over.

"What?"

But before the girls could leave, the sinister-looking man was at the bar, insisting upon money that was owed to him by Chul-Soo, who was also going by another name. The dark man also tossed in a few expletives. Chul-Soo gaped at him and warned him about speaking that way in front of ladies. Growing angrier, the man again demanded his money. Chul-Soo made up a few excuses, and the man grabbed him roughly by the collar.

The girls quickly moved out of the way, as the loan shark yanked Chul-Soo up and slammed him against the wall behind them. Jan Di stood in front of Ga Eul and threw up her fists.

"Ya, leave him alone!" Jae Kyung demanded. The man ignored the heiress and called for a few other guys, who began to surround them. Jae Kyung got into her fighting stance while calling for Chen. Immediately, Chen and the other guards burst into the bar and rushed to the girls' side. Standing in front of Jae Kyung, Chen assured, "I got this, Miss."

And then she and the other two guards quickly beat down the loan shark and his three guys. Meanwhile, the girls stood back and watched, but Jae Kyung was itching to get in there, and Jan Di still had her fists ready.

Minutes later, the four men were on the ground.

"Who are you?" Chul-Soo stared wide-eyed at Jae Kyung. "You must be pretty important to have bodyguards!

Jae Kyung smirked at the inept wannabe playboy. But Chen was suspicious, so she went after Chul-Soo. "No, not him!" Jae Kyung objected. And the muscular female bodyguard backed off.

Jae Kyung thanked Chen and the guards, and she turned back to Jan Di and Ga Eul. "Well, I guess I didn't pick the best place, huh?"

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other, and Jan Di let out an awkward chuckle. "Let's go, then," the heiress demanded.

"Wait, where are you going?" Chul-Soo asked.

Placing her fists on her hips like a superhero, Jae Kyung said, "We're leaving. Why?"

"Well, if you still want to have a drink, I can suggest a few places that are much better," he said, glancing briefly at the bartender, who scowled at him.

"I don't think so," Jae Kyung replied, and she took Jan Di and Ga Eul by the arms, leading them toward the door. Before leaving she pulled out some bills and tossed them onto the bar—enough to pay for drinks, plus extra for the mess.

"Thank you for your help! Goodbye, and congratulations!" Chul-Soo shouted out, as they headed toward the door. Jae Kyung simply shook her head without looking back.

When he assumed they weren't looking, Chul-Soo began to slowly make his way toward the door. Instantly, Chen pounced on him; she grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back, causing him to yelp.

Jae Kyung rushed over and stood before the anguished man. "What were you going to do? Follow us?"

"No, no, I…I…I…," he cried out in pain. "Could you, um…?" and he indicated that he wanted her to call off her bodyguard.

"No! Explain yourself, first!"

"OK, I just…thought…that I would try a couple different bars, and maybe…run into you girls somewhere…"

"Stalker!" Jae Kyung reached forward, pinching Chul-Soo's ear between her fingernails and yanking hard.

He cried out in pain. "You…you…don't understand… I just wanted to make sure you girls would be OK," he protested.

Jae Kyung released his ear and called off Chen. "Stay back," she warned Chul-Soo with a finger, and he kept his distance. "Look, thanks for the offer to look out for us, but no thanks. Does it look like we need any help, babo?" she smirked. "Besides, you don't want to make us mad," she grinned. "And you definitely don't want to get on our boyfriends' bad sides…"

Before he could say anything, she waved at him, wished him well, and the girls left.

* * *

After the night's excitement, the girls ended up at Jae Kyung's place—talking, laughing, and drinking. Jae Kyung had been enthusiastically pouring wine into them, and Jan Di and Ga Eul had long since become tipsy. Jae Kyung had a higher tolerance, but she was well on her way to succumbing to the thick, red liquid. Currently, they were all seated on the floor beside Jae Kyung's bed. Ga Eul was staring off into space, and Jan Di was slightly slumped over with her back against the bed.

As Jan Di's eyelids grew droopy, she mentally chastised herself for even trying to keep up with the heiress. After all, she'd heard Ga Eul's account of Yi Jeong and Woo Bin attempting to drink with Jae Kyung before, when they were trying to woo her away from Jun Pyo. The tiny heiress had easily drunken them under the table. Then, she took them out for chicken feet, and they ended up vomiting over a bridge. It was a sight Jan Di could just not picture—and she didn't want to, either.

Out of the blue, Ga Eul asked, "Do you think we should tell the guys about our night?"

Jae Kyung pursed her lips. "Everything about it? Probably not a good idea. You don't want them to freak out and go down there unnecessarily, do you?"

"I guess not," Ga Eul replied.

The night wore on, and they took a bit more alcohol…

"So, what do you think the guys are doing now?" Jae Kyung suddenly asked.

"I think they were just planning to hang out," Ga Eul answered drowsily.

"Hang out? That's vague," Jae Kyung responded, taking another shot.

And then the three women began speculating on what the guys might be doing right now…

"You know that Master actually wanted to go along with the guys for their bachelor party?" Jan Di informed them.

"Really?" Ga Eul questioned.

"Yes. I kind of feel bad for saying no," the Wonder Girl continued, "but they would have wanted to kill him by the end of the night… I did suggest that he could join us if he wanted, but he just got mad and shouted that he wasn't a girl."

Ga Eul smirked, "He _is_ a girl."

Unable to control it, Jan Di burst out laughing, slapping her leg in the process.

After a minute or so of laughing, they all got quiet again…

"I guess that wasn't very nice," Ga Eul chuckled. "Sorry, Master!" she shouted at the wall. "…I'm sure he heard me, and I'll be in trouble for that later. He's psychic, after all—or, at least he thinks he is…"

Grinning, Jan Di shook her head.

"Maybe he should have come along with us. He could have told us what the guys are up to," Ga Eul joked.

And Jae Kyung interjected, "Well, I just hope they are behaving themselves…"

"I'm sure they are, Unnie," Jan Di muttered, as she lay her head back against the mattress.

"Yea, we have nothing to worry about, right?" And Jae Kyung looked to Ga Eul for confirmation, as Jan Di's eyes were closing.

Ga Eul nodded in assurance. "No, nothing to worry about. Right, Jan Di-ah?" and she too glanced over at Jan Di. But the Wonder Girl's head had lolled back, and she was fast asleep.

"Looks like her boyfriend is wearing off on her," Jae Kyung joked.

Ga Eul smirked. "Ya, Jan Di-ah…," and she poked her friend in the arm. With a look of sympathy, Ga Eul muttered, "Poor Jan Di-ah… Hm, maybe it's time to be going, Unnie?"

"You could stay here," Jae Kyung suggested.

. . .

Suddenly, Jan Di awoke, shouting, "NO!" Her head snapped forward, and Ga Eul and Jae Kyung gaped at her.

"Are you alright, Jan Di-ah?" Ga Eul asked.

Jan Di looked all around, attempting to orient herself.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Jae Kyung quipped.

"What?! It's morning?! Where are we?"

The heiress laughed. "No, it's not morning, silly head. And you're at my place. You were out cold for a few minutes, Jan Di-ah. And you were talking in your sleep. Did you have a dream?"

"Aigoo! Yes, I did—no, more like a nightmare!" and she let out a relieved sigh upon realizing it wasn't real.

"Tell us about it," Ga Eul suggested.

Jan Di sighed. "Well, OK. The guys were at this sleazy bar…," and she began recounting her dream…

* * *

 _Ji Hoo was off in some corner with a slender, long-legged, silken-haired beauty. He picked up his guitar—that rested against the wall. "I wrote a song just for you…," he cooed._

" _Oh, Ji Hoo-ah!" the nameless girl cried out._

" _Music, like any art, requires inspiration…and_ _ **you**_ _," Ji Hoo placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face upward, "are my inspiration…"_

 _The vapid bimbo giggled. "Oh, Ji Hoo-ah!"_

 _And then he began to play a soft, romantic melody for her…_

" _Ohh, you're so talented, Ji Hoo-ah! That was so beautiful!" the brainless girl squealed when he'd finished._

" _Not nearly as beautiful as you…," Ji Hoo whispered suggestively. Quickly putting his guitar aside, he swept her into his arms. Tilting her backward, he placed his lips upon the soft milky skin of her neck…_

* * *

"And that's when I woke up," Jan Di explained. "Thank goodness…"

Jae Kyung and Ga Eul looked at one another. Jae Kyung appeared flummoxed, and Ga Eul was trying very hard not to laugh at the ridiculous fantasy, which had obviously upset her best friend.

"That's quite some imagination you have, Jan Di-ah…," Ga Eul commented.

"Yes," Jae Kyung chimed in. "So, let me get this straight. In your mind, Ji Hoo is a player, who uses his musical talent to seduce women?" she asked in disbelief.

Jan Di heaved a sigh. "Yes, but he wouldn't even need that. His looks alone would be enough," she grumbled. "And to top it off, he's wealthy."

Hoping to bring Jan Di back to reality, "Well, that dream doesn't sound like Ji Hoo Sunbae at all," Ga Eul pointed out.

Poking out her cheeks, Jan Di replied, "I know. You're right..."

But Jae Kyung planned to have a little fun with her. Leaning toward her friend, shy slyly asked, "So, is that how he seduced you, Jan Di-ah? Was it his looks or his musical talent?"

And Jan Di gaped at her. "He didn't _seduce_ me, Unnie!"

"Oh, right. He pined for you for years instead, right?" she teased.

Jan Di's brow wrinkled; she almost looked hurt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jan Di-ah! That was so rude of me! I didn't mean for it to come out that way!"

"It's OK."

"I just meant to say that he was in love with you for so long… I saw it right away, in fact. Especially when we went to the hotel together—the way he doted upon you, the way he looked at you…"

"You're right. He's always been there for me, and he did wait a long time for me. I didn't realize how long, at first…"

Jae Kyung smiled and placed a hand on Jan Di's shoulder. "And he still looks at you like a man completely in love. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I know. You're right. Thanks, Unnie. I was stupid to even believe that could happen for a second. I trust Ji Hoo. I trust him with my life."

Jae Kyung smiled warmly.

But Jan Di's little dream had now gotten into Ga Eul's head…

"You know, if any one of us should be worried, it should be me," the kindergarten teacher commented.

Jan Di and Jae Kyung's heads snapped toward Ga Eul.

"What, Ga Eul-ah?" Jan Di asked.

Staring down at her hands in her lap, she blurted out her half-drunken fears. "He's probably got a crowd of women flocking around him as we speak… And it'll happen again and again. Maybe someday the temptation will become too much for him… Maybe he'll regret giving all that up…"

"No way, Ga Eul-ah!" Jan Di jumped in, putting her hands around Ga Eul's shoulders. "That's crazy! Yi Jeong Sunbae is completely head-over-heels for you! Ji Hoo knows it."

And Jae Kyung readily agreed.

"I was hesitant to believe it at first, but now I know that Yi Jeong Sunbae is a changed man," Jan Di continued, "You saw him for who he really was, and you brought that out, Ga Eul-ah."

"Thanks, Jan Di-ah," and Ga Eul and Jan Di exchanged a wobbly hug.

Watching the two of them, Jae Kyung started thinking, herself…

"What was Jun Pyo doing in the dream?" the heiress inquired.

"I don't remember, Unnie," Jan Di replied.

"Hm, well," she pondered. "…Jun would probably just show up and snap his fingers, and the women would be all over him."

"Oh, you're not worried now, too, are you, Unnie?"

The heiress simply flopped back onto the blanket they were sitting on.

"Unnie, Jun Pyo is very loyal, and he loves you so much. He'd never cheat on you."

"Yea, I guess you're right… Actually, I'm still more afraid that…," and she squeezed her eyes shut, not even wanting to think it, "…Jun might take one look at _you_ at the wedding, Jan Di-yah, and change his mind…" Jae Kyung went for the half-empty bottle of wine, but Jan Di grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Unnie, I thought we cleared that up…"

"You're right; you're right, ahh!" she shouted. "I don't know what's wrong with me! Mianhae!"

"Unnie…"

Jae Kyung exhaled and continued more calmly, "I know I shouldn't be so paranoid. I should be thankful, instead, that we're together now. …And it is kind of romantic, in a way, isn't it? I let him go, but he came back to me…"

Jan Di and Ga Eul smiled over at her.

"Yes, I think that's the perfect way of looking at it," Jan Di said.

The three of them laughed off their silly fears and decided it was time to head home to bed. So, Jan Di had her driver pick them up and take them home.

* * *

 _The Guys' Night…_

F4 had decided to hang out at their lounge that evening. It was still a place they liked to go to unwind together, though they'd had much less time to do so over the past few years.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin sat on the couch together chatting, while Ji Hoo read, and Jun Pyo played video games—both in their designated spots. When Yi Jeong and Woo Bin grew bored, they decided to mess with Ji Hoo a bit…

"So, Ji Hoo-ah," Woo Bin began. "How's it going with little Geum Jan Di."

Without looking up, Ji Hoo replied, "Good."

"How _good_?" Yi Jeong quipped with a devilish smile.

Ji Hoo ignored the not-so-subtle innuendo in his tone, merely replying, "Really good."

"Meaning what?"

"Just what it sounds like," he responded mechanically.

"So, have you slept together?" Yi Jeong decided to just spell it out for Ji Hoo, in case he missed what he was getting at.

 _Was this becoming a theme of conversation?_ Ji Hoo wondered. First, Jae Kyung had asked, and now Yi Jeong. But he expected it from the two babos, and he was prepared...

"That's none of your business," Ji Hoo said, deadpan.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin smirked at one another. "That's a **no** ," Yi Jeong commented sarcastically, and he and Woo Bin shared a chuckle.

But Ji Hoo only ignored and kept reading.

. . .

"You know, I'll bet he hasn't even rounded third base yet...," Woo Bin slyly remarked.

"Come on, you're joking!" the devil's advocate joined in. "With how long they've been together?" and Yi Jeong gave a sardonic laugh.

Woo Bin stroked his smooth chin in contemplation. "But it is our Ji Hoo-ah. You know how long it takes him to make a move…"

"Hm, that's a good point… So, maybe not even second base yet," Yi Jeong teased. And the wicked duo shared a laugh. When Ji Hoo said nothing to combat them, F2 stared at him intently, as if it would force him to respond.

After finishing the page, Ji Hoo glanced up and calmly said, "I know what you idiots are trying to do, but it's not going to work. You won't get a thing out of me," and he fixed his gaze once more upon the book.

"Aw man, no fun," Woo Bin lamented, and Yi Jeong patted him on the shoulder.

"Ya, could you all shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate on this!" Jun Pyo barked.

The three grew silent, and the Shinwha heir went back to his game.

After a moment, "Why are you two talking about him and her, anyway? It's _my_ party…," Jun Pyo childishly muttered, as he frantically hit buttons on the controller.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a playful glance and nudged one another. Then, they turned on Jun Pyo. Raising a cunning brow, Yi Jeong spoke, "So, shall we talk about you and Ha Jae Kyung instead?"

"Pssh, what about me and that monkey?"

"You know, you're marrying that _monkey_ in two days… Maybe it's time you started calling her by name?" the potter suggested, crossing one leg over the other.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "She doesn't really mind it… She just pretends to."

Yi Jeong chortled. " _Whatever_. I'm just trying to save you from spending your honeymoon on the couch—or more likely the floor." _Knowing the vindictiveness of Ha Jae Kyung…_

Jun Pyo snorted in response. "I won't be sleeping on the floor, _or_ any couch!" he announced. And F3 laughed together.

. . .

After growing even more bored—and hungry—the guys went for a late dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. They hadn't been there in quite some time, so Yi Jeong placed a call and got them in right away.

After dinner, Woo Bin suggested going to one of his nightclubs. His argument for it was that Jun Pyo needed to get out and live a little before he got shackled.

After a brief argument, F4 went to the club. They sat down at the bar, and Woo Bin ordered a round of drinks for them. Only one drink in, Woo Bin resumed a previous conversation. "So, is everything alright with you and Ha Jae Kyung now, Jun Pyo-ah?" he asked, in genuine concern.

"Mind your own damn business!" Jun Pyo snapped back.

Curiously, Woo Bin looked to Yi Jeong. "Are we not allowed to talk about it?"

"No! So, stop being so damn nosy!" Jun Pyo barked. But they noticed the hint of a smile forming, as he looked away. And they assumed he and Jae Kyung made up.

. . .

"Ya, but Jun Pyo-ah, you never answered the question earlier…" and the Don Juan winked at his buddy.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "What question?"

"That's right," the former Casanova jumped in. "The question of...have you and _the Monkey_ slept together?" And Yi Jeong laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Aish! Didn't I ask you two to mind your own damn business?" Jun Pyo snarled, but Woo Bin couldn't resist pushing him a bit further when he noticed the redness forming in his cheeks. Perhaps they'd made up more than _once_ , given the shade of his cheeks…

"Jun Pyo-ah, are you blushing?!" the Don Juan gaped.

Fed up, Jun Pyo gave Woo Bin a rough shove, knocking him off the bar stool and onto the floor.

"Ya, Jun Pyo-ah!"

Yi Jeong snickered. "You've barely started drinking, and you're already falling off your stool, Woo Bin-ah!"

"I was pushed!"

Having also had enough of the two idiots, Ji Hoo decided to seek his own revenge for earlier—and to help Jun Pyo out. Turning to Yi Jeong, the Golden Boy smirked, "Well, what about you, Yi Jeong-ah?"

"What about me?" the Potter coolly asked.

Folding his arms, Ji Hoo demanded, "Why haven't you proposed to Ga Eul-ssi yet?"

Caught utterly off-guard, Yi Jeong didn't respond right away.

Grinning, Ji Hoo turned to Jun Pyo, who gave him a nod of approval. Ji Hoo stuck out his hand, and Jun Pyo clasped it.

Then, Jun Pyo joined in the onslaught, "Yeah, what the hell is the hold-up? Why don't you just be a man and do it?" Beside him, Ji Hoo had re-folded his arms, and he and Jun Pyo were staring at the ex-Casanova expectantly.

Yi Jeong scoffed. "I'll do it, but in my own time. I want it to be perfect," he admitted. And suddenly, Yi Jeong was off in his head thinking of Ga Eul—and imagining their future life together. Without realizing it, he mused aloud, "I wonder what she's doing now…"

This made Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo wonder about what their ladies were doing, too. Specifically, Ji Hoo was picturing Jan Di in that amazing dress she had worn tonight—and hoping she didn't receive any unwanted male attention. And Jun Pyo was wondering—rather, _hoping_ —Jae Kyung was thinking of him.

 _She'd better be, anyway!_

"Man, you guys are so whipped!" Woo Bin exclaimed after observing the dreamy trio. "Ya, come back to your senses!"

The three looked at the Don Juan, who was now several drinks ahead of them—and was becoming a bit unruly. "OK! I'm making a rule for tonight: No more talking about or thinking of fiancées or girlfriends!"

"Where do you get off making the rules?" Jun Pyo snipped.

"It's for your own good, all of you!" Woo Bin argued. "For tonight, let's just relax and not worry about anything!" and he clapped Jun Pyo on the back.

* * *

 _Later That Evening…_

Woo Bin had been trying to convince his brothers to dance with one of the many attractive women at the club that night, but they all had the same excuse—that they were attached.

The Don Juan chuckled in response to that. Turning to Jun Pyo, he argued, "One dance won't hurt anything. Enjoy it! Only one more night—I mean two nights—," he corrected, "of freedom, my brotha!"

"What do you mean by _freedom_?" Jun Pyo beseeched.

"Oh, you know because…," he looked between the three of them, but when they appeared clueless, he explained, "because…well, you know that those three strong women are going to control you guys, right?"

Immediately, F3 cast glares at the one single member of the group.

"Kidding, kidding!" and Woo Bin held up his hands in an attempt at diffusing their growing hostility. "You know that I think all three of you have awesome girls…," he defended.

They simply stared at him.

"I really mean it; they're great!"

When that didn't seem enough to make up for his statement, Woo Bin went on. He turned to Ji Hoo first. "You know, Jan Di is a little cutie but full of fire, and no doubt, passion, right Ji Hoo-ah?" And then he looked to Jun Pyo. "Jae Kyung, well, she's very attractive, and she seems…wild…" Finally turning to Yi Jeong, Woo Bin said, "And Ga Eul, she's sweet and pretty, but I'll bet she can be a pistol, too, eh Yi Jeong-ah? I'd snatch any one of them in a heartbeat, so don't mess it up!" Woo Bin chuckled.

But his _compliments_ only seemed to increase their animosity, and they began moving slowly, menacingly toward him.

 _Crap_ … Had he said too much? Though he _could_ , Woo Bin didn't relish the idea of taking on all three of his F4 buddies at once.

"Ya, you're _dead…"_ Jun Pyo growled, and he advanced toward Woo Bin.

"Yes, you're going to pay for that, Song Woo Bin," Ji Hoo added, and he and Yi Jeong also moved forward. They descended upon the Mafia Prince and began playfully roughing him up.

Tangling with the three of them, Woo Bin protested, "Yo, easy, _easy_!" when they got a bit too violent.

Jun Pyo had him in a headlock; Yi Jeong had one of his arms twisted behind his back, and Ji Hoo was taking controlled shots at his ribs. All the while, Jun Pyo was shouting, "Take it back!"

Yi Jeong was demanding that he, "Apologize!" When he didn't do so quickly enough, Yi Jeong—recalling the Truth-or-Dare game—suggested, "Or, better yet, kiss him, Ji Hoo!"

"NO, anything but that!" Woo Bin cried out while doing his utmost to escape. Finally slipping from their hold, he held up his hands as a shield, "OK, OK, I'm sorry! I was out of line."

. . .

Everyone in the club had gathered to watch the strange, amusing scene. But no one would dare question the antics of F4, so they remained quiet.

. . .

The play-fighting ceased shortly after, and F4 went to the back to a private table. A waitress came by and asked if they needed anything. They ordered drinks, and then they all focused on Woo Bin.

"So, what's your problem?" Jun Pyo asked directly.

" _Nothing_ …," Woo Bin hung his head, feeling a little ashamed. "You know I didn't mean to insult the girls. You know I love them," he spoke sincerely. "I just meant to say that you guys are lucky…"

F3 exchanged glances. To them, he almost seemed depressed. They'd all noticed something was different about him the last few days, but he blew them off when they brought it up.

Being his closest friend, Yi Jeong decided to wrestle the truth out of him by teasing him a bit. "What's wrong, Woo Bin-ah? Are you lonely for some _female companionship_?"

Truthfully, that was something F3 wondered about…

"You know, we aren't single, but we can help. We can be girl bait for you… Want us to help you get laid?" Yi Jeong smirked.

Yi Jeong had thought it would cheer Woo Bin up, or at least make him laugh, but he only scoffed. "You flatter yourself. As if I'd need you guys' help for that!" He seemed really insulted by the offer, too.

Then, as if to prove his point, the Don Juan made eye contact with a random girl on the dance floor. She wore a short black dress and had long, dark hair and legs that didn't seem to end. He flashed her a dazzling smile, and immediately, she started coming over.

" _See_!" Woo Bin gestured toward his latest catch. But when she arrived, he merely sent the woman away disappointed.

The drinks were brought out, and F3 worriedly watched Woo Bin down a glass of scotch on the rocks in one shot. After finishing it, he rattled his ice cubes around and stared into the bottom of the glass.

F3 strongly suspected that Woo Bin wasn't himself. Something must have happened, but they didn't know what it was. Knowing the Mafia Prince the best out of any of them, So Yi Jeong was certain that something was wrong…

After having a real talk with the Don Juan, F3 managed to get out of him that he was supposed to meet his fiancée tomorrow…

"So, I guess that's it. Nothing I can do about it now. It's been decided. She'll be attending Jun Pyo's the wedding with me," and he sighed. "I don't know anything about her. I don't even know what she looks like, or her name…"

They all looked on in sympathy.

"Maybe she won't be so bad," Ji Hoo suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you'll even end up liking her," Yi Jeong added.

Woo Bin snorted at that. "If my father picked her, I greatly doubt she will be my type. It's not about what I want. You all know that well…"

Unable to take it, Jun Pyo suddenly pounded his fist upon the table. "There has to be something we can do!"

The corners of Woo Bin's mouth twitched. "I appreciate that, Jun Pyo-ah, but it's not necessary. I don't plan on doing anything about it."

He beckoned for a refill from the waitress. "Each of you defied his family or status at some point, in some way, all for love… I really admire that, and I'm very glad that things worked out so well for all of you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to do it—or even have that luxury…"

Feeling completely helpless, F3 watched the sullen Woo Bin.

Instantly perking up, Woo Bin exclaimed, "Anyway, I don't want to bring all of you down any more than I have! I'm not going to ruin your night, Jun Pyo-ah!" And he insisted they all get out on the dance floor.

So, they decided to indulge their friend for a while.

. . .

* * *

As the night wore on, Woo Bin kept noticing the same attractive woman subtly watching him. She seemed _different_ somehow… He was definitely interested, but he never got the chance to dance with her. She seemed interested, too, because he caught her looking more than a few times.

When it grew late, the Don Juan made up his mind. He didn't plan on missing this opportunity, so he scanned the room. Finally, his gaze landed on her. Woo Bin's eyes met her dark, mesmerizing ones, and he gave her his most appealing smile. She must have grown tired of their game, too, for after they locked eyes, she began to make her way across the room.

The gorgeous woman with the long curly hair strode across the room. Woo Bin flashed her his debonair smile again when she came close, but to his dismay, she walked right past him and went to the bar. He would have been disappointed had she not given him a sly come-hither look as she passed. Clearly, she wanted him to come to her…

By then, F3 had grown tired of keeping up with Woo Bin on the dance floor and pretending to be social, so they had returned to their table. Woo Bin began to follow them, but then he glanced over at the bar. The alluring woman was casually sipping a mixed drink. She wasn't looking at him directly, but he suspected that she was still very much aware of him.

"I'll see you guys later," Woo Bin said, as he prepared to go to the mysterious beauty.

Yi Jeong placed a hand out to stop him. "You're really going over there? But what about—"

"Will you try to stop me? Will you deny me one last night of fun?"

Yi Jeong had no argument to give. "Of course not," and he removed his hand.

Woo Bin grinned. "Hey, I may not have any say in how my life goes after tomorrow, but tonight I'm completely free. And I plan to enjoy it, one last time…"

So, F3 sat by and watched as Woo Bin approached the woman…

"Is this seat taken?" Woo Bin asked when he reached the bar.

"Yes," the woman replied instantly.

"I see. Forgive the intrusion," and he turned to walk away.

Smirking, she caught him by the crook of the arm, "You do give up easily, don't you?"

The Don Juan turned back, bewildered. "What?"

The woman sighed in annoyance, "What I was going to say was… 'yes, the seat is taken— _by you_ , if you want it—,' but you never let me finish."

"Ah," he grinned and sat down next to her.

"Can I buy the next one for you?" he motioned toward her drink.

"Thank you," she replied. "So, you must be new at picking up women at clubs…"

Woo Bin stifled a laugh. Apparently, she didn't know who he was. "Not exactly. Maybe I'm just rusty or something…"

She smirked.

Woo Bin glanced over at the F4 table. Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo, and Yi Jeong were all watching him closely, but pretending not to. The woman followed his eyes.

"Your friends, I take it?"

"Yes."

"What was that big commotion awhile ago?"

Woo Bin laughed. "Nothing really. My best friend is getting married tomorrow, so we were just having some fun. You know, _manly_ fun…," and he winked at her.

"Manly? It looked rather childish to me…"

Who was this Spitfire? He wondered. Perhaps she was just what he needed right now…

When the bartender came over, Woo Bin prepared to order a drink for her but discovered that he couldn't figure out what it was. Of course, he could simply say, 'another one,' but curiosity got the better of him. "What in the world are you drinking?" he asked.

"A Manhattan."

"What is that?"

"Yes, I had to tell the bartender how to make it, too. He had to make a few substitutions, but it's basically whiskey, sweet vermouth, and bitters. …I travel a lot," she casually explained, as if it was nothing.

Woo Bin nodded and instructed the bartender to bring her another Manhattan, and he ordered one for himself. "Yes, sir," he replied.

Woo Bin inched closer to the woman while leaning against his knuckle. "So, where are you from?" he asked. He'd noticed an accent right away, so she had to be foreign. Still, she knew of his club and was able to get in…

"Wouldn't you like to know…," she quipped.

The Mafia Prince chuckled. "OK. I like that—a woman of intrigue. I'm Song Woo Bin, by the way," and he held his hand out to her.

"Ah, the infamous Song Woo Bin. Your reputation precedes you. So, you are not new at this at all, are you?"

Shaking his head, Woo Bin chuckled. "No. And what is your name?"

The woman finished her drink. Afterward, she pinched the stem of the cherry between her long red nails and brought it up to her lips.

"Yulina," she replied, before biting into the juicy fruit that so closely matched her lipstick.

* * *

 _The Day Before the Wedding…_

Still battling a slight headache from the night before, Jan Di was finishing up her work at the Clinic when she received an odd text from Jun Pyo. It simply asked if she could meet him. She took a moment to think about it, wishing Ji Hoo was around to give her his opinion. Perhaps it was a bad idea...

Jan Di considered texting Ji Hoo to ask him his thoughts, but she didn't want to disturb him. Then, Jun Pyo sent her another text right away, asking if she got the message and when she could meet him.

After her talk with Jae Kyung, Jan Di had wanted to confront Jun Pyo about what was going on. She knew him very well, so maybe she could help them in some way. But things seemed to resolve on their own after that—at least as far as she could tell.

But then there was Jae Kyung's paranoid comment the night before. It could have just been the alcohol talking, she supposed. She was told she'd had some strange thoughts last night, too. Still, she wanted to be sure that everything was alright. So, she agreed to meet Jun Pyo after finishing at the Clinic.

"Gu Jun Pyo, why don't we go for a walk?" Jan Di suggested when he arrived. He agreed, and somehow, they ended up in the very spot where they made the promise to one another—to never let his mother come between them.

Just like then, it was dusk, and they both stood there, silently looking out over the city. There was an undeniable sense of déjà vu in the air that Jan Di was sure he felt, too.

"So," she asked after some time, "why did you want to meet me?"

Jun Pyo managed to admit that he had just wanted to see her—and talk to her—alone.

Jan Di felt a knot forming in her stomach. What could it possibly be? It was worrisome to her.

She finally worked up the courage to ask. "What is so important, Gu Jun Pyo?" she blurted out, almost agitated. "What could you possibly have to say to me that you can't say in front of anyone else?"

Jun Pyo released a sharp exhale, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Jan Di was afraid of what he might say, so she interrupted.

"Jae Kyung," she said. "Did you want to talk about her?"

Jun Pyo thinned his lips.

"Because…I'm concerned about her. She seems…sad...and worried lately. Maybe it's just wedding stress… Do you think so?"

Jun Pyo tightened his jaw in response.

Still feeling nervous, Jan Di prattled on, "I know I shouldn't be butting in, but she's my friend…," and she glanced tentatively at her former boyfriend. He was completely silent.

. . .

"Is everything alright with you two?"

. . .

When he didn't speak, Jan Di continued, "Because fights between couples are normal, you know? Ji Hoo and I fight sometimes, too," and Jan Di laughed a little.

"Geum Jan Di," he finally stopped her.

Lowering her eyes, she said, "Jae Kyung thinks that you don't love her. She thinks that you still…," but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I know how she feels," he replied.

Jan Di nodded. "Well, you reassured her, right? You told her that you love her and only her, right?" She was practically panicking and just hoping that he would ease her own fears, too.

But he didn't respond.

"I know that you love her!" Jan Di blurted out, nodding vibrantly to drive her point in. "I can tell."

At long last, Jun Pyo spoke. "Yes. Of course, I love her. But I'm just…," he released a sharp exhale. "afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

Jun Pyo scoffed, and suddenly it all came pouring out. "You name it!" and he threw up his arms, as he began pacing around, "of becoming a husband, of not being a good one, of the marriage not working…and then I'll be expected to be a father! How am I supposed to do that when I barely had one my whole life?!"

"Gu Jun Pyo…" She had no idea he had been stressing over all these things. But she was relieved that his hesitation was not because of her, as Jae Kyung had thought.

"I just wanted to see you…and talk to you, Ms. Laundry, because…you always made me feel better about things somehow… You got me."

Jan Di smiled faintly, while Jun Pyo continued pacing back and forth like a chained dog,

She spoke his name again.

"What?" he demanded, finally coming to a stop. He turned to look back at her over his shoulder.

And Jan Di gave him a wistful smile. "Do you remember when you told me about your desire to go stargazing with your father?"

"Yeah, what about it?" _Why in the world would she pick that to bring up?_

"Well, you told me that it never happened…and you told me that you didn't want to be a father who breaks his promises."

Jun Pyo stared at her; he felt his chest beginning to rise and fall.

"I know that you'll be a wonderful father when that time comes, Gu Jun Pyo. Know how I know?" and she went on to answer her own question, "Because I know what a caring person you really are, and I know you will work hard to be a good dad to your kids."

Jun Pyo's lips parted.

"And as for being a good husband, I know you can do that, too. You have a lot of love to give, Gu Jun Pyo—to Ha Jae Kyung and to a family, too."

"Geum Jan Di…," he muttered.

"Sure, you'll fight…," and her lips crinkled up in amusement at the image of it. "That's a given since you're so stubborn and short-tempered."

"Ya! Look who's talking, Geum Jan Di!"

Rather than snapping back, she only chuckled good-naturedly—maybe Ji Hoo had mellowed her.

And Jun Pyo couldn't help but smile. He had to admit to himself that he'd missed hearing that unique laugh of hers.

"I know I have a temper, too," she admitted. "…but Ji Hoo puts up with it. Not only that, but he loves me for it. He loves me for who I am, flaws and all."

Tightening his lips, he turned away from her again. Somehow, after all these years, it still wasn't easy to hear about how much she and Ji Hoo loved one another…

Jan Di inched closer to her former lover, staring at his broad back. "The same goes for you, Gu Jun Pyo."

He turned to face her fully again. "What?"

"Jae Kyung Unnie doesn't mind your temper or your stubbornness," Jan Di continued, "…or your ignorance, or—"

"Ya, Geum Jan Di!"

Immediately, Jan Di ceased her ramble. And she laughed at herself for going overboard. "Mianhae, Gu Jun Pyo. What I meant to say was that, despite all those things, Jae Kyung Unnie loves you. I think she even loves to fight with you a little bit…"

Jun Pyo shook his head while fighting back a smile.

"She accepts you and loves you for who you truly are. That's a really precious gift. And…she really wants to make you happy. I think she would try to be whatever you wanted her to be…"

Growing serious, he said, "She doesn't have to be anyone else."

Happy to hear that, Jan Di smiled.

After that, they walked together for awhile and ended up at the playground. They took seats on the swings—in the very spot where they'd had their first kiss.

Jan Di remembered that day well. They were in the middle of a fight over Jun Pyo beating up Ga Eul's date on a double-date they went on. But when Jan Di found out what a slimeball the guy was she'd attempted to apologize to Jun Pyo. She'd even offered him an apology apple. But Jun Pyo had gotten on her nerves when he demanded that she apologize cutely and call him Oppa—all in front of Ji Hoo and Woo Bin—so she'd stormed off in humiliation.

Afterward, Jun Pyo had asked to meet her. Grudgingly, she went to the playground. When she got there, she was stunned to find the place entirely illuminated by beautiful strings of lights.

* * *

Jan Di could see that moment now…

 _Awed, "You…you…," she muttered._

" _You…you," he repeated in tender amusement. "You're so easily pleased by simple things."_

 _Jan Di smiled. "It's really beautiful, Gu Jun Pyo. It's like Christmas."_

" _What's so great about Christmas?"_

" _Just think about it, and you'll be happy."_

" _I don't remember once being happy about it," he replied._

After his unusual statement, Jun Pyo and she sat on the swings and talked of Christmas. And Jun Pyo explained why he hated the holiday so much. Then, he'd asked about her family and the kimchi they made. He'd said he wanted to try it. And then he did something she never expected him to do. He'd kneeled before her, professing that he wanted to go to her home every day.

And they shared their first kiss…

Jan Di wasn't entirely sure, but she felt as though it was that moment when she really fell for him…

* * *

Tonight, as they sat there, she watched him. He wore a far-off look. She imagined he was thinking of memories, too.

"You're capable of doing romantic things, you know, Gu Jun Pyo?" she said, and their eyes met. "So, I know you can make Unnie happy."

Jun Pyo smiled faintly and returned to gazing out ahead. They stayed for a bit longer, sitting there in rare comfortable silence and enjoying the relatively warm winter evening. At one point, Jun Pyo even got up and pushed her on the swing, bringing forth a smile and laughter from both.

. . .

Jun Pyo offered to take Jan Di home, but she decided to go on her own. But before they parted ways, they shared a hug. It was a friendly one—warm and comforting. It felt nice, she thought, being in his arms again.

 _A lot has changed, Gu Jun Pyo, yet a lot has stayed the same…_ And Jan Di had the feeling some things would never change…

* * *

When Jan Di got home, Ji Hoo was there waiting. Even though she'd sent him a message telling him where she'd gone, she could sense the worry in him.

Jan Di greeted her husband-to-be, and he responded by asking if everything was alright.

"Yes, it is now. Gu Jun Pyo just wanted to talk about some fears he has. I think he feels better now."

"Good," and Ji Hoo paused. "So, does Ha Jae Kyung know he went to meet you?"

"I don't know," Jan Di said, placing a finger to her chin. "I was planning to give her a call tonight to check on her, though. I'll mention it then."

"That's probably a good idea."

"Yea, I don't want to be keeping secrets from anyone, and it was really no big deal. We just talked," she said, as much for Ji Hoo's benefit as pleading her case with Ha Jae Kyung.

"I know," and he tucked his hands into his pockets. "But these things can be misconstrued..."

"Yes, I know. Don't worry, Ji Hoo-ah. I'll take care of it."

He nodded.

. . .

"So, have you eaten?" she asked when the silence persisted.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!" And Jan Di rushed off toward the kitchen. But before she could get very far, Ji Hoo caught her by the wrist. When he spun her around, she noticed how gravely serious his face appeared.

"Wh-what's wrong, Ji Hoo?"

And then he brought his hands up to her cheeks. Cupping her face, he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was raw, passionate, and more forceful than usual. It was as if he was trying to make some point with his lips. Jan Di stood there ramrod still as Ji Hoo moved his lips insistently over hers. His fingers trailed down her jaw and settled on her neck.

When he finally parted from her, Jan Di worked to catch her breath. "Wh-what was that all about?"

"Don't have second thoughts," was his reply.

"What?"

Ji Hoo simply gave her a knowing look.

And Jan Di sighed. "Oh, Ji Hoo-ah… That wasn't what tonight was about at all. And not for him either. You don't have anything to worry about!"

Ji Hoo tried to smile, but he still felt uneasy.

"Do I need to convince you?" she asked.

He stood there silent.

So, placing her hands at the side of his neck, she brought him down and pressed her lips to his in a quick but meaningful kiss. After breaking the kiss, she looked deep into his suddenly emotional eyes. "I love you, and that's never going to change."

Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers—saying nothing but nodding against her.

"OK, I'm going to make dinner for us now!" she announced and bounded off like a small child eager to play with her toys. But she stopped midway to look back at her statuesque fiancé. "Ya, Yoon Ji Hoo," she called out. "Why don't you help me in the kitchen? It'll be fun!"

Jan Di loved when they cooked together. It was always fun and a little playful. At first, Ji Hoo had been all business when it came to cooking, but she'd gotten him to lighten him. They always accomplished their task, yet they savored the quality time together, more than the meal. Jan Di especially loved the feel of his fingertips upon her hips when he tied her apron for her, as well as stirring together—holding the same spoon. That tradition began when she was stirring a thick concoction and he'd suggested that her wrist must be getting tired. So, he'd placed his hand over hers and mixed along with her. Clearly, he'd just wanted to be near her, and that was fine with Jan Di. In fact, it was incredibly cute and sweet.

Ji Hoo smiled affectionately at his waiting bride-to-be. She was so adorable, and she always knew just how to cheer him up. Nodding, he followed her into the kitchen.

"You'd better tie up your hair," he said, once inside with her.

Jan Di agreed and slipped her hair tie down from her wrist and over her hand. "Will you do it for me?" she asked with a little smile, handing him the hair tie.

Ji Hoo took the tie from her. Gracefully, he swept her long hair up into a bun and secured it with the tie. Afterward, he took a moment to graze his fingers along her bare neck. And he leaned forward to trail a few kisses down the length of it. Jan Di giggled, enjoying the moment before suggesting they start cooking.

* * *

 _The Day of the Wedding…_

Jan Di awoke in Ji Hoo's arms in his bed. After dinner, she'd talked to Jae Kyung on the phone for about an hour and then slipped into Ji Hoo's room. He was already asleep when she got in, so she'd snuggled in beside him and passed out.

Thankfully, Jan Di had sorted out the Gu Jun Pyo thing with Jae Kyung.

Even though she'd offered, Jan Di had chosen not to spend the night with her soon-to-be-married friend last night because she was staying at the Gu Mansion. Jae Kyung had said that she would insist to Madam Kang that she needed her bridesmaids, but Jan Di still felt uncomfortable running into Jun Pyo's imperious mother—and would greatly prefer staying with Ji Hoo. So, she politely declined and told Jae Kyung that she'd see her in the morning. And Ga Eul was in agreement.

This morning, Jan Di attempted to slip out of her fiancé's embrace without waking him, but he stirred and held onto her. As his eyes fluttered open, he let out a pleasurable sigh upon waking up with her next to him. "I didn't hear you come in last night, but I'm glad you're here now…," he whispered, as he nuzzled against her cheek and neck. It seemed like he wanted to get something started.

It was tempting—very, very tempting…

Closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his lips and nose playing upon her skin, she mumbled, "Yeah, it was a little late when I got off the phone." She murmured, 'mmm,' as he continued his ministrations, and began digging his fingers into her back.

She got lost in the sensations for a moment… She reluctantly attempted to get up again, but Ji Hoo seemed set on keeping her there.

Sleepily, he asked, "Where are you going, my otter?" while hugging her tighter and massaging the muscles of her lower back.

 _Oh, Ji Hoo… Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be…_

A small sigh escaped her lips.

"I have to get up to go and help Jae Kyung Unnie. It's her wedding day, after all."

 _Jae Kyung Unnie and Gu Jun Pyo's wedding day…_

Jan Di wasn't sure how she felt about it or even what she _should_ be feeling about it… There were feelings of happiness, of course, mixed with a bit of nostalgia... But for now, it was mainly a sense of duty—there were so many things to be done, and she needed to get to them. Perhaps later she would feel something more about today…

Disappointed, Ji Hoo muttered, "Oh, right," with his eyes half-closed and still embracing her.

"Did you forget?" she asked with a chuckle, as she appreciated his warm chocolate eyes peeking out from underneath his drooping lids.

"No," and rotating, he glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "It's just early… Do you have to go so soon?" he practically pouted. "I'm not meeting Jun Pyo for another two hours."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Ji Hoo kissed her forehead and rolled them over, to where he was on his back and her cheek was resting against his broad chest. He closed his eyes again and held her there. He didn't seem to be planning on letting her go anytime soon. Had he completely ignored her?

"I'd like to stay here longer with you, Ji Hoo-ah, believe me, but brides need more time to get ready than grooms," she explained.

"Mm," he nodded and finally loosened his hold on her. She gave him one last hug and a kiss to the cheek before disentangling.

And Jan Di got out of bed. "I'll see you later."

"Do you need a ride?" he asked.

"No, it's OK. Go back to sleep," she replied.

"OK," he tossed her a warm smile and a wave. Then, he nestled back into his cocoon of covers.

Ji Hoo didn't need to be told twice about that. And before leaving the room, Jan Di smiled affectionately at the man she loved, who had already fallen fast asleep again.

* * *

 _Later that Morning…_

Jan Di met up with Ga Eul, and the two of them went to Jun Pyo's home. Upon arrival at the Gu Mansion, Jan Di and Ga Eul were welcomed in by Butler Lee.

Jan Di missed Jun Pyo's stern but lovable grandmother—who had made the humiliating experience of working as Jun Pyo's maid much more tolerable—but she'd always liked Butler Lee, too. He was a devoted employee and an affable gentleman. He'd always been kind to her, and Jan Di was relieved to be greeted by him, rather than the lady of the house.

"It's so good to see you again, Miss," the loyal butler said, bowing deeply to her.

Jan Di bowed back, and then she threw him for a loop by giving him a hug. Butler Lee, being the epitome of politeness that he was, gently hugged her back. After, he smiled and nodded to her.

Next, Jan Di began to introduce Ga Eul but recalled that she'd already met him—at the horse race. Butler Lee likewise greeted and bowed before Ga Eul. Then, Jan Di asked about Gu Jun-Hee, and Butler Lee told her that Ms. Gu had just returned from Austria but would be there in plenty of time for the wedding. For the sake of politeness, Jan Di also asked about Madam Kang. Butler Lee informed that the madam was at a breakfast meeting with Ha Jae Kyung's parents.

Knowing Jun Pyo's mother was away put Jan Di at ease, but thinking like that made her feel weak.

Why was she still treading on thin ice with Madam Kang, anyway? It wasn't like they were going to have a family connection, but because she was marrying Ji Hoo—and was close with Jae Kyung—it was inevitable that she would run into the imperious lady at events, such as this special occasion today. Oh, Jan Di knew that Ji Hoo would never drag her to a social event that made her uncomfortable, but she didn't want to prevent him from attending functions or from seeing his friends. And she refused to hide away like some sniveling coward.

Besides, she had stood up to the former Chairwoman before, and she could do it again if need be. But for the sake of everyone involved—and today of all days—she would do her utmost to be hospitable.

"This way, Miss Geum Jan Di, Miss Chu Ga Eul," Butler Lee said, ushering them toward the stairwell. "Miss Ha Jae Kyung is waiting upstairs for you in her room."

As they followed the loyal servant, Jan Di's eyes wandered the lavish foyer. It had been quite some time since she'd been there, and even though the place didn't hold a lot of fond memories for her, there were definitely some…

Like, there was the time Jun Pyo cared for her after the Shinwha masses viciously turned on her. And there was the time he'd given her his chair _to test out_ for him, while she was working as his maid. She'd woken covered by a blanket and assumed it was him. And there was even the first time she was there…

Despite her anger over being kidnapped, given a forced makeover, and him suggesting that they secretly date, Jan Di looked back on it fondly now. She grinned to herself as she recalled how she'd given him a piece of her mind that day, bluntly informing him that you don't buy friends with money but instead earn them through love and loyalty. It was a lesson he learned well.

Yes, this home had been a stifling place for Jun Pyo, as well as the setting of much heartache, but it also took Jan Di back to many a pleasant memory—even memories of Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong…

Just then, Jan Di was stirred by her name being shouted from the top of the stairwell—an action that would never have been tolerated had the madam been home. Jan Di looked up and smiled widely upon recognizing four maids rushing down the stairs. They were ones she'd worked with during her brief stint as Jun Pyo's maid. Funnily, they had snubbed her at first, but they quickly came to appreciate—and even befriend—her after she stood up to Jun Pyo on their behalf.

When the jubilant quartet reached Jan Di, there were squeals of delight and the exchange of hugs, and then Jan Di introduced Ga Eul to the maids.

Butler Lee watched, smiling, until the women finished having their moment, and then he led them all upstairs to the guest room that Ha Jae Kyung was occupying. Jan Di noticed that it was right next to the one she had once stayed in.

When the girls walked into Jae Kyung's room, she was sitting before the mirror, surrounded by her wedding planner and a team of hairdressers and makeup artists. Before they could speak, the heiress caught sight of Jan Di and Ga Eul in the mirror, and she spun around.

"You're here! Oh, thank goodness!" and Jae Kyung shooed her fussy hairdresser away and stood. Rushing over, she threw her arms around Jan Di and then Ga Eul.

"Happy Wedding Day, Unnie!" Jan Di said, hugging the bride.

"Gomawo!"

"How are you feeling?" Jan Di asked.

"Yes, are you nervous, Unnie?" Ga Eul chimed in.

After taking a deep breath and releasing it, Jae Kyung replied, "I'm OK. Not too nervous…"

"Well, you look beautiful, Unnie," Jan Di said, and Ga Eul readily nodded.

With a sigh, Jae Kyung asked, "You really think so?"

"Of course, Unnie."

"Are these the bridesmaids?" Jae Kyung's wedding planner—a snooty twig of a woman—interjected.

"Yes," Jae Kyung replied.

The woman looked Jan Di and Ga Eul over thoroughly as if they required her approval. Then, the stuck-up twit nodded, as if they were OK, and instructed them to sit in two cushioned chairs on each side of Jae Kyung. She barked a few orders at the hairdressers and makeup artists, instructing them on what to do to make the girls _beautiful_ , as she said. And the hairdressers began fussing with the girls' hair, while the makeup artists started applying powder without reservation.

After they finished, Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged a look. They seemed to agree, so politely, Jan Di asked if their makeup could be softened a bit. One of the cosmetic girls subtly sneered behind their backs, but Jae Kyung heard and snapped at her, "Ya, they can have whatever they want, arasso?!"

She quickly bowed. "Yes, of course, Miss!"

"And treat them respectfully, or I'll fire you!" the heiress pointed sharply at the suddenly submissive woman. And then Jae Kyung eyed the wedding planner, "all of you..."

That got all of them to be extra cordial and accommodating, even the snooty wedding planner.

. . .

The wedding was being held in the JK Group's hotel in Seoul. The ceremony would take place in a small chapel attached to the hotel, and the reception would take place in the largest ballroom. But the entire hotel had been seized to accommodate the wedding of the year and its guests.

When Jan Di had walked in that morning, she was in awe of the place. She'd visited there before, finding it to be quite beautiful, and she could certainly see why it was rated one of the finest hotels in the country—and in the world. But for Jae Kyung's winter wedding, it had been transformed into something far more magnificent. Everywhere imaginable, there were white roses, carnations, and gardenia. Strings of lights and strands of crystal beads were hung, forming elegant tapestries from the crystal chandeliers. And lovely birch branches dressed in lights adorned the entryway to the reception desk. It was practically magical.

Jan Di and Ga Eul took a few minutes to wander around the winter wonderland. Then, tucking aside their wonderment, they went to Jae Kyung's dressing area.

* * *

 _An Hour Before the Ceremony…_

While Jan Di and Ga Eul were helping Jae Kyung finish getting ready, Jun-Hee entered the room. "Jan Di-ah!" she shouted. Jun Pyo's noona rushed to Jan Di and threw her arms around her. "Unnie! I'm so glad you made it!"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss my little brother's wedding!" _At least not one of his own choosing…_ Jun-Hee had been unable to support Jun Pyo's last almost-wedding to Jae Kyung, but this time she was able to be there and be happy for him.

Jun-Hee greeted Ga Eul and went to Jae Kyung. "You look beautiful, Ha Jae Kyung," she said, giving her a hug.

Jae Kyung smiled brightly. "Thank you, Unnie."

. . .

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Jun Pyo took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Well, I guess this is it," he said, as he adjusted his tie. And Yi Jeong checked to see that it was straight for him.

"Are you feeling good about this, Jun Pyo-ah?" Woo Bin asked from his seat on the couch.

The Shinwha heir nodded.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo looked on from across the room. In that moment, he realized that, ever since he'd arrived, he'd been watching Jun Pyo closely for any signs of hesitation. And Jun Pyo _did_ seem nervous him, but no more so than any man would be on such an important day.

 _It's nothing like last time…_ , Ji Hoo told himself.

Oddly, Ji Hoo was suffering far more than Jun Pyo. In fact, the Golden Boy's stomach was entirely knotted up. And he had to keep reminding himself that everything was fine. _This time is different_ , he repeated in his head like a mantra…

Ji Hoo's fears all began when Jun Pyo expressed his uncertainty about the marriage and told them of his argument with Jae Kyung. And then Jan Di had met with Jun Pyo…

It seemed like all was resolved, that everything was fine, but something still felt not quite right to Ji Hoo. And he'd been meaning to have a serious heart-to-heart with Jun Pyo before his wedding. Only, the opportunity hadn't presented itself. Or, maybe he'd had plenty of chances, and that was just an excuse? Maybe he just lost his nerve because he was afraid of what Jun Pyo might say…

The time was flying by while Ji Hoo worked up his courage to say something. And before he knew it, it was almost time for Jun Pyo to walk down the aisle…

He finally made up his mind.

Ji Hoo knew that he was bringing up ancient history—and at the worst possible time—but he had to know. He needed to hear it from Jun Pyo's own lips. There was just enough time left…

Yes, he needed to be absolutely sure, so before Jun Pyo could exit the room, he grabbed his best friend by the crook of the arm and pulled him aside.

"Ya, Yoon Ji Hoo! What's your problem?" Jun Pyo demanded.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked back in confusion.

"It's OK. We won't be long. Go on ahead," Ji Hoo urged F2. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong just stood there for a moment, until Ji Hoo gave a subtle nod.

Yi Jeong seemed to understand that this was something between the two of them, so he placed an arm around Woo Bin. "Let's go take our places, and you should check on that girlfriend of yours." Woo Bin nodded, and the two left.

Once they were gone, Jun Pyo yanked his arm away from Ji Hoo. "What the hell's gotten into you, Ji Hoo?"

Taking a deep breath, Ji Hoo decided to just say it. "I just need to be sure of something, Jun Pyo-ah…"

"What?"

"Is this…really what you want to do? Do you really want to get married today to Ha Jae Kyung?"

Jun Pyo stared at Ji Hoo, horrified. "Have you gone crazy, Yoon Ji Hoo?!"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "No. I just want to make sure _you_ are of sound mind."

The comment earned a scowl from Jun Pyo. At one time, it might have earned a punch, too, but Jun Pyo had softened.

His breathing rate increased, and Ji Hoo continued in a low tone of voice, "What I mean is…I want to see you happy, and if you're not happy—completely happy—then you shouldn't go through with this."

"What the hell, Ji Hoo? Nice time to bring this up!" Jun Pyo shouted. "It's a little late for that now, isn't it?!"

"I know the timing is bad, but timing be damned if it comes to your lifelong happiness. I just need to know right now…is this really what you want to do?"

Jun Pyo scoffed. "You've really lost it, haven't you? What the hell is wrong with you?"

 _What the hell_ _ **is**_ _wrong with me?_ Ji Hoo mentally berated himself. What would happen if his words rang true, and Jun Pyo began to rethink the whole thing? Even worse, what if he started thinking about Jan Di again…

Perhaps he was foolish to think such thoughts as were in his head right now, but he had to know. And he had to do what was best for his best friend in the world…

"I just need to be sure that this is what you want."

"Where's this coming from?" Jun Pyo demanded. "What right do you have to question my decision?!"

Ji Hoo sighed. "It's not that. I like Ha Jae Kyung a lot, and I don't want to see her hurt…"

"You don't want to see her hurt, but you want me to leave her? That makes no sense!"

"I'm not saying you should leave her, but you are my brother, and I want to see you happy. Besides, just the other day you weren't even sure you wanted to marry her…"

"We had a fight! And I was…nervous…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "OK, then. If that's all it was… So long as it wasn't about…"

"It's not about her!" Jun Pyo defended. "You know, you really have a lot of nerve, Yoon Ji Hoo!" and Jun Pyo shoved him hard in the chest.

"Jun Pyo, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you or question your motives," and Ji Hoo bowed his head slightly in shame. "But you asked for my help before, back then…and I just stood idly by."

And Jun Pyo got his meaning.

"If not for Ha Jae Kyung," Ji Hoo continued, "you would've been married to her long before this, and you would have been miserable…"

"Back then, yes! But things are different now!"

Ji Hoo nodded. "OK, good. I just needed to hear you say that."

Jun Pyo heaved a sigh before speaking, "I guess I appreciate what you're trying to do… You want to make sure I'm happy, right? Well, don't worry. I'm happy."

"Really, Jun Pyo-ah?" and Ji Hoo's lips barely twitched.

"Really, you dummy! Look, I know what Jae thinks, and I know what you're thinking now… Yes, I loved Jan Di a lot, and maybe," he paused before going on, "maybe I'll always love her..."

At that, Ji Hoo felt his body tense up.

Jun Pyo observed his best friend, now stretched tighter than a rubber band. "Ya, listen here, Yoon Ji Hoo! I'll always love Geum Jan Di, but I am in love with Ha Jae Kyung now. That last time was completely different, and you should know that!"

Jun Pyo rubbed the back of his neck. "I know I kind of freaked out the other day, but I'm feeling much better about it now. I really want to marry the Monkey Girl. She...makes me happy."

Ji Hoo sighed in relief. "Jun Pyo-ah, I'm so glad. I'm happy for you." And they briefly clasped hands.

"Yeah, so relax," Jun Pyo demanded, placing a hand on Ji Hoo's shoulder. He gave a gentle squeeze before barking, "You don't have to worry about me trying to steal Geum Jan Di away from you, you idiot!"

Ji Hoo let out a small laugh. "OK, good to know."

. . .

After a brief awkward silence, the two men collided in a hug. It lasted until Jun Pyo suddenly shoved Ji Hoo out the door. "Now, get out before you make me late!"

* * *

 _Just Before the Ceremony…_

The bridesmaids were told that it was nearly time, but Jae Kyung asked for a moment alone with Jan Di. So, Ga Eul left the dressing room with the wedding planner to go and find Yi Jeong.

When it was just the two of them, Jae Kyung turned to Jan Di. Fighting back tears, so as not to ruin her makeup, she thanked Jan Di for her friendship—and for everything else—and then she gave her a hug.

"Are you ready, Unnie?" Jan Di asked. Taking a deep breath, Jae Kyung smiled and nodded. And she gave Jan Di one last hug.

* * *

Jan Di left Jae Kyung's suite. As she made her way toward the chapel, Jan Di caught sight of Madam Kang heading in. Madam Kang turned, and the Wonder Girl's eyes locked with the cold ones of Jun Pyo's tyrannical mother. And the lady stopped to watch Jan Di like a snake eyeing its incapacitated prey.

Jan Di still got a sick feeling in her stomach whenever Madam Kang was around… How was it that the woman could still affect her so? She needed to get over it, once and for all!

Jan Di was certain that Madam Kang would expect her to avoid her, but instead, the common girl walked straight up to the former Chairwoman. Jan Di looked her in the eyes and bowed before her. "Congratulations, Madam," Jan Di spoke formally.

Madam Kang pursed her lips in that haughty manner of hers, and she gave her the barest of nods.

Jan Di had thought the woman might have changed after Jun Pyo's accident and after her husband woke up, but she still had the same arrogant way about her.

It seemed that Kang Hee Soo had nothing to say to her, so Jan Di bowed again and prepared to leave. But then the 'Witch' spoke, "I know that you spent time with my son yesterday."

Jan Di stopped mid-turn to face Madam Kang again. _Figures… She must have had us spied on. She probably has pictures and everything…_

Keeping a solemn face, she replied, "I did, Madam."

Madam Kang gave Jan Di a disapproving look before saying, "I know that my son was having _doubts_ about his marriage…"

 _How does she find out all of this?!_

"But I also know that you didn't capitalize on that. It's good to know that you have learned to show some class."

The domineering woman was, as always, sharp-tongued, quick to make her point, and insulting…

And Jan Di had to stand up for herself. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Despite what you may think of me, Madam, I'm not in the habit of stealing fiancés. Besides, I have my own."

Thinning her lips, the madam replied, "Well, it's good to know that you can be trusted now."

Jan Di was flabbergasted. Had the woman learned nothing from Jun Pyo's accident?! After all, it was because of _her_ that Jan Di had left, to protect her loved ones— _Ga Eul and Ji Hoo._ At least indirectly, it was all because of her. It was because of her that Jun Pyo was on that island. It was because of her that he was rundown by the disgruntled ex-employee! And it was because of _her_ that he lost his memory, forgetting all about the woman he loved!

But when Jan Di stopped to think about it, she realized how very different her life would be now if none of that had happened… She might not even be with Ji Hoo. And while she wasn't glad that Jun Pyo had suffered, when she thought of all her times with Ji Hoo never happening, it made her heart ache. Perhaps the wicked witch had played her role to perfection, only bringing about what was always supposed to happen… So, could she really blame her for that?

. . .

"I also know that you convinced my son to go through with his marriage, and _that_ is appreciated."

 _Wow, that must have been very difficult for her to say_ …, Jan Di thought bitterly.

But the former Chairwoman was not finished. "My son doesn't always know what's best for him, or make the best decisions…," and she shot Jan Di a look as she said it. "He's still very immature, so sometimes he needs a little... _guidance_ …"

Now, Jan Di was livid. The subtle dig at her aside, Jan Di could certainly not allow Jun Pyo's mother to think that she too was some puppeteer tugging on Jun Pyo's strings to make him do what she wanted.

Steeling herself, Jan Di spoke, "You should know, Madam, that I didn't convince Gu Jun Pyo of anything. I simply helped to remind him of how he feels for Jae Kyung and to ease some of his fears," and staring straight into the dark eyes of the Medusa without blinking, Jan Di added, "I'd never try to control someone or make their decisions for them."

Jan Di watched Madam Kang stiffen, and though she kept her composure, Jan Di was sure that she was writhing in anger underneath those stylish clothes of hers. But rather than condemning the Wonder Girl for her ill manners, or firing an insult back, or even storming off, she chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed one bit, Geum Jan Di." Her words were spoken in apparent humor, but the name came out in a sour, biting way. And Jan Di assumed it was the same as an insult.

Calmly, Jan Di replied, "I suppose not, Madam."

Madam Kang sneered in derision. Holding her nose up even higher in the air, she added, "I would have thought that Yoon Ji Hoo would have a positive influence on you, but it seems not."

And there it was—the blatant insult.

Doing her best to remain composed, Jan Di stood there.

"Anyway, your service is appreciated, but I do hope you manage to keep your distance from Jun Pyo in the future. Perhaps your fiancé can help with that..."

And Jan Di's lips parted.

It was infuriating to her! Would this woman never stop until she'd completely torn her down? What more did she want?! She wasn't with her son, and he was marrying the person she originally picked for him! Did she now want a promise that she would never see Gu Jun Pyo again? How was that ever going to work?

Knowing the logic of Jun Pyo's cruel mother, she probably thought Jan Di had lost Jun Pyo and was only marrying Ji Hoo to keep close to her former love…

Putting on a strong face, Jan Di said, "I want you to know that I'm very happy about this union, and not because it's a smart match, but because they are in love. I am greatly pleased that Gu Jun Pyo is happy, just as he deserves to be. I'm sure that is how you feel about it, too."

The Madam smirked.

. . .

"But as far as keeping my distance from Gu Jun Pyo, that is unlikely."

"Is that so?"

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, it's inevitable. I _am_ going to see your son, Madam, and probably often—because I'm marrying his best friend. That means that we will be in each other's lives. And not to mention, we are also friends. I hope you can accept that."

Madam Kang scoffed and prepared to walk off, but then Jan Di spoke again. "Excuse me, Madam, but there's one more thing…"

She stopped, and Jan Di took a deep breath before continuing, "I want you to know that I'll always love Gu Jun Pyo. Oh, but there's no need to be worried about that. I won't ever interfere in his relationship. You have my word on that. I love my fiancé and my good friend, Ha Jae Kyung, very much. I would never hurt them. When I say I'll always love Jun Pyo, I mean as a friend only. I care about him deeply, and we have a special bond, but it will never go beyond friendship. He feels a similar connection with me; I believe. We have both moved on and are happy with the ones we've chosen, but we will remain friends."

Madam Kang gave a half-laugh. Shaking her head, she said, "You are very bold. You really haven't changed at all, but…"

She looked Jan Di over.

"Despite that, I will say that today you look…," and the lady paused, glancing away as if it was very difficult for her, "somewhat sophisticated in the dress you are wearing."

Jan Di's lips parted. Did she actually just compliment her?

And Jan Di glanced down at her dress. It was the color of ivory, to match the winter theme, and had a lace neckline and sleeves with floral patterns embroidered into it.

"I see that Ha Jae Kyung's team did their work well," the imperious lady said.

"Kamsahamnida, Madam. And please forgive the correction, but _I_ chose the dress."

Madam Kang exhaled through her nose. Then, she nodded, and with the barest of smiles, she walked away.

It was strange to Jan Di. There had only been one other time Madam Kang had even come close to complimenting her, but just then, she seemed to have shown her the slightest bit of begrudging respect—or, at least acceptance.

Either way, it felt good to tell Madam Kang off like that, and adrenaline was coursing through Jan Di's body. She took a deep, calming breath in preparation for walking down the aisle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo had caught sight of Jan Di standing there with Madam Kang. Like any good firefighter, he sensed her distress immediately. In fact, he had been carefully listening for the emergency bell the entire day, for even though Jan Di said she was completely over it—and he believed her—he feared it would be an emotional day for her.

He'd wanted to sneak out to see Jan Di before the ceremony, but he hadn't gotten the chance. And now, as he went to meet her, he saw her there with Jun Pyo's reptilian mother… Surely, Madam Kang would have no reason to do anything to Jan Di now, but still, he hated the vile woman—for all that she had put the woman he loved through.

Looking on with concern, Ji Hoo prepared to go to her rescue, if he felt his beloved needed it. But then, Madam Kang walked away—after Jan Di said something that he couldn't quite hear but was sure she deserved.

And then, Jan Di turned toward him. Immediately, Ji Hoo was stricken by how gorgeous she looked… Her hair was up in an elegant bun; her makeup was soft and beautiful, and she wore this amazing lacy dress… She looked incredible. Each day, she dazzled him more and more, like no other woman had—not even Seo Hyun. And he planned to tell her so.

But first, he wanted to make sure she was OK…

When she caught him looking, she gave him a faint smile. And he came toward her. As he approached, she put on a full one.

"Ji Hoo-ah," she greeted.

"Jan Di-ah," he touched her arm in a comforting manner. "You're trembling. Are you alright?"

"Yes," she assured.

"What did she say to you?" he asked, suddenly growing very defensive.

Jan Di pursed her lips as if considering how much information to give him. "Nothing unexpected," she finally said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked worriedly, and lowering his voice, he reminded her, "You don't have to pretend to be strong with me."

She smiled at those familiar words. "I'm not pretending. You give me strength, remember? …And besides, I'm really OK."

Ji Hoo nodded, deciding to leave well enough alone, once and for all. "Good."

Turning toward her, he asked, "How do I look?"

She observed him, but there was really no need for him to ask. "Perfect, as usual," she replied, smiling.

He was dressed in black, which was not a color he usually wore, but it looked good on him. "I love this suit, by the way. Is it a new one?"

"It is. How sweet of you to notice," he grinned. "And I take it this is new," he said, motioning toward her dress.

"This old thing?" she smirked. "No, I've had it for years, but I only take it out for special occasions."

He leaned in, and his lips danced across her ear. "Well, you should take it out more often…," he whispered suggestively.

"Oh, you like it, then?" she whispered back.

"Yes, I do… I can't express just how much I like it here and now, but rest assured, I plan to show you later…"

Jan Di sucked in her breath at the sudden excitement she felt over hearing his words, and she found herself dying to find out what he had in store for her…

But this was not the time or place to think about that.

By now, the other members of the wedding party were lined up in front of them—Ga Eul with Yi Jeong and Jun-Hee with Woo Bin. The men were dressed in individualized black suits with white rose boutonnieres pinned to their jackets. And the other two bridesmaids wore their own unique ivory dresses. The wedding planner then came by and handed each of the bridesmaids a long-stemmed red gerbera daisy bouquet.

And Ji Hoo extended his arm to Jan Di. As they waited for the Wedding March to begin, Ji Hoo took a moment to gaze upon Jan Di's loveliness again. "You really do look incredible, Jan Di-ah," he whispered.

She smiled up at him and whispered, "Thank you, and so do you."

The music began, and the wedding commenced…

Looking beautiful, Ga Eul walked down the aisle on Yi Jeong's arm, followed by the equally breathtaking Jun-Hee, who was escorted by Woo Bin. And Jan Di and Ji Hoo went last, being Maid of Honor and Best Man. The bridesmaids took their places next to Jae Kyung, and the groomsmen stood by Jun Pyo.

The Shinwha heir was there at the altar, looking handsome in his distinctive black tux and anxiously awaiting Ha Jae Kyung.

Then, the bride entered, and everyone stood.

And Jae Kyung was stunning. To Jun Pyo, she appeared even more beautiful than the last time he saw her dressed in such attire. Of course, last time he wasn't thinking about that at all. He was only hoping for some escape without completely crushing her.

Jae Kyung gracefully marched down the aisle on her father's arm. At the front, he gave her a kiss and took his seat. And Jae Kyung handed her bouquet of red roses to Jan Di. The heiress met her husband-to-be's eyes, and they turned together to face the officiant.

As she turned, Jun Pyo noticed the lovely V-shape to the dress, which revealed Jae Kyung's swanlike neck and smooth, shapely back. She was so beautiful, and he appreciated her now more than ever…

The officiant greeted everyone, spoke a few words, and began the vows.

When the opportunity came for someone to object to the marriage, a wave of painful nostalgia washed over Jae Kyung, as she recalled their first almost-wedding on Jeju. That time, she had objected to the whole thing. As difficult as it was, it had been the right thing to do then, and she was glad she did it. Despite all the heartache she went through, it had all been worth it to be here with him now, not because of force or obligation, but because of love.

When the silence began, Jae Kyung noticed Jun Pyo glancing over at her out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps he wondered if she would speak up again. Only this time, he actually seemed _worried_ that she might. It was cute. She gave him a reassuring smile and said nothing…

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the officiant spoke. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung kissed, and everyone clapped.

. . .

* * *

Two hours later, it was all over. After months of planning and madness, it was done in a relative heartbeat.

The reception had been beautiful. The room was entirely lit up with Christmas lights. The ice blue tablecloths were lined with elegant place settings and votives, and there were silver candelabras and lovely centerpieces of white roses and cream carnations on each rectangular table.

After plenty of eating, drinking, and dancing, it was time for the happy couple to leave for their honeymoon and for the guests to go home. So, everyone wished Gu Jun Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung congratulations and bid them goodbye.

Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung were now flying off for their honeymoon, while Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went on _a date_ , and Woo Bin and his lady friend were off somewhere together, too. Meanwhile, Jan Di was driving back home with Ji Hoo in the mini cooper.

There was silence for half of the ride before Ji Hoo spoke. "Did you get enough to eat?" he asked.

But Jan Di was sure he really wanted to know if she was doing alright…

"Yes, plenty," she said. Ji Hoo nodded, but he kept glancing between her and the road.

"…In fact, I feel very content right now," she added, smiling sweetly over at him.

Ji Hoo inadvertently sighed in relief and then revealed a pearly smile. "I'm very glad to hear that." Then, he dropped one hand from the wheel, placing it over hers and resting it there for a moment.

Smiling to herself, Jan Di looked out of her side of the car. He gave her hand a quick squeeze before returning it to the wheel.

. . .

"Well, I suppose…we're next," Ji Hoo grinned. "Only three months to go…"

Jan Di nodded, and she tossed him a shy smile before returning her gaze out the window. "Yeah, depending on how quickly things move along for Woo Bin, or unless Ga Eul and Yi Jeong Sunbae decide to elope or something…"

Ji Hoo laughed. " _That_ …is entirely possible…"

"Mm, I know. He basically kidnapped her after the reception, and I have no idea where he was taking her…," Jan Di mumbled, and she went somewhere in her head.

When her nose wrinkled up in consternation, Ji Hoo chuckled. "Well, try not to worry, Jan Di-ah. Yi Jeong will take good care of Ga Eul, no matter what."

With a sigh, she replied, "I know. You're right," and she smiled.

Then, the eerie quiet began again, and Jan Di noticed that Ji Hoo looking over. "You really don't have to worry about me," she finally said. "I'm fine."

"It's not that," he responded. "I was…just thinking about how beautiful you look…"

Feeling foolish, Jan Di muttered, "Oh. Mianhae…"

"No need to be sorry, my otter." He took her hand, brought it to his lips, and placed a tender kiss upon her knuckle.

Jan Di smiled over at him, as he returned his eyes to the road. And then she recalled what he'd said before the wedding. She bit down coyly upon her lip. "So, you said that you were going to show me something later… What was it?"

Grinning, he kept his eyes out ahead. "You'll see…"

Now, Ji Hoo was off in his head. He thought it might sound crass to say his thoughts aloud, so he'd decided to show her instead…

For one, as much as he loved that dress on her, all he could think about since the moment he laid eyes on her was relieving her of it—undoing each button, perhaps even with his teeth, and then slowly peeling away the lacy garment to reveal inch-by-inch of her creamy back, and then watching it fall freely to the floor.

He'd start at her back and run his hands and lips all over her warm, soft skin…

In his mind, Ji Hoo was only intensifying his anticipation, and his body had already begun to respond. It was quickly becoming too much to take, so he shook away the thoughts, for now. But at the very first chance, he planned to do all that he had imagined so vividly…

* * *

 *****To Be Concluded*****


	8. Happiness Is Part II

**Chapter Eight: Finale: Happiness Is… (A Thing Called Happiness) Part II**

 _A/N: Hello, again! I'm sorry for the delay, but this took me much longer than expected, and I was traveling. Once more, due to length, I have split my final chapter into two. Shocker, right?! I just kept adding to it. Anyway, I'll put the two parts out in a row, but I'm still editing the last part, so give me a couple days. I hope it won't take longer than a few days..._

 _So, it's finally winding down… There is a lot of stuff in this chapter, and in the next (LAST ONE), I have a couple lemon-limes in store. Are you excited? Well, don't get your hopes up too much because I'm new at this, haha!_

 _This chapter killed me, but I still don't feel like it's very good. I just couldn't look at it anymore, though, so I'm putting it out, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy._

 _On another note, I created a teaser/trailer video for my third story_ _ **Like the Lotus: The Next Generation**_ _. It's sort of a rough draft. I will be making some additions to it, and I was limited on what clips I could find, but if you're reading that story and are interested then PM me, and I'll send you a link to it. It's just kind of my vision of what the story would look like onscreen. There may be some mild spoilers for later chapters, but nothing too obvious. I am also planning to do trailer/teasers for some of my other stories, at least the first two Lotus ones._

 _Ni fengle: You're crazy (in Chinese). Forgive me if this is incorrect. If it is, I blame Google, lol…_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights to the BOF characters._

 _ **WARNING: This chapter is suggestive, but next chapter will be M (probably tame M, but still M), so if you are underage or that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.**_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _Jayjayzek: Thank you for your review, my friend, and I greatly miss seeing your posts! That was a good question about Chul-Soo. I actually wrote another scene with him where he follows the girls to another bar (and gets beat on a little more, haha), but I took it out. I was going to do a little more with him, but mainly he was just thrown in to give the girls a little adventure and excitement._

 _ **To Guest/General Note:**_ _I've said this before, but I'll say it again. I appreciate that others have different opinions on the pairings, and yes, in the show the main story was about Jan Di and Jun Pyo. But_ _ **Fanfiction**_ _is about being creative and borrowing the characters from a show/book/movie that you enjoyed and continuing that story, or it's about changing something that you didn't like (An AU- Alternate Universe story, like this one is). Overall, I loved Boys Over Flowers, but yes, I preferred the Ji Hoo/Jan Di pairing over the Jun Pyo/Jan Di pairing. That is MY_ _ **opinion**_ _. I'm entitled to feel that way. And that is not even to say that I disliked Jun Pyo or Jun Pyo/Jan Di._

 _On another note, I constantly aspire to improve my writing, so I welcome all of you to give me feedback, even if critical. But please, I beg of you, don't make it about the_ _ **PAIRING**_ _. That is a waste of my time and YOURS because no one is going to change my mind about the 'couple' I like best. If, however, you want to tell me what pairing you like and request that I write about them, I am open to that—if I'm asked nicely; if the pairing I like is not bashed, and if I have the time and ideas. Arasso?_

 _On this site, we are all looking for entertainment. We all love reading, and many of us are aspiring writers. We writers do it for the love of writing, the love of the particular fandom we write about, as well as for improvement purposes. I am also an aspiring fiction writer, so I use fanfiction as a means of honing my skills. It's so much fun for me, and I really love to entertain others with my writing. And I'm so happy when I make someone else happy or when they are entertained in some way by one of my stories._

 _I also want to put this out there: Please keep in mind that a lot of effort goes into writing these stories on here, so positive feedback_ _ **or**_ _constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I, personally, spend an incredible amount of my free time writing, so I always really, really love hearing from you readers. It keeps me going during those late nights/early mornings when I'm ready to just give up and go to bed, haha. And yes, I often sacrifice sleep for my writing!_

 _Remember, everyone is entitled to his/her own opinions and preferences, but ideally, we should be able to express those in a positive way (without bringing others down). And even when giving criticism, it should be constructive. So, let's be encouraging of all the writers out there, even if pointing out something they need to work on. And a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has read and been supportive of me!_

 _Sorry for the ramble; I really hope you all enjoy this!_

* * *

Time passed in a virtual blink of an eye, and before Jan Di knew it, it was spring—and her wedding was right around the corner. She and Ji Hoo had chosen a spring wedding for all the good things it represented: life, growth, renewal, and love, amongst others. It was also a lovely time of year with the cherry blossoms in bloom.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo had originally planned to hold their spring wedding the following year, in order to have more time to prepare. For, even though they wanted a basic wedding, interning at the hospital and working at the Clinic left little to no time for anything else. Not to mention, even the simplest of weddings required planning, as Jae Kyung had pointed out.

And speaking of the newlywed heiress, the quick wedding was really all _her_ doing. When Jae Kyung heard about their plans, she offered her assistance, assuring them that with her help they could easily pull it off in a few months.

Honestly, Jan Di didn't know how she managed. As the wife of Gu Jun Pyo and the heiress to the massive JK Group Empire, she was extremely busy, too. But when Jan Di brought that up, Jae Kyung merely said that with money and influence, things could get done quickly.

Where had she heard such things before? Jan Di mused.

 _"Why wait so long?"_ Jae Kyung had argued _. "Haven't you waited long enough to be married?"_ And neither the Wonder Girl nor the Golden Boy had much of a counterargument to that. It was true—they'd waited a long time to be together, and they both wanted to be married badly.

So, after ensuring that it was, indeed, possible, they got to work on the wedding plans…

The obvious question, once the date was set, was where to hold it. And Jan Di and Ji Hoo had wracked their brains over this. They'd even invited Harabeoji into the decision-making process, but he had simply told them to choose wherever made them happy.

It was ultimately Ji Hoo who came up with the idea of where to have it…

* * *

 _Three Months Ago…_

Several weeks after Gu Jun Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung's wedding, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were studying a medical text together on the couch when he suddenly suggested, "Why don't we just have the wedding here—in our home?"

Jan Di smiled sweetly over at her fiancé. "You know, I love the way your mind works, Ji Hoo-ah. How did you get from communicable diseases to our wedding?" she teased.

Raising a brow, he asked, "Do you really want to know?"

She laughed a little at that. "No, not really. But…," and she pondered the idea, growing more and more excited by the second, "…that _is_ a wonderful idea. In fact, it's perfect!" Elated, she grabbed Ji Hoo by the cheeks and kissed his lips.

With an amused smile, he replied, "I'm glad you like the idea, my otter," and went right back to reading.

Jan Di's lips twitched in satisfaction, as she felt another weight being lifted off her chest. _Having the wedding here_ …, she mused. It did seem like the perfect place for two homebodies like them—and a simple choice. Or, so she thought…

But the lovebirds soon discovered that much more went into planning a wedding at home than they thought. There was the theme to be considered—Jan Di hadn't realized the endless possibilities for that. There was also the color scheme, the guest list, invitations, seating, catering, flowers, and a million other small details that went into planning even a _simple_ wedding.

Fortunately, Ha Jae Kyung was a veritable fountain of knowledge on the subject, and she had numerous connections in the world of special events. All their friends were willing to help, too.

The guest list was relatively small, as neither Jan Di nor Ji Hoo had large families. It was basically: F3, Jan Di's parents and brother, Ji Hoo's grandfather, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung, Jun-Hee, Master, and a handful of mutual friends of theirs from medical school and the hospital. Begrudgingly, Jan Di had also invited Ming. She had to fake her enthusiasm when Ji Hoo brought him up, but she ended up encouraging it, since they were longtime friends.

The seating and décor would be taken care of by Jae Kyung, who knew of a good rental place, and Woo Bin offered to get his construction guys to haul and set up the tables and chairs on the day of the wedding.

And from there, it all came together…

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

The final piece in the wedding was the food, which fell into place nicely when Bom Choon Sik overheard Ga Eul and Jan Di talking about it one day at the porridge shop. Eagerly, he offered to cater for them.

"Are you sure you can handle all that food, Master?" Jan Di asked. It was still a title she used with him, despite no longer working there.

The restauranteur assured her that he _could_ and would relish the challenge. As Choon Sik explained, he had a love for cooking, which he developed from a young age—because of his father—and he still had great culinary ambitions.

Jan Di admired Master for paying tribute to his father through his cooking, and she knew he wanted to help them out. But she also suspected that he hoped to showcase his talents to impress his mentor, of sorts, his father's former employer, Yoon Seok-Young.

"Well, I'm sure Ji Hoo won't mind, so…OK, you can do it. Thank you!" Jan Di said.

Master bounced up and down, clapping his hands like a child. He even offered to do it for free.

"You can't just make all that food for free! You'll go broke!" she argued. So, they ended up compromising, and Jan Di offered to at least help pay for the groceries, plus a little extra.

After the discussion, Bom Choon Sik headed off to the kitchen to start cooking, but then he turned back, as if a worry had stricken him. "Jan Di-ah," he asked tentatively, "I am…I mean, am I…invited to the wedding?"

Jan Di pretended to consider this for a long while before answering, "Of course you are!"

And Master was giddy as a schoolboy. Giggling, he pondered aloud on what he should wear for the 'Big Day' and muttered something about needing to get a facial beforehand. Then, he rushed off to the kitchen again, while Jan Di and Ga Eul exchanged a subtle eye roll.

"You just made his week," Ga Eul quipped.

The Wonder Girl smiled at her best friend. Even though their former boss **was** a bit strange, he was a good friend, and she appreciated him. "Well, I'm glad he's so excited. I'm excited, too."

"Well, _you_ are the bride," Ga Eul pointed out. "You're supposed to be excited. _Him_ , on the other hand…," and the teacher craned her neck to see what their cook friend was up to in the kitchen. Over the sound of rattling pots and pans, Ga Eul noticed him talking to himself and grinning.

The girls traded a shrug and a laugh.

Deciding to move on, Jan Di asked Ga Eul about the trip she and Yi Jeong Sunbae had won at the Wedding Contest. She was very curious, after all.

Blushing, the dark, sleek-haired girl glanced away, "Well, we haven't gone yet…because he said that he wants to save it."

"Save it, huh?"

"Yes."

"As in, Yi Jeong Sunbae plans to propose to you soon and wants to save it for your honeymoon?"

"I don't know," Ga Eul replied honestly.

"Well, I hope so!" Jan Di asserted, placing her hands on her hips. "He better not be thinking he's going to kidnap you and try something on vacation while you're unmarried!"

With a sigh, the straight-haired girl shook her head, "No, it's not like that." Ga Eul _could_ argue with Jan Di that she and Ji Hoo had done stuff while unmarried, but she knew it was no use—because Jan Di still had some suspicions about So Yi Jeong's intentions for her. But there was no doubt in Ga Eul's mind that her boyfriend would propose when the time was right to him. And she would wait for as long as she needed to.

After dropping the subject, the two friends casually conversed until their former boss stormed their table to discuss his thoughts on the wedding menu. Master suggested beginning the meal with traditional ceremonial wedding food, such as rice wine, rice cakes, chestnuts, and jujubes, and he reminded Jan Di of the symbolism behind those foods—chestnuts being for longevity and jujubes for fertility. Master giggled over the latter, and blushing, Jan Di glanced away.

Traditionally, the bride's parents presented the chestnuts and jujubes to the parents of the groom, but as Ji Hoo had no parents, Master suggested they could offer them to Ji Hoo's grandfather if they wanted. Jan Di liked the idea and was sure Ji Hoo would, too.

Master also suggested having pine and bamboo on the table to represent fidelity. He commented that the traditional red and blue clothing and the live chickens could be optional for them, but Jan Di was fairly certain Ji Hoo would want to opt-out of those traditions.

Next, Master asked about potential main and side dishes, tossing out some options that he thought would befit a wedding. And he asked about Jan Di's favorite foods. He knew some of her preferences, having been her friend and boss for years, but strangely he knew a lot about Ji Hoo's likes and dislikes, too.

After detailing to her a vague food addition that Ji Hoo despised, Jan Di questioned him, "But Master, how did you know that Ji Hoo doesn't like that?" It was pure coincidence that she even knew—and only because that particular spice happened to end up in his food one time, and Ji Hoo had practically gagged over it.

Master just gave her a cheesy grin and ran off without answering.

"Aigoo, that guy…," Jan Di muttered, fighting back a smile. It was a little bit disconcerting, though—her master's expansive knowledge of all things 'Yoon Ji Hoo.' But she decided to drop it.

"Well, that all sounds fine to me," Jan Di called out to her former employer. "I trust you to handle it, Master. Your food is always good."

Chook Sik stroked his chin from behind the counter. "OK, Jan Di-ah! I'll handle the menu, but I want you and Ji Hoo-ssi to taste everything!"

"Well, I don't know if Ji Hoo will have time for that, Master, but I'm here now. I could stay for a little while and try a few things."

He seemed disappointed by that, at first, but then gleefully exclaimed, "OK!" and ordered the girls not to go anywhere.

Jan Di agreed; although, she had no idea what she was getting herself into… And she and Ga Eul sat at a table chatting, while their former employer got busy whipping up dishes like some contestant on a cooking challenge.

When several customers entered, the new girl that Master had hired seated them and took their orders. Master then switched gears and began cooking pumpkin, abalone, seafood, and beef and mushroom porridge.

Once finished, he placed them on the counter for the lone employee to serve. When she appeared overwhelmed, Jan Di and Ga Eul offered to help, but Master immediately stopped them. Instead, he told them to sit down and served two of the bowls himself. And then he was right back experimenting with dishes for the wedding, all of which he brought out for the girls to try.

After taste-testing at least five different sauces for only three main dishes, Jan Di was convinced that the food at their wedding would be just as delicious as at Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung's. However, she wasn't so sure she'd be able to move after this…

Minutes later, Master brought out yet another special sauce that he'd concocted and instructed Jan Di to "Open up" as he dipped some onto the spoon. She began to protest, but as soon as she opened her mouth, he shoved it in. And he waited anxiously for her reaction.

"Mmm," Jan Di uttered. "I think I like this one the best." Nodding, Master prepared another heaping spoonful and stuck it between Ga Eul's barely parted lips.

* * *

When So Yi Jeong stepped through the doorway of the porridge shop to pick up his girlfriend, there she was—seated at a table, with her boss hovering over her, _feeding_ her… The former Casanova cocked his head in confusion, just as the threesome turned to look at him.

Finishing off the sauce and licking her lips, Ga Eul exclaimed, Yi Jeong-ah!"

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, we were just tasting Master's food for the wedding. He's going to cater," Jan Di explained.

Yi Jeong nodded, "Ah."

Right away, Bom Choon Sik rushed over to Yi Jeong. And with a shy smile, the restauranteur ushered him over to a seat beside the girls. After seating him, Master asked to take Yi Jeong's order. When he politely turned him down, the cook suggested he at least try some of the wedding foods.

Not wanting to be rude, Yi Jeong agreed. "Certainly. Thank you," and he bowed politely.

Again, Master was off like a shot, speedily bringing back a tray with individual samples for Yi Jeong to try. He informed the flower boy of what each dish was—and which sauces and sides accompanied it—and then the chef stepped back to eagerly await his reaction.

The potter tried everything; he would compliment or mouth his approval here and there, and Master would beam brighter each time.

While waiting for Yi Jeong to try the final sample, the chef turned bashfully to Jan Di. Twiddling his thumbs, he asked, "Jan Di-ah…? Will…Ji Hoo-ssi be coming, as well?" And he paused, "…Because if so, I…could prepare some samples for him…"

"No, not today, Master," Jan Di replied. Her old boss poked out his lip in response and trudged back to the kitchen. And the girls and Yi Jeong watched as he sulked the entire way, like a child being sent to his room without supper.

Jan Di sighed. _Honestly, doesn't he take this little fanboy obsession a bit far?_

The shop owner recovered quickly, though, and cheerily announced that he would make up some samples for Jan Di to take home to Ji Hoo-ssi and Harabeonim.

. . .

* * *

 _The Present…_

It was only four days before the wedding, and Jan Di was running around with last minute preparations, in addition to her duties at the Clinic and the hospital. Their friends' involvement had been a huge help, but small things inevitably popped up. Even Ji Hoo had been running errands for her, which brought her endless guilt, for he was even busier than she was.

It was nearing day's end at the Clinic, and Grandfather noticed Jan Di bustling around like mad to finish her evening tasks. He could hear her in the next room mumbling half-thoughts and incomprehensible things to herself. With a smile, he got her attention. "Jan Di-ah, come in here," the old doctor gently demanded.

Jan Di stopped dead in her tracks, and her neck snapped like a rubber band toward the sound of Grandfather's voice. From the seriousness to his tone, it seemed like she'd made some mistake… "Yes, Harabeoji!" she called, as she rushed into his office.

Once inside the adjoining room, Jan Di stood before her future grandfather-in-law. Quickly bowing, she asked, "What is it, Haraebeoji?"

Grandfather took his time studying the young woman before him—a young woman who had come to mean so much to his grandson, and to him, as well. In fact, he cherished her, just like his grandson did.

If not for this girl before him, in fact, he likely never would have reconciled with Ji Hoo. And he wouldn't be part of a **family** now. Instead, he would be a bitter, smelly old fisherman whose entire day consisted of roaming the streets and complaining about the food in restaurants; he'd be wandering aimlessly through life, dwelling in the past and wishing for the old days back. Or, perhaps he would be dead.

* * *

Jan Di watched Grandfather watching her. He was staring at her, straight-faced but with his brow all wrinkled up as if he was trying to figure out the solution to some unsolvable puzzle.

 _Yes, he's definitely displeased with me…_ Jan Di was certain of it. She could tell from the look on his face, but she just didn't know what she had done.

Her forehead furrowing, "Harabeoji…," Jan Di began, "Did I…do something wrong?" and she bowed her head.

* * *

Grandfather stifled a laugh. Perhaps learning from his grandson's example, he decided it would be fun to tease the girl. Cocking a gray brow, he cleared his throat and replied, "You tell me. _Did_ you do something wrong?" Crossing his arms in mock disapproval, he waited for her answer.

She hadn't done anything wrong to his knowledge, but knowing Jan Di—and her honesty—as he did, he was sure she would try to confess to whatever she _thought_ she did wrong. And he was curious to know what she would come up with…

"Well, I…uh…," and Jan Di seemed to frantically search her mind for whatever error he could be referring to.

In the meantime, Grandfather waited with arms stiffly crossed, wondering how long he should torture the poor child. He felt a bit cruel for doing it, but he just couldn't resist. She was entirely too amusing. Right now, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Well, out with it, Child! What horrible crime have you committed?" he barked.

Jan Di's jaw dropped before she finally stammered, "I…I, uh…I forgot to take the garbage out!" She then rapped on her head a few times with her fist and prepared to leave. "I'll do it right now!"

Grandfather shook his head at her. "You don't even need to do that anymore, Child. You are a graduated medical student now, not an assistant."

"Oh," and Jan Di thought long and hard again. With a gasp, she exclaimed, "Oh, I forgot your lunch today!" Frantically, she began bowing and repeating 'joesonghamnida' over and over.

This girl practically had him in stitches! Unable to hold it in any longer, Grandfather bellowed out a laugh that shook his entire stomach. Jan Di simply stared, in pure confusion.

"That's not it, either. I brought my own, remember?"

Jan Di nodded. "Oh, right… Then—?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, young lady!" he cut her off. "I just…wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Jan Di's resulting laugh was a mixture of amusement and relief. "Of course, Harabeoji. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," the old man grumbled, as he stuck his hand into the pocket of his lab coat and fumbled around.

There was something inside that he'd been carrying around for days and meaning to give to her…

"More specifically, I wanted to give you something."

"Give me something?"

"Yes. Hold out your hand," he demanded.

Poking out her cheeks in curiosity, Jan Di extended her hand to him, and he placed something in the palm. Looking down at the tiny object in her hand, Jan Di noticed that it was a hairpin. The long, vintage silver pin had a lotus design on top and was inlaid with emerald, sapphire, and crystal jewels.

Casting his eyes downward, Grandfather explained, "That belonged to my wife."

And Jan Di's lips parted.

"I want you to have it."

"Me?" she pointed to herself while squeezing the pin between her fingers.

Grandfather couldn't help but smile. "Well, it's not doing any good tucked away in my drawer, is it? Besides, I can think of no better person to have it," and he fought back the moisture in his eyes. "As I told you before, your smiling face is like the lotus, for…me…and for Ji Hoo… So, it suits you."

"Harabeoji….," Jan Di uttered, seeming truly touched. She looked down at the old gentleman behind the desk, her own large molasses eyes beginning to tear.

"But Harabeoji…this is very precious. I don't know if I should…"

"Aigoo," he grumbled. "It _is_ precious, but so are you, Child. You are going to be my granddaughter-in-law, are you not? More than that, I have thought of you as my granddaughter for a long time now, so I'd like for you to wear it at the wedding."

His words clearly conveyed how much it meant to him, but still, Jan Di hesitated, "Ha-harabeoji…"

"Will you deny an old man such a wish?" he grumbled.

A slow smile crossed Jan Di's lips, as she fingered the heirloom. Meeting his eyes, she shook her head. "No, Harabeoji. Of course not. I'll wear it. And I'll take the best care of it; I promise!" The Wonder Girl wiped away a few stray tears with her sleeve and tucked the brooch safely into the pocket of her lab coat.

"Good." He glanced away, fighting back his emotion.

After properly composing himself, the old doctor looked to Jan Di again. "I firmly believe that I couldn't have selected a more perfect person for my grandson, even if I'd searched the world over, Jan Di-ah… And there is no other person in this world that I'd allow to wear my wife's hairpin or the ring of my wife and daughter-in-law." And he meant every word of that.

It was unexpected, and Jan Di felt unworthy. "Harabeoji…," she muttered before rushing behind his desk. Leaning down, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Stoic, like a true Yoon man, he remained straight-faced and allowed her to hug him.

Still seated, Grandfather gently patted Jan Di's arm. "I'm so glad that my grandson found you, Child. Or, maybe you found him; I don't know, but picking you shows that my boy has good taste."

Jan Di smiled widely and embraced the old man tighter.

"You're a wonderful girl, Jan Di-ah," he said, giving her arm a squeeze, "and I know that you'll take care of him when I'm gone… And I…want the two of you to take care of the Clinic and the Foundation, too. In fact, I've long since included the both of you in the inheritance."

Pulling back slightly, "Harabeojii, don't talk like that…," Jan Di whined.

"What? I'm not going to live forever, you know! I'm mostly out the door already! And when I'm gone, you're going to have to take care of things…"

Pursing her lips, Jan Di shook her head, as if she could fight that by sheer force of will.

But Grandfather only continued, "When I added you to my will, I didn't know if you and my grandson would end up together, but it didn't matter. You were the only two I trusted to look after my most prized possessions—the Clinic and the Foundation." He tightened his jaw, "And I knew that I could depend on _you_ to look after my grandson and to bring him happiness. My greatest treasure—I knew you were the only one I could entrust with _him_ …"

Out of her sight, Grandfather smiled satisfactorily, knowing he had been right about them all along…

"Harabeojii…," Jan Di repeated for the umpteenth time that evening. But she had absolutely no words to convey how honored she was. Yoon Seok-Young had always cared for and appreciated her, as if he was her own blood. He had accepted her wholeheartedly from the start and welcomed her into his family—something Madam Kang had never even come close to doing…

"I love you, Jan Di-ah," the old man muttered out of the blue.

Jan Di sniffled, while lightly hugging his neck. "I love you, too, Harabeoji."

They remained that way for several seconds before breaking. And Jan Di came around the front of his desk to face him again.

"Thank you," she said, with a sincere bow.

Grandfather nodded. "Yes, now, go home."

"What? Excuse me, Grandfather?"

" _Go home_ ," he repeated more firmly. "Go on, get out of here…"

"But I…but there's so much to do—," she protested.

"No buts, young lady!" he grumbled. "Go home and get some rest. I don't need my granddaughter-in-law falling asleep at the altar!"

"I won't, Grandfather…"

"Bah! It's bad enough that that husband-to-be of yours might do that!" and they shared a laugh over Ji Hoo's well-known sleeping habit.

"He has been very tired lately," Jan Di smiled affectionately, as she thought of her hard-working fiancé.

"Mm, yes, so make sure that he gets some rest. That you both do."

Jan Di nodded. "Yes, Grandfather. I'll try."

"Don't try. _Do_ ," and for extra convincing, he added, "You're a beautiful girl, Jan Di-ah, but you don't want to have dark circles under your eyes on your wedding day, do you?"

"…Well, no…"

"Then, go on!" He waved her off with a dismissive hand. "Take some time off, and don't come back until after your honeymoon!"

"Are you sure…?" She hesitated in the doorway.

"Yes, yes! You need to be well-rested! Besides, you're going to need your _stamina_ for the wedding night, right?" Grandfather said, winking at her.

Jan Di's mouth swung open like a barn door. "Ha-Harabeoji…?" And the elder Yoon man seemed to take amusement in that her reaction.

" _What_?" the old man quirked a brow. "I want to have some great-grandchildren before I die, you know! I'm not gettin' any younger! I'd all but given up hope on that dream with my grandson being the way he is, you know… Now, you wouldn't deny an old man a last request, would you?"

"Last…last…request…?" And suddenly, Jan Di grew afraid. Was there something more that he hadn't told her about his health?!

"Harabeoji, you're…you're not, um, dy…are you?"

. . .

He allowed her anxiety to drag on for several seconds before responding, "Of course not!" And Jan Di heaved a sigh.

"Well, not yet, anyway…," he continued, with an impish grin, "But...it could happen at any moment!"

"Any…m-moment…?"

Grandfather chortled, causing Jan Di to release an exhale at the wicked joke.

 _Nice guilt-trip, Harabeoji… You're making a lot of requests today, aren't you?_

Still, he was worrying her a bit, and she couldn't really deny him something like that if she was able to fulfill it. So, she gave him the faintest of nods.

"Right, so, don't take too long! In fact," and Seok-Young stroked his chin thoughtfully, almost deviously, "…Since there is so little time…hm…and you are to be wed very soon anyway…perhaps you should get a jumpstart on that?"

His words nearly made Jan Di choke on her own saliva. "Eh?!" Was this really Grandfather before her?

Grinning, the Yoon grandfather enjoyed her panicked reaction. He felt very wicked for teasing her so, but she did deserve it a little...

* * *

After all, Former President Yoon Seok-Young was no fool. He knew that the two of them had shared plenty of _intimate moments_ —a few of which he'd had the pleasure of walking in on… But it didn't really bother him. He couldn't be happier with his grandson's choice of partner, and they _were_ engaged now, so he could let it slide. Still, he did owe them **both** a little teasing for giving him an eyeful once or twice.

* * *

"H-harabeoji… But…I…we…"

"You what?"

When she lost all ability to speak, he guffawed. "You're a funny little thing!" He laughed again. "Now, run along home! No more arguments!"

Jan Di remained frozen, so Grandfather grew stern. "I said, go on home, you!"

"Y-yes!" And Jan Di quickly bowed and rushed out the door, while Grandfather sat there chuckling.

* * *

The next day, Jan Di paid an obligatory visit to her family. She hadn't seen them in a while and wanted to do so before the wedding. Plus, she'd missed the last few visits, which her mother was quick to point out, so it had become mandatory. Unless she wanted a beating, that is…

It wasn't like she hadn't missed them, but she had just been so busy. Jan Di knew that wouldn't be good enough for her mother, though, and she fully expected a hefty guilt-trip upon arrival.

As soon as she walked in the door, she was immediately accosted by her father, who had apparently missed her greatly. "There she is! My little girl, the doctor! I'm so proud of her!" Geum Il-Bong squealed.

Her mother and Kang San were seated at the table in the middle of the room. Kang San was on his phone. He did glance up long enough to greet her, but neither got up. Apparently, her mother was still mad, and her brother had better things to do. She could feel the love…

Returning her father's sole attention, Jan Di replied, "Well, actually I'm not a doctor yet, Appa. I'm still just an intern."

"Ohh, but it's only a matter of time, Jan Di-ah!" he chuckled, squeezing her so tight she could hardly breathe. "Appa is just so proud! You've really made something of yourself!"

Despite the sound of her ribs cracking, Jan Di smiled at her father's ongoing faith in her.

"Yes, yes," Gong-Ju spoke up, folding her arms. "Our Jan Di-ah is very successful now, and she will have a wealthy husband soon, too. But…apparently she has forgotten all about the mother and father who raised her..."

 _Here comes the guilt-trip…_

"Eomma, I haven't forgotten you and Appa. I've just been busy."

"Oh yes, I'm sure," Gong-Ju squinted over at her daughter, and she motioned for Jan Di to come to her. "Well, let's have a look at you, then."

 _Eomma acts like she hasn't seen me in years…_

With a sigh, Jan Di did as she was told. She stood in front of her mother, who looked her over carefully.

"Hmm, it seems like you've gotten thinner…," Gong-Ju commented.

Jan Di glanced down at her own body. She hadn't noticed before, but she supposed she may have slimmed down, a little bit. She chalked it up to a hectic schedule, leading to frequently missed meals. Ji Hoo was sweet about it, though. He always checked to make sure she'd eaten and would often bring her food if she hadn't—even if all he had time to do was grab something from a vending machine.

Gong-Ju continued her thorough inspection of her daughter. "Well, you look good, but are you eating enough? You need to be healthy," she scrutinized.

"Yes, Eomma. I am."

Gong-Ju pursed her lips in reply. "Are you sure about that? You're not starving yourself to fit into your wedding dress, are you?"

"No, Eomma," Jan Di grumbled.

"Hmm, alright…" Her mother's tone was cynical. "But just in case, I'm going to feed you."

It wasn't a request but rather a statement of fact, and Gong-Ju argued that it was dinner time anyway, so she might as well stay.

"Eomma, that's OK, I—"

Already in the kitchen, Gong-Ju placed her hands upon her small hips. "You're staying for dinner; no arguments!"

And Jan Di sighed. Usually, Eomma was hounding her to lose some weight, but now she was concerned she wasn't eating enough… She supposed it was nice that her mother did care about her health, after all…

But while cooking, the elder lady continued to pepper Jan Di with questions, such as: "What about that fiancé of yours? Why do we never see him? Why didn't he come?"

"He's very busy, Eomma," Jan Di argued weakly. Her father and brother even attempted to back her up by explaining what an important man Yoon Ji Hoo was, but no excuse seemed good enough.

"I know that he is important. I know all about him," Gong-Ju called back from the kitchen, and she returned to cooking. But just when Jan Di thought the subject was dropped, her mother started up again, "You know, when you were dating Gu Jun Pyo…"

 _Not this again…_

"…He was a busy man, too, but he still came over. And he took care of your family, too..."

At that, Jan Di's withering patience dried up. "Oh, don't start that again, Eomma!" she exhaled sharply. "Ji Hoo has been over here just as many times as Jun Pyo! More, in fact. What, you're upset because Ji Hoo doesn't shower you with useless luxuries? Well, when has he ever not helped out our family when we really needed it? And have you forgotten how he paid off your debts?"

After her outburst, Jan Di instantly shut her mouth. She could still feel her face boiling, as a wave of guilt washed over her. And seeing her father and brother's shocked expressions, she felt even worse. Those two hadn't deserved the blunt of her harshness; they never said anything negative about Ji Hoo, after all. It was just her mother… Jan Di just hated when her mother tried to take advantage…

Lowering her head in humility, the Wonder Girl muttered, "Mianhae…," to no one in particular.

And an uncomfortable silence engulfed the room until Il-Bong broke it. "No, you're right, Jan Di-ah. Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi has helped this family out greatly, and we all appreciate him very much. Your mother didn't mean anything bad."

Keeping her head down, Jan nodded. "I know, Appa."

"That's right; I didn't mean anything by it!" Gong-Ju interjected from the kitchen. "Don't be so sensitive!"

"Mianhae…," Jan Di repeated. "But I just thought…that maybe…you were saying that you don't like Ji Hoo as much as you liked Jun Pyo…"

Na Gong-Ju scoffed. "Oh, I'm not saying anything of the sort! We like him very much."

"Good," Jan Di replied, releasing her breath. "Gomawo, Eomma."

Gong-Ju gave a faint nod before going back to cooking. "…Although, Gu Jun Pyo-ssi _is_ wealthier…," she muttered under her breath. But Jan Di heard and scolded her, "Eomma!"

"I'm just joking!" the woman waved her off. "Don't get so worked up. We're very happy with your choice."

But apparently, that wasn't the end of it.

"It's just that we never see him… It's been weeks since we last saw his face. I forget what he even looks like..."

By then, Jan Di had plopped onto a cushion next to Kang San. At her mother's dramatic exaggeration, she and her brother exchanged an eyeroll, and Jan Di slumped onto the floor like a ragdoll.

 _Like I've dated so many guys that it's hard to keep track…_

Jan Di's father chuckled. "You remember him, Yobo. He's the quiet, serious one with the handsome face and that bright red hair," and Il-Bong tugged on a piece of his own hair for emphasis.

Jan Di sighed.

"Appa, Eomma didn't really mean that," Kang San explained. "She knows what Ji Hoo Hyung looks like."

"Ahh," Il-Bong nodded in understanding, and then he laughed.

Jan Di had to admit she'd missed her crazy family…

Attempting one last time, she explained, "Eomma, it's not that Ji Hoo doesn't want to come over. He is just extremely busy. You see, he has his internship, working at the Clinic, and he has the Suam Foundation to help run. He barely has time to eat or sleep let alone make social calls."

"Well, I think he should _make time_ to see his future in-laws at least once before the wedding," Gong-Ju insisted.

"OK, Eomma. I'll ask him about it tonight, and we can set something up."

"Tomorrow!" Gong-Ju exclaimed. "He should come for dinner tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, there's not much time before the wedding, so it needs to be tomorrow!"

Reluctantly, Jan Di agreed. Satisfied for the time being, Gong-Ju finished making dinner and brought it to the table. And the Geum family all sat down to dinner.

"Looks good, Yobo!" Il-Bong exclaimed, as his wife plunked down bowls of rice for each member, as well as beef and radish stew and side dishes of kimchi, soybean sprouts, and seasoned spinach.

While her mother began loading up her plate, Jan Di thought of how she'd missed eating with them. As nice as it was dining with her future husband and Grandfather, it wasn't the same as eating with her own family.

After taking a large helping of the mixture in her bowl, Jan Di asked, "How's Shinwha, San ah?" Her younger brother was now attending her alma mater. Both Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were influential in getting him in, but it was Gu Jun-Hee who had ultimately financed it. It was a debt that Jan Di knew she could never begin to repay, nor one her unnie would ever allow her to.

"It's fine," Kang San replied while slurping his soup.

"Anyone I need to take care of there?" Jan Di slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

Kang San shook his head, "No. Well, there is this one guy who is a pain, but nothing I can't handle."

At that, Jan Di immediately went into Noona mode. "Who is it?! What's he doing?!"

"It's nothing, Noona. We just don't get along. He's not bullying me or anything."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Jan Di eyed her younger brother worriedly. "Well, stay away from him, OK?"

"Yeah, I will."

"And you'll tell me if anything is wrong? Arasso?!"

"Yes, Noona," he replied.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Noona," he repeated automatically.

Although she didn't like it, Jan Di decided to let it go, for now. But she still had a bad feeling. She knew how cruel the Shinwha kids could be, and she wouldn't stand to see her younger brother go through what she did! Maybe she could get him to talk about it more later. Or, if he wouldn't talk to her, then maybe Ji Hoo would know what to do…

The family finished eating dinner in silence.

After a meal that stuffed Jan Di fuller than she'd been in a long time, her mother took her aside and into her bedroom—to talk.

Once inside with the door shut, "What did you want to talk to me about, Eomma?"

"Well, I wanted to speak to you…," she leaned in closer, "woman to woman."

 _Oh boy…_

"OK…," and Jan Di prepared herself.

"I thought I should give you some motherly advice before your wedding day, Jan Di-ah."

"Eomma, you really don't have to—" But Gong-Ju shushed her. "Now, listen up!"

With a sigh, Jan Di waited, dreading what was to come. At best, it would be uncomfortable. At worst, well, who knew…?

. . .

"First of all, I still think it is best that you wait until your wedding night to…consummate your relationship."

Her cheeks heating, Jan Di whined, "Eommaa…"

"But then again," and Gong-Ju folded her arms, "you two have been together for years—and are living under the same roof—so, maybe it's too late for this speech…"

But Jan Di had heard the speech before… Didn't her mother remember the last time?

Livid, the Wonder Girl shouted, "It's not!"

But _it had_ nearly happened more than a few times, and they'd done plenty of other stuff… So, she wasn't totally innocent…

"Good, now listen up. I know you've been together a long time, and it's only a few more days, but it's the principle of the matter…"

" _Eomma…_ ," Jan Di groaned; her cheeks were a soft pink tint.

Ignoring her, Gong-Ju continued, "Now, I know that fiancé of yours is handsome, and you two probably can't keep your hands off each other," she smirked, "but you don't want a bun cooking in the oven on the Big Day. It's only proper for it to be after."

By now, Jan Di's cheeks were boiling, "Eomma!" she shouted. After her outburst, Jan Di's eyes shot to the cracked bedroom door. She studied it, wondering if her father and brother had heard.

"Well, it's not that I blame you," her mother went on, "He _is_ very good-looking, and I admit that I was stricken by his beauty when I first met him..." Going off dreamily in her head, Gong-Ju recalled falling into Yoon Ji Hoo's arms at the Arts Center. "In fact, he might be the best-looking man I've ever seen…"

Jan Di's exhale came out as a gale, blowing her bangs instantly off her forehead. "I thought you didn't remember what he looked like…," she mumbled sarcastically.

And Gong-Ju smacked her daughter on the arm. "Don't get smart now!"

"Mianhae, Eomma…"

"That being said," the Na woman continued, "I know you're both full of youthful stamina…," and suddenly, she cast her eyes to the ceiling.

Going off somewhere in her head again, Jan Di assumed.

. . .

"Yes, your appa and I used to be like that once…," Gong-Ju sighed wistfully. "Enjoy it while you can, Jan Di-ah. The passion…and those crazy feelings don't last forever… Eventually, you grow tired of one another…"

Her mother's dejected tone was worrisome to Jan Di. Maybe it wasn't her place, but she needed to know. "Eomma, are you…tired of Appa?" she asked sullenly.

"Oh! It's not like that, exactly. It's just…not the same as it used to be!"

Thinning her lips, Jan Di urged, "But Eomma, everything alright…between you and Appa, isn't it?"

"Oh, of course!" her mother snapped. "I'm just pointing out reality to you."

Jan Di nodded, but suddenly, she felt depressed.

So, she retreated inward to a place that never failed to comfort her, to thoughts of _Ji Hoo_. Such thoughts, like his arms, kept her warm and safe at night—and never failed to cheer her up. Despite her mother's cynical outlook on love and marriage, Jan Di could never imagine growing tired of her firefighter. Maybe he would grow tired of her, though…

And that possibility sank her further into depression…

Meanwhile, her mother continued to kick her while she was down. "Yes, make the romance last as long as you can, Jan Di-ah. At least until you get a kid or two out of it…"

Jan Di dropped her head back and groaned. "Eommaaaa…"

Her mother certainly had a gift for getting her all worked up. It was annoying. But maybe she had a point… And Jan Di felt her chest beginning to rise and fall heavily.

"Eomma…?" she began tentatively.

"What?" she asked, disinterested, as she began rummaging around through her dresser.

"Do you…really think Ji Hoo will…get tired of me?" Jan Di's thoughts were running wild; she was practically panicking over it.

Her back turned to Jan Di, Gong-Ju shrugged. "It happens with most men," she casually commented.

 _Omo, Omo…_

Instantly, Jan Di's breathing sped up, and she felt prickles stabbing her inside the chest.

When Gong-Ju glanced back, she noticed her daughter's slumped shoulders and lightly shaking body. "Jan Di-ah, what on earth is the matter?!" she demanded.

"Eomma, Eomma… What if…what if Ji Hoo…does get tired of me?!"

The older woman let out an exasperated sigh, but she seemed to take pity. "Oh, Jan Di-ah. Don't let it get to you. Yes, it happens with a lot of men, but your Yoon Ji Hoo seems to be a loyal one, like your Appa, so I don't think you need to worry about it. I think he will stay, especially if there are children involved…"

Jan Di's lips parted. "Ch-children?"

Her mother nodded.

But it wasn't exactly a comfort. "But I…I…don't want him to feel _forced_ to stay, Eomma… I want him to stay because he… I don't want him to get tir—" and Jan Di began to sob mid-sentence.

"Jan Di-ah, pull yourself together!"

Jan Di stared at her mother, hoping for some tiny piece of encouragement.

"Even if he does leave someday," Gong-Ju finally spoke, "you'll still have your children, and we'll make him pay for it! We'll be sure he is responsible for all of you!"

It was a hard kick to the stomach for Jan Di. As she felt the tears returning, she placed a hand over her face. "Eomma, you think Ji Hoo is going to…leave me…and my children!" she blubbered through her hand. She felt babyish and foolish, but she couldn't help it.

But it was ridiculous, wasn't it? She was becoming hysterical over nothing—just a stupid, hypothetical scenario.

Rationally, Jan Di knew this. And in her heart, she was certain that _her Ji Hoo_ would never do such a thing. So, why was it getting to her so? Perhaps this was that whole _wedding jitters_ thing she'd heard about… But she'd never even felt them until she had a conversation with her mother…

As Jan Di softly sobbed, Gong-Ju gave a sharp exhale. "Aigoo, this girl…" Then, she went to Jan Di and grasped onto her upper arms.

Bracing herself for a hug, Jan Di leaned in, but instead, her mother brought her back to arm's length and roughly shook her. "Jan Di-ah, come back to your senses! I'm not saying that is what is going to happen!"

"But what if it does, Eomma? What should I do? How can I keep that from happening?" She pleaded like a small child.

Her mother thought for a moment. "Well, there _are_ some things you can do to keep the marriage alive," she said, placing a finger to her chin.

Jan Di sniffled, "Like what, Eomma?"

"Well, obviously you should cook for him and look nice for him, too."

"OK..."

"And you should know how to entice him, how to lure him to your bed…"

"What?"

"How to entice him," she repeated.

 _Aigoo…_

Jan Di neither wanted nor expected to have to _trick_ Ji Hoo into bed with her. He loved her, and he was attracted to her, though she still couldn't understand why…

Defeated, Jan Di asked, "How do I do that, Eomma?"

"Well, it's all about the... _dance_ , Jan Di-ah. With the right clothing and a certain… _look_...," her mother demonstrated her best sexy look, "you can get a man to do what you want…"

The Wonder Girl sighed.

"Come on, show me your seductive look, Jan Di-ah..."

"Do I have to, Eomma?" she whined.

"Yes!"

Exhaling sharply, Jan Di poked out her lips into a pout, and she stared at her mother in her most sultry way. "Well, that's not too bad…," her mother evaluated. "Oh, and men like the chase, too! So, it's good to play hard to get occasionally. Make him wait…"

Jan Di slapped herself on the forehead.

"Oh, the finishing touch!" her mother exclaimed. "It helps to wear a sexy outfit once in a while…like this," and she brought a silky pink hanbok out of her closet.

Chewing on her lip thoughtfully, she held it up to Jan Di. "Something like this is good to wear to bed…"

"It's nice, Eomma, but…"

Before Jan Di could finish, the older woman had already taken it away. "Or, maybe couples' pajamas! That would be cute!"

"Eh, I don't think Ji Hoo would go for that, Eomma…"

"Well, I just hope you're not going to wear the type of pajamas you usually wear on your wedding night…"

"What does that mean, Eomma?"

"Well, I don't know what you wear over at his place, but when you lived here your tastes in pajamas were a little bit…naïve. You should choose something more pleasing to a man's eye."

Jan Di subtly rolled her eyes. "Eomma, you were just saying that I needed to behave myself, weren't you? And now you think I need to be…sexier…for Ji Hoo?"

"Well, yes! You don't need to behave on your wedding night!"

Jan Di blushed. That was true…

"You should wear something alluring then. In other words, don't wear those teddy bear pajamas you like so much…"

 _Aigoo!_

"I wasn't planning to, Eomma…"

* * *

Just then, the door creaked open, and Jan Di's father poked his head in. "Um, I was wondering…are you two finished talking?"

Kang San was right behind him, looking over his shoulder. _Now_ , he was interested in what was going on.

"Appa! San-ah! What are you doing in here?" Jan Di snapped at them.

But it wasn't like she was surprised. After all, it was a small home, and privacy had always been a concern. Even when Jan Di lived there, she would go to her room and shut the door, but she could still hear everything happening on the other side. All-of-a-sudden, she felt like she was 16 again and clinging to every drop of privacy she could get from the males of the household.

They both offered weak excuses for their intrusion—Kang San's being more believable than her father's—but it was clear they'd been trying to eavesdrop. And Jan Di wondered what all they'd heard.

"We're almost finished here," Gong-Ju explained, attempting to shoo them out the door, but the guys lingered.

Finally, Kang San chimed in, "Noona, are you picking a sexy outfit to wear on your wedding night to impress Ji Hoo Hyung?"

Jan Di's mouth dropped open. _I knew it…_ "YA! You were listening in, weren't you?!"

Both swiftly denied it.

"Then how did you know about that?" Jan Di cocked a brow.

Rather than answering, Kang San skillfully diverted the conversation. "I think you should go to Victoria's Secret, Noona!" he suggested, with a vibrant shake of his head. He was entirely too eager.

Jan Di gaped. "Wh-where did you—?"

A mischievous grin crossed Il-Bong's lips. "Ooo, Victoria's Secret," he interjected. And then he started going on—and on—about a commercial he'd seen.

Jan Di reeled in humiliation. _Kill me now…_

"How do you even know about that place?" she confronted her younger sibling. To which, Kang San scoffed, "Come on, Noona. I'm 17. Besides, my girlfriend likes that place."

"Your girlfriend? What girlfriend?!"

"Ohh, didn't I tell you about her?" the boy chuckled nervously.

"No, you didn't!"

"Oh, well, I have a girlfriend," he replied with a cool shrug. And immediately, he started looking for an escape. But Jan Di wasn't planning on letting him get away so easily…

With Jan Di at his heels and his parents right behind, Kang San exited the bedroom. Looking back at her parents, "Did you know about this?" Jan Di chided. But they appeared equally confused. Apparently, he'd done a good job of keeping it secret. Not that Jan Di imagined it being difficult. Her little brother was smart, so she wasn't at all surprised he'd outwitted their parents.

"Well?!" Jan Di demanded of her little brother.

"Well, what?"

"Well, what's her name? What's she like? How long have you been going out?"

"See, that's why I didn't say anything. I knew I'd get a million questions." The younger Geum sat down and leaned against the wall in the living room, burying his eyes in his phone.

"Come on! You gotta give us something, you little brat! Are you talking to her now?" Jan Di rushed over to Kang San. Placing her hands on her hips, she leaned over him. Kang Sang shied away, so Jan Di got down on her hands and knees. When she tried to snatch his phone away, he hid it behind his back, confirming Jan Di's suspicion.

 _Payback time!_

Jan Di playfully mussed her little brother's hair with one hand, while reaching around his back with the other. Kang San scooted away from her, but she pursued him. Then, he stood, holding the phone above his head—just out of her reach. She hated that he was taller than her now. And brother and sister entered into a stare down.

Knowing how relentless his noona was, Kang San again attempted to deflect. "You know, Noona, you can order online at Victoria's Secret…," and he pulled up the website on his smartphone. Scrolling through, Kang San's eyes lit up, "Wauu, I'll bet Hyung would love this one on you!" He smirked over at her.

In response, she gave him a malicious squint. "Oh yeah? You think so, huh?" she replied, deciding to go along with his game.

Eyes locked onto his screen, Kang San nodded. "Yep."

"Well, let me see it…"

Reluctantly, the teen broke his gaze from the black lacy teddy. Holding up his phone, he waved the screen tauntingly at his older sister.

Jan Di felt herself blush at the mere image, and she couldn't believe that her baby brother was looking at such things without even a hint of embarrassment.

"Just make sure to choose a fast shipping method, so it comes before your wedding," he instructed.

"I know stuff, Noona," he responded to her bewildered look.

"Fine," she placed one hand on her hip and held out her other hand. "Let me take a closer look, then. You shouldn't be looking at those things, anyway, so hand it over."

"Ohh, no you don't!" he retorted. "I know what you're doing…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, in her best innocent voice, "It was your idea for me to shop there, so hand it over and let me look at the website…"

When Kang San wouldn't give up his phone, she began chasing him around the room. "Give it to me, you naughty boy!" she shouted, while in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile, Il-Bong and Gong-Ju watched in astonishment. When she'd had enough, Gong-Ju interjected, "Ya! Act your ages, you two! Especially you, Geum Jan Di! Honestly, a 24-year-old soon-to-be-married woman running around like a child!"

After being chastised, Jan Di stopped. Kang Sang stuck his tongue out at her, to which she pointed a finger at him, indicating she would get him later.

* * *

Once the excitement died down, Jan Di's mother took her aside again, informing her that she'd wanted to give her something for her wedding, but they were interrupted. So, Gong-Ju led Jan Di back into the bedroom, shooting a warning glance at her husband and son en route.

Once safely inside, the curly-haired woman went to her dresser. For a second, Jan Di feared that her mother was going to offer her the silky nightie she'd pulled out earlier, but instead, she handed her two intricately carved wooden geese.

Jan Di knew the significance of the birds. Geese were known to mate for life, and if one should lose their mate, they were said to mourn in seclusion and never mate again. They were extremely loyal birds and exceedingly protective of their partners and offspring.

"These were carved by my great-grandfather, and they have been passed down for generations in my family—from my halmeoni to my eomma to me. Since you are getting married now, Jan Di-ah, I'd like to give them to you."

With a sentimental smile, Gong-Ju handed the wooden pair to Jan Di.

Jan Di was truly touched by the gesture. "Gomawo, Eomma…"

"These have brought many blessings to the women in my family, and I hope they will do the same for you." Pursing her lips, the Na woman continued, "I wish you a long and happy marriage, Jan Di-ah. Display those prominently in your home," she motioned toward the birds, "and that is sure to happen."

Her lip quivering lightly, Jan Di thanked her mother again and reached out to embrace her. Gong-Ju returned the hug. Seconds later, the strong, proud woman pulled away, giving her daughter a light pat on the back. And mother and daughter exchanged a smile.

* * *

By the end of the evening, a physically and emotionally exhausted Jan Di was eager to return home to the loving arms of her husband-to-be.

When she walked into the house, she was met by the sound of a beautiful piano melody that told her Ji Hoo was home, too. After putting away the wedding geese—they could find a place for them later—she meandered into the area adjacent the dining room, where the piano resided. From the next room, she could clearly hear the soft, classical piece that after years of hearing him play, she now recognized as Chopin's _Nocturne Op. 9 No 2_.

She stopped in the entryway. And there, seated at the piano, was the gorgeous creature whose heart a common girl had miraculously managed to capture.

Instead of going right in, she decided to watch him.

Just as much as listening, Jan Di loved _watching_ Ji Hoo play—his perfect posture, the way his long fingers caressed the keys, the look of utter concentration on his handsome face. It was charming and appealing, and she was convinced that if all sound suddenly ceased, she could still watch him for hours and remain utterly captivated.

Jan Di could only see the profile of her fiancé's face now, but even that was a sight to behold. And she knew he was _feeling_ the music… She could always tell when he slipped into that world because he would close his eyes, and his body would sway lightly alongside the music, like a feather on the breeze.

She was convinced that Ji Hoo could not only hear music but could also see it and feel it, perhaps even pluck it right out of thin air if he wanted. Music seemed to flow through his veins like blood. Yes, Yoon Ji Hoo and music had a timeless love, and it would be impossible for anyone witnessing him play to be unmoved by his passion and talent.

Gripping the corner of the wall, Jan Di felt herself drifting peacefully into another world. She even felt her eyes closing…

But then, the music stopped suddenly. The Wonder Girl opened her eyes to see what was going on, and Ji Hoo was staring back at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Ji Hoo-ah. Did I disturb you?"

"Not at all. I just got home from the Foundation and was unwinding a little before bed."

 _I need to do that, too,_ she thought, as she began picking at the edge of the wall.

Ji Hoo tilted his head sideways, observing her. His lips curled up as he gently beckoned, "Come to me, my otter."

His voice was a siren song calling out to her, and without hesitation, she went to him.

The Golden Boy made room for the Wonder Girl on the piano bench, and she sat down beside him on her usual side. Instinctively, she dropped her head to his shoulder, resting it there for a moment. He turned ever so slightly to press a kiss to the side of her head. "Are you tired, my love?"

"A little," she replied.

"You should sleep, then."

"I will. But not yet. I want to stay here with you for a little bit. Is that OK?"

"Always," was his sweet reply. And he returned his hands to the keys, while still supporting her head with his shoulder.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"Yes, with my family."

"How was your visit?" he asked, beginning to play.

"It was…interesting," she smiled.

"Interesting?"

Jan Di chuckled. "Yes, interesting. But nice, too."

Ji Hoo nodded.

"Oh, my eomma gave us marriage geese."

It seemed a random statement. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. And they want us to come to dinner?"

He nodded. "When?"

"Tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but it means a lot to them."

Ji Hoo stopped playing and met her gaze. "Alright, I'll clear my schedule."

Hugging his arm, she replied, "Thank you," and held onto the limb for several seconds longer. Then, she sat up and hovered her hands above the keys. "May I play with you?"

"Of course." He smiled.

"What shall we play?" she asked.

"Well… Do you remember this one…?" He gazed out wistfully, as he began to play a melody from the old days.

"Yes." In fact, Jan Di recalled it vividly. It was the song he always used to play to cheer her up, _back then_. She knew it by heart now.

Jan Di placed her hands alongside his on the keys, and Ji Hoo watched as their fingers moved in sync. Her playing had greatly improved over the years, and she no longer required any instruction from him, at least on this particular song. It was impressive how quickly she'd learned, actually.

But Geum Jan Di was impressive in so many ways—her tenacity, her bravery, her spirit. Whether it was learning a piano piece, passing a medical exam, or standing up to an evil tyrant of a mother, she never ceased to amaze him.

* * *

As they played, a memory he hadn't thought of in a long time crept back into Ji Hoo's mind—the night of Jun Pyo's 20th birthday. That night, Jan Di was brave enough to go onstage and play a sad love song in front of everyone, just so she could express her feelings. It had shocked Ji Hoo when she began to play, for it wasn't even a song he'd taught her. And although it had broken his heart, he was so proud of her.

When he took her home afterward, he was prepared to tell her everything. All he wanted to do that night was to hold the beautiful girl in the pink dress in his arms, kiss away her sorrows, and fervently express his love for her.

But he chickened out, telling himself that it wasn't the right time and that she wouldn't accept it right now, anyway…

* * *

When Ji Hoo returned to reality, the song had ended, and Jan Di was staring at him. He smiled at her. "Excellent job, my otter," and shaking away his thoughts, he asked, "Would you like to do one more?"

She gave an emphatic nod.

"How about a new one?"

"A new one?"

"Yes. I wrote something new. I'll play it for you first, and then I'll teach it to you."

"That's great! But what inspired you to write a song?"

" _You_ , of course," he responded, in an obvious sort of way. Placing his hands upon the ivories, he added, "You are ever my inspiration, my Wonder Girl. Whether it is leading me to new things…," he smiled at her, "or sparking my creativity…"

Jan Di smiled sweetly back at her husband-to-be. It wasn't the first time he'd dedicated a song to her, but he'd been so incredibly busy that she was surprised he had the time or brain power left to compose one.

When he poised his hands over the keys, she felt her eagerness grow. Each one of his songs was unique; in fact, no two sounded even remotely alike, but they were always equal in beauty. And she couldn't wait to hear this one.

. . .

When he finished, Jan Di clapped loudly. "That was beautiful, Ji Hoo-ah. Thank you!"

With a nod, Ji Hoo indicated that it was her turn. He instructed her to put her hands on the keys, and then he placed his hands over hers. His touch was electric as always, and she felt the tiny hairs on her knuckles stand pleasantly on end. Briefly, he interlocked their fingers and squeezed before gently raising her hands. And he began guiding them to the right notes.

Playing with Ji Hoo was always relaxing, but tonight, Jan Di felt distracted.

She kept thinking about her mother-induced pre-wedding panic attack earlier, and she wondered if she should talk to Ji Hoo about it. But how in the world does one bring something like that up? What would she even say? She couldn't just come out and ask Ji Hoo if he planned to cheat on her and leave her and their children someday?

It would be embarrassing and pathetic, but she knew that Ji Hoo would want her to speak up if something was truly bothering her. So, in the midst of a note, she blurted out, "Ji Hoo, can I ask you something?"

She must have seemed very serious because he stopped what he was doing altogether. "Of course." He turned and gave her his full attention, but she couldn't find the words.

"What's wrong, Otter?" he finally asked.

"Well, um…"

"Whatever it is, you can just say it."

Still working up the courage, she began, "Well, we've been together for a long time now…"

Ji Hoo tossed her that flawless smile. "Yes," he confirmed, as he again began fondling the keys.

"Well, I was just wondering if…you're not…are you…getting…tired…of me…at all?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt like an idiot.

Again, Ji Hoo stopped playing. "Tired of you? Why on earth would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know," and she attempted to laugh it off, "I was just wondering…"

"Of course, I'm not tired of you," Ji Hoo smirked.

She hadn't really believed he was, but it was still a relief to hear out loud. _"OK, good_ ," she muttered under her breath.

Then Ji Hoo went back to playing, but he only got a few notes in before stopping. "I don't understand why you would think that, Jan Di-ah. Would I write songs for someone I've grown tired of?"

"No, I guess not."

"Would I be marrying someone I've grown tired of?"

"No."

"Have I given you some reason to think that?"

"No, not at all."

Dumbfounded, he stared at her, wordlessly asking, 'Then why?'

Flustered, "I don't know why I even said that!" Jan Di exclaimed. Even though she did… She tried to get out of talking about it, but he wasn't going to let her.

"It's just…something that happens…when a couple is together for a while, right?" she muttered.

In that moment, a shadow of worry crossed Ji Hoo's face. "Are you trying to tell me that you are tired of me?"

"Of course not!" she vehemently denied.

"OK, good to know," he exhaled. "Well, I'm not tired of you, either."

There was a pregnant pause, while Ji Hoo stared out ahead. Finally, he spoke, "You don't need to worry. My feelings for you will never change, Geum Jan Di."

And he said it with such conviction that she felt she had no choice but to believe it. Jan Di smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Gomawo, Ji Hoo-ah…," she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head. "Why should you thank me for something I cannot help but do? I love you now, and I always will. Don't you know that losing you would be devastating for me? It would be like losing an arm… But no, that's not right, at all, because you are far more important. I could live without my arm, but I know I would surely die without you. You are a part of me, forever."

"Ji Hoo…" She stared up at him with a look of love and longing. "Ji Hoo-ah... Saranghae."

Returning her 'saranghae,' he gazed into her eyes. "Do you believe me, or do I need to prove it to you?"

The intensity of his gaze revealed his plan to do just that, and she wasn't about to stop him. Their need for each other was pervasive, and with a slow, steady determination, he leaned in. And her lips parted, welcoming his like an old friend.

His kiss immediately silenced any remaining doubts she had. He could be so persuasive…

One after the other, his hands left the keys to touch her. His right hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer, while his left traveled up and into her hair. Freeing her dark tresses from the ponytail holder, he allowed her hair to fall in a soft wave to her shoulders. And his nimble fingers roamed throughout the silky strands.

Meanwhile, Jan Di's hands wandered the base of his neck, her fingers twisting around the short hairs there…

The kiss, which began soft and superficial, soon grew deep and moist. Their lips pressed and parted, just long enough for him to slip inside. With a pleasurable sigh, she granted him entrance, and their tongues danced alongside each other. Breaking their connection only briefly, Jan Di slid her lips down to his bottom one, and she sucked and nibbled at the soft tissue there. With a moan of approval, he kissed her back more forcefully.

They parted just long enough to get air before starting all over again. Soon, their kisses slowed and softened…

* * *

Grandfather happened to be passing by the dining room at the time, and he saw them kissing. Quickly, he averted his eyes. He considered a cough or a loud throat clear to make his presence known, but instead, he opted for leaving them be.

 _Young love…_ , he fondly mused. Smiling to himself, the old gentleman left as quietly as he could and headed off to his room.

* * *

 _The Following Evening…_

As promised, Ji Hoo and Jan Di attended dinner at the Geums'. They arrived, with a gift in tow, to an awaiting feast. Gong-Ju had prepared roasted fish, the good quality kind—that she had to go to a special market to get and only made for very special occasions. She also served rice, kimchi, garlic stem pickles, spinach, japchae, and fish cakes. It was all delicious but entirely too much.

The social aspect of dinner went relatively well, in Jan Di's opinion. Everyone was happy to see Ji Hoo, and they didn't grill him about his recent absence. Instead, they asked him a lot of questions—none too embarrassing—about the Foundation and the Clinic.

After dinner, Il-Bong insisted upon having some shots of soju with his son-in-law-to-be as a celebratory toast. Out of politeness, Ji Hoo agreed, and he and Jan Di's father tossed back a few, while Jan Di helped her mother clean up in the kitchen. Kang San was technically still too young to drink, but his father offered him one shot for toasting with. After that, the younger Geum kept to himself, on his phone mainly. But at one point, Jan Di noticed her brother pull Ji Hoo aside to talk privately in his room. She was extremely curious about this and wondered if Ji Hoo would tell her about it later…

On the way home, Ji Hoo and Jan Di sat together in the back of the Escalade. They were both tired; plus, Ji Hoo had some alcohol in him, so he didn't expect they would last long tonight. When he felt Jan Di slump against his shoulder, he leaned his head against hers. Hugging his arm, she snuggled closer, as his hand fell, of its own volition, to her bare knee.

It was a warm evening, so Jan Di had worn a navy-blue mini dress. The Golden Boy loved that she was wearing dresses more often now, and he absolutely adored what she had on tonight. The high scoop neckline covered her well, but the fit of the dress hugged her curves, leaving plenty to his vivid imagination. It was cute and sexy all rolled into one.

In a daze, Ji Hoo ran his hand all along the bones of her knee and up her barely covered thigh. Grazing the hemline of her skirt, his migrant fingers curled underneath the fabric…

He hadn't intended to get something started in the car, but his hand seemed to take on a mind of its own as it discovered the exposed skin beneath her dress. Flattening his palm, he skimmed the surface of her upper thigh—just below her panty line—caressing the soft, smooth skin there.

Gradually, his touches became more purposeful…

He began stroking her leg back and forth, pressing his fingertips in ever deeper and tracing delicate patterns into her flesh. The feel of her skin was exquisite as always, and the scent of her perfume was intoxicating. And despite his tiredness, Ji Hoo was quickly becoming aroused. Feeling his energy returning, he wondered if she would be in the mood when they got home…

The problem was that she didn't even seem to notice what he was doing right now…

His feather-light touches—that would normally have elicited a sigh or small giggle—had no impact, and she didn't even respond when he ran his hand the entire way up her leg. His eyes, which had been fixed on her leg while he stroked it, shot to her face. She was now staring out the window, completely oblivious.

 _She must be very distracted_ , he thought. Yoon Ji Hoo was not an arrogant man, but he would have thought his gentle ministrations worthy of some kind of reaction. However, she seemed somewhere else entirely.

"That feels nice…," he heard her murmur. Now, he knew she was distracted, for he was no longer rubbing her leg or even touching it. His hand, instead, rested harmlessly beside her on the seat.

 _Delayed reaction?_

"Jan Di-ah?" he spoke softly.

"Hm?"

"Is everything alright?"

She shifted in her seat, and their eyes met. "Yes. I was just thinking how nice that was of you."

"What?"

"Going to dinner," she explained. "Thank you for that."

"Oh, of course. What are fiancés for?"

She smiled at him. "Well, it was really nice of you to clear your schedule like that and to bring a gift, too. You've always been so considerate of my family."

Returning her smile, Ji Hoo said, "Well, I like your family."

But thinking about it, he realized that it was more than that. Oh, he was glad to do it for her, but it wasn't just about liking them or playing the role of good fiancé.

Jan Di let out a happy giggle, "I'm glad."

It made him happy to see her so happy.

But again, it was more than that. After allowing his mind to wander, Ji Hoo realized what it was. "Also, I like…being around a family. I like feeling part of that," he admitted, deciding he needed to be more open with the woman who was soon to be his wife.

Jan Di uttered a sympathetic, 'Ji Hoo,' as she took his hand and squeezed it. "You **are** a part of it."

Her words nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Oh, he knew he wasn't alone, and he was certainly thankful for the small family he was a part of now—with Jan Di and his grandfather—but that was something different. He never really had what Jan Di did, being an only child and losing his parents at a young age. And for the fifteen years before Jan Di and Grandfather came into his life, there was no one, except him and F4. He appreciated having his F4 family, too, but it wasn't the same.

. . .

"So, you and San-ah talked tonight, huh?" Jan Di asked out of the blue.

"Yes, we did."

"So, um, is it a secret…or, can you tell me what you talked about?" She grinned and lightly hugged his arm.

"Are you trying to extract information from me, my otter?" Ji Hoo grinned.

"Mmm," Jan Di chewed on her bottom lip. "…Yes. But only ask because I'm worried about him!"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Well, he does have a small situation…"

Jan Di's eyes burned into him, as she waited for him to go on. "Well," he sighed, "it seems that another guy—a friend of his—likes his girlfriend, too."

Jan Di scrunched her hands together, "Oh," and her brow furrowed in concern.

"But not to worry, my otter," Ji Hoo said, tenderly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Since I have some experience in that area," he said with a sardonic smile, "I gave him some advice. I'm sure he'll handle it well. He really is a strong, smart kid. And he has a good heart, too. He's a lot like his noona, actually."

Jan Di smirk-smiled. "Well, I don't know if he takes after me in being smart… Kang San is much smarter than me."

"You're smart, too, my Wonder Girl," he replied, as he softly brushed her lips.

* * *

Once home, they both immediately readied for bed. And fifteen minutes later, Jan Di returned to Ji Hoo's room in casual pajamas. Even though they tried to remain discreet, they had dropped any pretenses about sleeping in separate rooms. Although typically innocent, they shared a bed more often than not.

When Jan Di entered, Ji Hoo was already lying in bed on his back with a hand tucked behind his head. He caught sight of her in the doorway and, with a finger, wordlessly beckoned her. Closing the door behind her, Jan Di slipped into bed with him. He welcomed her in, untucking the covers and wrapping them around her. He rolled onto his side and pulled Jan Di up against his body.

It was then that Jan Di recalled earlier in the car—the way Ji Hoo had been touching her. She felt guilty for basically ignoring him, but she had just been so preoccupied with worries about her family and the upcoming wedding…

But lying in bed as they were now—facing one another, with their bodies pressed together and hugging—she felt the urge to begin something, herself. Beneath the covers, Ji Hoo was running his hands along her back and up and down the curve of her body—from her knee to her ribcage—and it was having its usual effect…

She felt the heat rise from within her core as she pressed her lips to his, and his manhood swelled naturally in response. The feel of their lower bodies flush against each other—touching in just the right places—was making her yearn for more. The need to touch him was practically irresistible, in fact, and she found herself reaching down to grasp for it. But she somehow resisted the urge.

As much as she wanted him, he seemed so exhausted. So, she settled for exchanging a few slow, lazy kisses, while cuddling. He was even so tired that he nearly missed a couple times.

Jan Di was content in this position, but she still wanted to touch him. To placate the urge, she went for his hair. Running her fingers deliberately through his silky auburn locks seemed to be lulling Ji Hoo into a trance. And she watched his dark eyelashes flutter wildly, as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Eyes half-closed, the Golden Boy let out a sigh. "Mmm, Jan Di-ah…," he purred in his drowsy state.

Sleepy Ji Hoo was far too adorable to resist. He was cute, cozy, and oh so warm. With a smile, Jan Di snuggled closer. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to lose the fight, but the sweetness of him battling sleep with everything he had made her want to bury his head in her chest and hold him there all night long…

When he finally succumbed, she placed a soft kiss on each eyelid and pulled him down to her chest. He rested his head there, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist and nuzzling against her neck in his sleep, with no more strength than that of a baby deer.

When he stilled completely, she held him for a while before pulling away and rolling over onto her favorite side. As soon as she did, she felt him cuddle up against her. He buried his face in her hair, and his arms tightened around her stomach. And their bodies fused together, her smaller frame fitting his perfectly.

Jan Di let out a contented sigh, and spooning, they fell asleep together…

* * *

 _The Day Before the Wedding…_

The next morning, Ji Hoo prepared to leave for the airport to pick up Ming, who was flying in from Macau for the wedding. Before going, he gave Jan Di a kiss goodbye and asked if she was sure she didn't want to go along.

"Well, I'm meeting Ga Eul and Jae Kyung later, so I probably shouldn't," Jan Di replied.

"…Ming won't want to see me anyway…," she mumbled.

When Ji Hoo looked at her curiously, she added, "He hates me," as if it needed to be said.

"He doesn't hate you," Ji Hoo argued. "He just doesn't know you like I do."

Jan Di pursed her lips. That was just the response someone gave when they didn't want to hurt your feelings…

With a sigh, Ji Hoo placed a hand on Jan Di's arm. "I know Ming can be tough to take sometimes, but he just takes some getting used to. He's really not such a bad guy, and he doesn't _hate_ you."

She could definitely argue that point with him, but he needed to go, so she simply gave him a fake smile, saying, "Yeah, you're right. It'll be nice to see him again…"

Ji Hoo tilted his head at her. _Jan Di-ah, you are such a horrible liar..._

The Golden Boy knew well that his fiancée and his old friend did not get along well, but he hoped that would change. Perhaps, this time it would be different.

"I'll be home after I drop Ming off at the hotel," he said, as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Are you sure about that?" she quirked a brow. "Ming might insist on a tour of the city."

Jan Di recalled Ming's little lie about dying in order to get Ji Hoo to stay another day in Macau. _Still,_ she grinned, _He is a pain, but I'm glad he talked me into staying longer…_ Aside from the horrifying bathroom incident—and the crushing heartbreak—she'd had the best time with Ji Hoo in Macau.

"No, Ming has been here before. He won't want a tour." Ji Hoo laughed and kissed her again.

 _Alright, whatever you say, Ji Hoo-ah…_ With a sigh and a shake of the head, she waved him off.

* * *

At Incheon International Airport, Ji Hoo waited at baggage claim for his old friend from China. The Golden Boy heard the man before he saw him. He turned toward the sound, and there was Ming, shouting his name and running at him. He was fashionably dressed, with hair styled. He hadn't changed a bit.

Once close enough, Ming threw out his arms and pulled Ji Hoo into a hug. Ji Hoo accepted the hug, patting him on the back and chuckling, "How are you, my friend?"

"Good, Ji Hoo-ah!" Ming responded in Korean and then asked about him.

"Doing well, Ming. Very well," Ji Hoo replied. Ji Hoo helped Ming with his luggage, though he wasn't sure why he needed so much for only a couple days, and they headed to the car.

For a moment, Ming looked surprised when Ji Hoo tossed his luggage in the back and slipped into the driver's seat of a white Mini Cooper. The Golden Boy simply smiled at his friend's stunned reaction.

As they drove with the top down, Ming threw back his arms and rested his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he seemed to enjoy the spring air, and for a while, there was silence. It didn't bother Ji Hoo but was unusual for Ming.

. . .

Finally, Ming spoke up. "So, Ji Hoo-ah, you're really marrying that girl? The one who stayed at my place?" he asked, incredulous.

Ji Hoo's lips curled into a smile; he nodded. He had actually been wondering how long it would take Ming to bring it up. When he first told Ming he was getting married, the Chinese man had seemed shocked but said very little. And Ji Hoo had been expecting his unabashed opinion on the matter to come any day.

Ming paused, pursing his lips together before continuing, "Are you sure about this? Maybe you should think about it some more… It's not too late to change your mind, Ji Hoo-ah."

 _Ming, always so direct…_

Ji Hoo glanced over briefly and then looked back at the road. "Why would I do that?"

Ming sighed. "Ah, well, because she just…doesn't seem like the right person for you…"

"What makes you say that?" Ji Hoo smirked over at his friend. He knew there was absolutely nothing Ming could say to change his mind about Jan Di, but he was curious to hear his thoughts.

"Well, she…," and Ming seemed to be choosing his words carefully. It was odd to Ji Hoo. Last time—and typically—Ming just came right out and said what he was thinking. He had no filter when it came to that sort of thing. But perhaps the Chinese man was being more cautious, out of respect, since he was marrying Jan Di now.

Ming continued to hesitate.

"She… _what_?" Ji Hoo cocked a brow, enjoying teasing him a little.

Ming sharply exhaled. "Well, for starters, she's not exactly the best-looking girl you've dated…"

 _Ah, here comes the bluntness_...

"And she doesn't dress well. Plus, she eats more food than I've ever seen someone eat!"

"You told me all this the last time, you know," Ji Hoo quibbled.

"OK, but come on! Surely, you haven't forgotten about the bathroom incident and how she cried for hours after?!"

Ji Hoo chuckled at the memory he'd promised to erase. _Poor Jan Di-ah… She was so humiliated._ Attempting a straight face, "I remember," he replied.

"What about the way she looked in the morning, huh?" Ming grimaced, "Do you really want to wake up to _that_ each morning?"

This time, Ji Hoo had to stifle a laugh. He knew he should probably be angry with his friend for insulting his fiancée the way he was, but it was more amusing to him—because he thought the exact opposite of Jan Di. "Yes, I do," he answered the rhetorical question. "To me, she's beautiful."

Ming just shrugged.

"Besides, she's been living with me for quite some time now, Ming-ah. I know all about what she looks like in the morning, as well as all her little quirks." Ji Hoo turned his head briefly to his friend. "Are you really trying to talk me out of my wedding, my friend?"

The Chinese man chewed on his lip guiltily. "Well, no, I…I just want to see you happy, Ji Hoo-ah."

"I am happy, my friend, very happy," Ji Hoo replied immediately. "So, you can feel free to be happy for me, too."

"But I just don't get it, Ji Hoo," the Chinese man puzzled. "You're really going to be happy being married to _her_? Why?"

 _Again, so blunt…_

"Because I love her."

Ming's nose wrinkled up in confusion, and Ji Hoo let out a laugh. "You just haven't really gotten to know her, Ming-ah. Jan Di has a lot of good qualities that you don't know about."

Ming's mouth fell open like a fish. "Like what?"

"Well, she changed my life, for starters…"

Ji Hoo's statement sparked the Chinese man's interest, so he went on to explain just how she had done that and all the Wonder Girl had meant to his life.

. . .

Ji Hoo finished his speech with, "And that's why I'm marrying her." Then, he studied his friend, who appeared _almost_ convinced of Jan Di's good points. "You really should get to know her better, Ming," Ji Hoo added.

And Ming began stroking his chin as if he planned to do just that…

* * *

 _Later that Morning…_

Jan Di was headed out to meet Jae Kyung and Ga Eul, in order to complete some last tasks before the wedding, when she received a call.

"Yoboseyo."

The male on the other end greeted back loud and energetically.

"Ming-ssi? Is that you? How did you get this number? I mean…um…I'm surprised that you're calling me…"

…

"Well, I um…"

…

"But I have some errands to run. I was just going to meet some friends right now…"

…

"Ye..."

…

"Ye." She nodded along on the phone, while listening to his extended reply.

. . .

"Arasso…"

A sudden click ended the call, rather rudely. "Yoboseyo? Yoboseyo?"

Sticking her phone into her back pocket, "Aigoo…," she muttered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jan Di was seated in the back of a black stretch limo with Ming—she on her side, he on his, as far from each other as they could possibly be. She was feeling a bit angry because the brash Chinese aristocrat had wormed in and thrown off her plans. She'd had to call Jae Kyung and Ga Eul to explain the whole thing, but fortunately, her friends were very understanding. And she was glad they'd agreed to go along today. Perhaps they would make a nice buffer…

Ji Hoo's old friend had called Jan Di up shortly after leaving Ji Hoo and insisted on spending the day with her. She could have dropped over dead from shock. Once she recovered, she attempted to explain, as politely as she could, that she had a lot of things to do and was meeting her friends. But he wouldn't accept it. And he had basically invited himself along.

By the time Ming called, he had already hired a driver and was on his way to pick her up, so there was no saying 'no' to him. She might've tried harder to get out of it, had he not given her a guilt trip about doing it for Ji Hoo. As if he didn't know that would be her weakness…

Speaking of her fiancé, Ji Hoo had been called to the Foundation for a meeting, so that left her home alone to greet Ming.

Upon arrival, the Chinese man stepped out of the car, wearing a fine suit—as fine as anything F4 would wear. Perhaps being in their world had rubbed off, for Jan Di thought she even recognized the designer.

At first greeting, Ji Hoo's old friend examined Jan Di thoroughly. Immediately, his lips curled up in that condescending sneer of his, suggesting he disapproved of her casual floral romper and Grecian-style sandals. But then, he put on a big—clearly fake—smile. "Let's go!" he cheerfully said in Korean, as he yanked her by the arm into the limo.

But once in the backseat, the tension began to wash over them. Jan Di attempted some friendly conversation—about his flight and how things were in Macau. He answered her in brief but didn't attempt to start a conversation with her. When she ran out of things to say, she just gave up and silently stewed.

The two stared out their respective windows for much of the drive to meet the girls. After a good fifteen minutes of nothing, Jan Di decided to speak her mind. "Ming-ssi?"

His hands neatly folded in his lap, he just looked at her.

"Is this…really how you want to spend your time today? With me?"

Ming thinned his lips, and he gave the barest of nods before looking out his window again.

Clearing her throat, Jan Di persisted, "But… _why_?"

He'd said it was for Ji Hoo. Had Ji Hoo asked him to spend time with her? It didn't seem like something he would do…

Ming turned back to her. He seemed amused by the question—or perhaps wondering that himself…

"What I mean is...," Jan Di quickly explained, so as not to come off as rude, "You're, of course, welcome to join us, but I would have thought that you would rather spend time with Ji Hoo today."

Ming's smirk warned Jan Di to prepare for some snotty comeback, but one never came. Instead, he remained polite and said, "I'm going to bond with you."

"Ehh?"

Ming scoffed, "I know you're not very bright, so I'll explain…"

Jan Di glared over at the pompous man. _So much for being polite…_

"Ji Hoo-ah said I should get to know you, so that's what I'm doing." Simple and to the point. But he seemed sincere about it, even if begrudgingly so.

"Ahh, I see." _So, that explains it…_ Apparently, _he_ would do anything for Ji Hoo, too.

With a sigh, Jan Di folded her arms and looked out her window. _Ji Hoo-ah, what did you get me into?_

And they sat in silence for the remainder of the drive.

* * *

At Shinsegae Department Store, Jan Di could tell that Ming was doing his best to be nice—at least at first… He'd _allowed_ her to run a couple of errands and then offered to take them out for lunch. The Chinese man had also been keeping his sarcastic comments to a minimum, but Jan Di thought he would have a heart attack when she suggested having a quick bite at Lotteria. Ming refused and insisted upon going to a _nice_ restaurant nearby.

From there, Ming started dominating the outing, dragging the girls wherever _he_ wanted to—or thought they should—go. It turned into an argument a few times with Ha Jae Kyung, who had the domineering personality to match Ming's. Although, Jan Di found Jae Kyung to be much nicer about her bossiness…

At one point, the two got into a heated argument in—what Jan Di assumed was—Chinese. And all Jan Di and Ga Eul could do was watch while words they didn't understand were bounced back and forth like pong balls. After Jae Kyung apparently told Ming off in Chinese, she caught up with the other two. Linking arms with them, she muttered an insult about him in English, not knowing he also spoke the language.

"I heard that!" Ming shouted back at her English.

When the group passed by Victoria's Secret, Jan Di stopped. Since her entire family got into her head about it, she had decided that she _would_ buy some new sleepwear. Even though she knew she didn't _need to_ entice Ji Hoo, she still wanted to please him, so she decided to put forth some extra effort.

Understanding what she must be thinking, Jae Kyung threw an arm around Jan Di's shoulder. "Do you want to go in?" the heiress slyly grinned. Standing on the other side of her, Ga Eul looked to Jan Di.

"Umm," the Wonder Girl hemmed and hawed, and then she looked to Ming, who had stormed off ahead but was now looking back impatiently. Honestly, she was surprised he hadn't ditched them by now—and she wished he had.

"Yes," Jan Di whispered, "I do, but…," and she gestured subtly toward Ming. She certainly did not want Ming, of all people, around while she picked out lingerie to wear for Ji Hoo. The only person who could possibly be worse would be Madam Kang, or perhaps Gu Jun Pyo…

Horrified by her own imagination, Jan Di shook off such thoughts.

"Ahh, I see," Jae Kyung nodded in understanding.

By then, Ming had approached and was standing before Jan Di with arms folded. Realizing what she had in mind, he motioned toward the store. Jan Di shook her head, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go!" he said, yanking her away from Jae Kyung before the heiress knew what hit her.

Jae Kyung quickly followed them into the store, as did Ga Eul. Once inside, the girls searched around for Ming and Jan Di. When they caught sight of them, Ming had already dragged his victim over to a rack of bodysuits and was holding up a crimson-colored lace teddy to a clearly mortified Jan Di. With a not-so-subtle sneer, he shook his head, as if it wouldn't do at all. Then, he put it back on the rack.

Jae Kyung's temper flared at seeing Ming's rudeness toward her dear friend, so she stormed up to him and wagged a finger in his face. They started bickering back and forth in Chinese again, while everyone in the store stared.

Jan Di wanted to die.

Then, Jae Kyung forcefully turned Ming around and began pushing him toward the exit.

"Nǐ fēngle!" Ming shouted at Jae Kyung, as she shoved him out of the store.

"I'm not crazy; **YOU'RE** crazy!" Jae Kyung shouted back in English.

And Jan Di and Ga Eul stood there, staring after them…

Once the bickering pair had left the store, Jan Di exchanged a look with Ga Eul. The teacher smiled sympathetically at her best friend. "Hey, why don't we pick something out while they're gone," Ga Eul suggested.

Jan Di smiled and nodded.

* * *

After _somehow_ managing to get everything done, they all stopped for a much-needed coffee break at Angel-in-us Coffee. But during their coffee break, Jae Kyung got a call and had to leave.

Jan Di thanked her for her help and bid her goodbye, but before leaving, the heiress pulled Jan Di aside. "You'll be OK with…?" She scowled in Ming's general direction.

Jan Di smiled. "Of course, Unnie. Don't worry, I can handle him."

Jae Kyung reluctantly went to leave, insisting that Jan Di call her if she needed anything. Jan Di agreed; they hugged, and Jan Di returned to her table. When she returned Ming was already butting into Ga Eul's personal life, so Jan Di attempted to change the subject. But then her phone rang.

She excused herself and walked away to take it. It was Ji Hoo calling from the Clinic to ask where she was and if she needed a ride home.

"No, that's OK. I'm at Shinsegae with Ga Eul and Ming-ssi. Unnie had to leave."

. . .

"That's right."

. . .

"No, your hearing is fine, Ji Hoo-ah. Yes, I said with _Ming_ ," she reiterated for her stunned fiancé.

. . .

"No, I'm not joking."

Afterward, there was a silence.

"Ji Hoo-ah? Are you there?"

. . .

Jan Di laughed a little. "Yes, I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Then, she gave him a quiet 'I love you' and ended the call.

After coffee, the trio headed toward the mall exit. Along the way, they walked past a sign for a Day of Beauty sale, which apparently gave Ming an idea. Suddenly, he was announcing—loudly—that he planned to give Jan Di a makeover. Before either could protest, the Chinese chaebol had clutched onto a hand of each of the two remaining girls and dragged them into the nearby salon.

Not long after, Jan Di and Ga Eul were seated in black vinyl styling chairs and surrounded by a pair of hairdressers, who already had their hands deep within their hair. Ming had chosen a curled, partial updo for Jan Di, and for Ga Eul, he'd decided that she should wear hers down in loose waves.

After hair, Ming took them for a makeup application at a department store makeup counter. Ga Eul suddenly had a moment of déjà vu as the makeup artist worked on her—of the time Yi Jeong had gotten her fixed up so they could exact revenge on Gu Soo Pyo.

Once their makeup was done, Ming dragged the girls off for glamour shots at a small photography studio in the mall. He made a couple derisive comments about the state of the place but said that it would have to do given their time constraints. Ming had also wanted to change the girls' clothing prior to the shoot, but Jan Di and Ga Eul protested, so he simply chose props and accessories to 'make them look better.'

First, Ming had Jan Di pose alone while throwing his weight around about how she should pose. He had her pose in numerous positions and even jumped in a few shots himself. After what seemed like hours to Jan Di, he moved on to Ga Eul. Then, he had the photographer take a few of the three of them. It must have looked like such an awkward group, but Ming didn't seem to notice.

At the end, Ming bought prints of the photos to give to Ji Hoo. That seemed OK, but to Jan Di's chagrin, he also ordered a GIANT canvas photo print of her, as well as one of her and him, to hang up in their home. Jan Di accepted, but only because it was useless to try and refuse him.

But oh, she could just picture the huge portrait of herself and Ming hanging in their entryway… She supposed they could just break it out on the—hopefully—rare occasions when he came to visit...

* * *

At the end of the day, Ming dropped off Ga Eul and then Jan Di. As Jan Di exited the car, he handed her a shopping bag—Louis Vuitton. "What's this?" she asked.

Without looking at her, he replied, "Oh, nothing much," and he brushed some invisible dirt off his suit jacket. "I just thought…you would look smart with it."

Blinking rapidly in amazement, Jan Di reached into the bag and pulled out the designer brown, canvas hobo bag. "This is…for me?"

He nodded. "Yes. And today…wasn't so bad. It was almost…fun."

Jan Di was stunned. The man hated her guts, at least until today, and here he was buying her an extremely expensive purse for no reason at all.

Jan Di bowed to him from outside the opened car door. "Thank you very much, but I can't accept this," and she placed the purse back inside the shopping bag and shoved it at him.

With a sigh, Ming shoved it back at her. "Just take it."

"But—"

"Call it a wedding gift," he smirked.

"But…b-but...," she began to protest.

"But, b-but," Ming mocked her. "You're not very articulate, even in your own language, are you?"

Jan Di started to scowl, but her mouth decided to go another direction, and she smiled. With a shake of her head, she leaned across the seat to give Ming a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ewww! What did you do that for?!" The Chinese man frowned and furiously wiped the kiss away as if it were poison. Somehow, it reminded her of something Gu Jun Pyo would do. Jan Di chuckled, and then Ming smiled, just barely. "Congratulations. I guess…Ji Hoo-ah didn't pick such a terrible girl, after all…"

Jan Di froze until Ming started laughing at her. "Stop staring off into space, dummy! Now, go on. I have to meet Ji Hoo-ah soon." When she took too long, he grew stern and raised his voice, "Get out of here, babo!"

With a shake of her head, Jan Di took the bag and shut the car door. She waved to Ming as the car pulled away, but due to the tinted windows, she couldn't tell if he waved back.

* * *

 _That Night…_

It was the night before the wedding, and F4 and Ming were hanging out at Jun Pyo's lavish new penthouse, while Ji Hoo gave the women free reign of his home for the night. Jun Pyo's butler had prepared a feast for them, and Woo Bin brought the alcohol. They had already played pool and some video games, and presently, they were just sitting around talking.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out somewhere, Ji Hoo-ah?" Yi Jeong questioned.

"Right, anything you want to do… **one last time**?" Woo Bin emphasized the last three words.

Ji Hoo was seated in his usual chair, as was Jun Pyo. F2 and Ming sat on the couch, with Ming being closest to Ji Hoo's chair. "No, I'm fine with just hanging out here. I don't need to do anything one last time," Ji Hoo remarked. "Jan Di is all I need now…"

Jun Pyo smirked a little, but his eyes expressed his understanding. Glancing to the others, Ji Hoo awaited some comeback, such as that he was a wimp or pathetic or whipped or something, but they said nothing.

F2 exchanged _a look_ that fully expressed their thoughts. Truthfully, they couldn't combat that. It was too sweet, and being happy as they both were, they couldn't bring themselves to bust Ji Hoo's chops.

Jun Pyo had invited Ji Hoo's old friend from Macau over under duress—because Ji Hoo wanted him there, and it was his night—but the Shinwha heir barely tolerated the guy; whereas, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong seemed more amused by him than anything.

Ming had been sticking to Ji Hoo like glue all night, so when F4's 4D boy got up to go to the bathroom, they were all surprised the Chinese man didn't go with him. Instead, they all sat there in tense silence, waiting for their engaged friend's return.

Finally, Yi Jeong broke the silence. "Can you really believe Ji Hoo and Jan Di are getting married?" he asked incredulously.

"Not anymore," Woo Bin commented. "I was surprised when they got together at first. I mean, I always knew they shared a bond, but I didn't think it would end up happening. Even after…," and glancing to Jun Pyo, Woo Bin quickly shut up.

Jun Pyo shook his head at Woo Bin. "Ya, why are you looking at me?!"

"No reason," Woo Bin said, glancing away. Even though everyone had moved on, it was still a somewhat uncomfortable subject. And F2 tried to tiptoe around it.

But Jun Pyo didn't act like he cared much, so Yi Jeong went on, "I'm trying to figure out when I first noticed Ji Hoo's feelings for Jan Di…," the ex-Casanova stroked his chin. "I think I first saw it when he went to her rescue at the party for Seo Hyun. He'd never stood out in public or done anything like that before, so I had the feeling he cared about her a little."

"Yea, yea, man," Woo Bin agreed. "That was strange..."

This time, both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked to Jun Pyo, gauging his reaction. But he only joined in the conversation. "I thought it was really weird that he helped her out after I sent her the Red Card."

F2 agreed.

Even though he had no idea what they were talking about, Ming jumped in. " _I_ saw Ji Hoo's feelings for her right away!" he exclaimed smugly. And they all turned to look at the Chinese man.

"When they were in Macau with me… I saw it right away. Ji Hoo would always look at her and smile, and he was really nice to her, even though she was really annoying…"

Suddenly, Ming had three pairs of angry eyes burning into him. "What I mean is…," he giggled nervously. And then, to change the subject, blurting out, "Ooh, ooh, I have a story about Jan Di!" and he raised his hand like an eager student in class.

Holding F3's attention, Ming related the tale of Ji Hoo walking in on Jan Di in the bathroom…

By the end of the story, Ming was breathless from laughter. "And then…and then…Ji Hoo-ah was knocking on the door trying to console her and get her to come out of the bedroom for about a half hour!"

Looking to F3, Jun Pyo's eyes were wide in shock. Woo Bin was chuckling, and Yi Jeong was rubbing his temple while smirking. The potter was the first to comment on the story. "I just can't picture Jan Di acting that way…"

"Yea, she's so tough," Woo Bin commented.

"Well, it happened!" Ming insisted.

"I suppose it kind of makes sense. I'm sure it was humiliating for her, and Geum Jan Di does have her pride. That's probably why she got so upset," Yi Jeong noted.

But Jun Pyo didn't find the story quite so amusing as the others. In fact, he was angry about it. How dare this guy tell a story like that about Jan Di! Fighting his urge to beat the Chinese man, he ordered them all, "Don't you guys EVER say anything to her about that!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Yi Jeong raised his hands innocently.

"Me either. I don't wanna die!" Woo Bin chuckled.

The Shinwha heir scowled at the Chinese man, who quickly clammed up.

By the time Ji Hoo returned, everyone was eerily silent. Eyeing them suspiciously, the Golden Boy settled back into his seat. When the silence persisted, he asked, "Did I miss something?"

Jun Pyo shifted in his chair, while Woo Bin and Yi Jeong looked between one another. Then, Ming spoke up, "No, nothing, Ji Hoo-ah!"

When Ji Hoo didn't seem convinced, Yi Jeong informed him that they were just telling favorite stories about Jan Di, which spawned a conversation about their first encounters with the Wonder Girl…

Ji Hoo informed them all that he had seen her first, when she stumbled upon him playing his violin on the outskirts of the campus. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong related that they'd first noticed her when she stepped up to Jun Pyo after he shoved a homemade cake in the face of one of his adoring fans.

* * *

That took Jun Pyo back to that time…

 _"Do you have something to say?"_ he recalled asking the bold new girl who'd dared to get in his way.

* * *

"She really seemed like she wanted to say something," Jun Pyo said, smiling at the memory.

"Yes, she planned to tell you off that day," Ji Hoo informed with a grin. "But I guess she lost her nerve."

Chuckling, Yi Jeong chimed in, "Well, she certainly managed to make up for it later." And all but Jun Pyo recalled the ice cream incident with amusement.

"She was asking for trouble that day!" Jun Pyo scoffed.

"I'd say _you_ were the one asking for trouble, messing with Geum Jan Di, Jun Pyo-ah," and Woo Bin clapped his friend on the back.

"Yeah, she was only sticking up for her friend," Yi Jeong added.

Jun Pyo grumbled, and F3 laughed.

"She was always getting into trouble, though, wasn't she?" Ji Hoo spoke wistfully of his wife-to-be. And that led to a discussion about Jan Di's knack for getting into trouble.

Ji Hoo, himself, vividly recalled every terrifying incident—the kidnapping, the injuries, the near-drownings… She'd certainly scared him half to death more than a few times…

Meanwhile, Ming sat there, just listening. He didn't really understand the whole Jan Di lovefest, but he now had to admit that there was something _almost_ likeable about her—and he hated that!

"So," Ji Hoo turned to Ming, "After spending some time with my fiancée today, has your opinion of her changed at all?"

The Chinese chaebol chewed on his lip, as he recalled their day together. Finally, he answered, "I guess she's really not so bad…"

It earned the biggest smile from Ji Hoo, which pleased Ming greatly.

Afterward, the guys moved on to more pool and drinking. The night wore on, growing raucous at one point, but then dying down. And the men talked more.

"So, as the married man in the group, do you have any advice, Jun Pyo-ah?" a slightly tipsy Ji Hoo asked.

Jun Pyo scoffed. "Ya, Yoon Ji Hoo! You're actually asking me for advice on being married?"

"Yes," Ji Hoo replied sincerely.

With a haughty grin, the Shinwha heir thought for a moment. "Well… I'm not gonna tell you that marriage is easy, or everything is gonna be perfect like you probably want to hear. Even if you love her, you have to let go of some…fantasies…and expectations sometimes. You have to let the other person win sometimes, too. Even when they don't deserve it," he snorted. "But I'd say that…mostly, it's…pretty good."

Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo exchanged a smile.

F2, on the other hand… They may have been unable to tease the lovesick puppy that was Yoon Ji Hoo, but they couldn't resist messing with Jun Pyo a bit. "

Wau, Jun Pyo-ah! I think that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said," Yi Jeong commented.

"Yea, yea! You said it, my brotha!" Woo Bin joined in.

"And very wise, too. You've really matured since getting married, Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong added.

"Ya, shut up!" Jun Pyo barked. "I was always mature, ever since I was born!"

At that, F3 laughed riotously.

"Since you were born, Jun Pyo-ah, really?" a drunken Woo Bin chuckled. Immediately, Jun Pyo went after him. He attempted to get him in a headlock. The Mafia Prince outmaneuvered the Shinwha heir, but in his inebriated state, he fell.

"Apparently, I was wrong about the mature thing," Yi Jeong observed, as he moved to help his friend off the floor so that he stood a fighting chance. And then Jun Pyo after both of them.

Being in the Shinwha heir's path of vengeance, Ming hopped out of the way, just in time. Meanwhile, Ji Hoo slumped slightly in his chair, with one leg crossed over the other and chuckling softly, while Ming cowered behind him.

After some more roughhousing and a comment by Woo Bin about there being 'two down now,' things settled again, and the guys went to sleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

For her bachelorette party, Jan Di wanted a low-key affair, so she'd invited Jae Kyung, Ga Eul, and Woo Bin's girlfriend over for a slumber party. Briefly, she had wondered if the idea was childish, but her friends loved it.

So far that evening, the girls had participated in the typical slumber party activities: talking about guys—their guys—watching a romantic movie, eating ice cream, and wearing cute pajamas.

A little later, Jae Kyung broke out a bottle of soju and suggested playing a game to liven things up. She said she needed some excitement, given that she was a boring married woman now, who everyone was pestering to have a baby.

So, Ga Eul suggested the game 'Most Likely,' which involved a player bringing up a scenario, and at the count of three, the other players each pointed to the person that they thought was most likely to do that thing. And then each person had to take the number of shots based on how many people had voted for them.

The game began innocently enough, with questions such as: Who is most likely to get sick on a roller coaster; who is most likely to travel abroad, and who is most likely to spend way too much on a shopping spree?

But as the night wore on—and with the added consumption of alcohol—the questions became sillier and _kinkier_ … This was mainly the fault of Ha Jae Kyung and her latest _partner in crime_ —Woo Bin's new girlfriend, who had been egging the tipsy heiress on all night.

When the girls first met the 'Mafia Princess,' they found her standoffish and intimidating. But, wanting to bond with her betrothed, the strong, lithe beauty had attempted to get to know the girlfriends of his best friends. Therefore, she'd attempted to befriend Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Jae Kyung. And the girls had welcomed the mysterious foreign woman into their world without reservation. After doing so, they learned that, despite her background and first given impressions, she was quite personable and a lot of fun to be around. And the four of them had formed a fast friendship.

Jan Di and Ga Eul were relieved when Jae Kyung tired of 'Most Likely,' but then she wanted to move on to Truth or Dare, which Woo Bin's girlfriend was equally excited about. And the two more reserved members of the group reluctantly agreed.

Presently, the girls were all seated on cushions and blankets on the floor of Jan Di's room preparing to play the infamous game. "OK, I think our bride-to-be should go first!" Jae Kyung exclaimed, turning to Jan Di.

 _Omo…_ And Jan Di mentally prepared herself.

Jae Kyung made a fist, as if speaking into a microphone. She leaned toward Jan Di and spoke into her fist, asking, "Truth or Dare?" in an intense voice.

Taking a deep breath, Jan Di selected, 'Truth.'

"OK! The bride-to-be has chosen truth," Jae Kyung bellowed in her fake interviewer voice. Well, Ms. Geum Jan Di, this is something I've wanted to know for a long time… You absolutely MUST enlighten us…," and the heiress paused for dramatic effect.

. . .

And Jan Di waited, her nose wrinkling up in anticipation of the inevitably embarrassing question…

Jae Kyung paused a bit longer, extending Jan Di's torture before finally asking, "Is Yoon Ji Hoo good in bed?"

Jan Di's mouth dropped open, and Ga Eul, who had been taking a drink at the time, nearly choked on the liquid in her mouth. The sleek-haired girl managed to get it down but then broke out into a fit of coughs. Woo Bin's girlfriend worriedly clapped her on the back and asked if she was alright.

"Huh?!"

"Is he a good lover?" she reiterated.

When the question finally set in, Jan Di squealed in mortification, "Unnie!" and the Laundry Girl flopped onto the floor, throwing the covers over her head in the process.

Ga Eul stared down at Jan Di's form beneath the blanket. When several minutes passed and she didn't emerge, they all called out to her. The Wonder Girl didn't move, so Jae Kyung crawled over to the Jan Di-shaped lump and poked it. Sitting back on her heels, the heiress begged with clasped hands, "Come on, Jan Di-ah! Please tell us!"

"I really want to know," Jae Kyung persisted in a high, whiny tone. "It's a huge mystery to me. I mean, he's so quiet, but sometimes the ones who seem quiet and shy can be the wildest…"

Jan Di pulled the covers down past her eyes, just enough peer out over the top and glare at Jae Kyung. And then she hid her heated face again. Woo Bin's girlfriend was laughing now, while Ga Eul softly tried to coax her best friend out from her hiding place. When Jan Di wouldn't budge, Ga Eul decided to join in the teasing, "Actually… I'm kind of curious, too, Jan Di-ah."

At that, Jan Di removed the blanket—her face was bright red. "Ga Eul-ah!" she screeched in horrified betrayal before slinking back underneath the covers.

"Alright, you don't have to answer, Jan Di-ah," Jae Kyung spoke up, "but…if you don't then…you have to do a dare."

Jan Di peeked out.

"…And your dare is…hmm," the heiress thought for a moment. "Your dare is to call up Ji Hoo and…talk dirty to him!"

"What?!" Jan Di cried out.

"On video chat, too. So, we can see his expressions!" Jae Kyung added.

Ga Eul gasped, and Woo Bin's girl started giggling.

Yanking the covers off, Jan Di sat straight up, and shouted, "NO!" Then, she went right back under, this time determined not to come out.

"You're so terrible, Unnie," the teacher smirked, and then she placed a hand on what she assumed was Jan Di's arm. "Poor Jan Di-ah. Please come out…" The blankets bunched up, as Jan Di jerked from side to side underneath.

"If you don't want to do the dare, then you have to answer, Jan Di. Those are the rules," Woo Bin's girlfriend pointed out. "You can just say yes or no."

"W-ell," Jan Di squeaked from under the blanket. "We…haven't actually…you know…yet…"

The Mafia Princess and the Heiress exchanged a puzzled look. "Really?" Jae Kyung mumbled.

"How is that possible?" the foreign beauty mused. "Haven't you been together for years?"

"Yes…," came a soft voice from below the blanket. And reluctantly, Jan Di emerged. Glancing away from everyone, she mumbled, "Well, uh, we...decided to wait until we got married…"

"Wow…," the Mafia Princess uttered.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Jae Kyung exclaimed.

And Ga Eul smiled.

"So, has it been tough for you to wait?" Woo Bin's girl asked.

Blushing, Jan Di replied, "A little… But, we have…done…other _stuff_ , and that's been…really nice…"

"Whoo, _stuff_!" Jae Kyung exclaimed.

"Stuff is good," Woo Bin's girl commented. "Let's hear about the stuff, then."

Jan Di frowned. "I thought I just had to say yes or no," she grumbled, "Isn't it someone else's turn now?"

"Alright," Jae Kyung said, giving in. "I guess I got more out of you than Ji Hoo-ah…"

Jan Di's lips parted, "What? Unnie…? You…talked to Ji Hoo about this?! When?"

"Before my wedding," the heiress coolly replied.

 _World's Most Awkward Conversation_ , Jan Di assumed. She felt she should be angry with Jae Kyung for prying into their business, but she found herself more curious about what Ji Hoo had said.

"What…did you ask him? What…did he say, Unnie?" Jan Di stammered.

"Oh, I just asked if you'd slept together, and he got really embarrassed and nearly choked on his tea," Jae Kyung giggled.

"Unnieeee," Jan Di whined.

"I'm sorry, Jan Di-ah! I was just **SO** curious, and like Jun says, I'm a really bad girl."

"You're not _bad_ , Unnie," Jan Di muttered.

Jae Kyung smiled at her. "Oh, but don't worry, Jan Di-ah! He didn't tell me anything about your relationship. I swear that man is made of stone!"

The heiress's statement evoked laughter from the group, but Jan Di only smiled warmly. Of course, Ji Hoo would choose to protect their privacy— _her_ privacy.

"Oh! But I did make him blush!" Jae Kyung exclaimed. "I didn't think it possible. It was the funniest thing ever!"

"Unnie…" Jan Di sighed, while the others had a laugh over that, too.

All but Ga Eul, who, always on Jan Di's side, decided to move things along for her, "OK, NEXT!" she shouted out. "And I think the person whose turn it was last gets to choose. So, Jan Di-ah, who will your victim be…?" Ga Eul asked with a sly grin.

. . .

* * *

By the end of the night, exhausted from the festivities, the girls lay side by side on blankets on the floor. Ga Eul and Woo Bin's girlfriend fell asleep right away, but Jan Di and Jae Kyung remained awake.

When another hour passed, and Jan Di still couldn't sleep, she softly called out to Jae Kyung in the darkness. Jan Di couldn't see a thing, but she heard her right away. "Jan Di-ah?" the heiress's groggy voice came.

"Oh, Unnie, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just…can't sleep."

Sympathetic, the heiress explained that she had a lot of trouble sleeping the night before her wedding, too. "Before **both** of them," she joked.

Jan Di laughed a little, and they started to talk…

"It's funny that here we are again, Jan Di-ah—having a sleepover, talking about guys… Do you remember that time when I stayed over? It seems like a million years ago…"

Jan Di did, and she smiled fondly. "Yes, Unnie."

That time seemed worlds apart from this…

"Only now, Jun is my husband and Ji Hoo is your fiancé."

"Yes." The mere mention of his name was enough to soothe Jan Di, and the reminder that they would soon be man and wife brought with it an unspeakable joy.

"Strange, isn't it?" Jae Kyung mused.

And Jan Di chuckled. "Yeah, a little…" But it wasn't really all that strange to Jan Di. In fact, it was just the opposite—it was right. Being with Ji Hoo felt comfortable and familiar, ordinary even, but wonderfully so.

"Are you happy, Unnie?" Jan Di suddenly blurted out.

"Yes, I am. Are you happy?"

"Yes," Jan Di smiled to herself in the darkness. And that seemed to be all that needed said, for she instantly found herself growing drowsy.

"Goodnight, Unnie," Jan Di whispered.

"Goodnight, Jan Di-ah."

* * *

 _The Next Morning, at Ji Hoo's Home_

Jan Di readied for her wedding with only the faintest presence of butterflies in her stomach. Truthfully, she was more excited than nervous. And she should be; it _was_ a very big day. In fact, this day was the culmination of everything she'd been planning for months—and dreaming about for years. It was the beginning of their lives together... Of course, when Jan Di thought about it, they'd had a life together for a long time now… This just made it official.

Jae Kyung had insisted that Jan Di go western, which meant she wasn't allowed to see Ji Hoo before the ceremony. So, the guys had gotten ready at Jun Pyo's and were now in a separate part of the house.

She felt a bit foolish, but she missed him already…

So, she focused on the task at hand—getting ready. Surrounded by her loyal group of three, the bride prepared for the ceremony. Ga Eul was doing her hair, while Jae Kyung worked on her makeup.

Jan Di was glad that Ji Hoo had recently trimmed her hair and cut her bangs into a neat fringe across her forehead. It looked nice. Ga Eul fluffed the bangs out a bit and pulled the rest back into a fishtail braid, which ended in a ponytail.

Just then, Jan Di's mother, dressed in a pink and purple hanbok, walked into Jan Di's room carrying her freshly steamed wedding dress. Gong-Ju hung the plastic-wrapped garment from a shoji room screen and gave Jan Di a few instructions on its care. Then, she hugged her daughter, kissed her on the cheek, and left the room quickly, before her emotions could overwhelm her.

After hair and makeup, Jan Di took her dress and went behind the room screen. She slid off the plastic wrap and hung it over the screen, taking a moment to gaze upon the dress she hadn't seen in months. _Wow, it's more beautiful than I remember_ …

She found herself hoping she would do the dress justice. Perhaps it was a silly thought, but somehow, she believed she didn't deserve to wear the dress. And she was certain that she didn't deserve the man waiting just outside for her.

Jan Di stepped into the gown and pulled it up, zipping it as far as she could on her own. Then, she emerged from behind the screen.

Gasping, "You're beautiful!" Jae Kyung placed two hands upon her chest. Beside the heiress, Ga Eul smiled brightly at her best friend. "You're so beautiful, Jan Di-ah!"

In wordless agreement, Jan Di and the bridesmaids came together for a four-person embrace. And they shared a moment…

After pulling away from the group hug, Jae Kyung placed her hands upon her hips and insisted on having a closer look at the bride. After observing her carefully and deciding she was _perfect_ , the heiress gave Jan Di another hug.

Just then, Grandfather knocked; he poked his head in when bid to enter. "Harabeoi!" Jan Di beamed over at him. Smiling, the elder Yoon man approached her. "You look beautiful, Child," he said.

"Thank you, Harabeoji," and she bowed before him.

A sparkle of emotion in his eyes, Grandfather reached out for Jan Di's cheek with his aged hand. He touched it, barely, and then turned to leave. But Jan Di stopped him. "Wait, Harabeoji!"

The old man faced her.

"You're just in time," Jan Di said. "Would you do the honors?" and she extended her hand to him. In her palm was the hairpin he'd gifted her.

Tears threatening to spill, Grandfather approached her. With a smile, he took the heirloom out of her hand. Jan Di turned around for him, and he slid the pin through the knot of her braid. Then, she spun around to face him.

"You're perfect now," he said, as he kissed her cheek. And Jan Di felt her eyes begin to water. "Thank you, Harabeoji. Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around his neck.

She clearly caught the old man off-guard, but he hugged her back. And then, in a gruff tone, he announced that he would leave her be.

After Grandfather left, Jae Kyung placed Jan Di's veil on her head and adjusted it, while Ga Eul handed over her bouquet.

* * *

Jan Di's bouquet was made up of white calla lilies with sprigs of Lily of the Valley mixed in, an addition inspired by Ji Hoo in New Caledonia. And the whole thing was bound by a white ribbon tied around the stems. The bridesmaids carried pink calla lily bouquets and were dressed in individually selected blush pink dresses.

Ga Eul's dress was cute and flirty. The strapless gown perfectly hugged the curve of her bust, while the chiffon skirt flowed over her hips and—due to her petite frame—hit her at the knees. Jae Kyung's one-shoulder satin gown was elegant, yet the fit and flare style gave it a sassy look to match the heiress's personality. The tallest and curviest of the three, Woo Bin's lady was stunning in a mermaid style. With a crystal-embellished sweetheart neckline, the dress accentuated her feminine curves just right, making her the envy of many a woman present. The other two bridesmaids wore their hair up—Jae Kyung's in an elegant bun and Ga Eul's in a side pony—but the Mafia Princess let her long, dark hair hang free as her spirit, her bouncy curls cascading over her bare shoulders like a curtain.

* * *

The time came, and everyone took their places outside. It was a clear day, with only a light breeze blowing. Earlier, it had been overcast, but the weather had decided to play nice. In fact, Jan Di couldn't have asked for a lovelier day to hold their wedding.

The ceremony was being held in the back of Ji Hoo's home—and the place that had never seen such color. The path to the altar was lined by a white aisle runner and sprinkled with rose petals. And white folding chairs, tied with bows, were set up on each side of the aisle to accommodate the guests at the intimate gathering.

At the end of the aisle, a string quartet from Ji Hoo's orchestra was assembled, warming up softly. And Ji Hoo stood next to the minister under a floral archway, awaiting the woman he loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blushing bride stood behind a pillar with her father, gazing out upon the stone walkway to Ji Hoo's backdoor, where the altar now was. In a moment of pure disbelief, Jan Di questioned whether this was actually happening, or if it was just some elaborate dream. To be so in love, and to be marrying her very first love… There was something magical and unbelievable about that. And it had been love at first sight—or at least something like that… Jan Di hadn't thought that kind of thing existed, not until she saw Yoon Ji Hoo.

Moments later, the string quartet began to play Bach's _Air from Suite in D Major_ , stirring Jan Di from her reverie. Taking a deep breath, she watched as the procession began…

First, Woo Bin and his girlfriend walked down the aisle. Next, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong went, and finally Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung. The girls took their places on the bride's side, as the guys took their places next to Ji Hoo. Each of the groomsmen was immaculately and uniquely dressed. Yi Jeong was charming in a classic black tux and bowtie; Woo Bin was dashing in a slate blue suit that only he could pull off. Jun Pyo was also wearing black, but he was wearing all black—even the tie and handkerchief were.

* * *

While Jan Di awaited her turn to walk down the aisle, she thought of her memories with Ji Hoo—both the happy and the sad—in this very place…

The first memory that came to mind was a sad one—the memory of the time she came to bid Ji Hoo goodbye, just before leaving to meet Jun Pyo in Macau. She'd gone to say _farewell_ to Ji Hoo, as he had done with her before leaving for Paris. At the time, she thought it would be easier to say it there than at the airport, and she knew that if she put it off it would only get harder. She'd even spoken the same words as he, _"I'm really glad I got to know you…"_

But those words seemed so hollow and did nothing to convey all that he'd meant to her—even back then. Her first love, her first broken heart... Recalling it made her chest ache anew.

When he said those words to her, she knew he meant it as appreciation… But it was bittersweet, for it meant that he didn't feel the same way as she did. And it also meant _goodbye_. She had been happy for him, though, because he was chasing after his dream—the woman he had loved for fifteen years. And as much as it hurt, she only ever wanted his happiness…

Ironically, months later, she came to see him with the same intent—to express her appreciation for him and to let him know that she planned to put her all into a relationship with another…

Back then, she was wholly convinced that her choice of Gu Jun Pyo was the right one. He was what she wanted more than anything, but as she walked away from Ji Hoo that day, she couldn't help but feel a heaviness, and seconds later, an emptiness… It was like a gaping hole had just been ripped in her chest. She couldn't explain it then, but she felt like she was losing someone irreplaceably valuable from her life, and somehow, she just knew she was going to regret it.

But things didn't exactly go as expected, and here they were…

Her next reflection was another sad one. She thought of the time Ji Hoo wandered in the rain after the confrontation with his grandfather. Ahead of her was the stoop where she sat waiting all night for him to come home. When he finally returned, he was completely soaked and in agony, and her heart went out to him. She could still see him standing before her on the path. She could see him close the distance between them, and she could still feel him collapse into her arms.

A quick glance to the left, through the clear, glass windows of the house brought a happy recollection. _There_ was the spot where he'd trimmed her bangs for the first time—and so many times after…

Jan Di felt like she was taking a tour through her memories. The next stop—on her right and off in the distance—was the spot where they first washed his car together, which was her way of repaying him for the haircut.

That led her to look back inside the house, and she caught sight of the bench where they dried off after washing his car turned into a water battle. She recalled sitting cross-legged beside him and drifting to sleep, as he silently read poetry—a scenario she'd experienced many times since. Sometimes he read _to_ her, and she loved that, but it was comforting just being beside him while he pored over a book.

Yes, there were countless memories in this house and surrounding it… Jan Di had time to make her way through several more before her time came.

* * *

At long last, the perfectly poised string ensemble began playing Pachelbel's _Canon in D,_ which was Jan Di's cue to enter. When she didn't move right away, her father nudged her. Slightly startled, Jan Di's head snapped toward Geum Il-Bong, and she met his smile. Smiling back, she linked arms with her father.

As they began to move, Il-Bong sniffled, "Appa loves you, Jan Di-ah!"

"I love you, too, Appa," she whispered back. And with a deep breath, she went forth. _This is it…_

But she wasn't nervous or afraid. Instead, she was completely ready.

So, wearing her perfect dress, the lotus necklace Ji Hoo had gifted, and his grandmother's hairpin, Jan Di stepped out into the aisle on her father's arm. In doing so, her eyes locked with Ji Hoo's. And there it was—the look she'd been waiting for… Only, it was more powerful than she imagined!

As crazy as it might have sounded, everything in that moment seemed to fall into place for her. It was as if the stars had aligned or something, like the very heavens above were telling her that this was how it should be. All was finally right in her world.

Smiling brightly, Jan Di made her way down the aisle to meet her groom. She had attempted a steady gait, but that all fell through when she saw Ji Hoo. Now, she was just trying not to stumble. But focusing on him seemed to help. Somehow, she was convinced that he'd never let her fall.

And Ji Hoo had never looked more handsome, which was saying a lot. He was dressed in an ivory suit with a light gray vest and silver tie. It wasn't a color scheme she normally saw him in, but it looked good on him, nonetheless. Although, she was pretty sure he would look good in a paper bag…

With sure footing, Jan Di continued her walk. And fixing her eyes on him, she allowed his gaze to lead her down the aisle, like a homing beacon...

* * *

At the end of the aisle, Geum Il-Bong held onto Jan Di's arm a bit longer than he should have, prompting her to whisper, " _Appa_ , you have to let go."

Ji Hoo smiled at the tender moment.

With trembling lip, Il-Bong let go; he pressed a kiss to her cheek and presented her to his son-in-law. Jan Di smiled as she took Ji Hoo's outstretched arm. The couple exchanged a loving look and then faced the front, prepared to join forever in holy matrimony.

The officiant began speaking, and Jan Di did her best to pay attention, but she couldn't help casting sidelong glances at her husband-to-be, who looked and smelled so nice. Ji Hoo seemed to notice this, for the corners of his lips twitched. But he kept a serious face on.

After the minister finished his speech—and there were no objections—the couple was bid to face one another. Ji Hoo took Jan Di's hands, and they stared deep into each other's eyes.

And they were asked to repeat the vows.

First came Ji Hoo's turn. "Yoon Ji Hoo-ssi," the minister began. "You, Yoon Ji Hoo are to become the husband of Geum Jan Di. Do you promise to love and respect her, to take care of her and help her, in joy and sorrow, in health and sickness, every day and forever?"

With a nod, Ji Hoo replied, "Yes, I promise."

Then, the minister turned to Jan Di. "Geum Jan Di-yang, you are to become the wife of Yoon Ji Hoo. Do you promise to love and respect him, to take care of and help him, in joy and sorrow, in health and sickness, every day and forever?"

"Yes, I promise."

The couple smiled at one another.

"Now, it is time for the exchange of rings."

At his cue, Jun Pyo handed off the rings he'd been guarding. Ji Hoo took the ring of his grandmother and mother and tenderly slid it onto Jan Di's finger. She, in turn, took the gold band with the silver lining that they'd chosen together and slid it on his ring finger.

In keeping with tradition, they each took a sip of the ceremonial wine. And they were pronounced man and wife.

Finally, came the kiss—their first kiss as husband and wife, the first of many to come…

Ji Hoo leaned in first, touching his lips to hers in an insistent, yet chaste kiss. His lips moved softly across hers in a way that suggested he wanted to deepen it, but he kept it dignified. She would've expected nothing less. Gently, Jan Di laid her hands on his broad shoulders, resting them against the perfectly pressed fabric of his suit jacket, as he kissed her.

And the moment was all she'd dreamed of since high school—and more…

 *****To Be Concluded*****

* * *

 _ **A/N: I really mean it this time… The next one is IT! ;)**_


	9. Stay Here

**_A/N:_** _I'm sorry this took so long, but I was away in Thailand. I tried to work on this on the plane, but it turned out to be uncomfortable doing so. I did, however, decide to change my format on the plane, but that just added to my work, haha._

 _And so, this is it! This was my most difficult chapter to write to date; I toiled long and hard over this, so I hope it turned out alright!_

 _ **WARNING:**_ ** _This chapter contains mature content, so if you are underage, or this material makes you uncomfortable in any way, please don't read or skip those parts!_** _I am still skittish about writing M material, and I'm inexperienced at it, so hopefully you'll cut me some slack. Because of that, it's probably pretty tame (and not very good). I may have wimped out a little bit, but I am still putting the warning out there! At the very least, the chapter has its naughty moments. So, you've been forewarned. There will be some nice moments, too. I was going for sweet and sexy._ Anyway, _I hope no one is disappointed after all the build-up! I am absolutely HORRIBLE with lemon dialogue, by the way. I'll just put that out there now, haha. Oh, and there is some sappiness; I'll put a disclaimer on that, too. Sorry, I just can't help it sometimes…_

 _ **Guest Reviews:**_

 _ **tinieka:** I'm very glad you enjoyed, and thank you for your continued support. I'm happy you enjoyed Ming's role in last chapter. He's an entertaining character, and it just popped into my head to include him. Thank you for your very kind words, and I hope you are not disappointed in this ending. Thanks! _

_**good reader:** Regarding your review on LTLTNG, thank you for your continued interest, and I'm sorry it takes me longer to update these days. I'm busier and have more stories going, but I will continue to update as quickly as I can. I wonder if you saw the previous chapter to this story that I put out a month or so ago. __**FYI**_ _(for you and others), if you don't have Flames on story alert or me on author alert, you won't see that it has been updated unless you go to my page or filter for all ratings in the search. It won't show up in a regular search for BOF unless you filter for all ratings since it's rated **M**. So, I hope you saw the last chapter. If not, please go back and read that before this one. I guess this is a moot point now, anyway._

 _Also, I don't know if I've mentioned, but I have to respond to you this way because we can't respond directly to guest reviewers. You have to have an account and be_ _signed in_ _for us to respond. If that's something you want to do, just_ ** _FYI_** _, if you put a story alert on (follow) you will get an e-mail when that story is updated. If you put an author alert (follow) on you will get an e-mail any time that author posts a chapter or new story. Just in case you/anyone else didn't know!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _As always, I don't own the characters, though I wish I did, haha!_

 _ **Note:**_ _Korean weddings are typically very fast and short. I dragged it out a little and threw in the after-party thing, as it seemed like something F4 might do._

 _Pyebaek (or paebaek): A traditional ceremony in South Korea held after the wedding. I made some variations on this, and various sources presented it differently, but I did my best to give a little glimpse into this tradition. I figure Ji Hoo (and F4) is pretty modern (with a mix of traditional maybe) but he would participate in these types of things for Jan Di and their families._

 _Sugar candy (aka bbopgi/ppopgi, dalgona, or honeycomb toffee):_ a Korean candy made with melted sugar and baking soda. It was a popular street snack in the 1970s and 1980s and is still eaten as a retro food. Eaters try to trim their way around the outline or picture on the snack without breaking the picture (definition from Wikipedia)

 _Jjan: Cheers! (when drinking, used among younger people and with friends and coworkers, not with elders)_

 _*Also, I apologize for my use of American/English idioms here and there. I just don't happen to know the Korean equivalents to those phrases. I know some of you may not understand what I mean, but if you don't, you can always ask me._

 _Tried-and-true: shown to be effective or reliable in the past_

 _ **FINAL WARNING:**_ _It's going to be unapologetically lovey-dovey, lemon-limey, and almost entirely JanHoo! If you don't like that, then it's OK not to read. You won't hurt my feelings!_

 _And last but not least, thank you to akuryo for her input and feedback on my first feeble attempt at writing a lemon! It was invaluable!_

 _So, here it goes...the lengthy_ ** _ENDING_** _! Thank you, everyone, for all your support!_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Stay Here**

Following the ceremony, there was a massively delicious dinner prepared by Master, which got rave reviews, even from Grandfather. And Jan Di was sure that her former boss could die happy now. Afterward, all but family and F3 left, and Jan Di and Ji Hoo participated in a version of the traditional pyebaek.

Jan Di's parents had insisted upon the ceremonial attire, and to Jan Di's great surprise, Ji Hoo agreed to it. It was a marvel seeing him come out of the dressing area wearing the traditional blue hanbok made of fine ramie cloth. She, herself, stepped out in a vivid red garment adorned with brightly colored patterns. They met up, exchanged a silent appreciation for each other, and joined their families.

When they entered the living room dressed in their traditional attire, Ji Hoo caught sight of F3 leaning against the far wall with their ladies. They kept solemn, _almost_ respectful expressions on, and he assumed they had been threatened with bodily harm by their significant others if they laughed. But it was clear that his best friends were fighting back amusement, especially Jun Pyo, and Ji Hoo knew he was guaranteed to get crap about his attire later on. It didn't matter, though. He was entirely too happy to care right now.

The young couple made their way over to a low table that had been placed in the center of the room. Dried fruits and nuts were spread across the table, and there was also a bottle of wine with cups. Jan Di and Ji Hoo kneeled across from her parents and Harabeoji. In reverent silence, they bowed twice and poured the wine for their elders.

After the wine, the families offered their words of wisdom to the newlyweds. Harabeoji went first. His words were eloquent and wise, and Jan Di was unsure if it came from him or from some great thinker. She wished that she fully understood or had at least written the beautiful saying down. Perhaps she would ask Ji Hoo about it later.

It was an analogy about plants; she knew that much. She couldn't remember exactly what he said, but she got the point. He wanted Ji Hoo and her to blossom together… And there was something about one of them being the soil or the nutrients in the soil which nourishes the roots of the plant to make it grow…

Jan Di inwardly groaned at her terrible memory. It had been one of the major challenges in med school. Thank goodness she'd had Ji Hoo as her study buddy!

Harabeoji ended his speech by acknowledging and saying a prayer for his late son and daughter-in-law, who would've wanted to be there so badly, and he assured the group that they were looking down on all of them now.

The entire room reacted to this—some controlling their emotions better than others—but Jan Di's glance immediately went to her husband. Ji Hoo's eyes were dry, but she could tell by his face that it had affected him, so she slipped her hand into his beneath the table. He squeezed back and gave her a sincerely appreciative smile.

Next, Jan Di's father went. Though not as poetic, his words were certainly heartfelt. Unashamed, Geum Il-Bong blubbered a wish for great happiness, many blessings, and a large family for them. Jan Di felt her cheeks pinken at the latter part, and she lowered her head in a weak attempt at hiding her face.

Finally, Jan Di's mother ended things with a sharp decree about being nice to each other. And Jan Di couldn't help but notice her not-so-subtle glance, suggesting 'this means you, Geum Jan Di!' Softly, she sighed. Hadn't she gotten enough of motherly advice _before_ the wedding?

* * *

Once everyone had said his or her piece, Jan Di's mother brought out a large white apron with floral patterns sewn in. Presenting it, Gong-Ju prompted her daughter to hold it out. And as the group cheered her on, Grandfather tossed dates and chestnuts at Jan Di, who attempted to catch them in the apron. Although not the traditional way, the old man was glad to participate, and he even invited Jan Di's parents to join in. After a couple of throws, Jan Di's brother and F3 somehow got involved, and chaos ensued…

Jan Di squealed as she was pelted with seemingly endless rounds of fruity and nutty ammunition. When the attacks got particularly brutal, Ji Hoo stepped in front of Jan Di to shield her, but he was bombarded, too. The loving husband wrapped his arms protectively around his wife, blocking her with his body and taking the hits. All the while, the Wonder Girl—being competitive like she was—still attempted to catch as many dates and chestnuts as she could, despite her wild attackers and her husband acting as a human shield.

Finally, Yoon Seok-Young bellowed out, "That's enough of this nonsense!" just as they ran out of projectiles.

And the room immediately got silent.

"This is supposed to be a serious thing," Grandfather further chastised, causing the entire group to hang their heads sheepishly and apologize profusely to the former president. Grandfather huffed and decided to forgive them, _this time_.

With order finally restored, Jan Di took stock of her haul while the others looked on curiously. Looking inside the apron, the Wonder Girl discovered a small cluster of goodies resting at the bottom. She was surprised she'd managed to catch any in the pandemonium, but there they were.

Ha Jae Kyung peered over her friend's shoulder, "Wau, Jan Di-ah! You're going to have FIVE children! Three girls and two boys!" she exclaimed. This conclusion was based on the number she'd caught—dates for girls and chestnuts for boys.

Jan Di's eyes widened. She cast a shy glance back at Ji Hoo, who merely grinned.

* * *

For the final ritual, Ji Hoo approached his wife and got down on one knee, his back turned to her. Glancing at his new bride over his shoulder, he tossed her a smile. "Hop on," he said.

Staring down at him, Jan Di poked out her cheeks in curiosity.

"It's tradition, remember?"

"Yes," she nodded, "But…are you sure?"

Ji Hoo smirked at her question. _Why not?_ He thought. After all, they'd gone along with just about every other crazy wedding tradition, so why not this one, too?

"Yes, I'm sure. Or, would you prefer I carried you in my arms?" He repeated the words he'd said in Macau, eliciting a pearly smile from Jan Di.

"We can do it the traditional way," she grinned, and bending over, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ji Hoo hoisted her fully onto his back. With a happy giggle, Jan Di clung to her husband's neck as he piggybacked her around the room. And everyone clapped and cheered.

When the couple passed by F3, they all had their camera phones ready. Ji Hoo shot his buddies a cautionary glance, but he couldn't be sure they heeded his warning. And he turned the final corner of the room with Jan Di on his back. By the end, she was enjoying the ride so much that he decided to take another lap with her. As the Golden Boy toted his gleeful bride around the living room a second time, he pondered the scenario. It was certainly not one he would have expected to find himself in, not in the past, anyway. And briefly, Ji Hoo wondered about how things might have been different if his parents had lived…

* * *

Some things would probably have remained the same…

He would have gone to Shinwha and probably would've befriended F3, as he did. He may or may not have gotten close to Min Seo Hyun. At the proper age, he would have taken over the Foundation. Perhaps he would have gone to medical school, but maybe not, as much of that was Jan Di's influence. Then he likely would have been introduced to a _nice_ girl of similar social status, probably the daughter of a family friend. It all would have been _fine_ , and he could have been content, he supposed. But he wouldn't have known any better. He wouldn't have had the experiences that Jan Di brought him or known what _real love_ was.

But he didn't like to speculate too much on such things because the notion of not having Jan Di in his life now was somehow more frightening than the feelings of loneliness he experienced as a child… If not for her, he wouldn't be where he was today—and certainly not doing this. He would be a different man living in a different world. And then Ji Hoo smiled—because he wouldn't have it any other way…

Still, he wondered if his parents could've lived and he could've known Jan Di, too… Would they have ended up together in that alternate reality?

Dazed, Ji Hoo set Jan Di on her feet.

"Ji Hoo-ah, are you OK?" Jan Di asked when he didn't stand up right away.

"Oh… Yes, of course, Jan Di-ah," and he stood. Placing a hand on her arm, he looked down into her mahogany eyes. She still seemed concerned, so he gave her arm a stroke and smiled at her. She smiled back and then headed over to visit with the girls.

* * *

Watching her walk away, Ji Hoo went off in his head again. He imagined his parents not only accepting Jan Di but loving her, as Grandfather did. How could they not? Geum Jan Di had a way of captivating everyone she met—and changing them, for the better. Besides, his parents were kind people who wouldn't have cared about her humble beginnings—so very different from Jun Pyo's mother. They would have only cared about the fact that she made him happy.

Ji Hoo sighed.

Grandfather was right. They would have wanted to be here on this day… But as the elder Yoon had said, Ji Hoo had a feeling that they were watching… And that brought him comfort and joy.

* * *

When Ji Hoo returned from his thoughts, Jan Di's mother stood before him. He exchanged a bow with her, but Na Gong-Ju remained there, waiting expectantly. Finally, he realized what she wanted, so being the good sport—and son-in-law—that he was, he turned around and kneeled, allowing her to get on his back. Then he carried her around the room, as he had done with Jan Di. She was slightly heavier than her daughter, and she dug her heels into him but seeing Jan Di's appreciative smile made it all worthwhile.

Once Jan Di's family left, Woo Bin invited his friends to his club for a small after-party. Ji Hoo and Jan Di were eager to get their honeymoon started, but being the guests of honor, they felt obligated to make an appearance. Ji Hoo, especially, hoped to keep it short, for all he wanted right now was to be alone with his wife…

Each couple took separate vehicles there, allowing Ji Hoo the chance to steal a few brief romantic moments with Jan Di in the backseat of the car. But it wasn't even close to enough. And Jan Di wasn't making it any easier on him by changing into a short, black dress.

Still, he'd been patient this long, so he supposed he could make it a while longer…

* * *

Trying to hide his disappointment on arrival, Ji Hoo got out of the car and opened Jan Di's door for her. He extended his hand to help her out, and they walked into the club arm-in-arm. As soon as they stepped inside they were assailed by the sound of dance music blaring and the sight of brightly flashing lights illuminating the darkened space for split-seconds at a time. The exclusive hotspot—the same one the guys had gone to on the night of Jun Pyo's bachelor party—was alive with dancing, drinking, and general merriment.

Glancing around, Ji Hoo looked for the group, while Jan Di took in her environment. When the Golden Boy didn't see their friends right away, he squeezed Jan Di's hand and led her toward the back—where Woo Bin's private table was.

On the way there, they happened to run into the Don Juan, who quickly led them back to a table where the others were already seated with drinks. A waitress quickly came over to take their orders. Ji Hoo didn't want anything and Jan Di only asked for water, but that wasn't acceptable to their host, who ordered soju for them.

While the waitress went to fetch their drinks, Woo Bin insisted upon dancing with the bride.

Jan Di agreed, and Woo Bin snatched her hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Thankfully, it was a slower song.

* * *

"So, it's nice to have you as part of the family _officially_ now," Woo Bin grinned while holding her around the waist.

Jan Di smiled. "Thank you, Sunbae, for being so welcoming and for all that you've done."

"Of course! How boring would our lives be if not for our Geum Jan Di, the Wonder Girl?!" he chuckled.

"Aigoo, not that name again!" Jan Di exclaimed. They shared a laugh and continued their dance through the end of the song.

The slow songs were being spread out between a medley of techno, house music, and fast-paced pop songs, but another slow one happened to pop up right after Jan Di's dance with Woo Bin. And before she could leave the dance floor, Yi Jeong swooped in to ask for a dance.

The potter was quieter than the Don Juan during their dance, only smiling sweetly at her as they swayed back and forth and occasionally glancing back at their table—at Ga Eul, she assumed. They continued to dance, but midway through the song—to Jan Di's great surprise—Jun Pyo asked to cut in. The potter was fine with it, and he gave her a bright smile and congratulated her before eagerly returning to Ga Eul's side.

* * *

Silently dancing with her ex-boyfriend now, Jan Di mused on how she should be feeling about that. It seemed like the kind of situation that would be awkward, even after the passage of so much time. But it wasn't, not really. They had come so far since then, and she was really proud of the both of them.

And then she wondered if her mind should be flashing back to all of her memories with him. But that didn't happen either.

As Jun Pyo held her loosely around the waist, Jan Di stared down at his expensive, shiny black loafers. Maybe it was a little bit awkward…

Finally garnering her courage, she looked up at his face. Giving him a faintly uneasy smile, she asked, "How have you been, Gu Jun Pyo?"

He responded with a brief 'fine,' and they continued to dance.

Several seconds passed before Jun Pyo spoke up again. "You're happy…" It came out as a statement/question hybrid.

She answered immediately, "Yes, Gu Jun Pyo, I am."

Jan Di felt him pull her in a little closer. Looking out over her shoulder, the Shinwha heir replied, "Good."

"And you? Are you happy, too?" she asked.

Pulling back slightly, he looked into her eyes and nodded. Then her former love gave her a small smile, which she returned. And that seemed to be all that needed to be said... Without another word, they finished their dance, simply enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Ji Hoo had been waiting patiently for his wife to finish dancing with all his friends before asking her to dance himself. But when she ended her dance with Jun Pyo, a pop song came on and Jae Kyung and the other girls rushed out and latched onto her. Ji Hoo watched as her friends dragged her out to the middle of the floor for a group dance. He smiled at the sight of his wife doing her very best to move in sync with the crowd.

And when the next slow one came on, he grasped the opportunity.

* * *

After a fruitless attempt at keeping up with her friends, Jan Di turned around, and there Ji Hoo was, holding his hand out to her. In the moment, she was reminded of her first dance with him—on the Shinwha trip, at the party for Seo Hyun...

Smiling lovingly at her husband, she took his hand, and he led her to a more secluded area on the floor. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close, and he raised her hand up to his shoulder level. Taking a step forward, he began leading her around the dance floor.

Thinking of that first dance, it had been like a dream come true for Jan Di. And here she was dancing with him again, not as a lovesick girl with a crush, but as his wife…

Even though it was a slower song, it didn't seem like the kind of music Ji Hoo would know how to dance to. He had a good sense of rhythm, though—unlike her—so he managed to move along well with the beat. For her part, she just let him guide her while doing her best to keep from stepping on his feet.

. . .

* * *

After ending their dance, Jan Di and Ji Hoo headed back to their table. Shots of soju awaited them, and Woo Bin led the group in a toast to the newlyweds. "Jjan!" they all shouted in unison as they clinked glasses together, and they quickly downed the strong liquor. Woo Bin immediately poured another round.

. . .

* * *

Jan Di planned to reserve the rest of her dances for her husband, all slow songs, of course, as she couldn't imagine convincing him to get out there for a fast one. She couldn't even picture Yoon Ji Hoo on the dance floor amongst the wild crowd, twisting, gyrating, and swinging his hips to the upbeat music. No way, wasn't going to happen, not even with a few drinks in him. When she tried to imagine, it was a pretty funny image, actually.

That type of dancing wasn't something Jan Di was fond of or experienced at, either. Unfortunately, after a few drinks, Woo Bin seemed to make it his mission to get everyone out there. He succeeded in convincing Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, and Jae Kyung was busy trying to talk Jun Pyo into joining her. The Song clan leader probably knew better than to ask Ji Hoo, so he turned to Jan Di. "Let's dance, Jan Di-ah; come on, let's go!" a tipsy Woo Bin pleaded, as he grasped onto her hand.

"Well, I, uh...," she stammered. And casting a helpless glance at her firefighter, she allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor by the Mafia Prince. Jan Di moved to the beat alongside Woo Bin as best she could, but he was far too advanced for her. And she was relieved when Ji Hoo came to rescue her. Asking to 'borrow' his wife, Ji Hoo led her back to the table. "Thanks for saving me," she said, as he rested a hand on the small of her back.

"You're welcome," he grinned, leading her back to safety. Ji Hoo pulled out a chair for her, and they both took seats across from one another at the small, round table.

All their friends were currently on the dance floor or at the bar, and even though they could barely hear each other, it was nice sharing a few moments alone. Jan Di laid her hand upon the table, and Ji Hoo placed his hand over hers. The touch of his fingers on hers brought a pleasantly electric sensation. He stroked her hand and then interlocked his fingers with hers. And they held hands until their friends returned.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ji Hoo and Jan Di were sharing another slow dance. This time, his arms were wrapped securely around her waist, and their cheeks were pressed together while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. Jan Di sighed softly, hugging her husband tighter around the neck. When his hands traveled up and down the length of her back, she found herself growing more and more eager to be alone with him.

As if reading her thoughts—like he was so good at—Ji Hoo asked, "How much longer do you think we need to stay? Do you think anyone would miss us if we snuck out?"

Jan Di hadn't expected those words to come out of his mouth. Jerking back, she exclaimed, Ji Hoo-ah!" in disbelief, and she playful whacked his chest.

Grinning impishly, he drew her near again. "I know it may seem rude, but I want to be alone with my wife," he whispered.

Jan Di's entire body trembled at the feel of his lips brushing against her ear and the sensual tone of his voice. Biting down on her lower lip, she summoned the courage to say, "I want to be alone with you, too…"

Having gotten her consensus, Ji Hoo glanced around the room, sizing up the situation. Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo were already arguing. Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were dancing and likely oblivious to everyone and everything around them. And Woo Bin and his girlfriend were nowhere to be seen—probably off in some corner making out, Ji Hoo assumed.

Speaking of which, the mere thought of all he and Jan Di could be doing in a more private setting was quickly arousing him…

He digressed and took another quick survey of the room. They had been there for a while—and had certainly done their duty. Not to mention, everyone seemed preoccupied. Even the host of this little shindig was nowhere to be found, so surely, they could leave. But he assumed that Jan Di would want to say goodbye first, especially since they would be gone for almost two weeks.

Before he could suggest it, though, Jan Di slipped out of his arms and caught him by the hand. "Let's go!" she insisted.

Ji Hoo could have been knocked over with a feather. "What?" He smirked, "Really?"

Jan Di lowered her voice as if trying to be a spy, "Yes… We've spent plenty of time with them… Now, hurry," she hissed, "before someone sees us!" and clutching his hand, she tugged him toward the back exit.

A satisfied smile crossed Ji Hoo's lips as Jan Di pulled him off the dance floor. He found it simultaneously cute and sexy, the way her head snapped from side to side as she tried to stealthily sneak them out.

. . .

But all of a sudden, Jan Di stopped, her eyes darting back and forth as if she didn't know where to go next. Still clutching his hand, she looked all around. Ji Hoo simply waited for her to devise the next part of her plan.

"The back door!" she suggested, pointing with one hand and yanking with the other.

Smiling to himself, Ji Hoo went along willingly. Exciting as the scenario was, it was amusing, too—the idea of them sneaking out into a back alley just so they could start their honeymoon sooner. But then again, their friends were no ordinary friends… In fact, Ji Hoo had purposely left out the details of their honeymoon destination, just on the off-chance that the group might decide to show up.

The couple turned a corner and headed down a long, dark corridor toward the back exit. Once out of sight, Ji Hoo resisted Jan Di's tug. Abruptly, she spun around to face him, but before she could ask what was wrong, he pulled her in and kissed her hard. Something about the whole scenario was enticing, and he just couldn't resist in the moment.

When he broke the kiss, she stared at him with wide, doe eyes. And then the corners of her mouth twitched. "That was…," she began but didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she tensed up as if alerted to some great danger. Grasping his hand again, she urged, "Come on!" And they were off again.

Jan Di continued leading her husband through the corridor, and they picked up the pace once the exit sign was in view. But there was a small problem with their plan… Inevitably, their path was blocked, and they came to a halt when they realized they weren't alone in that hallway...

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier…_

Several drinks in and a few dances later, Woo Bin snatched his girlfriend's hand, leading her off the floor. Coyly, Yulina demanded to know where he was taking her, and she pretended to resist. He didn't answer but instead flashed her a charming smile, immediately convincing her to give up the charade and go along willingly.

They made their way down a darkened back corridor, stopping once they reached what seemed like a good enough spot. Without a word, they crashed into one another, eagerly kissing and caressing. But mere seconds later, Yulina stopped. Placing a hand flat against his chest, her face turned serious, and she told him she had a confession to make.

The Don Juan stared into her deep blue eyes. "What is it?" he asked, clueless about what she was going to say.

The dark, curly-haired woman enjoyed teasing him far too much, so she dragged it out. With a sigh, Woo Bin demanded, "Come on, Yuli…"

And finally, she admitted, "I knew who you were all along…"

Woo Bin quirked a brow.

"That first night, here at the club… I only pretended not to know," she said, tossing her long hair back over her shoulder.

"Really?" he raised his brow fully.

The foreign beauty nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry for my little deception, but I saw it as a fortuitous accident running into you. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

The Mafia Prince looked at her curiously. "What do you mean? Opportunity?"

"…An opportunity to get to know the _real you_ , away from our families and outside of pre-arranged meetings."

It made sense to Woo bin, yet he pretended to be appalled. She was fun to tease, too, after all.

But he could never hold out long with her. Those sparkling eyes and full, kissable lips always dragged the truth out of him eventually. That or his face gave him away. "And what did you think of the real me?" he asked seriously.

"I think you know the answer to that," she said, leaning into him.

Woo Bin smirked. "Well, I must admit that _I_ was surprised to find out who you were."

"And was it a good or bad surprise?"

"I think you know the answer to that," he retorted.

"Touché!" She gave a little laugh. "Well, aside from your poor attempt at flirting, I really liked you…"

"Poor?!" This time Woo Bin was truly appalled. She was actually accusing _him_ —F4's Don Juan—of being bad at flirting?! It was one of the things he did best!

Yulina giggled in response. "Well, not poor exactly. It was… _cute_."

The Don Juan's jaw dropped, " _Cute_?" Possibly, that was even worse…

He seemed hurt by her words, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his chocolate eyes. "But I must say that after getting to know you a bit I felt some relief…"

"Relief?" Leaning back against the wall, he gazed into the depths of her baby blues as she went on to explain, "I was relieved that I would be marrying someone I could tolerate."

"So, you only tolerate me?" Woo Bin playfully grinned, knowing she didn't mean that exactly. Still, he wanted to hear her say it.

Yulina gave him a sudden shove, slamming his back against the wall. "Well, it's a little more than that…"

Her tone was sensuous, and she was so close now that his lips were practically touching hers. It was torture being so close and not take those lips. He did like it when she made the first move, though, so he waited…

The Mafia Prince didn't have to wait long before her lips were on his. The effect of Yulina's kiss was like partying all night, exhausting and exhilarating. It took a lot out of you but also left you eager for the next one. She was so good at that sort of thing.

Breaking apart breathless from the passionate kiss, "I think this is the first time in my life I have something to thank my father for…," Woo Bin panted.

Yulina laughed and kissed him again—a shorter one this time. "Well, I think it's safe to say we're attracted to each other," she quipped after parting from him. "That's important in a marriage. Now, let's just hope we don't fight…"

Woo Bin grinned playfully as he took her in his arms.

Strangely, she started out as an obligation, but he got lucky… She wasn't at all the type of person he imagined his father picking, and even though something still seemed off about it, he wasn't going to complain. It could certainly be worse…

Returning to the moment, Prince Song spun his girlfriend around. Pinning her against the wall, he captured her cherry red satin lips.

* * *

 _The Present…_

As Ji Hoo expected, Woo Bin and his new girlfriend—no, fiancée—had snuck off together. Presently, the Mafia Prince and Princess were just ahead of them and involved in a rather heated make-out session. The exit was in clear sight; they had been so close to escaping… Ji Hoo let out a frustrated sigh, and Jan Di turned to look at him, shrugging. "Now what?" she asked.

Pondering their course of action, the Golden Boy observed the couple blocking their path. They seemed so absorbed in one another that he wondered if they would even notice if he and Jan Di tried to sneak by.

There was nothing left to do but risk it. So, he exchanged a daring look with Jan Di, clutched her hand, and they made their way forward. But just as the Golden Boy and Wonder Girl crept by, the Mafia Prince and Princess broke for air, and the two couples came face to face…

 _Busted,_ Ji Hoo thought.

* * *

They stood there staring at one another for 20 seconds or so before Jan Di spoke. "Woo Bin Sunbae… Yuli Unnie…," she muttered sheepishly, digging her foot into the floor.

The foreign dignitary's daughter placed her hands upon her strong, slender hips. She didn't seem at all embarrassed at being caught in such a state, but rather she teased her new friends. "Well, where were you two going?" She raised a suggestive brow.

"We were just—" Ji Hoo began coolly, but Jan Di cut him off.

"We were going outside to…to…check something!" she blurted out, dropping his hand as if that would make her excuse more believable.

Ji Hoo smiled to himself and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Clearly, his wife did not work well under pressure. In fact, she was so bad at lying that it was almost a disease. Not that dishonesty was a quality he wanted in a partner…

"Check what?" Woo Bin smirked. But he knew. They both knew. They were no fools.

"Um, uhh, um…," Jan Di stammered. She was like a helpless kitten hanging from a tree branch, and Ji Hoo felt he should jump in and save her. But before he could say anything, the mischievous duo exchanged _a look_ and simultaneously burst out laughing.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo stared blankly at the pair.

Still chuckling, Woo Bin stepped aside and held out his hand, presenting the exit to them. "Go on, you crazy kids… Get out of here, and enjoy your honeymoon!"

The newlyweds thanked them and said goodbye, asking Woo Bin and Yulina to make their apologies and tell everyone else goodbye for them, too. They agreed, and Ji Hoo and Jan Di headed through the door. On the way out, Jan Di caught sight of a gesture Woo Bin made at Ji Hoo. She didn't really understand it but assumed it was something dirty, especially since Yulina laughed and shoved her boyfriend right after. The Wonder Girl shook her head, deciding it best to ignore it completely.

* * *

 _Later that Night…_

The plan was to spend the night in Seoul, and then Ji Hoo and Jan Di would catch their plane to Hawaii the following evening. It was going to be somewhat of a whirlwind honeymoon, for they were visiting three islands—Maui, Oahu and Kauai—in only 12 days. But due to work, it couldn't be helped.

Still, Ji Hoo wanted to show Jan Di the best of what the American island paradise had to offer. He had it all planned out: a helicopter ride over Molokai; a luau at Paradise Cove; watching the sunrise atop Haleakala; dolphin watching and snorkeling—under his careful supervision, due to her injury, of course—as well as, a drive along the Road to Hana; a visit to Wailua Falls and Waimea Canyon; horseback riding, and a sunset dinner cruise. It was a lot to fit in, but they were all must-dos that he wanted her to experience.

Ji Hoo had arranged for them to begin their stay at the romantic Banyan Cove villa on the beautiful island of Maui. Sure, when Jan Di saw the place he'd rented out she would complain that it was too expensive, but he knew she would love it, regardless. He'd chosen the luxurious oceanfront villa over a hotel for its beauty and proximity to the beach, but most of all, for its privacy.

For tonight, the newlyweds were staying at the finest and largest of the Shinwha hotels, which Jun Pyo had generously bestowed upon them as a wedding gift…

* * *

After escaping the club, the newly married couple was taken to the hotel by Ji Hoo's personal driver, and upon arrival, they were shown to the presidential suite. The incredibly cordial bellhop opened the door for them and took their bags inside. Ji Hoo bowed and thanked him, politely turning down the personal butler service that was offered with the room.

Jan Di began to head inside, but Ji Hoo suddenly captured her wrist, preventing her from entering. "Wait!" His soft fingers curled gently, yet insistently around the tiny bones there.

"What is it?" she asked in concern.

Her husband responded with that smile that simultaneously alleviated her fears and made her go weak in the knees. Then he reminded her that she was his _wife_ now, and it wouldn't do for her to just _walk_ into the honeymoon suite…

Jan Di stared at him. Finally getting his meaning, the corners of her lips curled up. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, again, you have two choices…," he grinned, "You can get on my back, or I could carry you in my arms."

Chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, the Wonder Girl blurted out, "Umm, you pick!" in a jovial manner.

Ji Hoo laughed, finding it funny that they were lingering outside their suite, trying to decide the best way to go in. A pensive look crossed his face, and right away, he decided. Seconds later, Jan Di's feet were touching air, as Ji Hoo effortlessly scooped her up in his arms. Instinctively, her hands perched on his neck for balance.

Her feet dangling, the raven-haired girl stared into those warm, beautiful eyes that she had long ago fallen in love with. And Ji Hoo pecked her lips softly. Unable to stop the rapidly forming smile, she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and rested her head on his broad chest like a pillow. Nestling in, she enjoyed the warmth and the scent of him. To Jan Di, Ji Hoo had always smelled like a crisp spring morning after the rain. He wore just a hint of aftershave—a light, manly fragrance that she had since learned was 'Aqua di Gio' by Armani.

Snuggling closer, she allowed him to carry her bridal-style into their suite.

When Ji Hoo stepped inside with her in his arms, Jan Di's jaw dropped. She had never seen such an amazing room! It was decorated in an early French style, with two massive chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and lavish draperies lining the floor to ceiling windows. The place was elegantly furnished in a way somehow befitting Ji Hoo. There was even a grand piano! It looked more like a palace than a hotel room, and Jan Di felt like a queen.

"It's very nice, Ji Hoo-ah," she said—an understatement. His resulting smile made her feel as warm and gooey as melted chocolate.

"I'm glad it's to your liking," he replied, setting her on her feet. Jan Di cast her disappointment over leaving his arms aside and smiled at him. And then she focused on exploring the suite.

. . .

Wandering through the living room area together, they passed an end table where Jan Di noticed a large floral arrangement with at least two dozen red roses. Upon closer inspection, there was a card sticking out. She picked it up and read. Gleefully, she called out to Ji Hoo, "They're from Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung!"

Jan Di immediately assumed the flowers were all her unnie's doing, but then she noticed Jun Pyo's handwriting. He always managed to surprise her. "You know, that guy really does have a soft side to him," she inadvertently muttered, handing the card off to her husband.

Ji Hoo chuckled from beside her. "Yes, but don't ever say that to him," he replied as he took the white, rectangular piece of cardboard. Jan Di giggled at his comment— _and_ the image of Jun Pyo having his sentimentality so blatantly pointed out to him.

Ji Hoo read the card and tucked it safely back in its floral home. Then, he meandered over to the large, white grand piano that had caught his eye. He tickled the keys, playing the first few notes of a particular melody she knew and loved. And their eyes met. She tossed him a loving smile before her attention was stolen by a set of opened double doors. Giving in to curiosity, she stepped through the doorway as if through a magical wardrobe…

* * *

Venturing alone into the strange new land—that she soon discovered was a bedroom—Jan Di noticed a massive king-sized bed. She wandered over for a closer look. Red rose petals were scattered across the fine white linen, forming a heart shape. Standing over it, she smiled down at the romantic display. And then she glanced across the room.

Against the far wall, near the window was a jacuzzi tub lined with candles and rose petals. Jan Di decided to check it out next. On the side of the circular tub was an assortment of bath salts and essential oils, as well as floral additions—white and purple plumeria, orchids, and red roses. Beside the bath was a small table with a bucket atop it, and inside the bucket, a bottle of champagne was chilling. A bottle opener and two champagne flutes had been placed next to the bucket, as well as a tray of chocolate-covered strawberries. The Wonder Girl was eager to pop one of the luscious fruits into her mouth, but she decided to wait.

Everything was perfect, and it reminded her of their night in New York City…

Like then, the romantic atmosphere was unmistakable, and even if she wasn't as crazy in love as she was, she might succumb to the charms of the room and the night—not to mention the ever so gorgeous man in the next room...

But unlike the last time, there was no reason for stopping what was bound to happen. It was both exciting and nerve-wracking, and the raven-haired girl found herself wondering how it would go...

How would it even begin? Would they gradually lead up to it, slowly undressing one another, perhaps? Would they take advantage of one of the many mood-setting amenities in the room? Or, would they simply be swept away in the heat of passion?

Every other time they had been intimate, it was more like the latter. It had just… _happened_. So, why did this feel so different? Maybe because it _was_ different. They were **married** now; there was no longer any excuse for holding back. And _sex_ was expected on the wedding night, wasn't it? Maybe that was why she was feeling so uneasy…

But it wasn't like she didn't want it to happen, or hadn't thought about it plenty of times… In fact, she'd imagined making love with Ji Hoo more than a dozen times, in various scenarios; although, her knowledge on the subject was rather limited. Only now, her mind was throwing up all these nasty roadblocks—the worst one being that she would somehow let him down.

Briefly, Jan Di wondered if her divine husband was obsessing like she was. _Probably not_ , she answered her own question. After all, he didn't freak out over things like she did…

With a sigh, Jan Di scanned the room, her eyes finally settling on the bed. Biting down on her nail, she let her mind wander…

* * *

So preoccupied was Jan Di with her thoughts that she didn't even notice her nimble husband slinking up behind her. And she jumped when she felt his arms encircle her waist from behind.

 _Honestly, the man could be a paid assassin!_ She thought as her heart thundered in her chest.

Ji Hoo kept a firm but gentle hold on his jittery bride, preventing her from getting very far. "What's the matter, my otter?" he asked, in a sensual whisper.

"N-nothing," she stammered, as he drew her closer.

The Golden Boy smiled against her dark, silky hair. "It's just me. Did you think it was someone else?" he teased.

"No," Jan Di grumbled.

"Don't be nervous," he breathed while hugging her around the waist and nuzzling her neck.

"I'm not," she quickly denied. But truth be told, his touch was wreaking havoc on her right now—and nervousness was only one of the many emotions she was feeling…

* * *

Ji Hoo wasn't fooled for a second by his wife's claim to not be nervous. For one, Geum Jan Di had never been very good at lying, and two, she'd gone stiff as a poker in his arms. But that was fine by him. Jan Di could keep her pride, and he would simply take things slow with her until she felt comfortable. So, he placed two precise kisses on her shoulder and released her.

* * *

Once freed, Jan Di turned around to face her husband. Looking into his eyes, she prepared to say or do something _—anything._ She opened her mouth to speak but quickly realized she had absolutely nothing to say, so she shut it. After taking a deep breath, she decided to try again. But then Ji Hoo gave her a flirtatious glance up and down, and she lost her train of thought. She stared blankly at him for a few seconds and tried to smile, but it came out plain awkward. By contrast, the smile he gave her was luminous and irresistible.

. . .

Just when she managed to build up her courage, Ji Hoo placed a hand on her shoulder—a decidedly _friendly_ touch—and then he walked away. Oddly relieved, Jan Di heaved a sigh when his back was turned.

 _Why am I behaving this way?_ She wondered. How long had she dreamed of this, anyway? She was quite certain there was something very wrong with her.

Meanwhile, her husband headed over to the table by the jacuzzi tub. Jan Di watched him smoothly stroll over there; it was like poetry in motion. The view was nice, too… He was still dressed in his wedding attire, except he'd removed the jacket. And the ginger-haired man was radiant in almost pure white—white button-up shirt, silver vest, and tight white dress pants. Well, they weren't _tight_ , exactly, but they did accentuate his lower half quite nicely.

So appealing was the sight before her that Jan Di sighed aloud. Immediately, she felt ashamed of herself, and she was thankful he hadn't heard her romance novel-worthy sigh. Squeezing her eyes shut, the Wonder Girl fought for control over her surging hormones.

Deciding to do something with herself, rather than stand there looking like a babo, Jan Di went to unpack—only to recall that there wasn't much _to_ unpack. She'd always been a light packer, mainly because she didn't own much, but also because it was more practical. Not to mention, they would only be here for one night. But she needed to occupy herself, so she unzipped the pink roller bag that she'd had forever and rummaged through it. She took out the few items that might come in handy tonight—a couple toiletries, a robe, a pair of fuzzy slippers. And then…she came across the _special sleepwear_ she'd bought for the sole purpose of impressing him…

Jan Di stared down the black, satin baby doll. It had been one of the more conservative items for sale in the store, but sexy nonetheless. And her cheeks warmed at the thought of wearing it for him. Shyly, she shot a glance in his direction, lowering the lid of the suitcase perchance he could see inside. But Ji Hoo still had his back turned to her and seemed preoccupied with the items on the table.

She paused to observe him.

Simply watching from afar made Jan Di's heart rate speed up exponentially. To calm herself, she decided to make idle chitchat with him. Nonchalantly, she asked about the flight details for tomorrow and about how his English review was progressing. Glancing back at her over his shoulder, Ji Hoo gave a prompt response to every question. Then, he casually picked up the champagne bottle, inspecting it.

 _Why does he seem so put-together, while I'm a wreck inside?_ She wondered.

Turning to face her, with the emerald green bottle in hand, he asked, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, please!" Jan Di overeagerly replied, and she bit down on her lip to subdue any further outbursts of enthusiasm. It wasn't like she was much of a drinker, after all, but maybe it would relax her.

Smiling to himself, the Golden Boy peeled away the foil layer and removed the wire cage with an expert hand. Then, he lay a towel over the bottleneck and cork. Jan Di watched in awe as he gracefully popped the cork without excess noise or sending it flying.

 _Everything he does is cool_ , she marveled. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if the cork had shot out, ricocheted off the chandelier, and landed right in the palm of his hand.

After opening the bottle, Ji Hoo set the towel aside and poured a glass for each of them. Then he elegantly strode over to her, bringing both glasses along.

"So, did you do all this?" Jan Di asked, motioning around her.

"No, not this time. It must have been arranged by Jun Pyo."

She smiled. "That was so nice of him."

With a nod, Ji Hoo handed her the flute. Jan Di locked eyes with the man before her as she took hold of the delicate crystal glass, lightly squeezing the stem between her fist. Wordlessly, they clinked glasses together and drank…

Ji Hoo took short, dignified sips, and she watched the alcohol practically glide down his throat. She, on the other hand, downed the entire glass in two large unrefined gulps.

"How was it?" he asked once she'd finished.

"Hmm? Oh! It was good!" Jan Di blurted out. And then he moved closer…

Her head faintly spinning—from love and the quick intake of alcohol—she went into a daze. Glassy-eyed, she stared at him, and as if through a portal, she traveled back to the very first moment she saw him…

* * *

Her first day at Shinwha...

Searching for the pool, but instead, finding the most beautiful boy she had ever seen playing his violin on the outskirts of campus…

The moment was forever burned into her memory.

Strangely enough, Jan Di had never really noticed boys before that. She supposed it was because she'd always been more concerned with keeping her family alive and healthy while working, muddling her way through school, and occasionally fighting against injustice. There were always much more important things to occupy her mind, certainly no time for silly things like boys and crushes…

But that notion went straight out the window the _second_ she laid eyes on Yoon Ji Hoo. And ever since then, at least until she began dating Gu Jun Pyo, she fantasized daily about the mysterious, exquisite Golden Boy…

At first, it was a pattern of naïve dreams and daydreams involving her _prince_ rescuing her from her mundane and, at times, difficult life. He would carry her off to some make-believe castle where they would live happily ever after...

Such thoughts were comforting and pleasant and had gotten her through many a tough day in the past. But real life wasn't like that, and Geum Jan Di knew it. In fact, she had long ago given up on such ideals. Or, so she thought…

It was true that she had imagined being married to Yoon Ji Hoo countless times, but it wasn't about his wealth or status—like it was for most of his adoring fans. For Jan Di, it was about someone taking care of _her_ for a change. It was about someone showering her with affection and kindness, someone being there for _her_ when she needed it. And that was exactly what Yoon Ji Hoo had been for her from the start. It may have been his looks and musical talent that first captivated her, but it was his heart that made her fall in love with him…

Ji Hoo Sunbae had been there for her in ways he didn't even know, even when he wasn't physically around. And finally, she realized that he actually was the dream prince she had been looking for all along, the one she was sure didn't exist…

* * *

When Jan Di returned to the present, Ji Hoo was studying her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

The Wonder Girl smiled at the reminder that her sunbae was still watching out for her, and she felt her anxiety thaw like a frozen lake in spring. After all, this was her soulmate, her firefighter, and the man of her dreams all rolled into one perfect package. This was the _one man_ she knew would never hurt her, would always protect her, and would love her with his entire heart.

"Yes, perfect," she spoke sincerely.

Ji Hoo sighed. "That's a relief," he said, taking away her glass. He carried their empty glasses over to the table and set them down. "Would you like more champagne?" he asked, looking back.

Jan Di gave a quick shake of the head, "No, thank you."

"Something to eat, then?" He presented the tray of strawberries.

"No, I'm not hungry." It was one of the few times she could honestly say that.

The Golden Boy was surprised by this. He put the tray down and stared at her silently from across the room. "You are so beautiful, Jan Di-ah…," he finally uttered.

And Jan Di glanced down at her attire. She didn't _feel_ beautiful…

Earlier, in her wedding dress, _perhaps_ she might have been some approximation of the word, or at least closer than she'd ever been before… But only because of the beautiful gown—and certainly not _now_. Right now, she was wearing a casual black dress with cherry blossoms on it, nothing special.

Casting her eyes to the side, she shyly mumbled, "Gomawo."

Ji Hoo gazed lovingly at his wife. "And your wedding dress was… _wow_ …" He had no better word to convey it, but his comment seemed to please her, for Jan Di broke out into a wide grin. "Oh, I'm really glad you liked it! I won it," she proudly informed him.

The Golden Boy smiled, "That's great."

Slowly, he began making his way over to her as if she was a wild horse that might be spooked at any moment. "Well, it was beautiful, and you looked amazing."

"Gomawo. You too."

Ji Hoo continued to move closer, his longing building and building with each step he took toward his new bride. So near, yet so far… He wanted to touch her so badly that it ached, and he desperately hoped they'd exhausted all stalling tactics. Determinedly, he closed the remaining distance between them.

Standing before her, the auburn-haired man placed both hands upon her upper arms. "Jan Di-ah," he spoke in a low, husky tone. Maintaining eye contact the entire time, he slid his hands up to her shoulders. Purposely, his fingers traveled up her neck and settled upon her cheeks. He cupped her face tenderly and said her name again in a voice laced with desire, "Jan Di-ah…"

* * *

In rapt attention, she stared at him. And then she felt his fingertips lightly tracing the line of her jaw. His touch was so soft, so gentle that her heart started beating faster and faster…

"I love you," he whispered.

Her chest rising and falling heavily, she answered, "I love you, too."

The corners of Ji Hoo's lips twitched, and he leaned in, allowing his lips to barely part.

And Jan Di froze. _Is this it? Is this how it will begin?_

She watched him coming closer and closer as if in slow motion, his hands now resting at the base of her neck. Moistening her lips in preparation, Jan Di's eyes fluttered shut.

. . .

Waiting for his lips to reach hers felt like a lifetime, and the Wonder Girl was suddenly very aware of her body: warm all over and trembling with anticipation; her legs felt like jelly, and her knees threatened to buckle. It was amazing how the slightest touch from him had such power over her…

But at the worst possible moment, she recalled something. And her eyes snapped open.

* * *

His brow furrowing, Ji Hoo stopped less than an inch from her lips. "What's wrong?"

Pulling away from him, "Umm, nothing. I'll...be right back," she stammered. "I just…need to do something first!" she called back as she rushed to get her suitcase.

Ji Hoo sighed as he watched his wife take off and head over to where her suitcase lay. He took a deep breath, reminding himself again that there was no rush—they had the rest of their lives, after all. But then an annoying little thought popped into his head. And before he knew it, the words were spilling out, "Just so long as you aren't running away from me…"

Shocked by his remark, Jan Di spun around to look at him.

He couldn't believe he'd said it either. How stupid! Maybe he could laugh it off as a joke, but her face demanded an explanation. She almost looked hurt, and that brought him endless guilt…

"Why in the world would I do that?" she asked.

Raising a hand to his forehead, Ji Hoo massaged his temple in frustration—mostly at himself. "Well, you did once before. Do you remember? When you went to the island."

He knew he was bringing this up at the worst possible time, but it was something he'd always wondered about, and after bringing it up, he might as well follow through…

"Oh, _that_ …" Jan Di chewed on her bottom lip and looked guiltily away. "Well, I wasn't running away from _you_ exactly _._ I was—"

"Running from…Jun Pyo, right?" he finished for her.

"Sort of…," and suddenly her demeanor did a 180. "Ya!" she slapped her hands against her side. "Why are we talking about this on our wedding night, anyway?"

"I'm sorry, Jan Di-ah," he said, slowly approaching her once again, "but I never fully understood what happened. Why did you just leave without talking to me about it? You could have told me that something was wrong. I could have helped. I could've taken care of it for you."

He was clearly babbling, but it had hurt him so badly when she left. For weeks, **nothing** … He was heartsick over not knowing if she was hurt or in trouble… He was missing her like crazy every second… It was pure hell. But the worst part of it was that she didn't even say a word; she didn't come to him. She just left. He could never understand how she could just bid him goodbye forever, just like that, through a note! Hadn't he meant more to her than **that**?!

* * *

Hugging herself tightly, Jan Di avoided eye contact with her inquisitive husband. She wished he'd just let it go, but that wasn't likely. Jan Di could feel Ji Hoo's eyes boring into her, and she knew she was a goner. He wasn't letting it go. So, with a heavy sigh, she gave in. "I couldn't. …Talk to you about it."

Her words left a familiar ache in the Golden Boy's chest as if he was reliving the pain. Staring at her, he waited for her to offer a reason.

Anticipating his question of 'why' she told him. "…I couldn't tell you because you…would have tried to stop me, and I…I _had_ to go."

Ji Hoo tightened his jaw. "Why did you have to go?"

Again, Jan Di tried to be evasive, but he kept staring her down until she cracked. "…Because I promised her that I would!" she finally blurted out in frustration.

" _Her_? You mean…Madam Kang?" The sound of her name left a terrible taste in Ji Hoo's mouth; he hated to even speak it.

Eyes lowered, Jan Di nodded.

 _I knew it! That horrible woman was responsible for the whole damn thing!_

Ji Hoo had suspected that the former Chairwoman had something to do with it, but he didn't know all the details. "Why would you make such a promise?" he asked calmly, but in a sudden surge of protectiveness for her, he raised his voice. "What did she do? The Witch blackmailed you and forced you to leave, didn't she?!"

Jan Di met her husband's eyes. "She didn't force me…," she spoke softly in hope of calming him down. "It was my idea to go."

It was like an unexpected wave crashing into him, and it stung. "What? But…why would you do that, Jan Di-ah?"

Jan Di shook her head. She really didn't want to get into it, and she hadn't told him for a reason. _You're really not letting this go, are you?_

Grasping her by the upper arms, he demanded, "Why, Jan Di-ah?"

"Just let it go, Ji Hoo."

"No."

 _Fine…_ Jan Di released a sharp exhale, "Well," and she did her best not to look at him as she went on, "I did it because…she was going after Ga Eul's family and Harabeoji…and _you_. She forced Ga Eul's father out of his job, and she was trying to take over the Foundation. Harabeoji was so upset that he ended up in the hospital! So, I went to her, and we…made a deal…" Jan Di squeezed her eyes shut, recalling the painful memories. "…I promised her that I would leave Jun Pyo and go somewhere he would never find me, and in exchange, she would leave everyone alone…"

Ji Hoo's face turned red, nearly matching the color of his hair. Dropping his hands from her arms, he balled them into fists, convinced that he had never been so pissed off. It didn't matter that it was all in the past.

 _So, it was blackmail!_ Why was he not a bit surprised? What _did_ surprise him, though, was the role he played in all of it…

Spinning around, he took a brief power walk to calm himself down, and then he turned back to her. "Jan Di-ah… That's why you left Jun Pyo?" he asked more gently.

She nodded.

"Jan Di-ah…"

She couldn't even look at him. "I hoped you'd never find out…"

Ji Hoo ran his fingers roughly through his tawny hair. Not knowing what else to say, he reiterated, "You…should have told me. I could have done something. You didn't need to leave."

"No, I **did** ," she responded, clenching her fists. "I needed to take care of it on my own…" How was she to make him understand?! Didn't he know her at all?!

The Golden Boy scoffed. _Stubborn girl!_

"Don't you get it, Ji Hoo? I just couldn't stand it any longer," she muttered, practically in tears, "seeing her hurt the people I loved… It was too much! I just wanted her to leave all of you alone, once and for all!"

"Jan Di-ah…"

Dropping her head, she stood there, shoulders hunched and lightly trembling.

"Oh, Jan Di-ah…" Immediately, he went to her, embracing her in a bear-hug. She covered her face with her hand and buried her head in his chest.

"Shh, it's OK," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he kissed her head again. "I understand. I do."

Ji Hoo did understand—a little too well… And as he held her, his eyes darted back and forth, processing this new information…

After composing herself, Jan Di pulled back and looked up at him. "Ji Hoo-ah…," she tentatively began. Reaching to touch his face, she asked, "Are you upset with me?"

He caught her hand in his. "With you, never," he replied, shaking his head and squeezing her hand. "You were doing it for Harabeoji and your friend and...me. How could I possibly be upset with you?"

She gave a little shrug, and Ji Hoo grew silent as he pieced the rest of the puzzle together. His face went white as a sheet when an agonizing revelation came to him.

"It was all my fault…," he mindlessly blurted out.

"What?"

"It was all because of me."

"What are you talking about, Ji Hoo? No, it wasn't. Don't think like that. I told you it was my idea."

"No, the **whole thing**. All of it. It was all because of me…"

Jan Di stared at him, dumbfounded by his grandiose statement of blame.

* * *

Ji Hoo knew he wasn't making any sense to her right now, but he just couldn't believe how things had transpired… And suddenly, he felt the weight of a hefty burden bearing down on him. He turned away from her in shame, as it all rushed back to him in a stampede…

When Jan Di left, he was in shock. That couldn't be it. That couldn't be the end; he couldn't just never see her again. So, after failing to find her himself, he put Yi Jeong and Woo Bin on the case, but they couldn't track her down either. And Ji Hoo was miserable, so miserable he barely even wanted to go on… Maybe it was pathetic, but it was like he had nothing to live for. He only bothered to try for his grandfather's sake—and to fulfill his parents' wishes. That became his sole purpose for existence. At least he had one...

When he finally found her, words couldn't express his relief and his happiness. All he could think about was going to her. He had to go and bring her back! And if she wouldn't come, then perhaps he would stay there, too. Wherever she was, he didn't care, so long as he was with her. Their time apart had proven one thing to him—that he needed her by his side, even if just as a friend. After all, how could he possibly go through life not knowing where she was, or what had happened to her, or if she was safe? All he knew, then and now, was that he couldn't possibly live without her…

He told Jun Pyo about it, and he stubbornly refused to go. Of course. So, he went to her alone—or so he thought at the time.

Seeing the face of the woman he loved on that island was a poultice for Ji Hoo's broken heart, but it didn't heal it. And their reunion was bittersweet. He was so emotional that he ended up, in a last-ditch effort, confessing to her and offering her his grandmother's ring.

But she didn't want him… She couldn't let go of Jun Pyo…

In his heart, he had known it to be a lost cause, but still, he had to try. Or, he would regret it forever. And as painful as her inevitable rejection was, he was oddly OK with it—because he'd done all that he could. He'd finally shoved aside his cowardice and expressed his undying love for her. And even though she didn't feel the same way back then, at that moment, he'd vowed to remain by her side forever, no matter what. If that meant being alone for the rest of his life, so be it…

* * *

"What do you mean it was all because of me?" he heard her repeat, bringing him back from his reverie.

She didn't get it, so he went on to explain, "If I hadn't followed you… If I hadn't told Jun Pyo where you were, then he…wouldn't have gone to the island, and he wouldn't have…and you and I wouldn't be…" _Together…_

* * *

 _Oh…_ Now it made sense to her.

Thinking about it, maybe he had a point. If he and Jun Pyo hadn't come after her, maybe things would have turned out differently. She wasn't sure how exactly... Maybe she would simply be alone now, living with her family on that island. But she didn't like to dwell on what-ifs. They were useless and frustrating.

Clenching her jaw, Jan Di chastised him. "Don't even go there, Ji Hoo-ah. Despite what…happened, it was all for a reason. Yes, things turned out differently than what I thought, but that doesn't mean I'm unhappy about it. Just the opposite. I'm _so_ happy right now. I don't think I can ever explain it to you…"

Her husband had his back turned to her, his shoulders hunched in dejection, so she ran up and crashed into him. Throwing her arms around his waist from behind, she squeezed him.

A small burst of air escaped his lips, and Ji Hoo shut his eyes and lightly skimmed the arms that surrounded him with his fingertips.

Pressing her cheek against the soft cotton fabric of his shirt, Jan Di mumbled, "Aren't you happy, too?"

Without hesitation, he turned around in her embrace and hugged her back. "Of course, I'm happy," he said, looking down into her large, chocolate eyes, "I'm ecstatic, but do I really deserve to be?"

Self-deprecation was pitiful, but the Golden Boy couldn't help the way he felt… He could still recall the look on Jun Pyo's face when he finally remembered Jan Di and came back, only to discover them together. The devastation in his best friend's eyes was stamped on his brain. To Jun Pyo, he was betrayed. And his hurt and anger were justified, too, because even though it had been months in reality, for Jun Pyo, it was like yesterday that he and Jan Di had separated.

Thinning her lips, Jan Di responded, " **Yes** , you do. _Of course_ , you do. After all you've done for me and my family, for Grandfather, for Gu Jun Pyo and all your friends… You have earned happiness more than most, I believe."

"Jan Di-ah…," he uttered, through moistening eyes. She was sweet, but it wasn't helping.

* * *

Jan Di didn't know how to make him feel better about this, so holding onto his waist, she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him. The lips she pecked had gone cold as a fish, and he barely reacted. In fact, he was staring right through her as if she were invisible.

She cracked a smile. "Ji Hoo, won't you kiss your wife back?"

His brow wrinkled up as if he was pondering it, but he just continued staring out into space. So, she gave him another light kiss. He didn't respond to that one, either.

With an exasperated sigh, Jan Di slipped out of his embrace and took his face in her hands. "Ji Hoo, look at me."

And he finally did.

"Ji Hoo…," she repeated, hoping he would make a move. She held his attention, but still, he did nothing.

Finally, she demanded, " **Kiss me**."

Nothing...

 _That's it!_ Clenching her fists like a child demanding a toy, Jan Di shouted, "Yoon Ji Hoo, KISS ME RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

 _That_ snapped him out of it, and in an instant, his arms were around her waist and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss…

* * *

Hearing Jan Di's reason for leaving had impacted Ji Hoo more than he expected. In a purely selfless act, she had left the man she was in love with for the sake of her friends. And it wasn't the first time she'd made such a sacrifice. But that was the type of person Geum Jan Di—the woman he loved—was. And just when he thought there was no possible way he could love her more than he did, it happened...

So, when she asked for a simple kiss, how could he possibly deny her? How could he ever deny her _anything_?

And at that moment, all walls came crumbling down…

Enthusiastically kissing her now, Ji Hoo knew he was done holding back, **forever**. He _needed_ this; he needed **her** , and he wasn't afraid or ashamed to admit it. He had waited long, so damned long—almost to the point of ridiculousness—to make this woman his _._ Now, she was. Geum Jan Di was finally his wife! And he vowed to never let her go again and to dedicate his life to making her happy.

Tongues tangled and hands wandering everywhere without restraint, they touched and tasted each other. Ji Hoo's hands roamed up and down her back, skimmed along her arms and neck, and settled on her face. He caressed her cheekbones with his fingertips and wound one hand in her hair, while the other traveled slowly back downward. Their lips parted—just for a quick breather—and he wrapped both arms around her slender waist. Pulling her close, he gazed into her eyes.

As he stared into those warm, chocolate orbs that he adored so, all Ji Hoo could think about was making love to Jan Di until the sun came up. But as much as he desired her, he would take things slow. Tonight, he planned to ensure that she was completely comfortable and satisfied. After all, there was no rush; they had the rest of their lives...

Meanwhile, Jan Di's hands were running all over his chest and shoulders, bunching and wrinkling his previously flawless shirt. When he looked into her eyes, she stilled long enough to stare back, and then her hands climbed higher. Her fingers danced at the base of his neck, twisting around the short strands of auburn hair there. Even though he looked good with any style, she'd missed his longer hair and appreciated that he was growing it out for her.

Ji Hoo had gone off in his head again, but a quick, needy tug on his shoulders brought him back to the present. He responded by burying his face in her neck, while Jan Di's hands drifted to his chest, grasping two fistfuls of his shirt. "Ohh, Ji Hoo," she sighed as he sucked and nibbled on the soft skin of her neck and collarbone.

His hands also on the move, the Golden Boy slid them down to give her firm, round ass a squeeze. And then he positioned himself behind her. After tucking aside her hair, he kissed the back of her neck while hugging her stomach. "I adore you," he whispered, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Reaching back, Jan Di placed a hand behind his neck, keeping him in place. "Mm, you too," she muttered as he placed soft, moist kisses along her shoulder.

In one smooth stroke, Ji Hoo ran his hand down the arm that held him captive and over her protruding breast. He briefly fondled the firm mound before spinning her around to face him again. Fixing her with an intense gaze, he slowly guided her by the hips toward the bed.

Once there, Ji Hoo pulled back the bedspread and lifted her onto it. He took a seat beside her, and a split-second later, his lips were on hers again. Still trading eager kisses, he cradled her in his arms and laid her back against the pillows.

Reluctantly breaking their kiss, Jan Di shifted onto her side to where she was facing him. After doing the same, he pulled her closer.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"Mm," she nodded.

"Good," and Ji Hoo hesitated just long enough to smile adoringly and brush the hair out of her face before continuing…

* * *

The Golden Boy trailed his hand down one smooth leg and then wrapped it around him. Automatically, she squeezed his leg with hers. And soon their limbs became tangled. Lips locked, they began grinding against each other. Reacting to his touch and to the feel of his pronounced erection pressed against her abdomen, Jan Di was already embarrassingly wet. But wanting to feel even more of him, she inched closer. And they continued moving in sync with one another.

It was all very pleasant, but Jan Di wanted more than just to feel him; she wanted to _see_ him, too.

Ji Hoo's shirt had come partially untucked during their activity, so she pulled it out all the way and began undoing his buttons from the top down. After getting a sneak peek, she unfastened more deliberately, leaving his crisp white shirt hanging halfway open. Amidst his kisses and caresses, her work became sloppy. She fumbled with the tiny buttons, her fingers skidding like tires on wet pavement, and in her eagerness, she pulled one or two off. But she managed to get the job done, and he shed the garment completely.

Staring at his fully-exposed chest, Jan Di realized how irresistible his body was to her right now. It was as if she'd been starving herself, or at least severely rationing, and he was the forbidden piece of chocolate that had been tormenting her for so long. Unable to resist further temptation, she placed her hands flat upon the toned surface in front of her and raked her fingernails downward. She traced the defined muscles of his chest and abs and then moved around to his back, digging her fingers in.

She knew how much he enjoyed it when she kissed his chest and stomach, and now that his shirt was discarded, she was free to do so. She traced the contours of his upper body, first with her fingers and then with her lips. The taste of his skin was somehow sweeter than any dessert, making it a treat for her, too.

As she teased her tongue along his smooth skin, Ji Hoo shut his eyes and gripped onto her back. She'd never thought herself very good at this, but he seemed to only want more. He trembled as she moved closer to his nipple, and when she licked the right one, he moaned in pleasure, "Ohh, Jan Di-ah…"

. . .

Everything was happening so fast that Jan Di nearly forgot her plan—to fix herself up and put on the special lingerie she'd chosen for this specific purpose—but when Ji Hoo took hold of the zipper to her dress it reminded her.

* * *

He'd gotten her zipper about halfway down when suddenly, she jerked away from him, "Wait!" she demanded rather sharply. Immediately, Ji Hoo pulled back, worried that he'd somehow hurt her.

"My clothes!" she blurted out.

The Golden Boy stared at the Wonder Girl in confusion.

"I…I was going to change my clothes," she explained matter-of-factly.

It was amusing to him that she would bring up such a thing _now_ …

Ji Hoo gave her a mischievous grin. "It's OK…," he whispered huskily, "you won't be needing them…" And then he captured her lips in a deep, moist kiss.

Only half-heartedly protesting, "But Ji Hoo, I…mmm… I bought something…special…to wear…for you," she muttered between kisses.

Ji Hoo removed his lips from hers long enough to respond. Faintly catching his breath, he stared down into the dark eyes of the woman he loved—eyes that seemed to mirror the passion in his—and said, "You should know by now that you don't have to do or wear anything special. All I need is _you_ , my Wonder Girl."

She smiled at him, and he kissed her passionately.

While his tongue kept her distracted, he went for the zipper again. Fluidly, he slid the mechanism the entire way down its track, peeled away the dress, and slid it down her body. They stopped kissing, allowing her to shimmy out of the dress and kick it over the edge of the bed.

The Golden Boy took a long, hard look at his bride. Seeing the woman of his dreams lying below him in nothing but a white lacy bra and panties, staring at him with eyes so sweet and innocent as a doe made his heart rate accelerate wildly.

He knew he'd never hold out long at this rate…

Ji Hoo's eyes continued to wander Jan Di's virginal body, a body that years of hard labor had shaped to perfection. The curve of her hips and breasts, her soft yet strong stomach, her shapely, muscular legs—it was all nothing short of magnificent to him. More gorgeous than watching a sunset or staring at a waterfall, he wanted this moment imprinted in his mind forever.

Oh, it wasn't as though her body was without flaw… Jan Di had several scars on her arms and legs from working or from bouts of clumsiness, as well as the remnant of a gash on her knee from her run-in with the horrible Shinwha masses. But it didn't matter to Ji Hoo. Even though he hated the idea of her experiencing pain, he knew that each tiny imperfection made her who she was, and he loved her all the more for it. Unlike those overly made-up, surgically-enhanced twits that had sniffed around him and the rest of F4 for years, Jan Di was 100% real—and 100% beautiful.

Looking down upon her now and knowing that this was it, that the waiting was over, and she was finally his—completely and forever—was extremely enticing for the Golden Boy, almost achingly so. After all the heartache, the anticipation, the years of longing and wishing for her to see him and want him the way he wanted her, it was finally here. And he planned to savor it.

Resting on his side again, Ji Hoo observed his wife thoroughly, preparing for all that he would do. He couldn't wait to further explore his lover's untouched body—a body that would only ever be touched by _him_. He almost didn't know where to put his hands first; he wanted to touch everywhere…

First, he met her lips, and then he placed his hands on her.

Beginning innocently at her shoulder, he worked his way down, attempting to caress as much of her satin skin as possible. He ran his hands down her arm, across the curve of her hip and along her outer thigh. He'd always loved the feel of her skin—so soft and smooth as silk.

Dancing his fingers lightly back up her inner thigh made her squirm, and he paused for a moment to watch her writhe in pleasure beneath him. Long ago, he'd learned that Jan Di was very sensitive to touch, and right now, she twitched or sighed nearly every time his fingers came in contact with her skin. In fascination, he studied her reactions, growing more and more aroused by the second.

Ji Hoo was reacquainting himself with all the places he'd touched before while finding new ones in the process. And he was doing his best to span her entirety—with mouth and hands…

Finally stopping for a much-needed breath of air, he rested his hands at her mid-back and gazed into her eyes. When he pressed his fingers in, she arched her back and pushed her breasts up against his chest. His subtle touch had gotten her hips going, too. Hugging him hard around the neck, she moved more insistently against him. And this led to a small rough-and-tumble session...

By now, Ji Hoo could feel his wife—wet and ready beneath him—and he desperately wanted to enter her. He knew she was nervous, but he was doing his best to reassure her through his actions. Jan Di might not have much confidence in her lovemaking abilities, but _he_ knew it would be amazing... Her strength, flexibility, and endurance—alone—were enough to make it something unforgettable. And not to mention the fact that he was madly in love with her.

The anticipation was killing him, both mentally and physically. But when the Golden Boy felt his self-control slipping, he reminded himself that he'd promised to take care of her first. And that was what he planned to do. Jan Di had—and always would—come first with him.

Patiently, he caressed her creamy, athletic thighs and her tight stomach. He trekked up the peaks of her breasts and stopped to rest his hands there. After making sure to compliment what he was certain was a new bra or at least one he'd never seen before, he began removing it. Unhooking the clasp with ease, he tossed it carelessly aside. And he took a moment to admire her now exposed breasts. Letting out a throaty growl, he took hold of both at once. They were perfect handfuls, soft, supple, and warm to the touch.

* * *

Jan Di sucked in a sharp breath of air when he squeezed her breasts, and she wriggled around as he grazed her sensitive, hardened nipples. Starting out gentle, Ji Hoo fondled the pink, perky nubs, gradually pinching and playing with them until Jan Di seemed to have had all she could take. Finally, he placed his mouth over one of them. They were just the right size for that, too. Sucking on one breast, he massaged the other. Then, he switched.

As her moans became more audible, it got him further riled up. So, he tried to do even more for her. Eventually, he reluctantly moved on from her breasts, but he kept going falling back to them while placing persistent kisses across her chest, stomach, and sides. He got a giggle from her when his lips hit a particularly ticklish spot—on her left side just below her ribs. And slowly but surely, he moved down her thighs…

* * *

Jan Di had become hyper-aware of her body—and so lost in the sensations that she ceased to even do anything. Ji Hoo, on the other hand, was doing so many amazing things all at once—kissing her and touching her in all the right places, stimulating her in ways she could never have imagined…

She had been trying to answer his passion back the best she could, by touching and kissing whatever skin she came into contact with, but she could no longer keep up. So, she simply lay there, letting him love on her…

The arrangement didn't seem at all fair, though, that he do all the work. He was pleasing her so much, and she wanted to please him, too. So, she vowed to do something about it. But Ji Hoo just kept going, and suddenly she lost all ability to think...

Now, he'd ventured south and had begun stroking her pelvis through her panties. It felt so good, but she had the feeling it was about to get even better…

As expected, it wasn't long before he slipped the white lacy bikini briefs off and gently spread her legs. Jan Di still couldn't do a thing, only lie there with eyes closed, ready to receive what he had to offer.

He started by swirling two fingers around inside of her, eliciting a few twitches and a mouse-like squeak from her.

"Does that feel good?" he asked in a husky whisper, continuing to do more of the same.

She wanted to answer; she really did. She wanted to encourage him. She wanted to let him know just how good it did feel, but right now, there were no words.

"Mmmm," she finally uttered. She tossed her head back, and he kept going, stroking her inner walls.

Almost woozy from pleasure, "Ohh…ah…ahh…," she quietly moaned, her bashful side battling with the part of her that wanted to let loose and scream…

Even if she was shy about it, he was loving the sounds she was making as he stimulated her. The sight of her body moving rhythmically beneath him was titillating, and the pressure of her nails digging into his already sweaty back was so good that he didn't care if she left marks. In fact, he kind of hoped she would.

When she cried out, "Ohh, Ji Hoo! That…feels so good…," he worked more insistently within her. And then he decided to try something new altogether…

* * *

Her husband remained down below, but suddenly, he wasn't using his fingers anymore. He was using his mouth and his tongue...

The sensation was completely foreign to her, so unfamiliar that she gasped when she first felt it. He paused to look up, presumably to check on her. She felt a little embarrassed by her reaction, but she didn't want him to stop. So, in a self-conscious voice, she muttered, "That was…nice…"

And so, he went back down on her.

When he started up again, Jan Di nearly lost her breath. Whimpering helplessly as he licked and sucked at her inner folds, she felt like she would go crazy. It was so good that it was almost unbearable. How was that possible, anyway?

At one point, Jan Di let go completely and gave off a resonant moan, arching her back and curling her toes as he worked within her. She would have been embarrassed by that, too, but in the moment, she couldn't think about anything but _this_. Her body twitching and twisting of its own accord, she gripped his shoulders for support and wrapped her legs around him. Her strong legs inadvertently clamped down on him like a vice, imprisoning him where he was.

But that didn't stop him; he kept going…

When it became torturously pleasant, she shouted out, "Ahhhh, Ji Hoo-ah!"

That only made him work harder, setting her body further ablaze. Over and over she repeated his name as he built her toward her pinnacle… And she let out a near-scream as he finished her off.

. . .

Gradually coming down from her high, her heart still beating a mile a minute, the raven-haired girl panted, "Omo…omo…omo."

"Did you like that?" he asked with the hint of a smile on his lips.

Still riding out the wave of euphoria, the Wonder Girl shut her eyes. Again, she wanted to say something meaningful but didn't have the words or the breath, so she simply nodded.

. . .

* * *

When her eyes fluttered open, Ji Hoo was leaning over her, staring and faintly catching his breath, too. He lowered himself for a kiss, and it was only then that she realized she had been reaping all the benefits this evening. That wasn't right, and Jan Di wasn't going to let him get away with it…

Digging her palms into the bed, the Wonder Girl forced herself upright, the sudden movement knocking her lover back. Seated on the bed now, Jan Di placed a hand upon Ji Hoo's bare chest and pushed. The Golden Boy's shock was unmistakable, and he fell back onto his elbows. Her confidence growing, she rose up on her knees and pushed him all the way back with both hands.

Ji Hoo was now lying flat on his back at the foot of the luxurious hotel bed. Determinedly, she began crawling toward him…

So far, Ji Hoo had taken the lead in their lovemaking, but now, it was her turn. And she tried to convey that to him with her eyes. He seemed to understand, and the look he gave her in response was unforgettable. He watched her approach with an intense gaze, one she had never quite seen before. His pupils were dilated into large, black pools, dark as a moonless night and so reflective that she could see herself in them.

Bolstering her courage, Jan Di straddled him and began immediately loosening his belt buckle. Ji Hoo laid back, placing his hands behind his head, seemingly content with the arrangement. And he watched her. With some effort, she managed to undo the belt, and then she started on his button. She unfastened and unzipped as quickly as she could, freeing his bulge. He actually sighed in relief when she released him, and he swiftly kicked off his pants.

Unable to remain hands-off for long, Ji Hoo took Jan Di by the arms and pulled her down. She met his lips, and her hands wandered into his hair. She played with his hair and gave his ear a nibble. Then she began kissing down his neck, gradually moving lower. He ran his hands down her back and squeezed her buttocks hard, and they began trading touches.

Sitting up on top of him completely nude made Jan Di feel self-conscious, but she tried not to focus on it. Instead, she focused upon the beautiful man beneath her. Her fingers trickled down her husband's chest like rainwater and back up his strong, lean thighs. And his head lolled back, as he enjoyed her ministrations.

Jan Di loved touching him, and she loved his reaction to her touches just as much, especially the pleasant response she got when she positioned herself between his legs and her breasts came in contact with his member. Even through his boxers, he shivered when her upper body rubbed against him as she kissed and licked down his abs. Ji Hoo gripped her by the hips, guiding her to move against him. But she resisted—she wasn't done with him yet.

Jan Di felt a shudder go through his entire body—that shook her too—when she tugged at the elastic of his powder blue boxers. She pulled them down, and he slipped them off. And she immediately grasped his shaft. The first time she touched him there, it had been a strange sensation, but she'd gotten more comfortable after a few tries. She'd even come to enjoy the feel of the warm and hard, slickened organ between her fingers. By now, she knew exactly how he liked to be stroked. He enjoyed this alternating pattern she did: of stroking, gripping, and swirling her finger around the tip. She did that, and Ji Hoo threw his head back, moaning in pleasure as she fondled him.

"Ohh, Jan Di…yes…," he called out to her.

. . .

"Ohh, that's so good… More, Jan Di-ah…more…"

. . .

It was interesting to the Wonder Girl, how the quietest, most reserved member of F4 sprung to life when they made love. He wasn't exactly loud but certainly vocal. At the very least, he always made it known when something she did felt good to him.

She continued stroking him, as he seemed to be enjoying it a lot. When she sped up the pace, he shut his eyes and danced his fingers along her forearms while calling out for her, referring to her by every pet name he had for her. She wasn't sure if he loved it that much or just wanted to encourage her. Maybe he did it to give her confidence. And she appreciated that. If nothing else, at least she knew she was doing something right.

"Yes, that's it…keep going…don't stop…yes, that's it… _there_ …" he urged her on.

. . .

"Ohh, oh yes, Jan Di-ah," he begged between moans and grunts.

. . .

Out of the blue, he cried out, "Ohh, Jan Di-ah… I want you… I want you so much!"

Jan Di smiled in satisfaction as she squeezed his member harder. In response, he moaned out her name again.

. . .

"Do you…know…how long…I've…," he began but didn't finish the sentence. She knew what he meant, though. And she _did_ know how long he had **waited** —for this and for her…

"I've dreamed…of this…for so long…," he continued between shallow breaths.

. . .

The Wonder Girl began stroking even faster and harder, as he seemed close… But suddenly, he demanded that she slow down. It confused her at first, but she complied.

Finally, he opened his eyes and stared up at her. "Jan Di-ah, I want you… I need you so much…"

She stopped rubbing for a second but didn't let go. Smiling down at him, she said, "You have me."

His smile could have lit a small city, and before Jan Di realized what was happening, he had turned the tables on her. Taking her in his arms, he pulled her down with him. Jan Di dug her fingers into his back as she hurtled toward the bed. Her back hit the mattress with a light bounce, and suddenly, he was above her again.

Immediately, Ji Hoo began sliding over her, stimulating her core externally. She felt her inner walls eagerly contract, sending electrical pulses throughout her body.

* * *

Ji Hoo worked her up to the point where her body was hot and trembling underneath him. When he felt she might be ready, he pulled back to look into her eyes. Hoping he knew the woman he loved well enough to judge her silent approval, he prepared to enter her. Just prior to, he placed a hand on the side of her cheek. Holding her captive attention, he whispered, "I love you," and before she had the chance to answer, he kissed her lips.

His tongue wound around hers, and he slipped a hand behind her back, bracing her. Hoping to make it as quick and painless as possible, he kept her occupied with long, deep kisses while he stealthily slipped inside. First, he tested the waters, only pressing partially into her, and then he slid in all the way.

. . .

* * *

There had been so much foreplay that Jan Di almost forgot about the next part. And when the time came, she didn't feel nervous about it because it happened so fast. Mesmerized by his eyes and preoccupied with his kiss, she didn't even have the chance to tell him she loved him, too. And then, suddenly, he was inside of her...

She felt a bit of—not so much pain as—discomfort when he entered her, and she shifted to try and accommodate his girth. But her eyes inexplicably watered at the unexpected fullness. Squeezing her eyes shut, she blinked back the moisture, but a few tears managed to slip free.

Ji Hoo's face twisted in concern. "I'm sorry. Are you OK?"

"Y-yes…"

He wiped away the tears and kissed her, but clearly, he was still worried—because he was inside of her but not moving a muscle. "Are you sure?" he asked, cupping her face with one hand.

"Yes," Jan Di replied, this time with more certainty. And she kissed him back.

Urging him to continue with her eyes, Jan Di wrapped her arms tightly around his neck in preparation. And tentatively, Ji Hoo began to move. At first thrust, she buried her face in his shoulder. He started with a gentle motion, a slow back and forth. Not quite sure what to do, Jan Di tried to match his movements, but the swing of her own hips was erratic at best. So, she tried to force herself out of her own head.

Once she got used to the sensation, she realized how good it felt. _No_ , more than good—amazing. Nothing had ever been quite like this… The feel of being connected to him in such a way as he effortlessly glided in and out of her was exquisite, and she only wanted to be closer. Without even realizing it, she wound a leg around his waist and held onto him as if for dear life.

Clinging to the man she loved in an almost possessive way, Jan Di finally got into a good rhythm with him. And together, they lost all sense of the world around them. Any concept of time or space had ceased to exist; it was just her and him at this very moment…

Their lower bodies joined and their upper bodies brushing with each movement, they continued their sensual dance. Ji Hoo grazed his hand along the length of her body, squeezing her breasts and massaging her back and buttocks. In fact, the entire time he'd been inside of her, he hadn't stopped kissing or touching her, anywhere and everywhere he could. His kisses were deeper and hotter than ever before as if he was branding her skin with his lips. Impressively, he maintained a steady cadence through all of it, and she didn't know how he managed to do so many things skillfully at once.

She, on the other hand, couldn't even place a kiss properly. Half the time, she could do nothing more than moan or whimper. She was simply going by feel, following along with him an giving him wet, sloppy kisses wherever she could reach—his cheek, along his collarbone, his chest, and down his throat.

Supporting himself with one arm, Ji Hoo braced her with the other and picked up the pace. Working faster and harder, the bed shook as he explored her inside and out.

And then everything kicked into high gear—their breathing, both heartbeats, their movements—as they built toward something explosive…

In the heat of passion, all of Jan Di's senses seemed to spring to life. Every touch was electric; his scent, virile and intoxicating, it drew her in and surrounded her. And it was as if the volume had been turned up to the max inside her head, amplifying her heartbeat to where it was drumming in her ears.

"Ji…Hoo…Ji Hoo…," she desperately called out to him in a voice not quite her own.

He gave a low, shaky moan in response, and the subsequent noises he made were both sensual and unrecognizable.

The Wonder Girl was quickly becoming dizzy from their passion, and she was suddenly very aware of the heat in the room. It felt like they were in a sauna, their bodies practically sticking to each other. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead, one slowly trickling down his cheek. She ran her hands over his smooth chest that now glistened in an almost ethereal way as her own moisture-kissed skin mingled with his.

Needing a breather, Jan Di tossed her arms back over her head, grasping for the pillows—or whatever was in reach. He paused long enough to gaze upon her elongated body, now on glorious display before him and faintly writhing with residual pleasure.

. . .

In a haze, she reached out for him again. Her fingers danced up his sinewy forearms, every perfect muscle taut as he held himself above her. Her hands traveling further upward, she placed one on each side of his face and pulled him down for a searing kiss. And they began moving more rapidly against one another.

"Oh…ohh ohhh, Jan…Jan Di-ah…," he ecstatically cried out.

"Ji Hoo…Ji Hoo," she barely managed to get out as she drifted in and out of cognizance. Jan Di gasped and moaned as their bodies twisted around each other, and he thrust into her over and over.

They seemed to be approaching some powerful and climactic ending…

Definitely impending…

So close…

But just as they seemed on the brink of pure pleasure, Ji Hoo pulled back. "Jan…Jan Di-ah…wait…slow down," he panted.

But she didn't want to stop; she needed more and _now_. Her body was on fire for him, yearning for relief as if from a torturous itch she just couldn't get at. Clinging to him tighter, she bucked her hips in an effort to keep him going.

"I…just…don't want…this to end so quickly for you…," he explained when she didn't accept it. And Ji Hoo glanced briefly away, embarrassed by the admission of his limitations.

She watched him shut his eyes and take a few calming breaths…

After waiting as long as she possibly could, she kissed him hard and tugged on his shoulders to get him to return to doing what he was before. Digging his palm into the mattress, Ji Hoo started moving inside of her again, slower at first but quickly speeding up…. All the while he was kissing and caressing her in all of her favorite places...

Her breathing agitated, "Ji…Hoo…ahh, mmm, oh, Ji Hoo…," she called out to him.

Amidst sharp gasps, sudden sighs, and prolonged moans, the intensity built, and as she reached her peak, she shouted his name, louder than ever before. Repeating hers in a tone warm and sensual, Ji Hoo answered back with one strong final thrust.

One last time, she cried out, "Ahhh, Ji Hoo!" in ecstasy as her orgasm shook her.

Then she went limp, and a final wave of pleasure washed over her, followed shortly by Ji Hoo's entire body shuddering against hers. "Jan... Jan Di ...Jan Di-ah...," he moaned.

Jan Di could feel her lover's body go rigid and then relax, his member softening inside of her. Staying where he was, he embraced her tightly.

Satiated, Ji Hoo shut his eyes and rested his head upon her chest.

It was sweet and comfortable, and Jan Di wondered if he would fall asleep this way. Not that she would mind. She returned his hug, and they remained wrapped up in one another for a few more minutes.

. . .

* * *

After a few quiet minutes passed, the auburn-haired man separated from his wife and rolled onto his back. Almost immediately, Jan Di felt a sense of loss, missing the warmth and their connection. …

Arms touching, the lovers lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling and trying to remember how to breathe normally. The Wonder Girl turned her head ever so slightly to watch her husband's chest rise and fall, feeling a little incredulous about what had just happened. Ji Hoo's face was unreadable as he stared up at the pure white ceiling, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Her own mind was running wild…

Suddenly, she felt him catch her hand; he interlaced his fingers with hers and squeezed. Feeling loved and happy, she squeezed back and returned her focus to the ceiling. And they both silently stared up.

Eventually, Ji Hoo shifted slightly. Lifting her hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckle. "How are you?" he asked softly, turning his body toward hers and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Facing him completely, "I'm…good," she replied. Although, it really seemed too weak a descriptor.

The Golden Boy stroked her flushed cheek with the back of his hand and gave her a sweet smile. "I'm glad."

After a brief pause, she asked, "How are _you_?"

"I'm well."

Jan Di nodded. She hesitated briefly before deciding to ask the rather embarrassing question that was on her mind. "And…how was…?" she timidly began.

Understanding fully what she meant, Ji Hoo gave an ironic chuckle. "Very, very good…"

Inadvertently, the raven-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief, and she gave him a wide smile. He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her into his arms beneath the covers.

Lying in his arms had always been a pleasant activity, but this time, it was different—being pressed up against one another, completely naked, as they were. Ji Hoo rested his chin upon her head, seemingly completely content to remain in the embrace, but Jan Di's mind began to wander.

His member was pressed against her abdomen, tantalizingly close to being inside of her as it had been only minutes ago. Wrapping her arms around his lean waist, she tried to ignore the thoughts that were invading her mind. But the feel of his manhood beginning to harden against her again was making her tingle from within. She felt like such a wanton woman. What in the world was wrong with her?! She couldn't possibly want _more_ …already…?!

Unsure what to do with herself and this wildly growing desire, she blurted out, "So… Um, what do we do now?" Immediately, she felt like an idiot. _What kind of thing was that to ask?_ Couldn't she just enjoy the beautiful moment and be silent. **No** , she had to open her big mouth!

Ji Hoo was as cool as ice, though, and his smile nearly melted her into a puddle. "Whatever you want…," he replied, giving her feather-light kiss on the nose.

When she asked what they should do, naturally, a lot of things came to Ji Hoo's mind… And he felt a bit ashamed about the first one that popped into his head. Surely, she wouldn't be up for _that_ —not _again_ , not so soon. This was still new territory for them, and he didn't want to push her too far too fast. Perhaps, he should suggest something innocuous like watching TV, or maybe…he could convince her to get in the hot tub with him…

But before he could suggest anything, she began coyly teasing a finger along his chest. If he didn't know her better, he would think she was trying to entice him… But maybe it was just his own libido kicked into overdrive. Did this woman know the things she did to him?!

Working to keep it together, the auburn-haired man took a deep breath.

"Um, Ji Hoo…?"

"Yes?"

She was staring down at his chest rather than making eye contact. "Um, do you think we could…do you uh…want to…um, again…?" she asked, still fidgeting.

* * *

Ji Hoo's eyes widened in shock at hearing something so bold pass her lips. Staring down at her, he noticed that her round cheeks had turned bright red. She continuously surprised him tonight, but Geum Jan Di was still Geum Jan Di.

Still, she was actually up for it? Was he dreaming? Did she need to pinch him? Ji Hoo's head was screaming, _'Yes, yes, yes, oh God, yes!'_ but his body wasn't quite ready yet…

* * *

When he didn't answer right away, Jan Di wondered if she'd overstepped her boundaries by asking. Shyly, she chewed on her lip. "It's OK if you don't want to..."

"Oh no, I _do_ ," he responded immediately. "Believe me, I want to. I just…need a minute…," and he gave a sardonic laugh.

Only seconds later, Ji Hoo took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Already, his member swelled from their bodies being pressed together and now, the meeting of their lips. And the fact that _she_ suggested doing it again was certainly a huge push in the right direction.

Eagerly exploring her mouth, the Golden Boy caught her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. Guiding her into place, he entered her, and they began another round of lovemaking.

. . .

For years, their souls had been as one, and on this night, they discovered the joy of joining their bodies. Over and over, they shared in this newfound pleasure until sleep overcame them. Lying in bed in each other's arms, their limbs entwined, it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began...

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

It was just after dawn when the morning sun snuck through the partially opened curtain like a bandit, illuminating the room and robbing the new bride of her precious sleep. Torn from a deep slumber, and still unable to fully open her eyes, Jan Di felt the warmth of the golden rays caressing her face. It would have been nice were it not so bright, and she squeezed her eyelids shut in an attempt at blocking it out. But the careless intruder was as stubborn as she, insistent upon carving its relentless path across the sky, regardless of how late they'd been up or how tired she still was.

Scowling, Jan Di gave in to her annoying foe and opened her eyes. Groggy and momentarily disoriented, she glanced around the room, needing a quick reminder of where she was. Immediately, she recognized the place. She was in the hotel suite, in bed, and curled up like a kitten at her _husband's_ side.

Then the euphoria set in like a brilliant rainbow across the sky, and Jan Di smiled. There was something heavenly about waking up this way—locked in Ji Hoo's embrace, lying against his soft, smooth skin covering a rock-solid body, her head resting contentedly upon his bare chest.

 _Bare._

It was only then that the Wonder Girl realized it—she had absolutely nothing on, and neither did he...

Never had she awoken in such a state of total nudity with him. It was a new and strangely wonderful feeling. And instantly, she was transported back to last night, to the first time they made love. Ji Hoo had been inside of her—actually, inside of her! For a period of time, they had been as one, and that blew her mind…

* * *

Oh, Jan Di knew about sex. She'd gotten the talk long ago, and she'd heard plenty of stories, mainly the exploits of trashy girls whispering in the hallways of Shinwha. But even though the process was a bit messier than she'd imagined, there was nothing dirty or trashy about it at all. In fact, for her, it had been the most beautiful and moving experience of her life. And she felt changed in an amazing way.

Still, all the knowledge and stories in the world couldn't have prepared her for experiencing it herself. Most notably, the sensations could never be properly described, and the emotion attached to it made all the difference.

She supposed that was why people said it was better to be in love when you do it…

Cliché or not, she was glad she waited for the right man—a man she could trust to treat her gently and take care of her, a man who not only made her feel desirable but also loved and respected, a man she felt the same way about.

* * *

As if the memory wasn't powerful enough, a quick peek beneath the sheets was proof positive of what had finally happened between them, and Jan Di blushed.

It was obvious to the dry cleaner's daughter that she needed to clean herself up, but she didn't want to move— _ever_. Their raw skin-to-skin contact was exquisite, and there was something intoxicating about his scent right now. It was the same as always, yet totally different somehow—mysterious yet unforgettable. Taking in his sweet musk, she snuggled closer and began softly tracing the contours of his smooth chest. She could remain this way forever. The only thing hindering this brilliant plan was the fact that they had a plane to catch that evening.

Remembering that tiny detail, Jan Di rolled onto her side to check the clock on the bedside table, his arm sliding off her hip in the process. But when she moved, her muscles cramped, and she winced. It wasn't the worst pain she'd ever experienced but certainly different—a dull ache in her abdominals, inner thighs, and inside of her.

Yet another excuse not to move. So, she decided not to…

Warm and comfortable against her husband's long, lean body, Jan Di sprawled an arm across his chest. Unwittingly, she wrapped one leg around his and ran her foot up his leg. As she did so, she became aware of Ji Hoo's hardened member against her thigh, and an increasingly familiar need welled up within her. Like an unexpected chill, the sensation hit her, sending a shiver coursing throughout her body.

Shutting her eyes tight, Jan Di tried to deny the urge, but the fact of the matter was that she wanted him—right _now_ … She'd felt the same desire last night, and her cheeks flushed upon recalling her bold request. Had she really asked him to do it again? She _had_ , and he didn't deny her.

Now that they had made love— _twice_ —she was not feeling as timid. In fact, it was as if something dark and dangerous had been awoken within her. Last night seemed to break down some kind of barrier, and suddenly, he was irresistible to her. This was not so shocking; he was Yoon Ji Hoo, after all, and she'd always been attracted to him. But it more intense than before. In fact, her newfound temptation was both unfamiliar and a bit frightening.

Jan Di heaved a sigh as she stared down at the flawless man next to her. And suddenly she felt helpless, even a little bit desperate. The Wonder Girl had faced down numerous bullies, including the great Gu Jun Pyo, without a smidgen of fear, but this seemed a far greater challenge—resisting the charms of Yoon Ji Hoo. Even being in bed with him now was far too tempting, so maybe she should just get out. Turning away, she thought to escape to the bathroom; she could splash some cold water on her face and hopefully get it together before he woke up…

But then she made the mistake of looking at him again. And immediately she was mesmerized by his beautiful face…

How could she love something so much?

"What have you done to me?" she mused aloud. And Jan Di smiled down at her brand-new husband, "I love you, Yoon Ji Hoo," she said. Leaning closer, she whispered in his ear, "Do you know that? I love you so much…"

His eyes remained closed, and he lay utterly still. But that was OK because she could stare at him forever. "Geum Jan Di, you really are hopeless, aren't you?" she chastised.

Abruptly, she giggled as only a foolish woman in love would do. Raising her head, she propped herself up on one arm to get a better look at him. Even up close, he was absolutely flawless. And she imagined he would make the perfect model. Of course, Ji Hoo would hate that.

Unable to resist any longer, she reached out to touch him. Slowly, she slid her hand up the side of his neck to his angelic face, and she began stroking the smoothly-shaven skin of his cheek with the back of her knuckle. Caressing his cheekbones with her fingertip, she traced an invisible line from his cheek to his lips. At his lower lip, she stopped and rested her finger there. Then she began skimming the tiny grooves of his soft, full lips. She would never forget the feel of those lips running all over her body last night…

So lost in her thoughts was she that Jan Di barely noticed his lips part against her finger. When she did, she quickly removed her hand as if guilty of some crime. In a sudden bout of shyness, her wandering hand dropped to his chest, and she buried her face in his side and sank beneath the covers. Huddled safely underneath—with only the top of her head in view—she fastened her eyes shut.

* * *

At the juncture of sleep and waking, Ji Hoo had felt a whisper of a touch against his lips. The soft touch brought him back to consciousness, and his eyes flitted open. Glancing down, he saw a patch of raven-colored hair peeking out from beneath the sheet. He placed a kiss atop that head. Grinning, he pulled back the linen ever so slightly, revealing the lovely face of his new wife.

Her apple cheeks had a soft pink tint to them, and her sleek, dark hair was cutely in disarray. She was perfect…

Looking upon her sleeping face inexplicably brought tears to Ji Hoo's eyes. He supposed it was because he'd never known such bliss. In fact, being this happy was something the F4 loner had never dreamed of. And even having her here in bed with him, with the scent of her skin still lingering on his, he still had a hard time believing it was true.

Suddenly feeling very possessive, he trapped Jan Di in his arms. Wrapping both arms tightly around her smaller frame, he ran his hands up and down her covered back. Immediately, he recognized that to be a mistake. The feel of her naked body pressing into him beneath the sheet was making his body tremble with desire. As it was, he'd woken hard, and it was rapidly getting worse…

Perhaps he could wake her, and….

 _No_ , she looked far too peaceful for him to disturb. His conscience would never allow it. So, quelling his lust, for the time being, he opted for holding her instead.

By now, the sheet had fallen astray, so he tucked it snugly around her curvy body. And he returned to embrace her while thinking of last night…

Last night had been the first thing on his mind when he awoke, and he couldn't stop thinking about it even if he wanted to. Nor could he stop anticipating the next time they would make love. He only hoped it would be soon—very, very soon—or he might go crazy.

Already overeager, the Golden Boy wondered if she would be in the mood when she woke up. If that happened, it would be amazing, but for now, he was content to watch her sleep. Although not his first choice of activity, it was becoming a fascinating new hobby—one he could engage in for hours without tiring.

When Jan Di let out a small sigh in her sleep, he could no longer help himself, and he softly kissed her lips—once, then twice. Truth be told, he never wanted to stop kissing them, and his member grew in anticipation. To calm himself, he ran his fingers through her silky hair, something he'd discovered to be soothing for both her and him. Unexpectedly, his own methodical movements put him right out.

* * *

While pretending to sleep, Jan Di had actually succumbed to it, or so she assumed. Fading back into consciousness, she became pleasantly aware of the presence of Ji Hoo's hand in her hair and his face nestled against her neck—he'd fallen asleep that way. Not wanting to move and disturb him, she gently craned her neck to see him. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Was there a more gorgeous man alive, she wondered, sure that there wasn't. Nestling against her soulmate, the Wonder Girl grew drowsy and soon drifted off.

. . .

Sometime later—she didn't know how long it had been—Jan Di awoke. She was still resting in her husband's arms, but this time his eyes were open, and he was staring at her in a very hypnotic way.

"Good morning," Ji Hoo whispered in a dulcet tone.

"Good morning." She greeted him back, an unstoppable smile forming on her face.

Then Ji Hoo leaned in to give her a quick, sweet peck. "How did you sleep?" he asked, kissing her once more before she could answer, his lips lingering like drops of honey upon hers.

"Wonderfully. And you?"

"The same." He touched his forehead to hers and rubbed noses with her. Too close not to, she pressed her lips briefly to his, and then they stared sappily at one another.

Neither wanting to move, the newly married couple remained as they were, exchanging tender touches and playful kisses…

Minutes turned into an hour, and an hour surely could have turned into days were they not set to leave the country in less than one. They both knew that one of them needed to have some willpower, and it was Ji Hoo who got up first.

With a disgruntled groan, the Golden Boy disentangled from her. Rolling onto his side, he hung an arm over the edge of the bed and began feeling around for something—his boxers, she assumed.

While fishing for the elusive undergarment, Jan Di caught sight of the taut muscles of his back lengthening. As he reached further over the edge, he exposed himself even more. Jan Di tried not to look, but she couldn't help it. The sculpted muscles of his arms, his stomach, his back, even his butt, were all far too perfect to belong to any one mortal man, and she longed to reach out and touch him.

For one man to be so incredibly gifted was a wonderment. It would be something if she could find a single flaw in him, just _one_ , but she hadn't yet. Perhaps he wasn't even human…

Finally coming up with the discarded powder blue boxers, Jan Di's seemingly alien husband swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. In doing so, she got an even better view of him. Gaping like an idiot, she watched him slip his boxers on in swanlike fashion. Then, he stood up.

* * *

Even though he would be taking them off again soon, Ji Hoo had put his boxers on to preserve some modesty—for her sake. Although, it hardly seemed necessary after last night… Standing before the love of his life, he gave her one last look before turning away. He only got a couple of steps, though, before he heard her give off a very pronounced sigh, stopping him in his tracks.

When he turned back, she was sitting up on her heels, bashfully clutching the white sheet to her chest. "Where are you going?" she practically whined.

She was so adorable.

Adorable, certainly, but also completely enticing, like some mythological love deity, only one of those sweet, virgin ones, who didn't even realize she was driving men wild. And she _was_ driving **him** wild…the way she so innocently tried to cover herself but failed miserably, very obviously flashing enticing slivers of porcelain skin.

Fighting the urge to dash back into bed with her, he calmly explained, "I'm going to shower, my love." He walked back over to her and reached out, caressing her soft cheek with his fingertips. Then, he leaned in to give her a soft, chaste kiss on the cheek. It was all he dared do right now.

The beautiful temptress stuck her lip out, "Do you have to go right now?" she pouted.

It was the cutest, sexiest thing Ji Hoo had ever seen. And that did him in…

In a flurry, the Golden Boy captured her in his arms. She squealed as he pulled her back into bed with him. Tossing the sheet over their heads, he slipped underneath with her, and the Wonder Girl giggled as the linen slowly billowed down around them. It felt like a beloved childhood game to her, except a grown-up version of it…

Instantly, Ji Hoo straddled her and gazed down into her eyes. Grinning, "Here I am, Mrs. Yoon," he playfully referred to her in western fashion, "What did you want with me?"

Jan Di smiled shyly and bit her bottom lip. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Ji Hoo responded immediately by sprinkling kisses all over her face and neck. Sinking back into the pillows with him, she giggled as he covered her with feather-light kisses. And she hugged him tighter as he worked his way down her body.

. . .

Momentarily parting from her, Ji Hoo caught his breath. "I can't even make it out of this bed," he laughed. "I don't know how we will ever make it to the airport. Perhaps we should reschedule the flight…" He winked at her, causing Jan Di to blush at the insinuation.

"Well, it's not like this has to stop when we get to Hawaii…," she replied, and feeling bolder, she added, "In fact, it better not…"

It was the best answer Ji Hoo could have ever imagined, and he kissed her hard in response. With a sigh, Jan Di's lips parted, allowing him entrance into her mouth. His tongue twirled around hers, as she kissed him back with equal fervor. And she chewed on his lip before releasing it.

In the meantime, he was working to touch as much of her exposed skin as he could get his hands. She moaned when his erection rubbed against her through his dampened boxers, and her hips moved of their own will.

Soon, they were rolling around underneath the sheets. Growing more eager by the second, their movements became fast and erratic. One minute, he was on top, and the next she was. They would be on one end of the bed, and seconds later, on the other. The heat continued to rise from their bodies, casting a shimmer of sweat upon the two lovers, as they carried on. But their frenzied passion only served to get them hopelessly tangled in the fine white linens. They paused to laugh at their predicament before continuing…

But when Jan Di became so tangled she could hardly move, Ji Hoo was forced to stop and free his bride from her mummified state. Once released, she was eager to resume right where they left off.

Caught up in the moment, Jan Di grasped onto Ji Hoo's shoulders and pulled him toward her. Her overzealous tug caused her to roll too far backward, however, and she tumbled off the bed, taking him with her. Somehow, Ji Hoo managed to maneuver himself into hitting the floor first, and she fell directly on top of him.

Incredulous, Ji Hoo stared up at his wife. Holding her by the arms, "Are you alright, Jan Di-ah?" he asked worriedly. She only laughed and began to roll off him, but he gripped onto her upper arms, keeping her in place.

"Ji…Ji Hoo…"

Lying on the floor in such a position and staring into each other's eyes was more than tempting, Ji Hoo had to admit. It would be so easy to shed his boxers again and slide into her, right here and now. He'd certainly wanted to when they were rolling around minutes ago…

Did he really need that shower? He wondered. _Yes_ , he certainly did. He was dirty and sweaty, and that couldn't be pleasant for her. So, with a sharp exhale, he kissed her and said, "Jan Di-ah, I really should get a shower…"

"Oh. OK…," she muttered, slightly disappointed. And hesitantly, she rolled away from him. Ji Hoo extended his hands to her. She took one hand, while reaching for the sheet with the other, and he helped her to stand. Then he sat her down on the bed, while she covered herself as best she could with the sheet.

Assuming she was feeling self-conscious, Ji Hoo scanned for his shirt. Glimpsing the white garment on the floor, he snatched it up.

With a pure smile, the Golden Boy wrapped it around her shoulders, just as he'd done with the towel in the Shinwha locker room so long ago. Jan Di allowed the sheet to fall away as she pinched both sides of his shirt together in the middle. "Thank you," she shyly mumbled.

Ji Hoo nodded, and he turned to leave again. But before he got far, he opened his mouth to speak, "Will you—?" he began.

A split-second later, she said, "I'll…," and they simultaneously finished with "miss me?"/ "miss you!"

They laughed at their old habit of finishing each other's sentences, and before he could change his mind, Ji Hoo gave her another quick kiss and was off. Having a sudden thought, he turned back. Looking at her over his shoulder, he asked, "Will you really miss me?"

Jan Di cocked her head coquettishly to the side and replied, "Mmhmm…" And then she gave him a coy smile.

It nearly sent him rushing back to her again, but Ji Hoo had gotten a much better— _wonderful_ —idea. His dark eyes sparkled playfully, "Well, if you'll miss me so much, then you would always…join me."

"Ehh?!" she stammered.

It was still so much fun seeing her cute embarrassment…

Crossing her arms nervously, Jan Di secured his shirt tighter around her body. "Are you…serious?"

It was difficult for Ji Hoo to keep a straight face. Was he serious?! Was she joking? He'd never been so serious!

With a mischievous grin, he answered, "Of course, I am, Otter."

She blinked a few times in response.

"You are my wife, are you not? Don't tell me you are still feeling shy… Not after last night…"

Jan Di's cheeks burned. "No, I'm not!" she vehemently denied.

"Alright then…" Ji Hoo began to walk away again but stopped to toss her a flirtatious glance. "Well, that's where I'll be if you decide to join me… And…I hope you do," he added suggestively.

Jan Di burst out with an awkward chuckle, "O-K!" she made the symbol with her hand. "Well, you…um…go on ahead," she insisted, waving him off, "and I'll be right there!"

Ji Hoo managed to keep from laughing in her presence, despite her comical cuteness. But he broke out into a wide grin as soon as his back was turned to her. Sidling off to the bathroom, he wondered if she would actually come in… Stepping into the bathroom, he shut the door most of the way.

* * *

As soon as her husband was gone, Jan Di fell backward onto the bed. Puffing out her cheeks, she released a sharp burst of air. _He wants me to join him?_

Jan Di stared up at the ceiling, brooding.

"This is ridiculous, Geum Jan Di!" she berated herself, slamming her fist against the bed. "What's the matter with you, anyway?! He's your husband for crying out loud! You should not be embarrassed by this!"

Her eyes snapped toward the bathroom door, and she was thankful for the thickness of it. Hopefully, he hadn't heard her ranting like a lunatic…

He was right, of course. How could she possibly be feeling shy now?

Determined, Jan Di swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Placing her bare feet on the plush carpet, she stood. And slowly, she began creeping toward the bathroom. Pinning his shirt to her chest with one hand as if to guard herself, she moved forward.

Along the way, Jan Di passed the intricate French mirror on the wall. She stopped to look at her reflection, but she almost didn't recognize the person staring back. She looked the same, yet very different somehow... Perhaps it was something in the eyes of the mirror girl; she was worldlier now.

The next thing that stood out to her was what a mess she was. The small bit of makeup she'd worn had long since been wiped away, and her hair was sticking out every which way. Frantically, she attempted to smooth it down, but as much as she tried, she just couldn't do a thing with it.

While making love last night, she recalled Ji Hoo saying things, like how beautiful she was… She still didn't understand how he could believe that, but she thanked her lucky stars that he did.

"Don't question it, Geum Jan Di. Just enjoy it!" And she pumped a fighting fist.

She took one last hard look in the mirror. With a groan, she tugged at the bags under her eyes and ran a hand down her neck. Catching sight of a purplish ring just above her clavicle, she ran her finger over it. Immediately, she realized what it was, for it wasn't the first time he'd left such a mark on her. She'd have to cover it, but she couldn't help but smile, recalling how she'd gotten it…

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Ji Hoo stood in the elaborate marble shower, as fine as any grand piece of architecture. He turned the shower knob, and water burst forth from the spigot like rapids. Resting his hand on the shower wall, he stuck his head under the warm stream. And he shut his eyes, allowing the water to soak his hair completely and trickle down his body. Hoping that Jan Di would join him, he began to cleanse himself in preparation.

The Golden Boy grabbed the small bottle of hotel shampoo; he squeezed a drop into his palm and lathered his tawny hair. Thoroughly, he worked his fingers through the longer strands, which now reached the bottom of his neck. He'd trimmed it just before the wedding, but he was attempting to grow it out like Jan Di wanted him to.

Letting the water do its work to remove the suds, Ji Hoo again thought of last night…

The whole thing began rather unexpectedly, advancing steadily from there. By the time he removed her dress, Ji Hoo's body was already begging for release. Her skin tasted like sugar candy to him, and he craved it more than any food he'd ever tasted. He tried to keep himself in check, though, even slowing things down a couple of times, in order to extend the experience for her. He doubted that she knew what sweet agony it had actually been for him to hold out, but he didn't want to leave her disappointed or unsatisfied. And not only did he want to prolong it for her, but he didn't want to see it end so soon, either.

Pleasing her was not difficult. He was convinced he'd managed to do that. After all, he knew his wife well enough by now—and what she liked. But last night, he'd wanted to go beyond that. He brought out all his tried-and-trues, but he also experimented with some new things.

It was exhilarating discovering new places on her body that drove her wild and stimulating her in entirely different ways. Some, he wasn't so sure about, like using his tongue on her down below. But she seemed to enjoy it, so he took it further.

Last night, he didn't hesitate to ask her directly what she wanted or if she liked something. And she let him know—not always with words, but he could tell. Paying close attention to her body language over the years had paid off. Besides, Jan Di wasn't so mysterious. Her face was so expressive, and the noises she made were clear signals for him. A small sigh or whimper meant that he was on the right track, or better yet when she moaned or called out his name, he knew to keep going, even harder and faster.

. . .

Ji Hoo stopped reminiscing long enough to soap up his body. And then he was back at it…

Somehow, he'd managed to hold out long enough to bring her to climax—twice—before he thought of himself. It wasn't easy, though, and he almost lost it a few times… Watching her body write in pleasure beneath him combined with the new sounds coming out of her—so raw and sexy—was almost more than he could bear…

When she took control of him, pushing him back and climbing on top…

Ji Hoo ran both hands through his hair and dropped his head back against the shower wall, fearing he'd cum at the memory of it.

And oh! When she started removing his pants…and when she took hold of him…! How he controlled his body was pure mystery. He was barely controlling it now…

But OH! Just the feel of being inside her for the very first time—slick and tight, warm and inviting… It was as if he belonged there all along… He never wanted to leave the intimate, inviting space, and he was sure nothing could ever compare to it…

But it only got better from there… After ensuring she was OK, he began to move within her. It was incredible, and he ached to feel it again soon…

Reliving it was exciting him all over again, and he felt himself hardening in response. He shut his eyes in hopes of calming himself, but when he closed them he could see her body and hear her moans from the night before…

As if that wasn't enough, he began imagining all they could do in _here_ … If only she would come in…

. . .

The combination of his memory and imagination was far too powerful, and Ji Hoo's heart started racing so fast that he almost feared for his health. If only she would come in _right now_ and end his suffering…

 _How amazing that would be!_

But if she did come in, he knew it would be all over. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. He'd go crazy, lose all control, like some wild beast…

He didn't used to be this way; he used to be different, Ji Hoo recalled. He used to be a man of willpower, but no longer. Jan Di had ruined that for him, forever. His self-control was in tatters and his patience was in shreds, but that seemed to be the effect of Geum Jan Di. Unintentionally, she'd turned him into some kind of lustful maniac. Or, maybe it was always inside him…

 _Where is she, anyway?_ He suddenly wondered. _What's taking her so long?_

And he worried that she'd decided against it after all…

Releasing a heavy sigh, he turned around and pressed his palms hard into the tile of the shower wall. He needed her; that much was clear. He could never get enough of her; that was for certain. Geum Jan Di was the only one for him. And now that he'd had her, now that he'd had _everything_ , the cruel irony was that he only wanted more…

* * *

Jan Di heard the sound of the shower running as she approached the bathroom. She stopped in front of the cracked door, which she assumed he'd left open for her. Lingering there, she peered through the crack. She couldn't see a thing but could only hear the steady flow of the water.

Placing a hand on the door, she prepared to enter, but then she had a thought. How was this whole shower thing supposed to work? What was she supposed to do in there?! And she practically panicked.

Taking short breaths, she psyched herself up to go in. _You can do this, Geum Jan Di!_

And with one big, deep breath, she pushed open the heavy door…

Stepping inside, Jan Di glanced around the immaculate bathroom. Spacious and extravagant, it looked like the type of place one would purchase tickets to see.

The room was warm, and she could feel the steam from the shower condensate upon her skin. Hearing the sounds of her husband in the shower, Jan Di turned her head. Resolutely, she made her way over to the sliding door, hesitating just outside the frosted glass. And carefully, she slid his shirt off her shoulders, allowing it fall to the floor. Then, she slowly pulled back the shower door.

Unprepared for what awaited her, the Wonder Girl's jaw actually dropped. Sure, she'd seen him fresh from the shower before, robed and with dampened hair... She'd even seen him nude before, but not like this... In awe, she took in the view in front of her.

There the man of her dreams stood, partially under the stream, his soaking hair clinging to his forehead, hot beads of water dripping from the ends, and tiny rivers trickling down his perfectly sculpted body and off every appendage.

If possible, she found him even sexier than the night before, and she couldn't stop staring. It was like looking at a work of art. His own intense gaze and the sight of his wet, naked form was setting her body on fire. But at the same time, she remained frozen, a helpless victim before him. It almost wasn't fair—the kind of power he had over her.

"Jan Di-ah…," he uttered in shock.

* * *

After all but giving up hope that Jan Di would join him, she was suddenly there. His heart thumped in his chest. Turning fully to face her, he watched her give him a shy smile and step into the shower. He helped her in, moving back a little to make room for her.

Admiring the view, the Golden Boy stared longingly, eager to run his hands all over her beautiful body. "Jan Di-ah…," he repeated before approaching her. She glanced down, and taking her by the shoulders, he danced her backward to where she was fully under the spigot. Jan Di closed her eyes as the warm water hit the top of her head, cascading down her naked curves and spraying him in the process.

"My Wonder Girl…," he spoke tenderly as he pulled her in, their bodies suctioning together under the stream. The heat from the shower surrounded them and filled the air with steam, the hot water immediately relaxing their sore muscles. Ji Hoo ran his fingers up her arms and into her hair, smoothing back the dampened strands from her eyes. He placed a kiss on her forehead and rested his against hers. A few droplets of moisture trickled off his bangs and onto her face. Smiling, he wiped them away with his thumb.

Ji Hoo pulled back slightly, taking a moment to gaze upon his gorgeous wife's glistening body. His need for her was quickly becoming overwhelming. Did she feel the same way? Unable to resist a second longer, he took her face in his hands and went in for the kiss.

* * *

Eager and ready, Jan Di welcomed her husband's kiss with lips parted. Needing to have him even closer, she wound her arms around his waist and pulled him in tight, to where there was no space left between them anymore. Lips locked passionately, the Wonder Girl trailed her fingers along his chiseled abs and firm chest, eventually finding her way into his hair. And she began raking her fingers through the soft, damp tendrils.

When they parted for breath, Jan Di leaned back and coyly met the eyes of her lover. Ji Hoo fixed her with a stare as if intent upon devouring her whole that sent Jan Di backing into the corner. Hungrily, he inched closer, pressing his hands against the wet tile and hovering over her. Cornered, but fine with it, Jan Di watched the water run off his taut muscles like a waterfall over rocks.

And then he captured her lips again.

Seconds later, Ji Hoo had her pinned against the marble shower wall. He buried his face in her shoulder and planted sensual kisses along her collarbone. Starting out gentle, he gradually advanced to nipping and sucking at the delicate flesh of her chest and neck, and he spent some time extra time on the side he hadn't left a mark on yet.

Winding his arms tightly around her waist, he bent her back and settled one hand upon her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze before returning to rest at the small of her back. And then he buried his face in her chest and began sucking on her right nipple. Jan Di moaned and threw her head back against the warm, moistened stone. She gripped his strong shoulders, while he took turns massaging and sucking on each breast.

Eventually, his mouth and hands traveled lower, and to her surprise, he got down on his knees in front of her. Jan Di felt awkward at first, him being in the position he was in, but when he started kissing her stomach she forgot all about that. Running his hands across her back and buttocks, he continued sucking on her skin while she gripped his hair and called out his name.

When he finished down there, Ji Hoo stood and embraced her. Jan Di could feel his throbbing member against her pelvis, and she craved having him inside of her again. Anxiously, she wrapped a leg around his and rubbed against him while clutching the strong muscles of his back.

* * *

This was encouragement enough for the Golden Boy, who pressed her harder against the shower wall. Legs intertwined, they began grinding more insistently against one another. The sounds coming out of her and the look on her face was making Ji Hoo's head spin with desire. He feared he wouldn't last. Both panting and moaning each other's name, he covered her with kisses until he couldn't take it anymore. Then, hugging her tight around the waist, he lifted her.

She seemed caught off guard at first but quickly recovered. And instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he trapped her body between his and the shower wall. While holding her up, he slid her into position and slipped inside.

"Ohh, Ji Hoo…Ji Hoo…," she called out as he entered her...

* * *

The transition from outside to in was smoother than the night before, and the way he had her gave it a slightly different feel. She would have thought the positioning awkward, but it didn't seem to be. Still, she wasn't quite sure how he was doing this-fully supporting her while moving inside of her and kissing her neck and chest.

Jan Di's ass slid up and down against the slippery bathroom wall and her breasts against him as he thrust into her over and over... She held on tightly, nestling her face into his shoulder and kissing him repeatedly. But in her passion, she accidentally bit down—hard. It was sure to leave a mark. Jerking her head back, she fervently apologized, but this only seemed to excite him.

Faster and harder, Ji Hoo thrust... His strength and endurance were quite impressive, actually.

. . .

"Ohhh, Jan Di-ah, yes…mmm…you feel so good…," he muttered. "Ohh, I'm so close…"

The raven-haired girl knew that meant it was all coming to an end, so she would enjoy it while it lasted...

But rather unexpectedly, Ji Hoo pulled out and set her on her feet. She would have been disappointed, but there was no time to be, for he immediately spun her around to face the back wall. Her hands splayed against the tile, his hands alternating between caressing her stomach and kneading her breasts, she wasn't quite sure what he had planned. But before she could really think about it, he was inside of her again.

The Wonder Girl moaned as he drove into her the first time from behind. Another new position; it felt different but certainly good.

"Do you like this?" he breathed sensually against her ear as he slid in and out of her.

She didn't answer but only sighed, "Mmm..."

* * *

Relieved that she liked the experimental position—because he was loving it a lot—Ji Hoo continued. And things progressed quickly from there...

Last night, they had both been more tentative, but this time, he held nothing back. Fear and modesty no longer seemed to stand between them, and together, they both let go and simply _felt._

When he was being too gentle Jan Di made sure to let him know it, and they both encouraged the other's efforts. Jan Di no longer even kept her voice in check... Just prior to her climax, she let out a shuddering moan, and then she cried out in ecstasy as her body quivered all over.

It was pure, unbridled passion, and it was amazing...

After finishing, Ji Hoo turned Jan Di around to hug her. Both exhausted, their legs nearly giving out, they held each other...

Deciding they needed to clean themselves after their romantic interlude, they helped each other. She washed his back and he washed hers, but Jan Di grew shy when it came down to cleansing the more intimate areas. And Ji Hoo found it cute that after making love three times his bride was still shy about such things.

* * *

Afterward, he helped her out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist; then he draped one over her and went to fetch their fluffy white robes. First, he put on hers and then his. The robes were soft, and Jan Di wasn't sure what they were made of, but she never wanted to get dressed again.

The couple left the bathroom, and it was then that Jan Di's stomach gave a low rumble. Right on schedule, it seemed to have its own alarm now. So, they ordered room service and climbed into bed to wait for it.

After a delicious meal, Ji Hoo wandered over to the piano.

"You want to play?" she asked.

Ji Hoo smiled over at her. "Well, I can't let a perfectly fine piano go to waste, can I?"

Jan Di chuckled. "No, I guess not."

"Would you like to join me?"

She nodded and walked over to the grand piano. He made room for her on the bench, and she took a seat next to him. After playing one song with him, she rested her head against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. And she listened while he played several more songs for her.

The newlyweds made full use of the hotel room before getting dressed—making out at the piano and briefly against the wall, when they didn't quite make it to the bed, drinking champagne, and simply enjoying being together.

They managed to finally get dressed, and then they packed and checked out. Feeling satiated but not altogether rested, they headed to the airport. Fortunately, they could sleep on the plane.

* * *

 _One day later…_

Ji Hoo and Jan Di had arrived on Maui and made it to their rental villa at the Banyon Cove. The gorgeous 7,800-square foot estate, spanning 1.3 acres of beautiful oceanfront, possessed 3 bedrooms, 3 full and 3 half baths, an open floorplan, plush furniture, a fully-equipped kitchen, and a fireplace, among its many other amenities.

Fighting the jetlag, the couple managed to stay awake even though it was very early in the morning back home. It was now sunset on Hawaii; the sky was a beautiful splash of reds, yellows, and oranges, and the ocean was tranquil.

Presently, Jan Di and Ji Hoo sat outdoors side by side in cushioned wooden beach chairs, gazing out across their private pool at the ocean. Palm trees swaying in the gentle breeze, the two held hands and watched the sun begin to go down.

"Ji Hoo?" Jan Di spoke over the sound of the gentle ocean waves.

"Yes, my otter?"

She smiled at the old nickname. "This is really nice…"

He squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you like it."

"No, I more than like it. It's amazing, and right now…I feel so peaceful and happy…"

Her husband smiled lovingly at her. "Me too."

"You know what I think?"

"What's that?" he asked.

Jan Di smoothed out her white floral-print sundress and gazed at the horizon. She felt a little silly about it but decided to say it anyway, "I think…this is what happy endings are made of…"

Ji Hoo's resulting smile was luminous. "I see your point, but I have to disagree, Otter. Do you know why?"

"Why?"

He grinned at her. "Because this isn't an ending. It's only the beginning…"

Jan Di smiled brightly at him. She supposed that if she could be sappy then he should be allowed to be, too. But honestly, it _was_ how she felt.

As if magnetic, he leaned toward her, and she leaned toward him, and they met in the middle for a kiss.

. . .

"I love you," Ji Hoo said.

"I love you, too."

"Now, how about a walk on the beach before dark," he suggested.

"That sounds great."

Ji Hoo stood and helped her out of her chair. Wrapping his arm around her waist, the happy couple walked barefoot together along the solitary beach…

* * *

 _Three Years Later…_

"Here's the chart you wanted, Dr. Yoon," a pretty, petite nurse said, as she handed Ji Hoo a clipboard.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile. He took it, and they strode down the hall of Shinwha Medical Center.

Walking beside her, he noticed a frown upon the young woman's face. Clearly, she was worried about something. "What's wrong, Nurse Jung?"

"Well…," she hemmed and hawed but finally said, "it's Dr. Geum..."

Ji Hoo stopped and turned to face the nurse. "What about her?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing much, Dr. Yoon, but I am a bit concerned about her… You see, she's having contractions, but she refuses to get into bed until she finishes her work."

Ji Hoo flashed a pearly smile. He wasn't a bit surprised by this news. "I see," and he folded his arms in mock disapproval.

"I can't believe it. She'll have a contraction and then just go right back to what she was doing!" After her incredulous statement, the nurse lowered her head, fearing she'd been too outspoken.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo was just trying not to laugh at the predicament. Only Jan Di would do such a thing... Although, it did worry him a bit. At least everything else was taken care of. A room had been secured for Jan Di. His driver was fetching her parents and Harabeoji. The Songs were on their way, and the Sos were already here. Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung were still out of the country, but they were on their way back.

Tentatively, Nurse Jung asked, "Do you…think you could do something, Dr. Yoon?"

Ji Hoo did chuckle this time. "Well, I could try, but I don't think she'll listen to me, either. You see, my wife is very headstrong."

The nurse didn't know how to respond to that, so she simply nodded and said, "Oh."

"Have you been timing her contractions?" he asked.

"Yes, Dr. Yoon."

They continued walking down the hall. The nurse peeked up at Ji Hoo. "This is your first child, right, Dr. Yoon?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And it's twins, isn't it? A boy and a girl?"

"Yes," Ji Hoo said proudly.

"If I may say, and I don't mean to sound rude...," Nurse Jung bowed her head slightly, "but you seem very calm, Seonsaengnim."

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Actually, I'm not calm at all, at least not on the inside. The only reason I'm still working is so that I don't drive my wife and myself insane from worry."

A smile peeked through the young nurse's lips. "I see. You must be excited…"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yes, very. Now, I need to go look in on a patient, Nurse, but please page me when my wife is at 10 centimeters."

Nurse Jung nodded, and they bowed to each other. Ji Hoo began to leave, but then he had a thought. "Oh, by the way," he said, turning back to the nurse, "Mr. So and his wife are in the waiting room. If Dr. Geum gives you any trouble, take Mrs. So with you. She's my wife's best friend and has a way of convincing her to do things she doesn't want to do."

Nurse Jung gave a little laugh. "Yes. Thank you, Seonsaengnim."

It was then that Ji Hoo's pager buzzed on his hip. Seconds later, an older nurse approached him. "Dr. Yoon, it's time."

 *****The End*****

* * *

 _A/N: Whew! I didn't think I'd ever finish this! I started out with a plan to make this a two-shot (two-parter), but I got carried away. Those of you who know me are not surprised by that. Anyway, I am happy to have finished, yet a little sad, too._ Do you believe that this is really the end, dear readers? _::cries:: I suppose I have four other stories to occupy my time, though._

 _Well, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter and the story, overall. Sorry if it was long and rambling in some places... If you're bored, feel free to check out my other ones. I am nowhere close to being done writing fanfiction, for this show or in general, so you're not rid of me yet. Unless you want to be! I have lots of ideas for my current stories and for new ones, as well, so I hope you'll check those out (and enjoy). Thank you so much for your time and support! It was a blast, and as always, my great pleasure to—hopefully—entertain you!_

 _Goodbye for now…_

 _Sincerely,_

 _JHsgf82_


End file.
